Noches Nevadas
by andrwkarla
Summary: El un hombre solo con un bebe, ella sola sin familia, que les deparara el destino a estas dos almas, estando en la misma casa, acompáñame a ver esta pequeña historia, de solo 5 capítulos, en apoyo a la pagina de Fanfic de Albert y Candy.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1- NAVIDAD.

En una la casa de la familia Andlay, en Chicago, solo se escuchaban los gritos, de una pareja disfuncional, las cosas iban de mal en peor, ya tenía tiempo que no se tenía una conversación sana, sino que ya los gritos era parte de su vida de hecho ya esa relación no tenía ni un arreglo.

-Ya no te aguanto William, no sé de donde sacas que te soy infiel.

-Que de donde lo saqué, te parece poco, si yo te vi con el, en el restaurant.

-Solo fui a tomar una copa con un amigo solo eso.

-Solo eso y a mi me ves la cara, si ya te han visto varias veces con él.

-Hay no empieces, si de hecho ni estamos casados, esa era la razón, sabía que yo no podía con todo esto, ya no tienes tiempo para mí, solo te la pasas trabajando.

-Trabajo para su bienestar, no sé cómo no puedes ver eso.

En ese momento un chillido se escuchó de una habitación…

-Ve a ver que tiene la niña.

-Yo, porque si no es solo mía, también es tuya, tú eras el que quería tener un bebe, no es así, anda cuídala tú, yo no tengo ganas.

-Por dios, eres insoportable, pero la niña no tiene la culpa, dejando ahí a su mujer para ir a ver a su hija que estaba llorando, -ya bebe no llores, papi está aquí, dándole el biberón.

William Albert Andlay, 32 años, director general de una empresa de telefonía, en la cual era accionista mayoritario, teniendo una buena posición económica, tenía una relación de dos años con su actual pareja Marcia Ponce, una joven que entro a trabajar a la empresa donde era su asistente, ahí se enamoraron y procrearon una hija, la llamaron Rouse, la cual apenas tenía 3 meses de nacida.

La cuestión era que Marcia, no se acostumbraba a su vida de esposa y madre, no quiso casarse con William, solo acepto vivir en pareja por sus miedos a no poder con dichas responsabilidades, no le gustaba la vida que ahora tenía y se negaba a renunciar a la vida antes de estar en pareja con William, de hecho, no quería ser madre, sino que fue que se embarazo por un descuido.

Cuando William, supo que iba hacer padre su vida a su alrededor, cambio solo le daba prioridad a su familia, pero Marcia no veía eso, ella solo quería seguir divirtiéndose, viajando, quería su vida como antes la llevaba sin complicaciones.

William, le tenía mucha paciencia, su embarazo se tornó desastroso para los dos, ya que ella se sentía encerrada, sentía que estaba en un laberinto sin salida, en una situación en la que ella no quería estar, aunque él, ponía todo de su parte, ella simplemente odiaba ser esposa y madre, no era lo que deseaba, de hecho, no nació para eso.

Aunque no le faltaba nada en el aspecto económico, ella no se sentía bien, ya que deseaba su libertad, esa libertad a la que estaba acostumbrada, a salir con amigos, trabajar, viajar ir a una buena fiesta, beber hasta caer, sin preocuparse de nada ni por nadie.

En el trabajo, todas las chicas que trabajaban en la compañía, le tenían envidia a Marcia, se había llevado al soltero más codiciado, ya que William, aparte de ser guapo, él se desvivía por ella, trataba que su estabilidad estuviera bien, antes él vivía en un departamento ya que era soltero, pero a raíz de que se unió con Marcia, compro una casa para su comodidad, más al saber que estaba esperando un hijo de él.

De ser una simple asistente, termino en una gran casa, con uno de los empresario más guapo de la ciudad de Chicago, aunado a eso, que ella no pertenecía a su estatus, de hecho su familia no estaba de acuerdo con dicha unión, ya que ella no era de una familia rica, su apellido era muy simple, aun así él, se enamoró y decidió vivir con ella.

Mas sin embargo ella, no era feliz, nada de lo que William, le proporcionaba la hacía feliz, el al principio pensó que era por las hormonas del embarazo, que tal vez naciendo él bebe, volvería hacer como antes, pero no al contrario las cosas empeoraron, cada vez se le veía menos interesada en Rouse.

De hecho, hasta le pidió una niñera ya que ella no soportaba los chillidos, ni hablar de cambiarla solo se negaba hacerlo, no le dio de su leche, de hecho, pidió que le cortaran la leche con medicamento ya que no iba a soportar ese horrible olor a leche, pocas veces se le vio amorosa con su bebe.

Esas eran una de las cosas que William, no soportaba la indiferencia que tenía con Rouse, tal parecía que no la quería, si era su bebe, pensaba que era las reacciones después del parto, por el trauma de dar a luz, pero ya Rouse tenía 3 meses y las cosas no cambiaba, al contrario, varias veces él, llegaba del trabajo, ella no se encontraba en la casa.

Desde que nació Rouse ella le rehuía, no había querido volver a estar con él, aunque ya había pasado la cuarentena, alegando que se sentía muy cansada de cuidar a Rouse, pero las cosas se salieron de control, cuando la niñera renuncio, eso puso peor a Marcia, ya que no quería hacerse cargo de Rouse.

Una tarde llego y Rouse no se le había cambiado el pañal, desde hace horas, Marcia parecía no escuchar los chillidos del bebe, de hecho, la ignoraba. Cuando William, llego tuvo que cambiarle el pañal como pudo, cosa que lo lleno de rabia, mas fue su enojo, que ya le habían comentado que ella salía con alguien, ya la habían visto y los rumores eran muy fuerte.

Esa era la razón del enojo de Marcia, que, al no tener niñera, no podía salir a sus anchas como siempre lo hacía, tenía que quedarse a cuidar a esa niña, que no hacía más que llorar, ya estaba cansada de esa vida. Tomando una decisión, tal vez equivocada, pero muy acertada para ella, dejaría su vida con William, dejaría a su bebe, se iría con su actual amante, el cual le prometía una vida llena de excentricidades, de fiesta Y como a ella le gustaba.

William, llego como a las 8 de la noche, cuando escuchó los gritos que daba la bebe desde su habitación, corrió a verla, ahí estaba sucia, como ya venía sucediendo en las últimas semanas, no habían podido encontrar una niñera, que quisiera cuidarla casi toda la semana, ya que la requerían las 24 horas, cosa que ninguna le agradaba el trabajo, aunque fuera muy bien pagado, llego la vio con sus ojitos azules, que lo veían y la cargo, sin importar que lo llenara de suciedad.

Fue hasta el baño, puso la bañera en agua tibia y la comenzó a limpiar, después se metió con ella hasta que se relajó, él amaba a su hija, era el regalo que la vida le había dado, pero desde que hora había estado llorando, ahora si estaba muy molesto, esto no se iba a quedar así, esta vez lo escucharía su mujer.

Cuando salió de la tina con su bebe en brazos, la cambio y arropo, le dio su biberón, que el mismo preparo y se quedó con ella, hasta que se durmió, después la recostó en su cuna, fue a su recamara buscando a Marcia, pero se quedó heleado al ver una carta que estaba sobre la cama.

William.

Creme realmente lo intente, pero no puedo con esto, realmente eso de ser madre me sobrepasa, yo tuve a Rouse, porque tu insististe, pero realmente no puedo, no soporto sus chillidos, no soporto el encierro al que me has orillado, me siento asfixiada con todo esto, yo no estoy lista para formar una familia, lo siento.

Realmente pensé que te amaba, pero no es así, me equivoque en empeñarme a creer que podría estar a tu lado, no puedo, no nací para estar en una casa, donde solo soy un mueble, mis expectativas son otras, siempre te lo dije, pero te negaste a escucharme, no quiero y no deseo una vida donde estaré deseosa de algo más.

Perdóname y cuida de Rouse, simplemente yo no puedo quedarme, no me busques me voy a otro país, antes de que lo preguntes, si me voy con él, me va a llevar a viajar a lugares a los que nunca he ido, así que esa es la vida que quiero, la que tú nunca podras darme.

Adiós, Marcia.

William, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, como que su mujer lo dejaba y no le importaba ni su hija, ni nada de lo que ellos tenían, como era posible, estaba en shock, solo derramo unas lágrimas, no tenía tiempo, para estar pensando en que fallo, tenía a su hija que lo necesitaba, que era su prioridad, pero ahora que iba hacer, ¿quién cuidaría de Rouse?.

Donde conseguiría una niñera, que se adaptara a sus necesidades, pero pues por lo pronto tenía tiempo, pero necesitaría a alguien pronto, ya que tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina, tendría un fin de semana libre antes de entrar a las fechas donde el trabajo estuviera en alta.

Ya había pasado varios días, de la partida de Marcia, William, solo se dedicaba a su hija, pero ya la despensa se estaba acabando, así como los pañales, debía ir al súper con urgencia.

Candy, una chica que anhelaba estudiar para ser maestra, solo que por cuestiones económicas había dejado de lado sus estudios, ya que la universidad era muy cara y no tenía ni un apoyo, no tenía familia, sus padres habían muerto a muy temprana edad, después de su adolescencia, había estado en algunas casas de acogida, hasta que llego al hogar de pony donde se quedó hasta cumplir los 18 años, después tuvo que valerse por sí misma.

La vida era dura, pero había compartido departamento, con una compañera en igualdad de circunstancias Anny Briter, que igual que ella sus padres habían muerto, solo que le habían dejado un pequeño fideicomiso, con eso pudo comprar un departamento y compartía gastos con Candy, ya que su estabilidad económica no les daba para más, si querían estudiar tenían que tener que trabajar y ahorrar.

Candy, estaba en su trabajo muy pensativa, ya casi eran fechas para entrar a la universidad, se había quedado en el primer año, pero al no tener el dinero suficiente, tuvo que declinar a entrar, su economía no le daba para pagar una carrera, ella trabajaba en un centro comercial, pero en su área que en la que ella estaba, no era muy concurrido, la gente estaba en otras áreas, pero su área casi estaba desértica.

Ya estaba fastidiada de trabajar en ese lugar, pero no tenía mucha experiencia, así que no habían podido conseguir un trabajo mejor, pero había pensado en buscar en otro lado, quizás una cafetería, le habían dicho que, con las propinas, podía ahorrar para poder pagarse la carrera.

Aunque ahorraba casi la mayoría de su sueldo, solo no alcanzaba para poder estudiar, pero no perdía la esperanza para poder realizar su sueño, así se fue muy temprano a trabajar, solo se escuchaba el alboroto de la gente, comprando sus víveres, pan, cosas para el hogar.

Anny, este año precisamente, ya le había anunciado que ya estaban por casarse, así que pronto se mudaría con el que iba ser su esposo.

Eso tenía muy preocupada a Candy, ya que tendría que buscar alguien para compartir gastos, porque que Anny, le había dicho que tal vez, iba a rentar el departamento, pensaba que tendría que buscar donde vivir, ya que no podría seguir en el departamento de Anny. Aunque ella, le dijo que buscara quien le compitiera gastos y le diera una renta baja, para que siguiera viviendo ahí, pero ella entendía que no era justo para Anny, ella necesitaría el dinero y no podía seguir viviendo así.

Estaba muy pensativa, cuando vio que llego un hombre muy guapo, con una beba en brazos, solo parado ahí en la estantería de los pañales, tomaba uno y lo volvía acomodar, tomaba otro haciendo lo mismo, con mucha indecisión, se comprendía, que no sabía, ni que es lo que quería comprar, así que decidió acercarse.

-Hola, le puedo ayudar en algo, dijo Candy.

-Hola sí, es que, no sé, que tipo de pañales comprar para mi bebe.

-OK cuanto tiempo tiene, su bebe, hay esta hermosa embelesada viendo a Rouse, -puedo cargarla.

-He sí, claro, dándole a Rouse, para que la cargue.

\- Estos son los que más llevan, para su edad. más o menos tendrá 3 meses aproximadamente, verdad.

-Si ella, acaba de cumplirlos, apenas la semana pasada.

-Bueno estos dicen que son buenos, son los que he escuchado que no los rosan y son muy absorbentes, va a llevar algo más, no se toallitas húmedas, quizás leche.

-Sí, sí, eso toallas, leche y le soy sincero, no tengo la remota idea de que comprar.

-Tranquilo, yo voy ayudarle, para eso trabajo aquí, que leche toma.

-Está aquí, en la pañalera.

-Si tenemos, necesitara un bote grande, además de mamilas y algunas otras cosas, tenga le devuelvo a su bebe, le ayudo a buscar lo que necesita.

-Si está bien, muchas gracias, tomando de nuevo a Rouse.

-Sabe hay unos carritos que traen un portabebés, así se le hace más fácil tomar las cosas, bueno ya lleva los pañales, la leche, toallitas, biberones, no se el set de baño no le hace falta.

-Sí, creo que llevare eso también, deteniéndose con unos muñecos de peluche, enseñándoselo a Rouse- te gusta mi vida, como ves, lo llevamos, si lo llevamos.

Candy, veía con que amor, ese hombre le hablaba a su bebe, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de que llevar, también se detuvo en donde había unas cobijitas. – con esas no creo que pase frió, le hará bien llevar unas dos.

-Si las llevare, disculpe ¿cuánto le pagan por trabajar aquí?

-Bueno no mucho la verdad, pero como no tengo más estudios, me tengo que conformar con trabajar aquí, solo espero ahorrar para poder continuar con mi carrera.

\- ¿Que estaba estudiando?…

-Para maestra de preescolar.

Así siguieron, con las compras, bueno creo que ya lleva todo, lo que necesita, lo dejo me tengo que regresar a mi puesto, no me puedo dar el lujo de que me corran.

-Si gracias, ya cuando pago, subió las cosas a su camioneta, cuando se le vino una loca idea, regresando a la farmacia, - señorita no le interesaría trabajar para mí como niñera, la verdad es que me urge una persona, que cuide a mi bebe y no he podido encontrarla, si usted acepta yo le pagaría muy bien.

Candy, estaba muy asombrada, esa beba ella la cuidara hasta de gratis, pero su economía no se lo permitiría, - ¿cuánto es lo que me pagaría?…

-Bueno usted ponga la cantidad, solo que tendría que vivir a mi casa, ya que sería de tiempo completo, digo usted se haría cargo de mi hija, tendría un cuarto para usted, sus gastos estarían cubiertos, así su sueldo quedaría libre, podría ahorrar para lo que usted anhela y de verdad estoy desesperado.

\- ¿Eso incluye las prestaciones?

-Por supuesto, eso incluye sus prestaciones.

-Está bien acepto, déjeme su dirección, yo tendría que renunciar, aquí, así que deme hasta mañana, le parece.

-Sí, claro que sí.

En el departamento, platicando con Anny, al verla que estaba haciendo su maleta.

-Estas segura Candy, crees poder cuidar un bebe, eso es mucho trabajo.

-Si además deberías verla, yo me la comería, es así chiquita, con sus ojitos, es una dulzura.

-Pero su madre, crees que no se enoje, dices que el padre es guapo, digo la madre a lo mejor y no esté de acuerdo que una mujer de joven, digo apenas tienes 22 años y bonita este en su casa cuidando a su bebe, muy cerca de su esposo, no debiste de renunciar, si la señora se pone pesada que vas hacer.

-Bueno, ya había decidido renunciar, ya ese trabajo no me acomodaba la verdad es que necesito más ingresos, me van a dar techo, comida, mi sueldo seria libre, sino me gusta renuncio y buscare otro trabajo.

-Está bien, solo cuídate y checa lo que te dije, sabes que cuentas conmigo, sino estas a gusto, te puedo dejar el departamento, en lo que consigues una compañera de gastos.

-Si Anny, no te preocupes, estaré bien, siento que esto es una oportunidad para llegar a tener mi sueño.

-Lo se amiga, te quiero mucho.

Al siguiente día, una Candy, con maleta en mano se dirigía a la casa de William Albert Andlay, no sabía que le depararía el destino, suspiro antes de tocar el timbre.

-Quien?

-Soy yo, la persona que cuidara a su bebe.

-Ha si, pase.

Entrando vio un hermoso jardín, la casa era grande y bonita, pero bueno a leguas se veía que estaría cómoda, cuando toco la puerta principal, le abrió un William, con su bebe en brazos- tenga aquí tiene dándole a Rouse de entrada.

-Pero es que, así nada más.

-Sí, solo entre póngase cómoda, en la parte de arriba esta su recamara y tiene todo lo que necesita, aquí está esta tarjeta, si necesita algo, solo dígale al chófer que la lleve a comprarlo, a otra cosa, aquí está mi número de teléfono, el de mi oficina en este teléfono ya está todo registrado, la dejo se me hace tarde, surgió un inconveniente en mi trabajo y debo ir de inmediato, nos vemos en la noche.

Candy, solo se quedó ahí, muy pensativa, con Rouse en brazos – bueno que tu padre no piensa pedirme referencias, digo podría robarte, no sabe ni siquiera quien soy, solo te deja así nada más con una extraña, bien vamos a ver que tienes en tu cuarto, solo no llores, tu y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla. Entro a la casa y busco su cuarto vio que estaba muy lejos del cuarto de Rouse,-mmm no eso es malo Rouse, no te voy a escuchar en la noche, ni modo deberé dormir aquí, vamos a mover mi cama para acá, en lo que te acostumbras a dormir sola.

La niña despertó comenzando a llorar, sintió unos brazos extraños, ya empezamos mal Rouse, no debes llorar, anda vamos a preparar tu biberón, bajo a la cocina y vio que ahí estaban las compras sin desempacar, bueno esto va hacer más complicado de lo que imagine, puso a Rouse en su porta bebés, comenzó a desempacar todo, bien ahora a preparar tu biberón.

Después subió para desempacar sus cosas y decidió darle un baño a Rouse, de hecho, Candy, tenía un poco de experiencia en cuidar bebes, ya que en el hogar de pony llegaban niños chiquitos y a veces le tocaba cuidarlo, así que no era nada que no pudiera hacer.

La baño, pero como tenía miedo, que se le cayera a la tina decidió meterse con ella a la tina, eso era más práctico, después salió con ella, la seco y cambio, la llevo a su cuna, pero la niña seguía llorando, recordó que a veces debía ponerse una algo de ropa, de la cuidadora para calmarla, así que busco una camisa de William, para ponérsela, dios olía delicioso su perfume, hasta se abrazó junto con ella.

Coloco a Rouse sobre su regazo, para que se durmiera, la bebe en cuanto sintió el olor de su papa, en automático se calmó, así se quedaron dormidas, despertó y tenía hambre, busco que había, vio que la despensa estaba llena, así que decidió preparar algo para cenar, cuando vio unos filetes muy jugosos, ni lo pensó los preparo con una salsa y los degusto platicando con Rouse, como si le entendiera.

-Bueno Rouse, donde está tu mama, así está de viaje.

-Agmss, agrsm, angrss, gruñidos de Rouse.

-Así, que no está de viaje, no me digas que se murió, hay no pobrecita de ti, pero yo te voy a cuidar mi chiquita.

Termino de cenar y se llevó a Rouse a la recamara, ahí estuvo un rato encendió la televisión, hay por lo menos hay Netflix, televisión por cable y HBO, -Bueno Rouse, creo que no nos vamos aburrir en esta enorme casa, te prometo mañana llevarte al parque.

Así estuvo hasta que Rouse, pidió su biberón, Candy le dio su biberón y cambio su pañal, no vio mal recostarla en su pecho, hasta que la niña se quedó dormida, al igual que Candy.

Albert, llego pasado de las once de la noche, lo primero que hizo fue subir a buscar a Rouse, pero no la encontró en su cuna, fue hasta la recamara de Candy, ahí las vio ella muy dormida y Rouse sobre su pecho profundamente dormida, no quería importunar, pero lo mejor era llevar a Rouse a su cuna.

El, tomo de los brazos de Candy, esta al sentir que se llevaban a Rouse despertó, - Hola perdón me quede dormida.

-No se preocupe, es muy tarde es mejor que duerma.

-Sí, gracias, solo se dio vuelta y volvió a dormir.

Albert, llevo a Rouse hasta su cuna, la acomodo y arropo, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue hasta su habitación.

Pasaron las horas y Rouse despertó, aunque no quería los chillidos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, así que Candy, se levantó aun dormida y camino hasta la recamara de la niña, cuando vio que ahí estaba parado junto a la cuna Albert, sacándola de la cuna y acurrucándola en su pecho.

-Perdón, es que no escucho al bebe desde mi cuarto, me queda muy lejos.

\- Lo siento, no me percate de eso, mañana si quiere puedo cambiar su cama a esta, en lo que Rouse se acostumbra a dormir sola.

-Siento que está muy chiquita para dormir sola, no cree.

-Usted cree, eso.

-Bueno si, puede pasarle algo, lejos uno no puede auxiliarla, es mejor que duerma conmigo hasta que esté más grande, claro sino le molesta.

-Bueno como usted quiera, la verdad no me había puesto a pensar en eso, por favor llámeme Albert.

-Está bien yo soy Candy, estaba pensando si mañana puedo ir al parque con Rouse.

-Segura que podrás.

-Sí, mucho encierro no es bueno.

-Está bien, si lo crees necesario, pueden salir, bien voy a llevar a Rouse conmigo a dormir, saliendo con ella para dormir en su habitación, con la bebe.

Al siguiente día, se escuchaban los chillidos, hasta la habitación de Candy, lo cual corrió entrando a la habitación sin tocar, encontrando un Albert en puro pantalón sin camisa, se quedó estática viendo ese cuerpo, sintió que, hasta la respiración, se agito, Rouse en la cama. – Perdón por entrar así, pero no soporto escucharla llorar.

-Si es que despertó, demanda su biberón y cambio de pañal.

-Si me la llevo, para cambiarla, sonrojándose de ver Albert, ahí poniéndose la camisa, debía acostumbrarse a eso, casi estaban viviendo junto que se podía esperar, solo invadir la intimidad del uno al otro, pero debía de tomar las cosas con calma.

Solo debía verlo, como si fuera su compañero de trabajo, solo eso, era su jefe, aunque solo cuidara de su hija, su jefe al fin y formaban un equipo, así que no debía de sobrepasar esa línea, sino lo hacia todo estaría bien.

Fue hasta donde estaba la habitación de Rouse, la cambio y la llevo a la cocina para preparar, el bebieron, sacando con destreza, los huevos y unas salchichas, poniendo café, puso el tostador y pan a tostar, cuando Albert bajo la ayudo a darle el biberón a Rose, en lo que Candy preparaba el desayuno.

-Discúlpame, pero la cocinera se fue también, no se pudo acostumbrar al caos de mi casa, así que me quede solo.

-No te preocupes, se cocinar hago algunas cosas, así que de hambre no nos vamos a morir, anda te sirvo café.

-Albert con Rouse, en brazos, tomo su taza de café con una mano, para comenzar a tomar una tostada, no recordaba desde cuando no tomaba un desayuno.

-Candy, tomo a Rouse y la puso en el porta bebés, para que pudiera desayunar tranquilo, listo aquí estará bien, tomando su taza de café, sirvió los huevos y se los dio.

-Esta delicioso, en verdad no sabes cómo te lo agradezco, tiene mucho que no tomo un buen desayuno, en verdad muchas gracias, dime que día, vas a querer tu día libre.

-Bueno no se tu esposa, cuando regrese me tendré que poner de acuerdo con ella.

-Bueno mi esposa, no va a regresar nunca.

-Lo siento no sabía, que había fallecido, perdón de verdad que idiota soy.

-No te disculpes, si ella falleció de un accidente en coche, le dio mucha vergüenza que Candy se enterara que su mujer y madre de su hija lo había abandonado, así que prefirió que creyera que había muerto, total no iba a regresar jamás.

-Bueno, no sé qué día, tienes libre del trabajo.

-Te parece bien los sábados, los domingos a veces voy a ver el partido de béisbol con unos amigos.

-Para mí, estará bien.

-Bien me voy, dándole un beso a Rouse, y despidiéndose de Candy.

-Vaya Rouse, así que le atine, bueno yo te voy a dar mucho amor, de ahora en adelante serás mi bebe, escuchaste, dándole besitos a Rouse, anda vamos al jardín que el día esta precioso.

Los días pasaron sin ningún percance, pero ya era muy común que Albert, salía en la mañana y no regresara hasta muy tarde, cosa que, para Candy, ya le estaba molestando, pero había decidido, no tomar cartas sobre el asunto aún.

Se llegó el sábado, solo desayunaba, con Rouse y Albert, después salía para ver a sus amigos, ese día tenía una reunión con amigas junto con Anny, -hola ya llegué.

-Hola Candy, saludaba Archie, novio de Anny.

-Y Anny, salió por unas botanas, pero no tarda en llegar, pasa mira te presento a mi hermano Stife.

-Hola saludo Candy.

-Hola Saludo Stife, así que tú eres Candy, me han hablado mucho de ti.

-Sí, espero que no mal.

-No claro que no, de hecho, me dijeron que eras guapa, pero no me dijeron que tanto.

-Yo guapa, muy sonrojada, muchas gracias.

-Pero pasa siéntate, ponte cómoda.

En eso llego Anny, -hola amiga, que bueno que llegaste.

-Si ya es mi día libre, así que solo me levanté y salí, para venir a platicar.

Los chicos se quedaron en la sala y las chicas se fueron a la cocina.

-Bueno Candy, cuéntame, que es eso que te tiene muy preocupada.

-Pues es que, Albert últimamente llega muy tarde y casi no está con su hija, digo sé que me paga para cuidarla, pero también ella lo necesita.

-Yo diría que no te metas en problemas, quizás el, cómo me platicaste que murió la mujer, solo quiera evadir el estar con la niña, por cuestiones de que la niña se parezca a ella.

-Cress que eso sea, dios Anny, no lo había pensado, si quizás sea eso, hay mi chiquita si vieras es un pedacito de cielo.

-Amiga no te enamores de esa beba, no es tuya, cuando el hombre decida casarse de nuevo, a ti te van a dar una indemnización y solo eso.

-Hay Anny, que quieres es imposible cuidarla y no tomarle cariño, además que puede pasar.

-Que puede pasar, que te estrellaras en un cristal con la cabezota, Candy, has caso busca otro trabajo, yo sé lo que te digo, vas a salir lastimada de todo eso.

-Hay Anny, como no involucrarse, suspirando.

-Escuche un suspiro, eso fue un suspiro, no, no, no, Candy White, suspiras por la bebe o por el padre.

-Yo, yo, yo, hay Anny, que quieres el hombre es guapo.

-Definitivo, debes de salir corriendo de ahí, solo vas a salir lastimada, mira Candy, el tipo puede ser guapo, pero el solo te vera como su niñera, la mujer que cuida su bebe, solo eso.

-Si lo sé, no te preocupes que nada va a pasar.

Regresando de nuevo a la sala, Stife, no perdió el tiempo abordo a Candy, - Dime Candy que haces estudias o trabajas.

-Por el momento trabajo, aun no puedo estudiar, pero estoy ahorrando para eso, espero que el próximo año, ya pueda ingresar y tú.

-Bueno yo me estoy especializando en ingeniería en Robótica, pero ya trabajo para una compañía, me va muy bien.

-Hay que padre, debe ser difícil.

-Más o menos como me gusta, pues no siento tanto, pero dime tienes novio.

-He, no de hecho no.

-Como una chica muy bonita sin novio.

-Pues solo me he dedicado a trabajar, antes estudiaba, pero ya no pude por falta de ingresos.

-vaya eso suele suceder, bueno espero y si puedas para que te realices como profesionista.

Así, estuvieron charlando hasta que se llegó la hora de retirarse.

Candy, se despidió de todos, para irse de nuevo a la casa de Albert, cuando llego la niña estaba llorando, vio que Albert, estaba como loco preparando el biberón y lo que tenía en el horno se estaba quemando.

Lo primero que hizo fue a correr a cargar a Rouse,- ya mi chiquita ya no llores, ya en un momento te doy el bebieron, Rouse en cuanto la escucho se calmó.

-Vaya estaba al borde de la histeria, en verdad se ha acostumbrado a ti, ha estado muy inquieta.

-Porque no me llamaste, hubiera venido enseguida.

-No como crees, es tu día de descanso.

Ya le dio su biberón, sentándose junto con ella, en el sofá- Albert, no sé si pueda hablar contigo.

-Claro pasa algo, dime.

-Bueno es que he notado, que llegas muy tarde del trabajo y la verdad no es que me moleste, sino que, bueno con un poco de nerviosa por lo que iba a decir, hay bueno Rouse necesita que pases más tiempo con ella, digo ella, aún está muy chiquita, pero te extraña.

-Tienes razón, he estado sumido mucho en el trabajo, pero en verdad gracias por decirme esto, a veces me olvido que tengo a alguien esperándome., te prometo que tratare de llegar más temprano, además estoy abusando de ti, al tenerte todo el día, cuidando de mi hija.

-Bueno lo que dije, no es porque me molesté estar con ella, sino porque es tu bebe, después no va a querer estar contigo.

Candy, termino de darle de comer y le saco el aire a Rouse, la tuvo hasta que se durmió, la llevo a recostar a su cuna. –Quieres cenar, vi que se quemó lo que tenías en el horno.

-Mejor voy a pedir la cena, me acompañas.

-Sí, yo también tengo hambre.

La cena llego como después de una hora, la cual la sirvió Candy- huele delicioso.

-Si este restaurant, hace muy buena pasta, abriré una botella de vino, comenzaron a cenar. - como estuvo tu día.

-Bien fui a visitar a una amiga, se va a casar en tres meses, así que está loca, con los preparativos.

-Bebe ser agobiante, yo no me case solo viví con la madre de Rouse, hasta que…

-Hasta que falleció, no tienes que contarme debe ser doloroso.

Albert, levanto la mirada y se reflejó en sus ojos verdes, era la primera vez que lo hacía, no se había fijado en lo bonita que era, simplemente se quedó ahí unos segundos, - Bueno si un poco, bajando la mirada.

Terminaron de cenar y Candy, se fue a su recamara se bañó se puso su piyama, se acostó quedándose dormida casi al instante, unas horas más tarde, escucho que Rouse lloraba, se fue hasta la recamara de la niña y no estaba en su cuna, se fue hasta la recamara de Albert, ahí estaba sobre la cama, rodeada de almohadas llorando.

-Donde estará tu padre, ha de estar en la cocina, la cargo y bajo hasta la cocina, no lo vio, puso a Rouse en su portabebés para poder preparar el biberón, después se le dio y la hizo dormir, subió colocándola en su cuna, donde estará tu padre Rouse.

Cuando escuchó un ruido que provenía del despacho, se acercó y abrió la puerta lentamente, ahí estaba Albert, junto con una botella de wiski, muy tomado sentado en un mueble, ella se acercó y él, se le quedo mirando, con unos ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Candy, sabía que estaba sufriendo, que esa parte del corazón ella no podía ayudarlo, aunque quisiera, así que solo se acercó, tomo una caja de pañuelos que estaban en un cajón y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Perdón Candy, pero a veces no puedo con esto, me rebasa y me quiero morir.

-Sé que es difícil, pero saldrás adelante, recuerda que tu hija te necesita, debes salir de este hueco en el que estas, solo debes hacerlo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sabes no te he dicho, que eres muy linda, mirándola igual a los ojos, el tomo su cara y se acercó para besarla.

-Candy, solo sintió su aliento a licor, el sabor era fuerte y solo atino alejarse de él, -así no lo siento, saliendo de ahí, para ir a ver a Rouse, solo toco sus labios, pensando- deseo que me beses, pero no así y menos que no sepas lo que estás haciendo, solo llevo a la niña para que durmiera con ella.

Al siguiente día, Candy se levantó y preparo el desayuno, jugo de naranja, preparo el biberón de Rouse, cuando apareció Albert, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza insoportable.

-Buenos días, tocando sus cienes, tomando el vaso de jugo hasta acabarlo y acercándose a Rouse, Candy, instintivamente quito a la niña de su alcance.

-Que haces, deja que la cargue.

-No la toques, mirándolo con unos ojos que quería fulminarlo.

-Pero que hice, porque estas tan enfadada.

-Te parece poco, ayer la dejaste sola en tu recamara y te fuiste a beber a tu despacho, sino querías cuidarla, me hubieras dicho, yo me la hubiera llevado a mi recamara.

-Perdón, solo baje a tomar una copa, no pensé que fuera a despertar.

-Eres un irresponsable, ella es un bebe, le pueden pasar mil cosas.

-Ok, perdón no lo vuelvo hacer, ya solo deja darle un beso, debo irme a trabajar.

-Está bien, pero si lo vuelves hacer te mato, escuchaste.

-Si ya perdóname, si, no lo vuelvo hacer, acercándose a darle un beso a Rouse, saliendo de su casa. -pensando, ojalá y no se enoje por el beso que le di ayer, realmente lo deseaba, pero esto no está bien, no debo de pasar la línea, ella es la niñera de Rouse, si paso la línea la única perjudicada será Rouse. Sera mejor no mencionarlo, si tan solo Marcia, hubiera cuidado así a Rouse yo hubiera sido muy feliz, mas parece ella su madre, que la que lo fue, con un dejo de tristeza.

Candy, no se acordará de lo que sucedió ayer, suspirando es mejor así, vamos Rouse creo que es hora de salir un rato al jardín.

En la noche, Candy estaba bañando a Rouse, pero como aún no se acostumbraba a bañarla en su bañera, mejor se metía con ella en la tina, ahí estaba jugando con ella, eso es mi niña, el baño para que te refresques y duermas toda la noche.

Albert había decidido que iba a regresar temprano a su casa, lo que le dijo Candy, lo tomo muy en cuenta, así que llego encontró mucho silencio, así que subió, toco la habitación de Candy, pero no escucho nada.

Fue hasta la habitación de Rouse y escucho ruidos en el baño abriéndolo, encontrando a Candy en la tina con Rouse, se quedó en shock viendo aquella imagen, de esa vista donde un par de senos se mostraban -Perdón, no sabía que estabas aquí…saliendo del baño.

Continuara….

Bueno chicas esta es una historia en apoyo, a la página de Fanfic de Albert y Candy, es un reto de solo 5 capítulos espero es guste y voten.

Que les depara el destino a esta niñera y este hombre solo y abandonado, yo me apunto para ir a consolarlo.

Ya saben espero sus reviw y las espero en el próximo capítulo, por la XEW, RADIO.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Candy, solo pudo taparse con la misma Rouse, poniéndose roja, - ya salgo muy nerviosa y apenada, salió del baño y cubrió a Rouse con su toalla, ella se puso una bata de baño, para salir del baño.

-Perdón, de verdad no pensé, que se estuvieran bañando.

-Lo que pasa es que aún, no me acostumbro a bañarla sola en la tina, me da miedo que se me resbale y se lastime.

-Si yo hago lo mismo, igual me es difícil hacerlo, aunque en su mente aun recordaba lo que vio, aún estaba en shock, solo pasaba la mano por sus rubios cabellos, el nerviosismo se apodero de él, -sé que estas cosas pasaran, vivimos en la misma casa.

-Si no te preocupes digo, tu no sabías que yo estaba, bueno tu sabes.

-Deja yo la cambio, ve a terminar de bañarte.

-Si gracias.

Esa noche Albert, no pudo ni dormir de solo estar pensando en la imagen que Candy, le había regalado, dios es tan hermosa, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ya me está afectando el hecho que hace meses, que yo no, estoy con una mujer.

Al siguiente día estaba en su oficina, entrando George, un amigo y colega de la empresa.

-Amigo que te pasa, estas muy pensativo y esa cara se ve que no dormiste bien.

-Si amigo casi no dormí, estoy en una encrucijada, que no sé cómo proceder.

-Que pasa, sabes que puedes contarme, digo desde que tu mujer se fue, no te había visto así, hasta ahora.

-Bueno amigo, no se me esta gustando mucho la niñera de Rouse, no se si debo o no iniciar algo con ella.

-Bueno que te digo, mi mayor consejo es que no te involucres, mejor sal con Eliza, esta soltera y disponible, digo con tu niñera puedas tener problemas, que tal si no funciona, ella saldrá de tu casa y tu hija, que pasará con ella.

-Tienes razón, mejor no me involucro, por Rouse.

-Así es, sé que tienes ya casi 3 meses de lo tu mujer, digo eres hombre tienes necesidades, a lo mejor es lo que te tiene muy vulnerable.

-Sí, suspirando, de hecho, tú lo sabes eres mi amigo, desde mucho antes que yo no, el verla ahí por la casa en esas batas de gatitos y con calcetas cuando va por Rouse a su cuna, me está volviendo loco.

-Cuidado, solo no te involucres, la más afectada será Rouse, así que piénsalo, por otro lado, no se quizás sientes afecto por ella, porque cuida a tu hija.

-Si talvez, sea eso.

-Sal con Eliza, es más acorde a tu estatus, dale una oportunidad ella, hace mucho que está enamorada de ti, hasta se peleó con Marcia, cuando se hizo tu novia, digo que puedes perder, así te quitas de la mente a tu niñera.

Además, no me digas que no te gusta, digo es bonita, tiene bastante con que complacerte y la mujer esta que lame el piso que tu pisas.

-Sí, pero es una colega, digo estoy igual, puede pasar algo que afecte a los dos, el trabajar en el mismo lugar, tu sabes, además está el hecho, de que no se, hay algo en donde siento, que no soy afín a ella, yo busco no se algo más profundo, que solo llevarla a la cama.

-Sí, pero quitarte un poco la necesidad, aclarara tus sentimientos.

\- si, tal vez me está afectando que Candy, vive en mi casa y cuida a mi hija.

-En la casa de Anny, Candy, llegaba con Rouse de 6 meses…

Anny. le abrió la puerta- dios Candy, vienes con el engendro del mal.

-Hay porque le dices así, a la niña, ella no es ningún engendro.

-Claro que sí, nada más la conoces y te enamora, ven acá chiquita, ven con la tía Anny, ¡esta hermosa ¡cargándola.

-Vez lo que te digo, yo me enamoré de ella, desde que la vi en el centro comercial, vamos a la cocina debo darle su papilla, que ya come.

-Hay déjame que yo le de comer, esta tan bonita, sentándose Candy, en una silla sobre de ella, Rouse comiendo como desesperada.

-Jajajajajjaaja Candy, se parece a ti.

-Como crees, si ella es hermosa.

-Se parce a ti, en la forma de comer.

-Tú crees, si verdad, mi influencia le está afectando.

Quedándose a platicar hasta tarde, con Anny, realmente ni se preocupaba, sabía que Albert no regresaba hasta tarde.

Cuando se estaba despidiendo de Anny, llego Archie con su hermano Stife…

-Hola Candy, como estas…

-Bien pero ya me voy, debo regresar.

-Esta beba, quien es, no me digas que es tu hija.

-No ya quisiera, ella es el bebe que cuido, pero ya debo irme su papa, no tarda en regresar y ya me demoré.

-Si quieres yo puedo llevarte, digo así puedo platicar contigo, anda deja que te lleve.

-Está bien, vamos.

-Deja te ayudo, está muy bonita.

-Sí, dice Anny, llévate ese engendro del mal, antes de que me la coma a besos.

-Ya, me la llevo, sino va a desaparecer, de tanto beso que le das.

Ya en el auto, Stife, manejaba muy despacio, parecía que no quería llegar al destino.

-Podrías manejar un poco más recio.

-Es que como llevamos al bebe me da miedo, ir más rápido, pero ya mero llegamos, Candy tu estas saliendo con alguien.

-No, solo me dedico al trabajo, digo con Rouse, es todo lo que llena mis días, pero me encanta estar con ella.

-Sí, pero que va a pasar si te despiden.

-Bueno sería doloroso, porque la quiero mucho, pero estoy consciente que no soy, su madre.

-Mi hermano, se casará en dos semanas, supongo que iras a la boda.

-Sí, claro cómo perderme la boda, de mi amiga.

-Te gustaría ser mi pareja para la boda, digo sí, es que no, has pensado en llevar a alguien.

Candy, solo sonrió- claro porque no.

Así llevo a Candy, a su casa donde la dejo en la entrada de la puerta, apenas iba a tocar cuando Albert abrió, sorprendiendo a Candy, pero le molesto mucho el verla llegar acompañada. - buenas noches dijo…

Tanto Candy, como Stife, devolvieron el saludo.

Bueno Stife nos vemos después.

-Si adiós, que este bien.

Cuando Candy, entro a la casa Albert estaba que trinaba del coraje, -me puedes decir quién es él.

-Un amigo.

-Que amigo.

-No creo que tenga que darte explicaciones o sí.

-A claro que sí, ya que te llevas a mi hija, quien sabe a dónde y quien sabe con quién, pero lo que más le molestaba, era verla llegar acompañada.

-Bueno la niña necesita salir, ver personas, no puedes tenerla aquí encerrada, digo ella disfruta salir. Llevando a Rouse a su cuna.

-Sí, pero tengo derecho de saber, con que gente interactúa mi hija.

-Bueno es el hermano del novio de mi amiga, ya venía y se ofreció a traerme, no son gente mala, ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, es casi mi familia.

-Pues no me gusta, yo no sé quiénes son, y no puedes salir así, como así con la niña.

-Párale tantito, cuando yo llegué a cuidar a Rouse, te dije que iba a salir, de vez en cuando, la niña necesita salir.

-Si, al parque, no que la lleves con no sé, quien.

-Que es lo que realmente te molesta Albert, dímelo de una vez.

-Que, que me molesta, pues eso que salgas con mi hija, quien sabe a dónde y quien sabe con quién, te recuerdo que no es tu hija.

Cuando Candy, escucho eso, fue como si le hubieran hecho una herida en el corazón, - sí, sé que no es mi hija, lo tengo muy presente, me pagas para cuidarla, para que le cambie el pañal, para que le dé el biberón, pero lo que, si no me pagas, es por quererla, eso ni con todo el dinero del mundo te alcanzaría para pagarme, dejándolo ahí parado sin habla.

-Candy, yo deja que…

Pero Candy, ya no lo escucho se metió a su cuarto, esa noche Rouse se despertó y comenzó a llorar, pero Candy no acudiría, siempre lo hacía y Albert no se preocupaba por su hija, ya que cuando él, se levantaba ella, ya estaba junto a Rouse.

Comenzó a llorar, el llanto se podía escuchar por toda la casa, pero Candy aun en contra de sentir feo decidió no levantarse.

Albert, muy molesto fue a ver a Rouse, la cual lloraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, la levanto, le reviso el pañal y Rouse no se callaba, le dio el biberón, pero la niña no hacía, por tomarlo, ya estaba desesperado y veía que Candy no aparecía.

-Rouse, se ponía cada vez mas de mal humor e irritable, la llevo a su recamara, pero la beba no hacía más que llorar, -ya Rouse deja de llorar, anda toma el bebieron, que tienes, ya habían pasado dos horas de eso.

Ya Candy, aunque quería castigarlo más, no soportaba escuchar llorar a Rouse, así que aun en contra de todo se levantó y fue hasta la habitación de Albert y sin hablar cargo a Rouse, se la llevo a su cuarto, la niña solo necesito verla para callarse en automático.

Albert, solo vio como desapareció sin decir nada, se dio cuenta que la niña, estaba muy acostumbrada a Candy, sobre todo lo unida que estaba a ella.

Al siguiente día Candy, estaba en la cocina como todas las mañanas, preparando el desayuno, cuando Albert, la vio- Candy, yo, yo lo siento y gracias por lo de anoche.

-No hay de que, dándole su cereal a Rouse.

-No de verdad, te debo una disculpa, ayer me comporte como un patán contigo, la verdad es que tú eres más su madre, que… iba a decir algo, pero se acordó que Candy no sabía, que su exmujer lo había abandonado. Lo que quiero decir es que estoy agradecido, porque sé que quieres a Rouse, digo no es nada tuyo.

-Que quieres que te diga, ella me robo el corazón desde que la vi, así que no te preocupes, yo nunca haría nada que le haga daño.

-Si lo sé, es solo que, ayer, cuando sonó su celular, era Eliza.

\- Hola William, solo quiero saber si vas a ir a la convención.

-Este sí, si voy, es en dos semanas, verdad.

-Sí, te digo, porque va hacer todo el fin de semana.

-Sí, claro no te preocupes que, si iré,

Cuando termino la llamada, Candy, casi lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Queee, con cara de culpabilidad, como si su mujer lo hubiese cachado, con la llamada de la amante.

-Dentro de dos semanas, es la boda de mi amiga, te lo dije, recuerdas.

-Hay se me olvido, perdón, digo yo no lo recordé, pero puedo contratar a una niñera, digo, aunque suene absurdo.

-Que dejar a Rouse, con una desconocida eso jamás, no, mejor me la llevo, digo si no te molesta.

-No, claro que no, digo tú la cuidaras bien.

Eliza, una mujer fría y calculadora, trabajaba en la misma compañía que Albert, era accionista, le había gustado William, desde que lo vio, el hecho era que él, no le gustaba tanto, por lo fría que era, ya que no le importaba nada, solo ella misma, muy guapa sí, pero sin sentimientos, a ella no le importaba sobrepasar por arriba de quien sea, para conseguir lo que quería.

Cuando supo que Marcia, le había ganado la partida con William, se molestó tanto, que hizo que su primo la enamorada, al principio sin éxito, pero después llego a ella, a tal manera, que dejo su hogar por él.

Se llegó el fin de semana de la boda, realmente Candy, llevo todo lo que necesitaría para Rouse, su vestido y otras cosas, dirigiéndose al aeropuerto para ir a dejar a Albert.

Albert, por su parte llevaba sus trajes y una maleta, despidiéndose de las dos,- se cuidan, dándole un beso a Rouse y por instinto también a Candy, cuando Candy con Rosuse, se fueron rumbo al hotel donde sería la boda.

Cuando abordo el avión, la señora que se sentó a su lado le dijo, - Que hermosa familia tiene, se ven tan enamorados, y su pequeña hija es hermosa, hasta me recordó a mi esposo, cuando lo despedíamos para irse de viaje de negocios.

Albert, la iba a sacar de su error, pero no le pareció correcto, solo pensó- si a mí, me gustaría volver a tener una familia, con alguien que quisiera a su hija, que lo amara a él, que realmente quisiera una familia, con todo el paquete, pero Candy, talvez solo estaba ahí por Rouse. Pero él, no formaba parte de esa historia, una cosa era que quisiera a su hija, pero otra que lo quiera a él, lo mejor era no hacerse ilusiones y comenzar algo con alguien más.

Ya cuando llego a la convención, estaba Eliza, que, de hecho, muy emocionada, pensando que ahora si se le iba hacer con William, pensaba seducirlo para iniciar una relación con él, ya hasta había hecho que su cuarto de hotel, este junto al de él.

La convención inicio, pero Albert, solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, a Candy, no dejaba de pensar en ella, en lo que la señora le había dicho, sobre la hermosa familia que tenía, será verdad que eran una familia, terminando la convención, Eliza se acercó a el…-

-Hola William, sabes los chicos y yo vamos a tomar unas copas después de la reunión final, quieres venir, anda te vas a divertir.

-No sé, estoy cansado.

-Anda vamos te vas a divertir, además un rato de diversión cualquiera lo necesita.

-Está bien vamos, pero solo un rato estoy cansado

Ya en el bar del hotel, los tragos iban y venían, William, comenzó a beber, todos charlando sobre el trabajo, hasta que ternaron embriagados, George que también iba, ayudo a subir a Albert a su habitación, dejándolo recostado en la cama.

Una vez que salió, Eliza, subió a su cuarto, se puso una diminuta bata, para seducirlo, pero al entrar a la habitación, lo vio ahí acostado fue y lo comenzó a besar, el correspondió al beso, diciéndole-

-Querido solo voy a poner música para ambientar la habitación, cual va siendo su sorpresa, que cuando ella regreso para seguir besándolo el, estaba completamente dormido, ni con agua lo podía levantar.

No te duermas, estoy aquí lista para que me hagas el amor, no te puedes dormir, rayos, maldita sea,

-solo pronuncio entre sueños, Candy, te deseo, mmm…

Eliza, sentada en la cama, ¿Quién es Candy? Lo voy averiguar, no voy a dejar que otra se lleve lo que es mío, ha no, eso no.

Al siguiente día Albert, se despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, con su ropa intacta, de hecho durmió solo, ya Eliza, derrotada se tuvo que ir a su habitación, ya que él, no despertó.

Albert, bajo después de darse un baño, bajo a desayunar encontrando a una Eliza muy irritada.- buenos días.

-Que tienen de buenos.

-Estas de malas, que te hice.

-No nada, eso exactamente, no me hiciste nada, poniendo fruta a su boca, - te hago una pregunta.

-Dime

-Quien es Candy.

-Como sabes de Candy.

-Anoche, no parabas de nombrarla.

-Yo la nombre, bueno debe ser porque cuida a mi hija.

-Ha es tu niñera, yo que me había preocupado, bueno es que no es un secreto que me gustas, así que, no sé cómo vez, si, tu y yo, iniciamos una relación, digo Marcia ya tiene que te abandono, no creo que regrese, yo no salgo con nadie, porque no lo intentamos.

-Bueno Eliza, que te digo, eres muy guapa, pero yo, no sé, sí, estoy listo para una relación, no sé, solo que vayamos despacio, tu sabes, sin compromisos, solo salir de vez en cuando, no sé, no, te hagas ilusiones, porque no estoy seguro de nada.

-Está bien, si por mi está bien, sin compromisos.

Por parte de Candy, en la boda de Anny, estaba con Rouse en la mesa dándole de comer con su amiga Karen, que también había estado en el hogar de Pony, en eso vino Stife, a invitar a Candy a bailar…

-Quieres bailar Candy.

-He no, estoy dándole de comer a Rouse.

-Vamos Candy, ve yo me quedo con la niña, ve a bailar, le dice Karen a Candy.

-Pero es que, no quiero que llore.

-Hay esta lindura, no va a llorar, creo que ya se acostumbró a todos nosotros, así que anda ve a bailar.

Ya bailando Stife, se dirigió a Candy. – sabes Candy, me gustas mucho y de verdad que quiero decirte que, si tú quieres, no sé, ser mi novia.

-Quee yo, tu novia.

-Sí que tiene de malo, digo tu eres soltera y yo soltero, digo podemos intentarlo.

-Es que no se, la verdad para tener un noviazgo, digo debo sentir algo, no sé yo solo quiero ser tu amiga, no sé si quieras solo eso.

-Bueno, no me niego pero no se piénsalo, me gustas muchísimo y de verdad quiero que seas mi novia.

-Bueno lo pensare.

Así termino la boda, Candy se fue a su cuarto, pensando en la proposición de Stife, de hecho, buscaba algo para corresponderle, algo que le gustara, que de hecho eran varias cosas, digo feo no es pensaba, inteligente, trabajador y caballeroso, pero ella no sentía atracción por él.

Rouse, durmió plácidamente a pierna suelta junto a Candy, casi acaparo toda la cama, termino muy cansada de la fiesta, que no despertó en toda la noche, cuando Candy checo su celular vio varias llamadas perdidas, las cuales debatió si llamaba o no, ya que pasaba la media noche.

Pero decidió que sí, para que Albert, no estuviera preocupado. - llamando-

-Hola…

-Hola como están.

-Bien Rouse, ya se durmió, lo siento sino conteste es que estaba la música muy fuerte.

-Si entiendo solo llame, para saber cómo están.

Apenas iba a contestar Candy, cuando a lo lejos se escuchó una voz chillona- Amor podrás pasarme una toalla, es que aquí solo hay chicas. A Candy se le helo la sangre de solo escucharla, sabía que Albert, estaba con alguien, era normal, soltero disponible.

Albert, por más que trato, que la voz no se escuchara en el teléfono, realmente no pudo esquivarla, salió a la terraza, pero Candy, ya había escuchado, que se trataba de una mujer, -hola, hola, Candy estas ahí.

Candy, solo guardo silencio y contesto unos momentos después, con la voz entre cortada – Que pases buenas noches Albert, colgando.

-Si tu igu… ya no lo escucho.

Candy, no lo vio venir solo sus lagrima salieron a borbotones, realmente quería no haber escuchado nada, pero el hecho era que, porque le molestaba, porque sentía celos, que era todo eso que estaba sintiendo, no ella no podía enamorarse de Albert, no debía. ¿Pero porque lloraba? ¿Por qué dolía demasiado?

Toda la noche, se la paso llorando, ni ella sabía, porque lloraba, bueno si sabía, si Albert se enamoraba y encontraba una mujer, talvez ella tendría que dejar a Rouse, pero no era eso, lo que le dolía, no podía engañarse a sí misma. También le dolía, dejar de ver a Albert, dios porque la vida era así, ahora que había encontrado una razón para sentir un poquito de amor, se truncaba así madamas.

Pero ella no debía amarlo, si solo era la niñera, una empleada nada más, creo que ya estaba más que claro, el hecho, era que ya se había dado cuenta, que estaba muy, pero muy enamorada, precisamente de Albert, su jefe, el papa del bebe que cuidaba.

Esa misma noche en el hotel de Albert,- Eliza no tengo toallas grandes en mi baño, no se puedes hablar a recepción que te suban una, de verdad, quiero que me disculpes, pero me siento cansado y me duele mucho la cabeza, no se nos vemos mañana, en el desayuno.

-pero amor, yo pensé que dormiríamos juntos.

-No, la verdad, es que no me siento bien, creo que estoy resfriado, no quiero contagiarte.

-Pero que puede pasar, solo que me dé gripe igual, acercándose para besarlo, acostándose sobre de él, comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, sin dejar de besarlo.

Albert, por su parte solo se dejó llevar, pero en su mente, quería pensar que a la que estaba besando era a Candy, hasta sintió que le correspondió al beso, pero al abrir los ojos, encontró esos ojos color miel y esa cabellera roja, que le indicaban que no era Candy.

-Eliza, de verdad lo siento, pero así no me siento apto para algo más, discúlpame la gripe, me está molestando mucho, en verdad lo siento.

-Si está bien, digo no pensé que estuvieras resfriado, saliendo de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, todos tomaban un avión, para regresar a Chicago, Eliza busco sentarse a su lado, recostándose en su pecho, -amor de verdad, no sabes, cómo desee, estar así contigo.

-Bueno solo quiero que lo tomes con calma, no quiero que te ilusiones, con algo, que no se, si va a funcionar.

-Yo sé, que, si va a funcionar, tu solo déjamelo a mí.

Ya cuando llegaron, Albert se iba a dirigir a su casa, pero Eliza se colgó de su brazo.

-Amor porque no vamos a mi casa y no se nos tomamos una copa, digo aún es temprano.

-Eliza, no, es que tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi hija, no se de verdad, te parece si lo dejamos para después.

-Claro, pensando (maldita chiquilla, pero deja que me case con William, lo primero que voy hacer es mandarla a un internado, que ni crea que la voy a tener molestándonos)- bueno amor, está bien, nos vemos mañana.

Albert, de verdad que, a estas alturas, ya le estaba molestando haber iniciado una relación con Eliza, simplemente no sentía atracción hacia ella, ni siquiera le gustaba, no había nada que le llamara la atención, inclusive era un suplicio tener una plática con ella, pero quera ser paciente y lo iba a intentar si no funcionaba daría, por terminada su relación.

Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a su hija y a Candy, a su habitación, ahí las encontró a Candy jugando con Rouse, solo se quedó en el marco de la puerta viéndolas, su corazón dio un vuelco su corazón, ni siquiera él, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, al principio pensó que era solo tensión sexual, pero si fuera eso, hubiera sido muy fácil acostarse con Eliza, para eliminar todo ese ímpetu.

Pero la verdad era otra, él estaba involucrando sentimientos, pero no hacia Eliza, sino hacia Candy al verla ahí jugando con su hija, era como si, se le revelara algo, él quería una familia. Sí, pero no con Eliza, no, sino con Candy, ahora estaba seguro de eso, ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

Pero la pregunta era, si ella algún día, podría sentir algo por él, si ella a lo mejor, ni lo miraba, que iba hacer con lo que estaba sintiendo, pero tenía que enterrarlo por el bien de Rouse, por el bien de él y por el de Candy, no estaba bien tener una relación con su niñera, no podría pasar esa línea.

En cuanto Candy, se percató que Albert, había llegado, solo sonrió- hola como te fue con indiferencia.

-Hola bien, ustedes se divirtieron, se sentó junto a ellas, le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeña y comenzó jugar con ella.

-Sí, se divirtió mucho.

-Pero tú, te divertiste.

-Si, como no hacerlo con mis amigos ahí, pero tu si te divertiste, no es así.

-Candy, yo, lo que escuchaste, no es lo que crees.

-Albert, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, tu y yo, solo tenemos una relación, jefe empleada.

Albert, ante tal conjetura sintió que el corazón, se le hizo pedacitos, nunca pensó que ella, solo lo viera como su jefe, pero claro que esperaba, si ya estaba el tipo ahí rondándola, sentía celos, si celos de Stife, pero porque no le confesaba de una vez por todas todo lo que sentía, pero era mejor no hacerlo podría arruinar las cosas con ella, podría molestarla.

Y el caso que se quisiera ir, no eso no, mejor callaría lo que sentía por ella, era lo mejor, seguiría así, suspiro, - te apetece ir no se al parque, con la niña, conmigo, me voy a tomar a tarde libre, para estar con ella.

-Sí, me gustaría, solo deja preparar la pañalera.

Así, salieron los dos para el parque, ahí pasaron toda la tarde jugando con Rouse, como si fueran una familia, todo el que pasaba junto a ellos podría asegurar que ellos eran na familia, Albert, cargando ha Rouse, ella con la pañalera, siguieron caminando, ya que en la ciudad estaban pronto las fiestas decembrinas y la ciudad se llenaba de luz.

-Pronto serán las fiestas decembrinas dijo Albert.

-Si esta muñeca cumplirá 9 meses.

-Es verdad, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

-Sí, lo que me recuerda, que tendré ir de compras, ya que la ropa está dejando de quedarle y necesita ropa de frio.

-Claro, tienes mi tarjeta, compra lo que necesites, Candy te gustaría que comprara un árbol de navidad, digo no se para que la casa no se vea desolada.

Candy sonrió, - pensé que no ibas a querer poner nada.

-Te parce, si vamos a comprarlo de una vez.

-Sí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ya en la tienda de arbolitos, Rouse, estaba con su risotadas, viendo las luces y todo a su alrededor.

-Que pasa mi chiquita, te gusta todo lo que vez, tan linda mi niña, le decía Candy a Rouse.

En lo que Albert escogía el árbol, - Que te parece este.

-Está perfecto, creo que se verá, muy bien en la sala.

-Candy, donde pasaras las fiestas decembrinas.

-mmm no sé, la verdad es que antes la pasábamos solo Anny, pero ahora que se casó, pues ella la pasara con la familia de su esposo y yo, pues no tengo familia.

-Perdón, nunca te había preguntado, nada acerca de ti.

-Bueno no hay nada que contar, solo que soy huérfana, mis padres murieron siendo yo una adolecente, fui a parar a una casa hogar llamada Hogar de Pony, de ahí cuando cumplí 18 años ya no podía quedarme en ese lugar, así que busqué trabajo, me fui a vivir con Anny que también llego a ese hogar conmigo.

-Wooo tu vida, sí que no ha sido fácil.

-Pudo haber sido peor, sonriendo.

-Pero me dijiste que quieres seguir estudiando.

-Si ya gracias a ti estoy ahorrando, quizás en unos meses, tendré lo necesario para hacerlo.

-Estaba pensando, porque no estudias de una vez, digo ya a Rouse, hay que ingresarla al maternal, en cuanto cumpla el año, estará ahí casi toda la mañana, te quedaría mucho tiempo libre, podrías ocuparlo para estudiar.

Candy, solo se quedó muda, no podía creer lo que le decía Albert- Pero no está muy chiquita, para ir a una escuela, digo no sé, hay no Albert, espera a que cumpla no se dos años.

Albert, al ver su preocupación solo sonrió, está bien será como tú quieras.

-Candy, solo respiro tranquila al escuchar eso.

\- sabes no voy a ir a ningún lado a pasar las fiestas, te gustaría pasarla aquí con Rouse y conmigo.

-De verdad, me encantaría, muchas gracias.

Regresaron a su casa con el árbol de navidad y comenzar adornarlo, cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que eran una familia, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

En eso Candy, estaba poniendo un adorno en lo alto del árbol, cuando el banco trastabillo, estaba a punto de caer, cuando Albert, la sostuvo de la cintura, quedando muy cerca de ella, tanto que se podía sentir el aliento de los dos, simplemente se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco Albert se acercó para besar a Candy.

-Candy, deseo besarte, realmente quiero, cerrando los ojos para acercar sus labios, a los de ella, sus suaves labios, aterciopelados, degustándolos, saboreándolos.

Candy, acepto el beso de Albert, lo deseaba, la comenzó a besar pausadamente lento sin apresurarse quería que dudara una eternidad. Solo siguieron besándose poco a poco bajaron la intensidad del beso.

-Candy, yo, yo, en verdad quería besarte, no de ahora desde hace mucho, solo que no me atrevía.

-Yo, no sé, me tomaste por sorpresa, pero debo confesar que me gusto, reincorporándose un poco.

-No quisiera, que después de esto te sientas incomoda, si tú quieres solo olvídalo.

-Tú quieres olvidarlo, pregunto Candy.

Albert, se volvió acercar para volverla a besar con mucha dulzura, saboreando su boca, realmente sentía que se moría de ganas de besarla y nunca dejar de hacerlo, a lo cual Candy, se dejó llevar por los besos que le daba Albert, hasta que un balbuceo se escuchó no muy lejos de ellos.

-Creo que Rouse, se puso celosa. Jajaaajajajajaj comenzaron a reír.

Después de que acomodaron a Rouse en su cuna, Albert abrazo a Candy, tenemos que hablar.

-Si lo sé.

-Qué piensas de esto, digo no se iniciar una relación conmigo.

-Es que no se Albert, si no funciona.

-Funcionara, digo tu y yo prácticamente vivimos como pareja, ya lo único que nos hace falta, bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

Candy, se le subieron los colores al rostro, no es que fuera virgen, pero solo había tenido su primera vez con un novio, de la universidad antes de dejarla, un par de veces era toda su experiencia.

\- Bueno si, pero…- esto me abruma, todo esto, digo yo soy tu niñera, tu eres mi jefe, no se talvez tu pienses, que yo soy muy poca cosa para ti, digo tu eres una persona importante y yo pues.

-No, ni lo digas tú, eres una gran mujer, de la cual me voy a sentir muy orgulloso de que seas, mi pareja, digo si tú quieres, realmente siento algo muy profundo por ti, desde que llegaste a mi vida, cuando más te necesite, te has convertido en mi compañera. Candy, a lo que quiero llegar, es que no solo es el hecho, de que cuidas a Rouse, es que me gustas, me gustas mucho, y siento muchas cosas por ti, que ni siquiera puedo expresarlas.

-Yo, realmente siento, muchas cosas por ti debo confesar, solo que, solo sonrió, esto que acaba de escuchar lo había soñado, era solo un sueño, pero ahora de escucharlo de los labios de él, eso hacía que las cosas que sentía, salieran a la luz- Tu también me gustas.

Albert, se acercó a ella, tomándola de la cintura, para volverla a besar, con una pasión desmedida, demandante, que no quería parar, un beso tras otro, casi sin respirar, solo estaban ahí saboreándose, uno al otro, sintiendo como el calor de los dos emanaba, a pesar de que afuera estaba nevando, ahí en ese cuarto solo se sentía el calor de sus corazones.

-Albert, hay que parar, yo, aun no estoy preparada tu sabes, para eso.

-No, te preocupes, yo no te voy a obligar a nada, vamos despacio, será cuando tú quieras, sin prisas, dándole un beso en la frente.

Solo siguieron, dándose unos cuantos besos más, pero la cordura llego así, que se fueron a sus respectivas recamaras.

Solo pensando, cada uno, en lo que acaba de ocurrir, Candy por su parte sentía que su corazón latía a mil, nunca pensó que se volvería a enamorar, cuando termino con su novio Tom, se sintió devastada, ya que el no tuvo reparo en buscar inmediatamente a otra novia, en cuanto vio que Candy, tuvo que dejar la universidad por bajos recursos, él se buscó a otra.

Solo tocando sus labios, recordando los besos que le dio Albert, era como un sueño, desde la vez que la beso, no dejaba de pensar en eso, en que la volviera a besar, pero por que se sentía como extraña, como si algo le indicara que no estaba bien lo que acababa de pasar.

-Por otro lado, Albert, también no dejaba de pensar, en lo que acababa de pasar, solo pasaba sus dedos en sus labios, recordando el beso que le había dado a Candy, hasta que recordó que el, había iniciado algo con alguien más, pensando -Dios, Eliza tendré que terminar con ella, lo antes posible, antes de que esto, se salga de control.

Si mañana hablare con ella, daré por terminado todo con ella, de hecho, no pasó nada con ella, no creo que lo tome a mal, en verdad que quiero que todo esto termine bien. Así estuvo sin poder dormir solo pensando.

CONTINUARA…

Hola chicas, aquí el segundo capítulo, espero les guste, como sabrán el reto es de 5 capitulo, pero la verdad esta historia es para más, hay tele de donde cortar, así que créanme van hacer más de 5.

Espero sus reviw, ya saben las espero en el próximo capítulo por la XEW, RADIO.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

En la oficina, Eliza se había encargado de decirle a todo el mundo que ella ya tenia una relación con William, ya que habían estado juntos en la convención, cosa que era cierto a medias, pero ella ya quería que se supiera que era mujer de William.

De hecho, estaba tan entusiasmada con todo eso, que le dijo a la secretaria de él, que le diera una copia de su agenda que él no se molestaría, ya que era su novia, que pronto vivirían juntos, que si no quería ser despedida, que se ocupara de lo que le pedía.

-Srta. Eliza, disculpe, pero yo no le puedo dar la agenda de mi jefe, me voy a ver en problemas.

-Con quien crees que estas tratando, realmente quieres tener problemas pues así será, soy socia de esta compañía y puedo correrte créeme, si quieres pasar una navidad sin trabajo, has lo que te pido.

-Está bien señorita, dándole una copia de la agenda de Albert.

Albert, llegaba como todas las mañanas a su oficina, pero con lo que no contaba es que precisamente, ese día Albert iba hablar con ella, sobre su relación, solo que tenía varias reuniones y quería hacerlo en un lugar donde no le fuera hacer un escándalo, sabía que lo que le presidia a Eliza, era el alto grado de dramatismo y la oficina no era adecuado, así que esperaría hasta que terminara de trabajar para hablar con ella.

Pero estaba determinado a terminar lo que se había iniciado, por muy pequeño que fuera, no quería jugar con sus sentimientos y mucho menos con los de Candy, ahora que iniciaba algo con ella, no lo quería arruinar.

Para esto Eliza, aun no estaba conforme con lo que tenía con Albert, un nombre la tenía un poco molesta, esas palabras no la dejaban en paz, tenía que saber quién era Candy, si sabía que William, tenía una niñera, pero no sabía cómo era, la duda le carcomía el alma.

Así que aprovechando que William, iba a estar ocupado casi todo el día, ya que le habían dado su agenda, fue hasta su casa, para conocer a la tal Candy y poner todo en su lugar, ahora que era su novia no iba a dejar pasar nada.

Llego y toco, Candy estaba en la cocina, haciendo la papilla de Rouse, cundo se escuchó el timbre, Cuando fue abrir, ni tiempo le dio a preguntar quién era, solo se metió a la casa, así ni más.

-Tú, debes de ser Candy, la niñera.

-Si así es, quien es usted, preguntando cortésmente ya que si sabía quién era ella, se suponía que conocía a Albert.

-Bueno yo querida soy la novia de William, solo vine a poner orden en su casa, de hecho, ya no tardo en venirme a vivir con él, así que quiero saber qué clase de mujer cuida la hija, de mi prometido.

-Candy, estaba en Shock, queee prometida, claro debió ser la mujer que escucho en el teléfono, dios, pero qué clase de hombre era Albert, que la besa un día antes y después aparece una prometida.

-Bueno querida, mi prometido y yo vamos hablar muy seriamente, acerca de Rouse, en cuanto tenga edad suficiente la mandaremos a un internado, ya que no podemos estar con ella, por nuestras ocupaciones, así que no creo que necesitemos mucho tiempo tus servicios.

Esto si fue lo último, que le aguanto, -sabe no sé qué pretenda, pero le pido que se vaya, yo no sé quién es usted, ni con qué fin venga, pero con respecto a Rouse, solo su padre decidirá eso, así que le pido que se retire, de hecho, no debe estar aquí, usted es una extraña.

-Voy hablar muy seriamente con William, para que te despida eres una insolente, mira que correrme, es inaudito, pero de aquí saldrás y muy pronto.

-Solo váyase, antes de que la saque de los pelos.

-La que te iras serás tú, marcando a William a su teléfono- amor, oye estoy en tu casa.

-Albert al teléfono. - En mi casa, que haces en mi casa, muy alterado, levantándose de su escritorio, tomando su saco para ir de una, a su casa.

-Si amor, lo que pasa es que quise conocer a tu hija, pero tu empleadilla, es una grosera, quiero que la despidas.

-Sal de mi casa, de una buena vez por todas, con qué derechos solo irrumpes en mi casa, que te pasa.

Iba entrando George a su oficina, - hey a dónde vas, la junta va empezar.

-Hazte cargo, debo ir a mi casa, Eliza esta en mi casa, no sé qué le dirá a Candy.

-Pero que te preocupa, digo que no sales con ella.

-SI, bueno no, es complicado, rascándose la cabeza, quise, pero no puedo, estoy enamorado de Candy, con Eliza simplemente no puedo, tu sabes no me ínsita a nada, ni siquiera me gusta, de hecho, hoy iba a terminar con ella, algo que ni siquiera inicio, pero no siento nada por ella.

Solo hazte cargo de la junta, voy a ver sino dijo algo que no es cierto,, hoy me lleve la sorpresa que todos saben una disque relación que según ella y yo tenemos, no solo eso pidió mi agenda a mi secretaria, por poco y la despido por eso.

Esta tipa está completamente loca, saliendo para su casa, en menos de quince minutos ya estaba en su casa, al entrar vio a Candy, cargando a Rouse con una cara de pocos amigos, Eliza por su parte estaba con una cara altanera, pensando que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Eliza, pasa a mi despacho tenemos que hablar.

-Pero amor, que acaso no le dirás a esta chica que se vaya, digo para que la necesitas si es muy grosera.

-Te dije que pases a mi despacho, con voz autoritaria.

Ya cuando entraron al despacho, Eliza se le lanzo al cuello para abrazarlo.

-No Eliza, mira lo que quiero hablar contigo es que, mira esto no está funcionando, de verdad quería iniciar algo contigo, pero no, simplemente me di cuenta que no siento nada por ti, lo siento.

-Pero esto es así, solo debemos a esperar a que tú te enamores de mí, sé que lo lograre, solo deja que te consienta, que este a tu lado.

-No, creo que no me entiendes, yo no siento nada por ti, ni lo sentiré, estoy enamorado de alguien más.

-Si lo sé, de tu ex mujer, pero ella no va a regresar, eso lo debes de aceptar, así que William, yo soy tu mejor opción, mira yo puedo venirme a vivir contigo, no se estar juntos, digo para que tu sepas que tanto te quiero.

-No, de verdad, lamento mucho si te estoy lastimando, pero no puedo, así que lo mejor es terminar cualquier cosa que hayamos comenzado, digo entre nosotros no pasó nada, así que no le veo el problema para que solo dejemos las cosas, así.

-Eliza, estaba atónita a lo que escuchaba, estaba terminando con ella, pero como se atrevía, - si no es por Marcia, entonces por quien es, claro es por la estúpida esa, levantando la voz, es por ella verdad, por tu niñera.

Pero que corriente eres, al estar con una empleada, como te atreve a cambiarme por esa, ha no tú no puedes hacerme esto, amor, mira vamos a tratar yo sé, que con el tiempo llegaras a quererme, solo córrela y veras que las cosas van a fluir.

-Creo que no te ha quedado claro, todo lo que te dije Eliza, no quiero nada contigo, lo nuestro termino, solo te pido que te vayas de mi casa y no vengas más a importunar.

-Está bien, pero te vas arrepentir, cuando ella también te deje como lo hizo Marcia, ya lo veras, regresaras a rogarme, veremos si te acepto, saliendo de esa casa muy molesta.

Candy, estaba acostando a Rouse en su cuna, ya que se acaba de dormir, Albert subió para hablar con ella…

-Candy, yo lo siento si ella, te hizo sentir mal, el hecho es.

-El hecho es, que tú, ya tenías una novia, cuando me besaste y si no fuera por vino aquí, no lo sabría no es así, no me quieras ver la cara de tonta, que no la tengo.

-No Candy, no es así, yo solo quería intentar algo, pero la verdad es que no pude, así que terminé con ella, en verdad yo no pude, yo, yo.

-Tu que Albert, no me vengas con tonterías, si ya no quieres que trabaje aquí, solo dilo, tu novia me dijo que vas a mandar a Rouse, a un internado, digo supongo que es para que no los moleste, pero si es por lo que paso ayer no te preocupes, en verdad yo ya lo olvide, y no necesitas correrme, yo sólita me voy.

Creo que tu novia me lo dejo muy claro, que ustedes ya tienen algo, que hasta ella se va a venir a vivir aquí contigo, así que lo único que siento de todo esto es que Rouse, va a sufrir con una mujer sin sentimientos como esa, pero bueno es tu decisión y yo no voy a influir con eso.

Candy, seguía hablando como pazguata loca, cuando Albert se acerca a ella, la toma de la cintura y la besa, con una pasión que hasta la respiración se lo permitió, cuando termino el beso- solo escúchame, termine con ella y tú no vas a ir a ningún lado, sobre Rouse, escúchame bien, jamás la mandaría a un internado, por dios si la amo es mi hija, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mirándola a los ojos.

-No te creo, solo no te creo, mirándolo.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque no te pienso dejar ir jamás, Candy, te quiero no sé cómo paso, pero yo te quiero y te quiero aquí conmigo, como mi novia, mi mujer, no sé, qué seas tú, la madre de Rouse, sé que es mucho pedir, pero no me veo con nadie más.

Debes creerme, si te confieso, que intenté algo con ella, pero no pude.

-Solo dormiste con ella, en la convención, no es así.

-No es así, de hecho, entre ella y yo no pasó nada.

-Si la escuche en el teléfono, que no encontraste las toallas más largas.

-No ella, fue a buscare a mi curto para preguntarme eso, pero en verdad no tuve nada que ver con ella, te lo digo en verdad, yo solo no dejo de pensar en ti, simplemente te metiste aquí, desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas y no sé cómo vivir sin ti, Candy te necesito como el aire que respiro, te necesito aquí conmigo, con Rouse, en fin, ya no veo mi vida sin ti.

-Es que yo, no sé.

-Solo vamos a intentarlo quieres, acercándose para abrasarla.

Candy, acepto el abrazo, se sentía también estar ahí, su calor y su olor llenaba todos sus sentidos, -No es solo porque cuido a Rouse.

Comenzó, a llorar, - es que sentí feo que vino a decirme que tu mandarías a Rouse, a un internado, que no se me la imagine ahí solita, yo sé, lo que se siente estar sola en un lugar, donde no tienes a nadie para que te abrase, te brinde una caricia.

-No yo jamás, haría eso, de verdad perdóname, sé que fui u tonto al intentar algo con ella, sintiendo algo por ti. Debatí mucho, si debía o no cruzar la line contigo, digo yo, no sabía que era lo que sentías por mí, si solo quería a Rouse, pero no sé si te cueste mucho quererme, aunque sea un poquito.

-Tonto.

-Porque.

-Porque ya te quiero, desde hace mucho.

Se acercó para besarla, con dulzura, abrasándola, sintiendo su cuerpo muy pegado a él, simplemente ahí, disfrutando de los besos uno tras otro, olvidándose de todo, Rouse, estaba dormida y por lo menos iba a dormir unas dos horas, así que siguieron besándose hasta que la pasión se asomó y se recostaron en el sofá, Albert simplemente se dejó llevar, deseaba a Candy, cosa que se dejó ver inmediatamente, en su entrepierna.

-Candy, si quieres que me detenga dilo, porque después no podre, te deseo tanto, que me va costar detenerme.

Candy, solo lo miro a los ojos, sonrió dijo- no te detengas, no lo hagas.

Se levantó y la cargo en sus brazos para llevarla a su recamara, la recostó en su cama, comenzó a besarla, con desesperación, se quitó la corbata, comenzó a desabrochar su camisa botón, por botón, Candy solo lo miraba, era el momento más erótico de su vida, verlo ahí desnudarse frente a ella, solo no podía apartar su vista.

Se acercó, y volvió a besarla despacio, como si estuviera besando una rosa, muy despacio, suave dejando sus labios para besar su cuello, dejando unos besos húmedos, desabrochando su vestido, muy despacio hasta desesperante, solo mirándola a los ojos, realmente disfrutaba ver su cara de expectación, pero él, sabía lo que hacía, solo dejándola en ropa interior, besado su hombro bajando el tirante de su sostén, volviendo a subir sus labios a su boca.

Candy, por su parte comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por la ancha espalda de Albert, dios era demasiado suave y sentir su calor era excitante, soltó un gemido, cosa que Albert escucho y se prendió mas, bajando su boca, hasta uno de sus senos aun encima del sostén, pero con destreza, quitándolo para ver ese para de senos, que lo tenían tan ansioso, desde que los vio, no podía apartar esa imagen de ellos, soñaba con ellos, con ella, solo los toco muy despacio, con sus manos, delineando sus pezones con uno de sus dedos, como dibujándolos, para después acariciarlos con su boca, saboreándolos con su lengua.

Candy solo cerro sus ojos, el sentir esas caricias, hacían que gimiera, sentía que explotaría en ese momento.

Albert, siguió explorando su cuerpo sin dejar nada sin besar, disfrutando cada parte de su piel, tan blanca y suave, sintiendo su olor, su sabor, llegando hasta su vientre, se detuvo besando y bajando a sus caderas, bajando ese pequeño bikini para dar paso a saborear su parte intima.

Candy, por instinto cerro sus piernas, pero el, acaricio sus piernas y prodigando besos en cada una de ellas obligándola para abrirlas, hasta posar su boca en su parte intima, ella jamás había sentido lo que Albert, estaba haciendo ahí, solo poso su boca en esos pliegues, saboreando su interior, escuchaba como ella, gemía, con cada caricia que el prodigaba, el solo seguía con su tarea hasta escucharla decir.

-Por favor, no puedo más.

Fue cuando él, se reincorporo y dejo su rastro de besos húmedos de nuevo en su cuerpo para acomodarse y poner su mimbro en su vagina, para penetrarla, - dios era tan estrecha- que sintió el rose de ella, en él lo cual hizo que el sintiera el cielo.

Candy, al sentirlo solo soltó una bocanada de aire, estaba dentro de ella, sentía que su cuerpo explotaría de placer, sentía como su vientre tenia lava ardiente, sentía que su pasión contenida la sacaba en ese momento, sentía como él, se movía dentro de ella, era lo más delicioso que hubiera sentido.

Albert, seguía besándola, con mucha pasión, la deseaba, ahora que la tenía para él, solo sentía su calor en su miembro, que lo tenía completamente excitado, acariciaba su cuerpo, con cada estocada que le daba, sentía que la vida se le iba en ello.

comenzó su vaivén, entre gemidos y suspiros, solo seguían entregándose el uno al otro hasta llegar a un clímax, solo susurrándole al oído, -eres hermosa, me vuelves loco, Candy, desde que te vi bañando a Rouse, soñé con este momento.

Recostándose en la testera de la cama y ella, sobre de él, acariciando su pecho, -bueno que te digo casi me morí de la pena esa tarde, no quería ni mirarte a la cara.

-Candy, de verdad no te arrepientes de lo que paso.

-No, porque debía de arrepentirme.

-Digo, no se tal vez, tu no quieras responsabilidades, no se formar una familia conmigo, con Rouse, digo puedes no se encontrar a alguien más, que no tenga compromisos como yo.

Candy, se puso ahorcajadas sobre de Abert, lo miro a los ojos, -jamás me voy arrepentir de esto, hiciste que tocara el cielo y no me arrepiento, con respecto a lo otro, si quiero todo esto, tú, yo y Rouse, dios nunca he tenido una familia y la deseo como no tienes una idea.

Albert, se perdió en esos ojos verdes, que lo miraban, era amor lo que estaba sintiendo, mucho amor, por Candy, solo la acerco de nuevo a él, besando su frente- gracias, por ser parte de mi vida, Candy, por ser parte de la vida de Rouse, te quiero, Candy, en verdad te quiero. Besándola de nuevo en los labios, cabe mencionar que siguieron un buen rato amándose, disfrutándose hasta que un chillido los devolvió a la realidad.

En otro lado de la ciudad estaba Eliza, llorando a mares por la ruptura, quejándose con su hermano Niel.

-Ya hermana deja de llorar, tu sabes cómo es el, te falto tacto e inteligencia, para atrapar ese hombre y retenerlo a tu lado. Si ya lo tenías, solo tenías que buscar la manera para estar con él.

-snif, snif, snif, Que más podía hacer, si lo hice todo, hasta fui a ver a la dichosa niñera, que sabía que era una piedra en el zapato, no sabes lo grosera que es.

-Hay hermanita eres muy inteligente, solo que cando se trata de William, se te nubla e cerebro, tu no tenía que ir, a su casa y correr a la niñera, lo que tenías que hacer era ser su amiga.

-Cómo crees, yo amiga de esa no, es como rebajarme imagínate yo amiga de esa.

-Pues sí, aunque no te guste él, tiene una hija, tenías que congraciarse con ella, aunque no te guste, una vez, que lo tuvieras comiendo de tu mano, entonces sí, podrías hacer y deshacer de todo que conseguiste, solo que te dejara, me extraña, que no lo conozcas, si a leguas se ve que es un hombre de carácter que no le gusta que le imponga nada.

-Lo dices porque como eres gay, sientes que conoces de hombres.

-Te lo digo porque soy gay, porque conozco de hombres, tú lo único que hiciste es que el, huyera de ti, no lo que tenías que hacer era eso, darle donde está su corazón y donde esta eso, con su hija, cosa que esa mujer está haciendo, lo siento, pero creo que perdiste, acéptalo, de nuevo lo volviste a perder.

-No eso no, voy a pelear, lo voy a reconquistar, ya lo veras.

-En la casa Andlay-

Candy, estaba pensando que después de la noche de navidad, te gustara ir de vacaciones a la playa, quiero llevarlas, no se algún lugar donde podamos estar los tres, unos días.

-De verdad, si me gustaría mucho, yo no conozco la playa.

-Bueno Rose tampoco, así que prepara todo para salir al siguiente día de Navidad, dándole un beso en la frente.

Al siguiente día Candy, bajo como siempre a preparar el desayuno, con Rouse en brazos, la puso en su silla para bebes, en lo que ponía Café, Albert se estaba terminando de cambiar, cuando bajo, la abraso por detrás, sintiendo su olor, su perfume, reamente lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, no lo había sentido ni por la misma Marcia.

Por Candy, sentía algo diferente, algo que nunca había sentido, cuando conoció a Marcia, sintió que le gusto su inhibición, su manera tan irresponsable de ver la vida, de divertirse, hasta que aterrizo en la cuestión de vivir una vida con responsabilidades, eso ya no le gusto, una cosa es disfrutar de la fiesta, pero en algún momento tenía que parar todo eso.

En cambio, Candy, era diferente, ella desde que decidió tomar responsabilidad que ni siquiera era de ella, mas sin embargo la tomo con todo el amor que le podía dar, básicamente disfrutaban las mismas cosas, disfrutaban de todo como si fueran muy afines, como si fueran puestos en el mismo lugar y en esa situación, para el mismo fin.

Los dos estaban explorando un nuevo mundo, desconocido para los dos, sentían un amor puro, hacia el uno al otro, se podía palpar, se sentía en el aire, no hacía falta más que verlos para deducir, que se amaban, no sabían ni cuando sucedió, solo sucedió.

Albert fue a su oficina, comenzó a platicar con George…

-Ayer ya no regresaste, vi a Eliza muy aturdida todo bien.

-No, termine con ella, no me sentía bien con ella, decidí mejor terminar, bueno inicie algo con Candy.

-Tu niñera.

-bueno a partir de ayer, ya no es mi niñera, sino mi pareja.

-Bueno tu veraz, solo espero y no te acarree problemas, pero en fin, ten cuidado, no solo sea que este contigo por comodidad.

-No amigo, eso es lo que menos tiene Candy, que sea una interesada.

yo amigo, la quiero me estoy enamorando de ella, suspirando.

-Bueno pues en hora buena, creo que la conoceré y daré mi veredicto.

-Porque no cenan con nosotros esta navidad, digo solo seremos nosotros 3.

-No quiero importunar.

-nombre como crees, anda anímate.

-Está bien, te caigo.

Ya faltando unos días para navidad.

Albert, llegaba a su casa y llego el estado de cuenta de su tarjeta, cuando lo checo casi se cae de espalda, - Candy, me puedes decir que es esto.

-Que es de que, perdón no te entiendo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-pues esto, el estado de cuenta de la tarjeta, que te di.

-Ha eso, pues de la ropa que le compre a Rouse, con una risita.

-No te rías que es serio, dios gastaste lo que gano en casi 3 meses.

-Bueno, es que tuve que comprar todo un guarda ropa nuevo, ya la ropa no le sirve, casi toda le queda chica.

-Pero tanto…

-Bueno la ropa de bebe, es la más cara, puedes creerlo, un solo atuendo costo un dineral, pero se ve divina.

-Pues creo, que tendré que trabajar mucho más, porque al paso que van ustedes, me van a dejar en la ruina.

-Candy, solo sonriendo, sí, pero no te puedes quejar se ve preciosa, con todos los vestidos que le compre, hay y un abrigo rojo, que dios se ve hermosa, además de sus respectivos zapatos, es toda una hermosura, por cierto, tiene cita con el pediatra.

Albert se sentó en el sofá, ven acá, Candy, sentándose junto a él, -a qué hora hay que llevarla.

-A las cinco, tiene su consulta, creo que ya le van a salir sus dientes.

-mmm, bueno estaré aquí a las cuatro y media, te parece.

-Si.

-Por cierto, para a cena de navidad incluye 2 personas más, vendrá un amigo y su novia.

-sí, pero, recostándose en su pecho, no te dará pena.

-Pena porque…

-Digo yo solo soy tu niñera, y el, es bueno tu compañero de trabajo, no te dará pena presentarme con él.

Alber,t la miro con ternura, amor tú ya no eres mi niñera, eres mi pareja y como tal, te voy a presentar, además así seas la barrendera, aun así te presentaría con mis amigos, no pienses tonterías, solo ponte muy bonita, que de hecho ni falta te hace.

Candy, solo sonrió, te quiero Albert, te quiero mucho.

-Yo a ti.

Estaban que derramaban miel sobre hojuelas, cuando tocaron el timbre.

Candy, fue abrir, cuando vio una mujer con lentes, pelo corto, ojo color miel y un poco llenita. -Hola esta William.

-Si quien lo busca.

-Paty.

Candy, desconcertada si en un momento le digo que lo buscas.

-Quien es amor., cuando vio a la mujer que ahí se encontraba en la antesala, -Paty, pero que sorpresa.

-Bueno que te digo, me decidí venir a conocer a la princesa, porque aun puedo verdad mirándolo con expectación.

-Claro, pasa.

-Amor ella es mi cuñada, la tía de Rouse.

Mucho gusto, soy Candy.

En ese momento Albert, recordó que no le había confesado a Candy, sobre la madre de Rouse, -Paty pasa podría hablar contigo un momento, antes de que subas a ver a Rouse.

-Claro, yo también quiero hablar contigo.

Candy, supo que la plática era algo que no le concierna, así que subió a cambiar a Rouse, para bajar a que la conociera Paty.

Ya en el despacho-

-Dime William

Bueno no sé, como comenzar, como viste yo ya tengo una relación con Candy, pero ella no sabe que la madre de Rouse, vive.

-Como, que le dijiste.

-Que la madre de Rouse, murió, ya se fue un arranque de ira, en cuanto ella llego a cuidar a Rouse, no supe que contestar cuando pregunto por su madre, así que se me hizo fácil, decirle que estaba muerta, solo te pido que no le digas que está viva, yo se lo diré a su debido tiempo.

-Haber si entendí, cuando ella, llego a cuidar a Rouse, ósea que es, tu niñera…Solo se quedó con la boca abierta aun sin creerlo.

-Bueno las cosas solo pasaron, espero y no tengas un perjuicio con eso.

-No, claro que no, supongo que ella cuida a Rouse, mejor que lo ha de haber cuidado mi hermana.

-Si así es, la ama como si fuera su madre.

-Vaya me sacas de balance, pero no te preocupes, yo no voy a decir nada, la verdad hasta pena me da estar aquí, después de lo que hizo mi hermana, no sé dónde tenía la cabeza.

-Pues que te digo, simplemente las cosas no funcionaron, está más que decirlo, no es así, que sabes

-Hay William, que te digo no ella no va a volver, anda en Europa, ya sabes con el tipo ese, que, según él, le da la vida que siempre soñó, perdón si te lastimo con lo que estoy diciendo.

-No a pesar de todo, ella ya no me mueve ni una partícula de mi ser, estoy muy feliz con Candy, así que no, en verdad no me molesta, me da gusto que así sea.

-Bueno mi hermana siempre fue así, mis padres nunca pudieron controlarla, al contrario, ella solo decidía su vida a su antojo, solo espero y no se arrepienta de su decisión.

-Bueno y a que debo tu visita, digo porque antes no te decidías a venir.

-Hay William, me divorcie y en lo que decido a donde ir, quise conocer a mi sobrina, solo estaré hasta después de navidad, digo sino te molesta.

-Claro que no, espero y puedas llevarte bien con Candy.

-Pues tú, me conoces yo me hago amiga hasta de los perros, así que Candy, no creo que sea la excepción.

-Bien vamos a ver a Rouse.

Candy, bajo con Rouse, con un vestido rosa y su diadema en color rosa, con sus zapatitos color blanco.

-hay que bonita esta mi sobrina, William hay pero que hermosa, no sabes las ganas que tenia de conocerla.

-Bueno las dejo, tengo que ir a la oficina, Paty te quedas en tu casa, acercándose a Candy para darle un beso- mi vida nos vemos al rato, dándole un beso a Rouse, en la frente. Saliendo.

Ya en la casa Paty, abordo a Candy.

-Desde cando están saliendo.

-Pues apenas no tiene mucho, acabamos de iniciar nuestra relación, no te molesta o sí.

-Hay no, claro que no, digo ni que mi hermana fuer…. Digo era si era, hay es que me cuesta acostumbrarme a que ya no está con nosotros, sonriendo.

-Sí, lo que no encuentro es una foto, digo conforme Rouse, vaya creciendo, va a querer saber quién es su madre, es como si Albert, no quisiera tener recuerdos de ella.

-Bueno es que su partida fue muy dolorosa, será por eso, Candy, porque no simplemente te olvidas de mi hermana, se feliz con mi cuñado y mi sobrina, digo mi hermana no es que vaya a volver, si está muerta verdad. Pensando – casi la riego.

A lo que voy, porque decirle la verdad a la niña, digo tu puedes pasar como su madre, es más tú te has hecho cargo de ella, así que no veo el caso de mencionar a mi hermana.

-Hay no como crees, digo yo adoro a mi pequeñita, pero su madre fue su madre y yo nunca, voy a usurpar el lugar de su madre.

-Te doy un consejo, mira mi hermana no era muy asidua a estar con Rouse, no hubiera sido ni la mitad de madre de lo que tú eres, solo se feliz con mi cuñado, con mi sobrina y olvídate del pasado, créeme es lo mejor.

En la noche llego William, ceno con las chicas ahora él era el gallo en el gallinero, así que estuvieron muy amenamente platicando, subiendo después a sus respectivas recamaras. Candy, desde que iniciaron su relación, dejo su antigua recamara y dormía en la de Albert.

-Amor que te dijo Paty, como te trato.

-Muy bien, es muy sencilla y simpática, pero me dijo algo, que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza.

-Dime.

-Bueno me dijo que ella, creía conveniente no decirle a Rouse, quien era su madre, sino que le digamos que yo soy su madre, le digo que yo no podría usurpar, el lugar de su mama.

-Amor, yo venía pensando lo mismo, digo para que agobiarla con algo muy triste, no se tal vez sea lo mejor.

-Estás de acuerdo, con eso.

-Sí, que tendría de malo, digo para los efectos que sean tu eres su madre, la atendiste desde muy chiquita, creo que ni su madre, hubiera sido ni la mitad de lo que tú eres, así que esa decisión está tomada, claro si tú, quieres.

-Bueno si, tu no lo ves mal, yo porque debería hacerlo, pero si las cosas con nosotros no funcionan y simplemente decidimos separarnos que va a pasar.

-Amor, eso no va a pasar, ya lo veras vamos a estar bien, tu, Rouse y yo, nuestra pequeña familia, a lo que me recuerda que hoy no me has dado mi dotación de besos, acercándose para besarla.

Albert y Candy, se entregaban a una pasión desmedida, explorándose cada noche, ya que era el momento en que Rouse, dormía profundamente.

Al siguiente día, tendrían que llevar a Rouse, al pediatra, ahí estaba Candy, con Rouse, en el consultorio.

-Bueno señora, veo que ya pronto le sandran los dientes, puede andar molesta, pero es por lo mismo, talvez un poco lloroncita, pero no se espante es normal, mirando a Candy.

Cosa que, para Albert, no paso desapercibido, solo se acercó a ella, la tomo con posesión de la cintura y la pego a él.

El doctor vio la acción y solo sonrió, pensando (donde puedo encontrar una mujer tan bonita como ella, a pesar de ser madre tiene una figura espectacular. –Alguna pregunta.

-No doctor, contesto Candy.

-Bien. nos vemos dentro de dos meses, en caso que no se enferme de nada.

En lo que Paty, se quedaba en la casa, pensando que hacer con su vida, cuando tocaron a la puerta fue abrir.

-SI diga.

-Hola esta Candy.

-No ella no está, pero tú eres.

-Soy Stife, un amigo.

-Hola Stife, un amigo, Candy no está, pero pasa.

-Tu eres,

\- la cuñada de Albert.

-Va a tardar.

-Bueno si, van a tardar, llevaron a la niña al pediatra, pero si quieres la puedes esperar aquí conmigo digo y conocernos.

-Si claro, digo que puede pasar, por estar un rato platicando contigo, verdad, un poco nervioso.

-Te puedo invitar un café.

-Sí, claro.

-Dime sentándose al lado de Stife, a que te dedicas.

-Pues trabajo en una compañía, estoy haciendo mi especialidad en Robótica.

-Vaya te gustan los robots, y los humanos no te gustan.

-Como dices.

-Sí, si los humanos o diría yo humanas no te gustan, acercándose más de la cuenta, tomando los labios de Stife.

-Sí , me gustan las humanas.

-Qué bueno, porque tú a mí me gustas y mucho.

-CASI 3 HORAS DESPUÉS-

Llegaban a casa Albert, Candy con Rouse.

-hola decía Candy, ya llegamos.

Cuando de repente dos cabezas salen detrás de un sofá, - Hay hola, Candy, ya llegaron.

-Sí, interrumpo algo.

-Hola, con una cabeza muy despeinada y sin camisa saluda Stife.

Candy, solo se quedó pasmada, viendo aquella imagen.

Stife, buscando sus lentes como loco, -no encuentro mis lentes.

-Aquí están, ten poniéndoselos.

-ja, hola Candy, esto no es lo que crees, pero no te preocupes ya me voy, levantándose para ponerse la camisa.

-Si claro, no te preocupes, yo supongo que no.

-Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos, saliendo de esa casa más que sonrojado y apenado.

-Ya tienes mi número de teléfono, llámame cuando quieras interactuar con los humanos.

Albert, junto con Candy con Rouse en sus brazos, solo mirando todo a su alrededor.

Paty dijo- Que, apoco ustedes no tienen sexo, digo porque me miran como si hubiera cometido un delito.

-Cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar, dijo Albert.

-Ya voy a buscar un departamento, no te preocupes, quita esa cara, además no lo vieron que lindo esta, como poder negarme a ese lindo manjar.

Albert, solo negó con la cabeza y Candy solo se reía de ver la cara de Albert.

-Qué te parece gracioso.

-Pues que tenía que hablar con él, para decirle que no iba aceptar ser su novia, pero creo que ya no será necesario, jajjajajajajj

-Ahhhh, ya veo tu risa, así que el quería ser tu novio, lo pensabas aceptar.

-No se quizás, jajajajjjja

-No es gracioso Candy, eh, me voy a poner celoso.

-Amor no como crees, si yo solo te quiero a ti.

-Por otro lado, conociendo a Patricia, lo va a perseguir hasta que lleguen a algo, no la conoces como puede ser de persistente, bueno vamos a costar a Rouse, veo que ya tiene sueño.

-Si ya no tarda en dormir.

Llevándola hasta su cuna, acostándola, para después fundirse en un dulce beso, donde estaban poniendo todas sus ilusiones, en su relación que acababan de iniciar. Albert se sentía contento de tener la familia que tanto quería, que sentía dichoso de haber encontrado su felicidad.

Candy, por su parte se sentía dichosa, ya jamás estaría sola, ahora ella tenía una familia, una familia de verdad, aunque Rouse, no era su hija, ella la quería como si lo fuera, la defendería con uñas y dientes si era necesario, con William había encontrado el amor que tanto anhelaba. Ni siquiera sabía dónde le cabía tanto amor, que en esos mementos se le salían por los poros.

Pero la felicidad no es eterna y siempre llega algo que, sin querer, lo destroza todo, cuando todo está bien, cuando no te lo esperas, una noche nevada en navidad, donde la felicidad puede estar, también llega las lágrimas, arrasando todo a su paso.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno chicas, perdón por la tardanza, pero últimamente he tenido muchísimo trabajo, con mi familia, será por las fechas, pero siempre se atraviesan cosas, pero bueno tratare de actualizar, ustedes saben que me gusta terminar mis fic, así que mientras tenga vida y salud lo hare.

Por ahí hay un comentario, que este fic se asemeja a uno ya escrito, de hecho, ya investigue, no sabía que existía, pero por lo que vi la temática es la misma, mas no es igual, lo que yo escribo, lo hago desde el fondo de mi corazón, es más, no lo quise seguir leyendo, para no robar nada y no poner nada semejante.

Bueno espero y les guste, espero sus Reviw, ya saben nos vemos en el próximo capítulo por la XEW, RADIO.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La llegada de la noche buena solo estaba a un día, Candy pidió la cena a un restaurant, ella se había comprado un vestido para la ocasión, ya que vendrían unos amigos de Albert, entre ellos George con su novia, Paty también estaría Stife, tanto le rogo hasta que este acepto ir a la cena también.

Ese día, Paty, le dijo que quería tomarles unas fotos para el recuerdo que traería su cámara, lo cual Candy estaba muy entusiasmada, ya que quería unas fotos para poner en la casa.

-Paty, de verdad no tendrás, una foto de tu hermana.

-Ya te dije que no, esas se las quedaron mis padres, que viven en Carolina del norte, mi madre se llevó todo de ella, ya sabes para superar la perdida, Candy ya te dije solo se feliz, no te preocupes por el pasado, deja las cosas como están. Por cierto, me dijo Stife, que está muy apenado por lo que paso, pero le digo que no tiene porque o si, no me digas que fue tu novio.

-No, solo fuimos amigos, digo ahora tengo una relación con Albert, yo no podría, tu sabes.

-Hay que alegría, porque realmente me gusta Stife.

-Porque te divorciaste, digo si se puede saber.

-Porque ha de ser, me fue infiel, el muy infeliz con su secretaria, hay no sabes cómo lo odio.

-Vaya eso sí que duele, yo también tuve una desilusión amorosa, hace mucho tiempo, pero si te duele que te cambien por otra.

-Sí, pero tú no debes preocuparte, mi cuñado no es de esos, al menos nunca le supe nada.

\- Yo solo no tolero las mentiras, si me mintiera, eso siento que no se lo perdonaría.

-Paty, trago gordo, bueno si no te miente solo omite algunas cosas, puede que lo perdones.

-Dependiendo lo que omita, pero si es otra mujer, no eso no.

-Vaya, espero y lo tenga presente, bueno ya envolví este, mira como me quedo.

-Hay Paty, tu envolviendo regalos te mueres de hambre.

-Si ya se, le voy a pedir a William, que me de trabajo en la empresa, crees que se niegue.

-Bueno, no lo sé, pero intenta que puedes perder.

-Si de que llegue hablare con él.

Se llegó la noche de Navidad y la mesa que adornaba la casa estaba perfecta, los regalos debajo del pino, más aún Rouse, hermosa con su vestido y Candy también se puso un vestido en línea a en color mostaza, con el pelo suelto.

Albert ya estaba abajo esperándola, cuando llegaron los invitados, haciendo las presentaciones, Candy como buena anfitriona saludo a todos, llegando Stife con una botella de vino, saludando casi sin mirarlos a la cara.

Pero Albert, le hizo saber que no pasaba nada, que esas cosas pasan, además Paty, solo era su cuñada y era soltera disponible queriendo rehacer su vida.

Esa noche Paty, tomo varias fotos.

-Vamos William, párate junto a Candy en el árbol de navidad para las fotos.

Albert rodeo a Candy, de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, Candy cargando a Rouse, muy sonrientes, tomado otras de Rouse, bajo el árbol con los regalos.

George, vio que tanto Candy, como William, irradiaban felicidad, se les notaba que estaba enamorado, no era necesario que lo dijeran, ellos se amaban, lo mejor que Candy lo había aceptado con paquete incluido y se le notaba que adoraba a la pequeña Rouse, eso era aún más difícil, ni su madre pudo aceptarla, como era que una desconocida le daría el amor que ella necesitaba.

Hicieron el brindis y comenzaron a dar los regalos, George, le dio un regalo a su novia, Paty, compro varios regalos para todos, pero a Stife, le regalo un muñeco transforme Optimus Prime, el cual casi se muere de la impresión cuando lo abrió, al saber que le encantaban los robots.

-Dios Paty esto supera mis expectativas, dándole un abrazo terminando de darle un beso, muy significativo.

-Albert, le dio un regalo a Rouse, que consistía en unos juguetes como todo bebe, pero para Candy, le tenía un regalo que la sorprendería.

-Amor este es mi regalo, entregándole un folder.

-Pero que es, a ver deja y leo, Albert es enserio.

-Sí, amor es enserio, consistía en su carrera completamente pagada en la Universidad de Chicago., me dejaste sin palabras, solo lo abraso, -gracias no sabes lo que significa para mí.

-Sabía que te gustaría, solo esperaremos a que Rouse, cumpla dos años, se vaya al maternal y tú te vas a la Universidad.

-Mi vida, muchas gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad.

-A ti mi vida, por ser parte de nuestra vida, pero tengo algo más.

-Más que esto imposible, Albert ya no me des más.

Albert saco un pequeño estuche, se incoó, amor sé que aún no llevamos mucho tiempo, pero sé que tú eres la persona correcta para estar en mi vida para siempre, así que no quiero esperar para preguntar- te casarías conmigo

Paty, pego un grito- hayyayayayayyay Candy, te está pidiendo matrimonio, contesta mujer.

Candy, estaba muda, no podía creerlo, sabía que si eso no era un sueño era porque algo bueno hizo en la otra vida, como para recibir tanto. - si acepto, recibiendo el anillo, el cual Albert puso en su dedo, después dándole un beso en el cual se fundieron los dos, hasta que…

Todos los presentes los felicitaron, la pareja estaba feliz, realmente estaban contentos, de que todo marchara, como hasta ahora.

-Bueno Candy, hay que organizar la boda, espero y me inviten dijo Patty.

-Claro que sí, pero debe ser algo sencillo, no se algo que no sea muy complicado.

-Sera como tú quieras, amor, me haces muy feliz, dándole un beso en los labios a Candy.

Al siguiente día, en navidad, la pareja de rubios viajo de vacaciones a la isla de Hawái, donde llegaron a un lujoso hotel donde se hospedarían, era la primera vez que Candy, conocería el mar, así que fue uno de sus tantos regalos que le dio Albert, se registraron y salieron a disfrutar de la vista.

Candy, le puso protector sola a Rouse, con su traje de baño con faldita, poniéndola sobre la arena, Albert sentándose en un camastro, solo viéndolas como disfrutaban del sol, la arena y el mar, a pesar de que en Chicago estaba nevando, ahí el clima estaba más que a pedir de boca

En la tarde solo salieron a caminar los tres, realmente le encantaba como su pequeña familia, estaba disfrutando, porque eso era en lo que ya se habían convertido, una familia, cuando de repente se escuchó el bullicio de una fiesta, cosa que les llamo la atención.

Una fiesta en todo su apogeo, realmente había muchos, chicos y chicas bailando en la arena, cuando de repente, uno de seguridad, se acercó a ellos, pidiéndole que si no eran invitados se alejaran del lugar, Albert, solo dijo que no era su intención importunar que solo pasaban por ahí, que no sabía que no estaba permitido pasar, por ahí.

Pero acabando de decir eso, vio como una chica se la pasaban cargando, uno y después el otro, completamente ebria, más que eso se veía que estaba hasta drogada, pero quedo frió cuando observo de quien se trataba, Marcia, solo se quedó petrificado, sino fuera porque el de seguridad, les dijo que se movieran del lugar, no podía apartar su vista.

-Vamos, amor es hora de quitarnos de aquí, volviéndolo a la realidad.

-Si mi vida, vámonos de aquí, no es sano, ni para ti, ni para la niña.

Regresando a la suite, en donde se sentía nervioso, ansioso, hasta que Candy, comenzó la plática.

-Amor, pasa algo, dime, desde que regresamos te noto extraño.

Albert, no dijo nada solo guardaba silencio, muy pensativo, hasta que. –Candy, debo decirte algo, que me ha estado rondando la cabeza y que quiero que lo asimiles, sé que tú quieres mucho a mi hija, es más siento que la adoras.

-Si amor, la quiero como si fuera mía, es más es mía, verdad mi amor, jugando con sus manitas.

-No sé cómo te parezca lo que te voy a decir, pero he pensado mucho, si arreglamos todos sus documentos ahora que nos casemos y apareces como madre de Rouse, mirándola a los ojos.

-Amor, pero eso es muy delicado, digo no es que no quiera, pero la niña tiene derecho a saber quién fue su madre, digo la quiero con todo mi ser, pero eso sería como robarle una parte de su vida.

-No amor, es que tu no entiendes lo importante que es para mí, que tú seas la madre de mi hija, mira yo no tengo la vida comprada, no se podría pasarme algo, que pasara con ella, digo mis padres no se van a hacer cargo de ella, sus abuelos maternos ni siquiera la conocieron, así que entiende mi postura, no se piénsalo.

-Si lo pones de esa manera, creo que es el mejor regalo de navidad que me darías, aparte de los que ya me has dado, sonriendo, acepto a ser la madre de Rouse en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Albert, solo sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso, a Candy, - gracias amor, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí, feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad amor, gracias a ti por darme una familia, solo fundiéndose en un gran beso, sin llegar a mas ya que Rouse, estaba despierta.

El plan estaba hecho, aunque Albert se debatía, si debía o no decirle a Candy, sobre Marcia, sabía que tarde o temprano se lo tenía que decir, pero realmente prefería creer, que ella había muerto, si ya había muerto en su vida y en su corazón, que más daba, con decir que había fallecido, de todas formas, ella, no iba a regresar jamás.

Regresaron a Chicago, después de unas esplendorosas vacaciones, en donde se disfrutaron mucho, tanto de pareja, como de ser padres, ya que la niña los identificaba como sus padres de todo a todo. Regresando, a un lunes al trabajo, ya los rumores de que el jefe se casaba, se esparció como pólvora, llegando a los oídos de Eliza.

Entrando a su oficina, más que furiosa – como puedes hacerme esto William, si tan solo fuera alguien a tu altura, lo entendería, pero creo que ella está muy por debajo de tu status, mirándolo furiosa.

-Eliza, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, digo tu y yo no somos nada, nuestra relación no llego a nada, así que te pido, que si no tienes nada relacionado a la empresa te retires, otra cosa no vuelvas a dirigirte conmigo de esa manera, soy tu jefe para los efectos que sean, lo soy, así que nuestra relación de ahora en adelante así será, jefe- empleada.

Eliza, solo salió de esa oficina, realmente molesta con los puños cerrados, maldito, mil veces maldito, pero estas me las pagas ya verás.

Pasaron los meses Rouse, estaba a punto de cumplir un año, Candy, ya estaba preparando una pequeña recepción, para los amigos más cercanos para su festejo. Habían decidido que después de la fiesta de Rouse, pasado un mes se casarían, para hacer su relación más seria de lo que ya era.

Candy, platicando con Anny.

-Hay Candy, mira quien iba a decir que te casarías, cuando tomaste este trabajo, me dio miedo que salieras lastimada, pero ahora que te casas, me da mucha alegría, soplando los globos para adornar la casa.

-Si Albert, es un buen hombre, un buen padre, hay Anny, lo quiero tanto, que siento que no me cabe el amor en el corazón.

-Si te entiendo, mas con esta chiquita que esta como pastel, para comerse a besos.

-Ya deja de besuquearla, te voy a cobrar por cada beso que le das.

-Hay celosa, eso que no es tu hija, si lo fueras.

-Anny, ella es mi hija, entiendes no vuelvas a decir que no lo es.

-Está bien se me olvida, perdón, pero en verdad estas segura de todo esto, digo aun estas a tiempo, eso es mucha responsabilidad, cuando tengas a tus hijos no la iras a tratar diferente.

-Hay claro, que no, además yo amo a Rouse, aunque no la tuve en mi vientre, la ame desde que la vi, es mi hija y si dios me da un hijo propio, la voy a querer más, porque ella me enseñó a ser mama.

-Hay Candy, te admiro, no cualquiera hace eso, en verdad, bueno sigamos si no, no vamos acabar nunca.

Candy, suspirando poniendo los demás arreglos, poniendo la mesa de dulces y el pastel, la fiesta comenzó, Patty tomando las fotos de la fiesta. Albert llegando con los regalos para Rouse, poniendo algunas bebidas en el jardín, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Yo abro amor, deben ser los de la comida, dijo Albert, cuando abrió, se quedó en shock, sus padres ahí en la entrada- Papa, mama, pero que sorpresa, a que debo su visita.

\- Podemos pasar.

-Claro pasen, adelante la fiesta es en el jardín.

\- hijo queremos ver a nuestra nieta y saber porque no, nos habías contado que te casabas y con tu niñera.

-Madre, ella ya no es mi niñera será mi esposa, porque es la persona que amo, pero esto no lo voy a discutir aquí, pasemos a mi despacho, digo tenemos invitados, no querrán ventilar mi vida, aquí o sí.

-Ya en el despacho-

-Padre, madre, a todo esto, quien les dijo, digo porque yo se los iba a comentar, pero ya veo que se me adelantaron.

-Hijo, sino fuera porque esta chica Eliza, nos habló muy preocupada por ti, no, nos hubiéramos enterado, por eso vinimos para persuadirte de todo este desastre dijo su madre.

-Eliza, así que Eliza, preocupada, no me hagas reír, por favor los intereses de Eliza, son otros, así que créeme, dista de ser una buena chica.

-Hijo, estamos preocupados, cuando decidiste hacer tu vida con esa mujer, como resulto todo y eso que era una asistente, digo una chica preparada, que te espera con esta mujer.

-Padre esta mujer como la llamas, llego a la vida de Rouse y a mi vida, cuando más la necesitamos, se volvió su madre, créeme ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, así que te pido respeto hacia ella.

-Ja, no me hagas reír, ahora es santa Teresa, por dios hijo, solo busca una chica, más acorde a tu status, digo esta chica Eliza, es lo mejor para ti.

-Te estas escuchando, dime padre, cuando tú y mama, se preocuparon por su nieta, cuando ella demandaba su cambio de pañal, su biberón, el calor de un abrazo, cuando vinieron a pasar un fin de semana con ella, esa mujer como la llamas, está sacrificando su libertad, su juventud y hasta su amor de madre por dárselo a mi hija y a mí.

Sí, yo sé que es la mujer correcta para mí, es porque sé que lo es, así que no me vengas a mí a decir que otra mujer lo es, porque créeme yo sin esa mujer, me muero y ni que decir mi hija, que se ha acostumbrado a ella, porque para los efectos que sean es su medre, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Hijo, no te das cuenta que esa mujer solo quiere tu dinero, solo eso.

-Hay papa, por favor, yo gustoso se lo doy todo, por una caricia, por un abrazo, por un beso y no está conmigo por mi dinero, está conmigo porque me quiere, digo con lo bonita que es, puede encontrar un hombre solo, sin ni una carga, a mi ella, me acepto con equipaje incluido, eso no cualquier mujer lo hace.

-Bueno hijo, solo estoy preocupada por ti, Eliza, me dijo que era una mala mujer yo como tu madre me preocupe.

-Pues deberías, escuchar a personas que no saben cómo está mi vida, como la llevo, ya estoy bastante grandecito para tomar mis decisiones y saber qué es lo que más me conviene, por cierto, no les estoy pidiendo permiso, me voy a casar con Candy, les parezca o no.

-Hijo, no venimos a pelear, si ya lo tienes decidido, está bien, solo espero y no te haga lo mismo que la otra.

-Madre créeme, cuando la conozcas te va encantar, es una buena mujer, cariñosa y hermosa, perfecta para mí y tu nieta.

-Está bien hijo, la conoceré, verdad cielo mirando a su esposo.

-mmm, pues no habiendo de otra, muy despectivo.

-Otra cosa, Candy, no está enterada que Marcia me abandono, ella sabe que Marcia falleció, les voy a pedir que solo no digan nada, créanme es lo mejor.

-Ja, hijo y así quieres iniciar tu matrimonio, con mentiras.

-Se lo diré a su debido tiempo, cuando ella llego a mi vida, omití ese detalle, después no supe solo lo oculté, pero es lo mejor, ella ya no va a regresar, para que agobiarla con algo que no tiene que ser una sombra entre nosotros.

-Está bien hijo, yo te entiendo, tú se lo dirás a su debido tiempo, nosotros respetaremos tu decisión, verdad amor, mirando a su esposo.

-mmm, no estoy muy feliz con esto, pero si ya lo decidiste, está bien, vamos que quiero conocer a la niña.

Candy, venia bajando con Rouse en brazos, con su vestido en color naranja que le compro, como si fuera una princesa, con sus dos colitas que su cabello se ajustó con su cabello rubio y los ojos azules.

-Buena tarde dijo Candy.

Buenas tardes, contestaron los padres de Albert.

-Hijo esta hermosa, hay deja que la cargue, dijo la madre de Albert

-Por supuesto, dándole a Rouse, a su abuela.

-Amor, ellos son mis padres.

-Mucho gusto soy Candy, sean bienvenidos.

-Mucho gusto soy Clark, y ella es Pauna, así que tú eres la prometida de mi hijo.

-Sí, así es.

Albert, acercándose para pasarle el brazo para bajar las escaleras, - amor vamos a la sala.

La niña al no conocer a su abuela, hizo un puchero, - No llores mi vida, es abuelita, debes quererla, es que como no está familiarizada con ustedes, pero en cuanto se acostumbre ya no hará pucheros.

-Hay parece que va a llorar, no mi vida no llores, ten te la devuelvo.

Candy, tomo a la niña de nuevo, - pero vamos la fiesta es en el jardín ya la esperan.

La fiesta continua sin ningún percance, de hecho, todos disfrutaron la fiesta, hasta los padres de Albert, que decidieron quedarse un par de días, mas.

-Hijo, dime cómo va la empresa.

-Bien papa, bastante bien, de hecho, este mes es el más bajo en ventas, pero, aun así, salimos a flote.

-Bueno hijo, sabes que mi empresa te espera, sabes que solo tienes que decidirte a participar, digo yo no tardo en retirarme y tu deberás sucederme.

-Si padre lo voy a pensar, tienes razón, puedo solo quedar como socio de la empresa y tomar las riendas de la tuya. Pero vamos que ya van a partir el pastel.

Los padres de Albert, veían a su hijo, contento con una sonrisa, más cuando estaba cerca de Candy, solo se les veía la felicidad, le cantaron las mañanitas y partieron el pastel, sentándose para darle pastel a Rouse, con el amor que solo una madre puede dar.

En la fiesta, estaba George, su novia, algunos amigos de Albert, por parte de Candy, estaba Anny, Archie, Stife con Paty que a estas alturas ya eran pareja, algunas otras amigas que tenían.

Pauna, se acercó a Candy, - Dime Candy, desde cuando cuidas a mi nieta.

-Bueno ella tenía 3 meses de nacida, cuando yo llegue a cuidar de ella.

-Veo que la quieres mucho.

-Como no hacerlo, si desde que la conocí, me robo el corazón.

-Y mi hijo, cuando te robo el corazón.

-Él, fue más lento, no tenía lo que tiene Rouse, así que un par de meses después, creo, pero la realidad es que empezamos nuestra relación 6 meses después de que llegue a esta casa.

-Vaya, eso sí que fue rápido, encontraste una familia.

-No ellos, me encontraron a mí, sin quitar los ojos en Rouse.

-cariño, me llevo a Rouse, es hora de romper la piñata, que al paso que vamos la vamos a romper los adultos ya que casi no hay niños.

-Jajajaa, deja que entre al maternal y los veras por todos lados.

La madre de Albert, seguía con el interrogatorio, - Dime Candy, donde están tus padres, digo para saludarlos.

Candy, suspiro antes de contestar, - Yo no tengo padres, señora, soy huérfana desde antes de mi adolescencia, solo mis amigos son mi familia, ahora que tengo a su hijo y a mi corazón, refiriéndose a Rouse, ellos son mi familia.

-Ahora si me dejaste sin habla, pues solo me queda darte la bienvenida a mi familia, me da gusto que quieras a mi hijo, y que quieras a mi nieta, solo sigue queriéndolos como lo haces, créeme tendrás una aliada, una gran aliada.

Pensando todo lo que me dijo Eliza, era mentira, esta muchacha, es un sol, para mi hijo y para mi nieta, que equivocada estaba, fui muy injusta.

Cuando termino la fiesta, llevaron a Rouse a su cuna, para que se durmiera, al igual su abuela Pauna, que quería saber cómo era su recamara.

Candy, la puso en su regazo y comenzó a cantarle una canción, I Love You Baby, se sentó en la mecedora, hasta que se durmió.

-Vaya, hija, mira que tienes mano, solo basto que le cantaras y se durmió al instante.

-Está cansada, de todo el ajetreo de la fiesta, estuvo muy contenta, aparte de que no durmió su siesta.

-Sí que la conoces muy bien, tan linda mi nieta.

-Si es mi sol, más en las mañanas, cuando abre sus ojitos, no sabe lo que es eso, así estuvieron platicando, un buen rato.

Albert por su parte se tomaba, un Whisky, con su padre, en la sala.

-Bueno hijo y cuando tienes planeado casarte.

-Pues decidimos que sea dentro de dos meses, estamos arreglado unos papeles, donde aparece Candy, como madre de Rouse, es por eso el retraso, pero solo esperaremos que lleguen para hacerlo legal, aunque ella, Rouse y yo, ya somos una familia de desde hace mucho.

-Se nota tu felicidad hijo, realmente me sorprendió, la observé y es una chica transparente, nada como me habían dicho, realmente es una buena chica, por lo que vi cómo trata a Rouse, se ve que la quiere, se le nota, no es un amor fingido.

-No, jamás podría fingir nada que no siente.

-Qué bueno, me voy más tranquilo, créeme hijo estaba preocupado.

-No debes dar crédito a todo lo que se dice.

-Tienes razón.

Ya en la noche en la habitación, -Amor que te dijeron tus padres, vi que estabas tenso.

-Nada amor, solo estaban preocupados, por saber con quién me voy a casar, pero solo basto para que te conocieran y vieran con sus propios ojos la gran mujer que eres, acercándose a ella, para abrasarla, tomándola de la cintura, para besar su cuello, - amor me encanta tu aroma, me fascinas.

-mmm señor Andlay, solo diré que estoy muy cansada, así que hoy no habrá acción.

-No, me hagas eso, con un puchero, no seas así.

-No mi vida, estoy cansada.

-Ven acá, yo te quito lo cansado, anda vamos a la tina tu y yo, ahora es buen momento Rouse, no despertara en toda la noche.

-eso es una propuesta muy tentadora, anda vamos, antes de que me arrepienta, llenando la tina, desnudándose para meterse.

Albert se mete detrás de ella, hace su pelo a un lado y prodiga, besitos por el hombro desnudo de Candy, metiendo sus manos hacia su cintura, para subirlas poco a poco, hasta posarlas sobre sus senos, acariciándolo, subiendo sus manos a sus hombros para darle un masaje, sintiendo como ella se relaja, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando las caricias que Albert, le da, volteándola para acomodarla sobre de él, para besarla, saborear su boca, en una manera demandante, simplemente tocándose, besándose, hasta que el agua se puso fría, saliendo para seguir haciendo el amor en la cama.

Solo le quito la toalla, para dejarla caer, posarla en la cama, para comenzar a besar su cuerpo, que a estaba lista para ser poseída, por Albert, lo abrazo tocando su pecho, su espalda, mordiéndose un labio, cuando lo sintió dentro de ella, realmente disfrutaba cuando Albert, la hacía suya, ella era de él, completamente.

Albert por su parte se sentía completo estando con ella, el estar así en la intimidad, hacía que él, se sintiera seguro, en sus brazos.

Así pasaron los dos meses, la boda de ellos fue muy sencilla, solo amigos y familiares de Albert claro por parte de Albert, ya que sus padres viajaron para tal evento, cuando todo termino, Paty, cuidaría a la niña, para que ellos se tomaran una noche como nuevos esposos, ya Rouse la identificaba como su tía, así que no lloraba con ella.

Pasaron su primera noche como esposos, en un hotel donde una suite, los aguardaba, ya ahí Albert, no espero más, inmediatamente de que entraron a la habitación cargo a Candy, a la cama, comenzándola a besar con una desesperación desbordante.

-Albert, espera me voy a cambiar.

-No para que, si te quiero así, sin nada.

Solo comenzó a quitarse la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, sin dejar de mirar a Candy, te deseo, mi amor, no sabes cuánto, cada vez que estoy contigo me siento completo, quitándose todo lo que le estorbaba, ahora eres mía, mi esposa, mi mujer.

Candy, solo dejo que el la desnudara, cuando ya estaba solo en ropa interior, comenzó a besar a su ahora esposo, solo lo acaricio con ternura, como si fuera una visión, que se fuera a esfumar, simplemente sentía que era un sueño, a pesar que ya tenían algunos meses de relación, cada vez que hacían el amor, lo hacían de una manera entregada.

Albert, besaba cada parte del cuerpo de Candy, que no había nada que no explorar, conocía cada rincón de su piel, cada partícula, sabia el momento exacto donde ella explotaba, sabia como excitarla, como hacer que disfrutara, cosa que lo enloquecía, cada vez que ella gruñía de placer, cada vez que gemía, junto con él, cuando se desbordaban de pasión.

Simplemente, Candy, osadamente se puso ahorcajadas sobre de él, para sentirlo, solo cerraba los ojos, sintiendo como el vaivén de sus cuerpos se acoplaban para llegar a un éxtasis de placer, Albert, solo miraba su silueta, que estaba encima de él, cosa que lo extasiaba, en lo que Candy, veía como su esposo disfrutaba, como le hacia el amor, hasta que los dos explotaban juntos, en un solo alarido de satisfacción.

Regresaron al siguiente día, ya que Candy, no quería dejar sola a Rouse, no es que Paty no la cuide, pero conociéndola, era capaz que regresaba e iba a encontrar una Rouse, completamente bañada en chocolate.

Así fue, Paty, al no querer verla llorar solo le daba chocolate.

-Pero Paty, te dije que no le dieras chocolate.

-Lo siento Candy, pero no sabes cómo lloro que quería la tablilla completa, después ya no quiso dormir.

-Cómo va a dormir con todo el chocolate que se empaco, ven dámela la voy a bañar, ahora la tendré que mantener despierta para que después solo tome una siesta en la tarde y deje dormir en la noche.

-Hay ya sabes que, soy la tía consentidora, solo no puedo verla llorar.

-Ya sé, no te preocupes yo soy igual, suspirando.

Así, pasaron los meses, Rouse dio sus primeros pasos, cuando vio que Candy, se alejaba de ella, una vez que estaba en el jardín, solo tomo la iniciativa y camino hacia ella, para que no la dejara sola, cuando Albert la vio no pudo creer como su hija, ya prácticamente caminaba sola.

Después dijo su primera palabra, la cual, para asombro de todos, no dijo papa, mama, solo dijo late, que quería chocolate, cosa que le encantaba, después si dijo ma, ma, cosa que Candy, se deshacía de amor, por ella, - dios me dijo mama, sonreía al escucharla cada vez que se le perdía, entre la cocina para hacer sus actividades, era perseguida por una Rouse, que no quería separarse de su mama, porque eso era Candy, su mama, su mami.

Albert, cuando la escucho, por primera vez derramo un par de lágrimas y las llevo a comer helado, para festejar que dijo su primera palabra, realmente estaba feliz de que tenían una familia.

Ya pronto cumpliría 2 años y Rouse tendría que ir al maternal, ya no quería postergarlo, ya que Candy, tenía que estudiar y ella debía convivir con otros niños, para socializar.

Albert, acepto la propuesta de su padre de tomar el control de sus empresas, así que platico con George.

-Amigo, voy a dejar esta empresa para irme a la de mi padre.

-Vaya pensé que nunca ibas aceptar.

-Bueno te tengo una propuesta, comprar mis acciones de esta compañía o irte conmigo a la compañía de mi padre, como mi subdirector general, solo piénsalo no me contestes ahora.

-Hay amigo que quieres que pienses, no hay nada que pensar, solo si acepto.

-Me llevare a mi secretaria también, no quiero que quede en manos de Eliza, pobre de Mirna, si la dejo la despedirá en la primera semana.

-Si más cuando supo que te casaste, le dio un ataque de ira, no sabes casi le arranca la cabeza a Mirna.

-Bueno, bienvenido a mi barco.

-Correcto mi capitán, pues solo deja y termino unas cosas para presentar mi renuncia.

En la casa con Candy, Rouse, como pollito tras la gallina, solo no la dejaba ni para ir al baño, no la perdía de vista, cosa que Candy, adoraba, platicando con Anny.

-Ya vas a entrar a la universidad, verdad Candy.

-Si ya la semana que viene.

-Hay esta cosita, se va al maternal, no crees que llore.

-Hay ya no me digas que se me estruja el corazón, si no me deja ni para ir al baño, si vieras tal parece que voy a desaparecer, de hecho, para bañarme lo hago cuando ella se duerme, porque si no me ve, se pone a llorar, dice Albert, que ya es hora de llevarla al maternal, que de hecho ya hasta nos tardamos.

-Pues sí, eso le hará bien, aquí solo interactúa con adultos y ella debe socializar con niños de su edad.

-Si lo sé, pero dejarla ahí, solita, siento que me va a extrañar.

-Hay no creo Candy, las maestras son bien listas con los niños, vas a ver que ni se acuerda de ti, cuando vio que Candy, derramaba unas lágrimas, - pero porque lloras.

-Porque dices que no me va a extraña.

-Hay deja de llorar, claro que te va a extrañar.

Así pasaron las dos semanas.

-Amor, ya baja te estoy esperando para llevarlas.

-Si ya voy, solo deja ver si llevo todo, pueda necesitar algo más.

-Hay amor, has revisado esa lista varias veces, anda vamos, cargando a Rouse.

Ya en la puerta del maternal, dejaba una Rouse, con un puchero, -ya mi amor veras como te diviertes con los niños, anda no llores, mami viene por ti más al rato.

-No se preocupe señora, aquí se la cuidaremos bien.

-Segura, por favor solo no le quite la vista.

-Ya amor, ellas saben lo que hacen, anda vamos, antes de que Rouse se ponga a llorar.

-Adiós, mi chiquita, subiendo a la camioneta de Albert.

-Ya amor, veras como ella, va a estar bien.

-Candy, poniéndose a llorar, pero si llora, quien la va a consolar.

-Amor para eso, están las maestras, ya verás que se va a divertir, anda te dejo en la universidad.

Candy, con el corazón muy estrujado, amor si voy por ella y la traemos mañana, es que va a llorar.

-No, mi vida no, anda ya vamos solo deja que se acostumbre.

-Eres un insensible, como la voy a dejar ahí solita, ni atención le van a poner.

-Amor, a la universidad, así que no vas a regresar hasta que den las dos, está bien, ya estará bien, dejando a Candy, en la universidad.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno chicas aquí otro capítulo de esta historia, espero y les guste, ya saben espero sus reviw que me encanta leerlos.

Las espero en el próximo capítulo, ya saben por la XEW, RADIO.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Candy, se presentó en la universidad, para iniciar sus clases, donde se encontró con varias chicas y chicos, que serían sus compañeros, iniciaron sus clases, en las cuales ella saldría a las dos de la tarde, de ahí iría a recoger a Rouse, al maternal y de ahí a su casa, ya habían contratado a una persona que le cocinaría y otra que le ayudaría con la casa, ya que ahora tenía muchas más actividades...

Por parte de Albert, ya estaba en su nueva oficina, con su equipo de trabajo, en el cual se haría cargo de la empresa de su padre, como buen sucesor, iniciaría sus actividades como nuevo dueño, aparte de conocer a su nuevo equipo de trabajo.

Todas en la empresa, comentaban de lo guapo que era su nuevo jefe, que más de alguna quería conquistarlo, preguntándose si era casado.

-Ya checaron al nuevo jefe, esta como para comérselo.

-Sí, está buenísimo, no saben si está casado.

-Dicen que sí, que tiene esposa e hija, pero, aun así, yo le voy a coquetear, ese manjar hay que probarlo, placaban la mayoría de las chicas que trabajaban ahí.

George, que entro como subdirector de la empresa.

-William, ya sabes tenemos un buen grupo de fans.

-Hay amigo, yo solo quiero tener dos y esas están en mi casa.

-Que paso, ya ingresaron a Rouse al maternal.

-Ya, de hecho, fue hoy su primer día, Candy estaba que se le llevaba de regreso, pero tenía hoy su primer día de universidad, así que no le quedo de otra que asimilar el hecho que Rouse, ya debe ir al colegio.

-Cómo pasa el tiempo, ya tiene dos años.

-Ya amigo, ya habla pocas palabras, pero ahí va, estoy muy feliz de ver a mi chiquita feliz.

-A mí me da gusto por ti, hasta ya me dan ganas de formalizar.

-Te estas tardando.

-Lo sé, no te creas, yo también ya siento que el reloj biológico me llama, de verte deseo ser papa, pero no sé si mi novia, quiera lo mismo.

-Pues háblalo con ella, así sabrás si están en sintonía, ese error lo cometí con Marcia, que nunca entendí lo que ella quería, ahora con Candy, es diferente, siento que dios la envió ya que nos entendemos muy bien.

-Cuando piensas decirle lo de Marcia, no lo sigas postergando, créeme después va ser más difícil.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo hare.

Candy en la universidad, varios chicos, deseaban ir saliendo algún lugar a festejar que era su primer día de clases.

-Candy, tu ira a la fiesta, que están organizando los chicos.

-Este, no, de hecho, ya voy corriendo, tengo que pasar por mi hija al maternal, de ahí ir a mi casa para comer con mi esposo.

\- ¡Estas casada!

-Sí, enseñando su anillo, en la mano.

-Vaya eso sí que es suicidio, estas muy joven para estar casada y con una hija.

-Yo soy muy feliz con eso, así que las dejo, nos vemos mañana.

Uno de los chicos, la intersecto a dónde vas bonita, anda anímate vamos a la fiesta, te vas a divertir.

-Este, no de verdad gracias, pero tengo cosas que hacer, haciendo zigzag, para despejar al chico.

-Anda no te vayas, no me digas que te pegan en tu casa, volviéndose a poner enfrente de Candy.

-Ya te dije que no, quítate que debo ir por mi hija y ya se me hizo tarde.

-Hija, mirándola con expectación.

-Sí, hija me dejas pasar por favor.

-Si claro, espero que para la próxima nos acompañes.

Candy, salió como alma que lleva el diablo, por Rouse, el chofer ya la estaba esperando.

-Señora, al maternal.

-Si Gustavo, por favor.

Llegando al maternal, solo se había retrasado 10 minutos, disculpe maestra pero se me hizo tarde, en cuanto Rouse, la vio salto de alegría, ma,ma,ma,ma.

-Ya mi chiquita, ya estoy aquí, Rouse acurrucándose en su cuello, - estuvo llorando.

-Un poco, pero poco a poco se va a ir acostumbrando.

-Ya mi niña, ya llego mami, ya con Rouse adentro del carro, Gustavo vamos a la oficina del señor, vamos a ir a comer fuera.

-Si señora.

Ya en la oficina de Albert, Candy Bajo con Rouse, hasta que llego hasta presidencia, -Saludando, buenas tardes se encuentra mi esposo.

La secretaria que no la conocía, ya que Candy, nunca había ido a las nuevas oficinas. - ¿Quién es su esposo? Mirándola…

-William Albert Andlay.

-Si en un momento la anuncio, - señor su esposa está aquí.

-Si hazla pasar.

Ya adentro, - Amor agachándose para cargar a Rouse que de hecho ya caminaba, pa,pa,pa,pa.- si mi amor aquí esta papi, mi vida, besando a Candy, bueno solo dejo unas cosas firmadas y nos vamos, hay mucho que festejar.

-Donde vamos a ir a comer.

-A un restaurante nuevo, que acaban de abrir, quiero darle el visto bueno.

Ya en el restaurant, se sentaron, a comer, junto con Rouse tratando de comer casi sola, solo que Candy, aun se aseguraba que no se manchara.

En otra mesa estaba el señor Zarbo, un importante empresario italiano, que en ese momento estaba con unos empresarios cerrando una negociación. Para esto se levantó para ir al baño, pero al cruzar el restaurant, alcanzo a ver a una niña, rubia de ojos azules, que le pareció ver una visión, cuando la vio, solo se le nublo la vista y hasta se tuvo que agarrar de una mesa, para sostenerse para no caerse.

Albert y Candy, no le pusieron atención, ellos estaban en lo suyo.

En cuanto Zarbo, se recompuso, fue al baño y se refresco, cuando regreso a su mesa, solo le pidió al mesero, muy discretamente, dime como se llama el hombre que está en esa mesa.

-Mesero- - El señor William Albert Andlay con su esposa e hija, lo sé porque yo le hice la reservación.

Zarbo, no dejaba de ver la mesa que le quedaba un poco retirada, pero lo hacía evidenciándose.

-Vamos Zarbo, deja de mirar a esa mesa, el hombre se puede dar cuenta, que no dejas de mirar a su mujer.

-Que te digo, con una sonrisa en la boca, la mujer es hermosa, pero es más que eso, bueno señores me despido, saliendo del restaurant.

Ya en su limosina, tomo el teléfono, hijo necesito hablar contigo, donde estas.

-Papa, en Nueva York, que pasa…

-Te necesito inmediatamente en Chicago, trae tu maldito trasero hasta aquí, me escuchaste, deja la fiesta te mando el avión.

-Pero papa, no, estoy en medio de algo.

-Me vale un carajo en que estas, solo trae tu trasero hasta aquí, en esta misma tarde.

André zarbo, hombre con el que se fue Marcia, a vivir la vida, un hombre rubio, ojos azules, alto de muy buen ver, no se preocupaba de nada, era hijo de un empresario multimillonario, del cual se daba lujos y excentricidades, le gustaba la fiesta, las drogas y el alcohol, no se preocupa de nada ni de nadie.

Primo lejano de Eliza, ella se lo presento y le pidió que lo enamorara, lo cual lo hizo, pero el plan era separarla de William, después votarla solo que André, no lo hizo, ya que a Marcia la ocupaba para otros fines.

Marcia, venia saliendo de la habitación de atender un cliente de André, -Espero y haya quedado satisfecho.

-Muy satisfecho, de hecho, la quiero volver a ver.

-Cuando usted quiera.

Ya de que se fue el cliente, vaya chiquita este te dejo una buena propina, para comprar una buena dotación de chicles blancos, bueno agarra tus cosas y vámonos, mi padre me quiere esta tarde en Chicago, no sé qué es lo que quiere.

-Tu padre, Chicago, no, no quiero ir, a Chicago.

-Tú vas a ir a donde yo vaya, que para eso soy tu dueño, escuchaste.

Ya en la tarde arribaba en Chicago, tanto Marcia como André, los esperaba la limusina de Zarbo, al llegar a empresas Zarbo, entraron por el elevador privado, sonando para entrar a la oficina majestuosa de Zarbo, donde se encontraba un muy enojado Pretínele Zarbo, mirando a su hijo con esos ojos de pocos amigos, Marcia se quedó afuera esperando André.

-Padre, a que debo mi presencia en Chicago.

-Bueno quiero preguntarte algo de lo cual estoy muy consternado, pero desde ayer no me deja dormir.

-Si es por mis gastos, sabes que he tratado de medirme, de hecho, ya no gasto como antes.

-No, no es eso, aunque me gustaría saber que lo que haces para conseguir dinero.

-Bueno tengo mis secretos.

-Claro cómo vender a tu amante en turno, no es así.

-André, solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Hay hijo estoy al tanto de todo, solo hay una cosa que se me ha escapado, eso es, porque la hija de Andlay, es la viva imagen de mi difunta hija, tu hermana Chenoa, que como lo sé, aquí tengo estas fotografías, estoy en espera de los resultados del ADN que esta mañana le realizaron, tuve que sobornar a la directora, para que dejaran que le dieran una muestra del cabello de la niña.

Pero si lo que estoy pensando, sale cierto, estarás en muchos problemas y no solo conmigo, más vale que esa niña sea de Andlay, que esto sea solo una coincidencia, pero créeme el recuerdo de tu hermana al ver esa niña, vino a mi mente inminentemente.

-Papa, he estado con muchas mujeres, que quieres que te diga.

-Hay hijo insiste en mentirme, tu amante Marcia es madre de esa niña, crees que no los sé, yo se cualquier movimiento que haces, para poder cubrir lo malo que dejas a tu paso, créeme no es nada fácil, como la vez que violaste aquella chica en la playa, tuve que darle una muy buena cantidad de dinero para que no te denunciara o cuando atropellaste aquel niño, el cual no se pudo hacer nada, tuve que pagar para que se hicieran cargo y eso solo son algunas de las tantas cosas que he tenido que cubrir.

Ya estoy cansado, de todo lo que haces, pero esto no te lo voy a dejar pasar, si esa niña es mi nieta, la quiero conmigo, escuchaste.

-Pero papa, Marcia nunca me dijo nada.

-Que te va a decir, si está más enviciada que tú, hazla pasar.

-Señor, dígame.

-En estos momentos me vas a decir, si esa niña la cual abandonaste es mi nieta, hija de André.

-Yo, yo, yo, no lo sé, cuando me embarace perdí la cuenta y sinceramente no lo sé.

-Bien, veremos…

En ese momento llega la secretaria con los resultados del ADN, en un sobre cerrado, Zarbo los abre, el resultado da 99% de compatibilidad. Al verlos solo se quedó sentado viendo tanto a su hijo y a Marcia, ahí parados, estáticos esperando el veredicto.

-Bien salieron positivos, la niña es mi nieta, ahora los voy a mandar a los dos unos seis meses o un año, para que se desintoxiquen, cuando salgan de ahí, quiero a unos padres amorosos los cuales querrán a esa niña con ustedes.

-Pero padre, yo para que quiero a esa niña, si yo aún no quiero ni deseo ser padre.

-Me importa un carajo, si quieres o no, quiero esa niña conmigo entendiste, más vale que te internes sino me vas a conocer, porque créeme que si no lo haces te desheredo. Y tu más te vale que te comportes como a madre amorosa, que nunca has sido, sino soy capaz de venderte con alguna de las redes de tratante de blancas que hay, no creo que te sea difícil trabajar si de hecho ya lo haces.

Bueno dicho eso, los veo dentro de unos meses, váyanse que ya no deseo verlos.

En una suite, en el edificio de departamentos Zarbo – Demonios Marcia, porque no me dijiste que habías quedado embarazada, que no era de William.

-Que quieres que te diga, si perdí la cuenta, además esa noche pasaron muchas cosas y tú lo sabes, así que como saberlo.

-Demonios ahora hacer lo que dijo mi padre, sino no sabes cómo nos puede ir.

-En la casa Andlay—

Albert llegaba de trabajar, - Hola papa, ya llego a casa.

-Hola mi amor.

-Mi vida, donde está mi muñeca.

-No se búscala, creo que se me perdió.

-mmm tendré que buscarla, ya que no puedo vivir sin mi corazón, donde estará, tardare en encontrarla, anda Candy, dime donde está.

-No búscala, le dije que no te diría.

-Hay estará detrás del sofá, no, quizás detrás de la puerta, mmm aquí tampoco, bueno donde puede estar.

Rouse, estaba debajo de una mesa buro, solo escondiendo la cabeza, con el trasero hacia todos, -mmm no pues no la veo, ya díganme donde está.

Hay aquí está mi corazón, Albert cargándola, dándole besos por donde quiera.

Candy, solo los veía como se divertían jugando los dos desde el mueble, sonriendo que más podía pedir, tenía todo lo que la vida alguna vez le había negado, ahora era feliz, muy feliz.

-Amor, la cena esta lista, anda vamos.

-Si mi vida, muero de hambre.

-Como te va en la Universidad.

-Bien, aunque no sé, me es raro estar con chicos que solo van a jugar, tu sabes solo quieren ir de fiesta…

-Si, así es uno cuando no sabe lo que cuesta las cosas.

Rouse, comiendo con su tenedor, tratando de no tirar, nada.

-Hay Albert, mira la niña ya casi come sola, al paso que va ya no a necesitarme.

-Sí, creo que voy a tener que despedirte, jajjaajajjaj.

-mmm no me hace gracia, he, dándole un pico en la boca.

-Jamás vas a irte de nuestro lado, escuchaste.

-Bueno sino recibo mi sueldo, tendré que buscar otro trabajo.

-Tu único trabajo, es aquí con nosotros, amándonos como lo haces.

La vida de ellos iba miel sobre hojuelas, todo estaba aparentemente bien, la niña iba creciendo sana, Candy, iba a la universidad y Albert estaba en la empresa de su padre, de hecho, los números en la empresa iban cada vez mejor, iban a darle un premio a Albert por ser el empresario del año, ya que la empresa en cuanto asumió el cargo la innovo, llevándola a otro nivel.

Tanto Marcia como André, se ingresaron a una clínica de desintoxicación, en donde se empezaron a odiar el uno, hacia el otro, ni siquiera sabían porque habían estado todo este tiempo juntos, si cada uno había llegado a su propia destrucción, por su propia cuenta.

Hasta que llegó el momento, donde cada uno no podía ni verse ni en pintura, la falta de droga hacia que estuvieran irritables y en contra del mundo, solo no sabían que hacían ahí, querían salir, los primeros meses fueron fatales e interminables, sentían ganas de salir corriendo y comprar lo que sea de droga.

Así, pasaron los meses hasta que se cumplió un año, de todo ese infierno que, para ellos, fue el dejar las drogas y el alcohol.

Marcia fue la más afectada, ya que al estar limpia se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, abandono su hogar y a su hija, que ella tenía, que pudo ser feliz, solo que su apego por la droga, no la dejo ver todo lo que perdió, ahora lloraba por todo lo que había dejado, por esa fiesta interminable.

André, no lo veía de ese modo, el solo quería salir de ahí para seguir con su vida, una vez que haya salido lo que iba a pasar es que compraría una buena dotación, de su droga favorita para perderse, una buena temporada.

Candy, cada vez más estaba apegada a Rouse, al igual que la niña a ella, solo se separaban para que Rouse fuera al maternal y Candy en la universidad.

En la universidad, ya los compañeros de Candy, sabían que era casada y que tenía una hija, pero para algunos eso no era impedimento para asediarla, de hecho, había, alguno que quería persuadirla, pero Candy, siempre tenía una negativa.

-Vamos Candy, deja las obligaciones que tienes en esa casa y déjate llevar, vamos a divertirnos.

-Hay Arturo, déjate de cosas, ya sabes que soy una mujer casada, mira mi anillo y tengo una hija, así que deja de molestar tomando su tasa de café, en la cafetería.

-Hay Candy, que suerte tienes mira que el chico más guapo de la universidad te invite a salir, digo no te dan ganas de tener una aventura.

-Hay Martha, a mí él no me mueve nada, yo tengo a mi esposo y créeme no tengo ojos para nadie más.

-Si querida y no te lo discuto, ya conocí a tu esposo, no sé cómo le hiciste para encontrarlo, si está bien papacito, digo a lado de Arturo, a este lo chupo un perro.

-jajaajajajja, ahora si me hiciste reír, amo a mi esposo con el alma y sobre todo a mi hija, yo por una aventura no voy a tirar a mi familia, mira cundo no tienes algo, que deseas por mucho tiempo y lo llegas a tener, créeme ni por todo el oro del mundo lo cambias.

-Debe ser, bueno vámonos que falta la última clase, supongo que no iras a la fiesta este sábado.

-No creo, dejar a Rouse sola con alguien desconocida, este fin de semana su tía Paty, no podrá cuidarla y no me gusta dejarla con nadie más, si de por si con ella, me pesa dejarla porque cada vez que la cuida la encuentro en situaciones que bueno si fuera mi empleada ya habría prescindido de ella.

pues es que es muy consentidora, pero cuando no tengo de otra, pues ni modo tengo que pedirle que la cuide.

-Vaya tu sí que eres una mujer de hogar.

Al salir a veces cuando no tenía mucho trabajo Albert iba por ella, más al saber que su mujer era blanco de muchas miradas, lo cual lo inquietaba, aunque sabía que Candy, no era de esas chicas, ella simplemente era muy diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido.

Ya había pasado un año, Rouse, ya estaba en el preescolar en primer año, cosa que causaba alegría a sus padres, Candy, tenía su mismo horario, dejaba a Rouse al preescolar y después iba hacer sus prácticas ya estaba por graduarse, así que en poco tiempo concluiría algo que se había propuesto por mucho tiempo.

Saliendo de la Universidad, fue a donde Rouse por ella a su escuela, cuando se bajó para ir por ella, solo volteo para todos lados, sentía unos ojos detrás de ella, una sensación de ser observada, solo fue por la niña, la tomo de la mano y volvió a subir al coche para ir a su casa.

Tiempo después, llego Albert para comer con sus reinas, -Hola amor, ya llegue donde está mi princesa.

-Papi, papi, papi.

-Mi niña y tu mami.

-En la Cochina, pleplalando la comila.

Candy, en la cocina con Teodora, la señora que le ayudaba a preparar la comida, ya que por sus múltiples ocupaciones ya no podía hacerlo ella, preparando la comida para la niña, ya que ella no comía condimentado.

-Hola mi vida, dándole un beso a Candy.

-Hola amor, como te fue hoy.

-Bien, bastante bien, pero vamos a comer que tengo que regresar a la oficina, tengo algunos pendientes.

-Sí, amor siéntate ya está todo preparado, no sé qué haría sin Teodora, realmente me ayuda en todo.

-Qué bueno mi vida, es muy cansado ahora que ya haces tus prácticas, llegar hacer la comida y cuidar a Rouse.

-Me encanta estar con Rouse, no podría estar con ella, si tengo que preocuparme por otras cosas.

-Pero dime como te fue, en la escuela, todo bien.

-Sí, solo que…

-Que dime, pasa algo.

-No amor, no me hagas caso, cosas mías.

-Amor, dime no hagas que me preocupe.

-No sé, hoy fui por Rouse a su colegio y me sentí observada, tu sabes como si alguien me estuviera vigilando, no hagas caso son imaginaciones mías.

-No amor, si lo sentiste fue por algo, si llegas a sentir otra vez lo mismo, comunícamelo inmediatamente, te quiero poner escolta, pero te has negado, tu seguridad y la de mi hija son muy importante, así que cualquier cosa por mínima que sea, solo dímelo.

-Si amor, no te preocupes, anda come que se enfría.

La siguiente semana, Candy tuvo que quedarse en la Universidad para terminar un trabajo que les faltaba, así que llamo a Paty, para que fuera por Rouse, ya que a ella no le daría tiempo.

-Claro que sí, yo voy por ella, me queda de paso su colegio, no te preocupes la llevo a tu casa.

-Si ya le avisé a Albert, que voy a llegar más tarde.

Así lo hizo Paty, paso por Rouse al colegio estaba esperando a que trajeran a la niña, cuando sintió una mirada a lo lejos, solo recibió a la niña y la subió al carro, se estaciono más adelante y miro por el retrovisor, cuando vio una silueta que conocía muy bien.

-Marcia.

-Paty, por favor solo deja que la vea.

-No, ella no sabe, mejor me voy.

-Tenemos que hablar, solo escúchame.

-Sí, este es mi número, pero por favor debo irme, adiós.

Paty, estaba muy nerviosa por la aparición de su hermana, jamás pensó que fuera aparecer, así de la nada.

-Quien es la cheñola tía.

-Nadie, bebe, solo alguien que conozco, anda vamos tu papi ya te espera.

-Mi, mami, tía.

-Va a llegar un poco más tarde, pero no tarda.

-Shi, quielo vel a mi mami.

-Si mi vida, vamos, muy nerviosa.

Cuando llego a la casa de su cuñado, bajo para dejar a la niña, -hola William, te dejo a Rouse, me dijo Candy, que te dijo que llegaría más tarde.

-Sí, pero porque no te quedas para comer, digo ya estás aquí.

-No, es que quede de ir a comer con una amiga, nos vemos después, casi sin mirar a Albert a la cara, adiós, casi huyendo.

Una hora más tarde se encontraba Paty, esperando a Marcia en una cafetería, cuando la vio llegar Paty, realmente estaba muy molesta con ella.

-Hola, dijo Marcia saludando.

-Hola, te parece poco después de tanto tiempo que te fuiste, solo hola.

-Paty, por favor no te enojes, solo escúchame, solo eso te pido.

-Qué remedio, aunque no sé qué si lo que digas llegue a convencerme, que debas regresar como si nada, por dios Marcia, no solo dejaste a tu familia, sino a tu pareja y para rematar a tu hija, que pasaba por tu mente en ese momento.

-Si lo sé, solo escúchame quieres, sé que me equivoque, que no debo estar aquí.

-Exacto no debes estar aquí, por el bien de tu hija, lo que debes hacer es irte de nuevo.

-No seas tan dura conmigo.

-Dura, Marcia no mereces el suelo que estas pisando, sabes cómo dejaste a tu bebe, sola con William, el pobre no sabía ni que hacer, por dios, no me vengas ahora con arrepentimientos.

-Solo dime ¿cómo está mi hija?

-La niña está bien, preciosa creciendo, aunque no debería decirte nada.

-Lo sé, derramando un par de lágrimas, mira quiero contarte todo, solo déjame hacerlo quieres, cuando yo me fui, yo no estaba consiente de mí, estaba muy enviciada con drogas, de hecho, me drogaba, casi a diario, no sabía cómo manejarlo, la realidad es que ni yo misma supe como caí, en ese pozo, en ese abismo.

Ahora que estoy limpia lo sé, se lo que perdí, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero en ese momento no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, lo único que me importaba era estar drogada.

-Pero cómo es posible que no pidieras ayuda, digo soy tu hermana, pude haberte ayudado, no se internarte en alguna clínica, de esas que ayudan a las personas que tienen esos problemas.

-Porque en ese tiempo no estaba consciente de que necesitaba ayuda, lo único que quería era estar más y más drogada.

-Pero digo quien o como te volviste así, digo debió ser alguien quien te influyo a eso.

-Es una historia larga de contar.

-Bueno tengo tiempo, así que empieza.

Todo comenzó, cuando…

Cuando llegue de Carolina, para iniciar a trabajar en la empresa de telecomunicaciones, tu sabes que llegue a casa de Ilse, bueno ella y otras amigas fuimos a un antro de la ciudad, para festejar que ya había encontrado trabajo. Pues fuimos, bebimos y estábamos bailando cuando vimos que llego William con George, pues Ilse hizo una apuesta que yo no me atrevía a darle un beso, al guapo de la barra, pues ese guapo era William.

Fui me arme de valor me acerque y lo bese, así ni más, él estaba muy consternado al ver mi osadía, solo que esa noche no me importo, al siguiente día, cuando me presente a mi nuevo trabajo, me dijeron que sería asistente de presidencia, cuál fue mi impacto que al que bese la noche anterior, fue a mi jefe, pero ya estaba hecho.

Entablé una relación con William, al principio no dimos a saber que teníamos algo, todo era secreto, pero él, tenía una admiradora, la cual era una rival muy potente, yo no le di importancia, de hecho, yo lo único que sabía era que William, me quería a mí, eso para mí estaba bien, salíamos, nos divertíamos, salíamos de viaje, en fin, todo iba bien.

Pero Eliza, una chica que trabajaba en la misma compañía, siempre había estado enamorada de William, vaya que cuando quiere ser mala lo es, bueno se enteró que él, y yo estábamos saliendo, así que organizó una fiesta a la cual fui invitada.

Yo, nunca pensé lo que me pasaría ahí, realmente pensé que era una inocente fiesta y ya, que de ahí no pasaba, comenzamos a beber algunas chicas de la oficina, otras que ni conocía, al cabo de unas horas, me encontraba en la cama de una suite, con un hombre al que no conocía y me dijo que me iba a dar algo que me iba a encantar.

No supe ni lo que hice esa noche, solo vi caras, no de un solo hombre sino de varios, simplemente perdí la noción del tiempo, no me di cuenta que estaba completamente drogada, cuando reaccione era el siguiente día, al medio día, estaba sola con una resaca terrible, unas fotografías donde aparecía con varios hombres en distintas posiciones.

Estaba desesperada por salir de ahí, Eliza se apareció y me dijo que, si no desaparecía, le iba a enseñar las fotos a William, estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer, salí de ahí casi corriendo, sabía que había sido violada, tenía rasguños y algunas otras cosas, en el cuerpo de que realmente había sido ultrajada y no por uno sino por varios hombres.

-Por qué no denunciaste, digo con esas huellas, podría a ver sido parte de la evidencia.

-No podía, estaba totalmente avergonzada.

-Después de que casi renuncie, William, me busco hasta que me encontró, pero para eso el daño ya estaba hecho, lo que me dio ese tipo había hecho efecto, me drogo con algo que, al siguiente día, yo deseaba esa sustancia, no sabes cómo luche para no querer eso que me habían dado, pero mi cuerpo me lo exigía.

Así, que lo busque.

-Al tipo que te hizo eso, por dios Marcia cómo pudiste.

-No sabes lo que es esa, necesidad de abstención, es una necesidad, que sientes que lo deseas, realmente lo deseas, de tal manera que no fue difícil encontrarlo, fui donde tenía su suite hasta parecía que me estaba esperando, sabía que iría, así que le pedí mas, solo un poco para calmar la ansiedad.

-Al principio pude controlarlo, solo lo buscaba para que me diera un poco, pero el cuerpo me exigía más, y más, hasta que él, me dijo que no podía darme, al menos que estuviera con él, que fuera su amante, así que con la necesidad que yo, ya tenía acepte, no pensé que pasaría nada, dije si William, no lo sabe qué puede pasar.

Mi relación con él, ya iba mal, yo no soportaba que me tocara, ya que me recordaba la violación, cada vez que estaba con él, veía las caras de los tipos, como imágenes que aparecían, iban y venían, no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que solo me negaba a estar con él.

Cada vez que él, se ponía cariñoso, yo actuaba aturdida e irritante, la droga hasta me había puesto violenta, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar a su amor, no podía decirle lo que paso, simplemente lo ocultaba, si le decía él, me iba a dejar, me repudiaría, me daba vergüenza, cuando de repente ahí estaba con un resultado positivo de embarazo.

-Marcia lo que te voy a preguntar es importante y espero que me respondas, con sinceridad, Rouse es de William, verdad.

-No, no es de él.

-Paty, solo se puso la mano en la boca, dios no me digas que hasta ahora ha estado criando una niña, que no es suya, sabes lo que va hacer eso para él, para Candy, saber eso.

-Lo sé, pero en ese momento pensé que era de él, realmente llegue a pensar que si, ya que, con André, solo fueron un par de veces en esos momentos, así que no supe, la verdad, cuando se lo dije se volvió loco, compro una casa, comenzó a ordenar cosas para él bebe, así que pensé que todo estaría bien.

Pero no fue así, cada vez que necesitaba drogarme, me ponía muy irritante, muy pero muy irritante, que no soportaba que me tocara, al principio le decía que eran las hormonas del embarazo, después le dije que era que tenía un desorden y que por eso actuaba así.

-Marcia, tú no te drogaste durante el embarazo o sí.

-No me abstuve de hacerlo, de hecho, pensé que había superado todo eso, pero no, en cuanto tuve a la niña, un par de semana después, busque André y le dije que me diera un poco, que lo necesitaba, cuando lo hice no sabes cómo me sentí, tan miserable, pero que podía hacer, estaba ya muy embarcada.

Así, comencé de nuevo, André, me dijo que yo le gustaba, que me invitaba a vivir la vida, a olvidarme de todo, yo no sabía qué hacer, por un lado, estaba la niña, que realmente representaba esa parte que no quería dañar con toda esta porquería y por otro lado estaba todo esto, que me exigía cada vez más.

Cada que quería dejarlo, la abstinencia hacia que me pusiera terrible, violenta y temí, hacerle algo a la niña, temí por William, temí por todo, así que una vez, me arme de valor escribí esa carta a William y me fui con André, tiempo después me di cuenta que era un plan muy bien elaborado por Eliza, para separarme de William y yo caí, en esa trampa.

-Vaya, que quieres que te diga, que hiciste bien, no sabes cómo vas a dañar cuando William, sepa la verdad, que Rouse no es su hija, no sabes con que amor la trata, es su niña.

Marcia cómo pudiste, porque no me pediste ayuda.

-Porque tu tenia tus propios problemas, estabas con lo de tu divorcio y yo no quise agobiarte, este barco era mío y ahora me siento terrible.

Pero una cosa se y la tengo muy clara, quiero a mi hija conmigo y voy a luchar por ella.

CONTINUARA.

Bueno chicas aquí estamos con otro capítulo, más de esta historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios me encanta leerlos y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, creo que eso hace que uno no deje esta parte que me apasiona.

Con cada uno de mis fic espero dejar un mensaje de aprendizaje, creo firmemente que las drogas son malas y pueden destruir vidas y familias completas, así que, si se encentran en una situación parecida, busquen ayuda o si encentran a una persona en esa situación la ayuden a superar esa situación.

No solo somos adictas a las drogas hay otras maneras de autodestrucción, la soledad, el fracaso, la depresión, violencia familiar, etc, si sienten que hay algo que les molesta háblenlo créanme hay grupos de ayuda para todo, lo peor que puedes hacer es quedarte callada.

Bueno ya no las abrumo más, les mando un fuerte abrazo, no pude terminar e fic, en el término planeado así que les pido una disculpa, pero me enferme me dio un fuerte resfriado y no podía concentrarme por el dolor de cabeza y dolor cuerpo que me dio por la gripe.

Ya saben espero sus reviw, las espero en el próximo capitulo por la XEW, RADIO.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-Porque tu tenías tus propios problemas, estabas con lo de tu divorcio y yo no quise agobiarte, este barco era mío y ahora me siento terrible.

Pero una cosa se y la tengo muy clara, quiero a mi hija, conmigo y voy a luchar por ella.

-Mira Marcia soy tu hermana y te quiero, pero yo en eso no te voy apoyar, sabes porque, amo a mi sobrina, sé que lo mejor para ella es estar con William y con Candy, ellos son sus padres, créeme que en eso no te voy ayudar.

-No te estoy pidiendo tu ayuda, solo te estoy informando que ya está un proceso legal, donde pido la custodia de mi hija, ella no es una Andlay, es una Zarbo, sabes lo que significa eso.

-No, ni me interesa, Marcia por favor, no lo hagas deja las cosas como están, renuncia a ella, ya lo hiciste una vez, no le hagas más daño a las personas que han criado a tu hija con mucho amor, ella no necesita nada, ni dinero, ni status social, ella lo que necesita es una familia que la quiera y eso ya lo tiene.

-Es que no entiendes, ser una Zarbo es ser una princesa, jamás tendrá que agachar la cabeza ante nadie, tanto su padre como su abuelo son millonarios y la quieren con ellos, conmigo.

-Creo que no a haber nada que haga cambiar de opinión, espero que no te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo y tu hija no te llegue a odiarte, porque eso es lo que va a suceder.

En casa de Albert y Candy…

-Mi vida ya pronto será navidad, creo que mis padres vendrán en esas fechas para pasarla con nosotros y la niña.

-Hay amor de verdad que alegría, haremos una fiesta, de hecho, Paty, también la pasara aquí con nosotros.

-Bueno que mi cuñada no se piensa formalizar nada.

-Hay amor entiéndela, ella aún tiene temor que Stife, le haga lo mismo que su exmarido.

-Si lo entiendo, pero no puede seguir así de casca suelta, así nada más.

-Mami, mami, mila mi libujo, te libuje yo, a ti, a papi y a mi elmanito.

-Cual hermanito, Rouse de donde sacas eso mi vida, dijo muy asombrada.

-Mi el manito que voy a pelil de legalo en nalilad.

-Vaya, mami, dijo Albert, creo amor que deberíamos hablar sobre el hermanito, como vez, mirando a Candy, muy sonriente.

-Candy, ya mero se atraganta con el café que estaba tomando, cof, cof, cof, este, este, no se tenemos que hablarlo muy detenidamente.

-Bueno dime, te gustaría mirándola a los ojos.

Candy, con un brillo especial en los ojos, la verdad sí, me gustaría digo no lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo mencionas, si me gustaría.

Albert se acerca a Candy, para darle un beso en los labios, - bueno dime cuando empezamos a gestionar la tarea, digo ya estamos a dos semanas de navidad, no creo que llegue de regalo para Rouse, pero podremos intentarlo, como ves.

-Hay amor no tienes remedio, pero me tienta mucho la idea, recibiendo besitos de Albert en la cara, ya déjame sino no vamos a terminar de poner el árbol, aún falta mucho.

-Hay no me dejas convencerte…

Candy, solo levanto los hombros y sigue con su trabajo de adornar el arbolito, todo era paz y felicidad en esa casa, Rouse feliz, de estar con sus padres y Albert contento de haber formado una familia sólida, con una buena mujer que adoraba con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya en la noche en la recamara, Candy salía de bañarse en su bata, se estaba poniendo crema en su cuerpo, cuando Albert, la tomo de la cintura, -amor debemos hablar.

-Así de que, no sé qué tengamos, que hablar.

-Claro que sí, debemos hablar del hermanito.

-jajajajaja, sigues con eso.

-Claro tomo muy en cuenta lo que quiere mi hija y si ella quiere un hermanito, le daremos un hermanito, dime te piensas negar.

-Amor, no es que no quiera, pero creo que Rouse aun esta chiquita, digo apenas tiene 3 años, quisiera esperarme a que tenga cinco años, que este mas grandecita, digo para poder ponerle su debida atención.

-Siente que cambiara lo que siente por Rouse, si llegas a tener un bebe nuestro.

-No amor, como crees yo amo a Rouse, ese amor jamás va a cambiar, así tenga 100 niños nuestros.

-Bueno no quiero tanto con dos más me conformo, pero yo si quiero otro bebe, hay es que me encantaría que tuviéramos un hijo tuyo y mío.

-No se deja y lo pienso…

-Está bien, mientras lo piensas podemos adelantar el proceso, te parece prodigando besos por sus hombros bajando los tirantes de la bata de Candy, poniéndola en la cama, está de sobra decir que continuaron con su labor hasta altas horas de la noche buscando al hermanito.

Zarbo en su oficina tenía una reunión con sus abogados…

-Bien señores quiero noticias sobre mi nieta, solo eso y quiero buenas noticias.

-Señor el proceso ya se envió con las pruebas, aquí solo debemos apelar que usted no sabía que la niña era de su hijo, ya que la madre no se lo anuncio. Así pelearemos por la custodia, ya que la madre dejo el hogar y a su hija, pero servirá ya que será una madre arrepentida en busca de su hija.

-Está bien cuando podremos ir por ella, quiero que sea antes de navidad, ya que la quiero conmigo para esas fechas y llenarla de regalos, como lo hacía con mi hija, dios son tan parecidas.

-Señor haremos lo posible para que este con usted en esa fecha.

-No haga lo posible solo hágalo, aunque tenga que sobornar a quien se ponga enfrente quiero a mi nieta, me entendieron, para eso les pago ese sueldo exorbitante para que hagan las cosas posibles, así que espero buenas noticias.

-Sí señor, levantándose para retirarse.

Ya solo Zarbo, en su despacho llamando por teléfono con la decoradora- si quiero el árbol de navidad más grande que encuentre y quiero que la iluminación este en toda la mansión, también quiero que la recamara de mi nieta, sea la que tenía mi hija, condiciónela para la niña con todo lo que necesite, además quiero los mejores juguetes debajo del árbol.

Ya en su mansión…

-Quiero que entiendan que de ahora en adelante vendrá a vivir a esta casa mi nieta, ya en un par de semanas estará conmigo, quiero que la traten como la princesa que es, la encargada de la niña serás tu Martha, ella será tu responsabilidad, quiero que la trates como si fuera de cristal, no le nieguen nada.

Ya busque los mejores profesores para su educación, no quiero que se vaya al internado todavía, hasta que esté más grande estudiara en uno de los mejores colegios de Europa, el Real Colegio San Pablo, es uno de los mejores hay que hacer reservación con tiempo para que estudie, que no me costó ni un trabajo su nombre ya está en esa lista.

Como comprenderán estoy muy emocionado regresa mi hija a mi casa de nuevo, es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

Ya en su despacho mando a llamar a Marcia…

-Bueno como sabes ya la hora de que mi nieta este conmigo es pronto, por nada del mundo quiero verte de nuevo drogándote y lo mismo será para mi hijo, por lo menos en lo que recupero a mi nieta los quiero limpios después lo que hagan con su vida no me importa.

Solo lo diré una vez, espero y te comportes como la madre amorosa que debes ser y que cuando la niña este con nosotros te comporte cuando este e al corte, más te vale que no haya rastros de ninguna sustancia, si llegas arruinar esto soy capaz de matarte, escuchaste.

Para Petrinelli Zarbo, le era fácil desaparecer personas sin dejar rastro, solo era cuestión de que chasqueara los dedos para hacerlo, eso Marcia, lo sabía muy bien así que le tenía un temor ya que podría ser muy vil, cuando se lo proponía, aún tenía un recuerdo de una chica que se negó a recoger una copa que el tiro al piso, diciéndole que lo hiciera.

La chica ni siquiera era camarera, era un cliente y paso entre llevando la mesa tirando la mesa, lo cual Zarbo no estaba de humor, le dijo que levantara la copa, lo cual la chica se negó, así que la mando afuera para que le cortaran las manos con los restos de los vidrios de la copa, sin tener algún remordimiento o miedo a que lo denunciaran.

Era un hombre capaz de conseguir lo que quería a costa de lo que fuera, así que era una persona a la que no se le podía decir que no, ya que si se atrevían pagaban el precio, formaba parte de la mafia italiana, estaba acostumbrado hacer y de hacer lo que sea, con tal de conseguir sus más grandes ambiciones, esta vez su nuevo capricho era su nieta.

Candy, fue con el ginecólogo para planear su embarazo, a escondidas de Albert, la verdad es que, si le dijo que esperaran, no era porque no quisiera, sino que quería darle ese regalo, se moría de ganas por concebir un hijo de ella y de Albert, cosa que la emocionaba de sobremanera, el saber que él, también lo deseaba la lleno de confianza para ir a planearlo.

-Bueno Candy, veo que ya te quieres embarazar, seria tu segundo embarazo.

-No doctora sería el primero.

-Pero como y la pequeña que siempre traen al pediatra.

-No ella, bueno es mi hija, pero la verdad no la concebí, solo es hija de mi esposo, solo que la niña no lo sabe, su madre murió cuando ella era solo un bebe.

-mmm comprendo, ya te revisé todo está bien retiraremos la píldora, no te vas a embarazar inmediatamente, tu cuerpo aun va a desechar las sustancias restantes de las píldoras y el proceso puede tardar algunos meses, pero ten en cuenta las fechas de tu periodo, tal vez en estos momentos seas muy irregular, pero después de un tiempo todo eso pasara y solo tocara esperar a que pasé.

Te voy a dar unas vitaminas y estos estudios de sangre para saber que todo esté bien

-Si doctora.

-Esperemos que ese bebe llegue pronto.

Candy, se despedía con una sonrisa en los labios, dirigiéndose a su casa, ya que Rouse, no le gustaba dejarla sola mucho tiempo con la cocinera, porque se ponía muy traviesa.

Ya estaban a dos días para noche buena y 3 para navidad, le emocionaba mucho esa fecha ya que no recordaba haber tenido unas felices fiestas como hasta ahora, pero ahora estaba más que feliz, solo esperaba para que pronto le diera una noticia de un embarazo a Albert.

Ya Candy, regresaba a su casa ya había pedido la cena, sus suegros no tardaban en llegar ya que habían decidido pasar las fiestas con su nieta e hijos, ya que Candy la habían adoptado como una hija, estaba muy feliz, demasiado feliz.

Albert llegaba del trabajo…

-Hola amor, estaba viendo lo de los regalos de mis padres, que te parece esto para mi padre y esto para mi madre.

-Hay amor están divinos, a tu madre le va a encantar.

-Bueno los regalos de Rouse, están guardados como ya puede destaparlos los escondí.

-Hay amor piensas en todo, ve acá abrazando a Candy, amor quiero hablar contigo de algo muy delicado, que desde hace tiempo sé que debí hacerlo, pero no me atrevía, no sé ni por dónde empezar.

-Amor, no me espantes que pasa.

-Es que…

En ese momento la puerta sonaba el timbre.

-Voy abrir dice Albert, cuando se da cuenta que son sus padres, papa, mama que bueno que llegaron, sean bienvenidos los esperábamos mañana.

-Hay hijo, ya no aguantamos y decidimos adelantar el vuelo, ya queríamos ver a mi nieta.

-Pero pasen, la niña está en su siesta, pero no tarda en despertar, va a brincar de alegría que ustedes están aquí.

Cuando Candy, los vio corrió abrazarlos, qué bueno que llegaron, sabe que me gusta que las fiestas la pasemos juntos.

-Hay hija que te digo, estoy convenciendo a Clark que nos mudemos a Chicago, extrañamos mucho a la niña, las llamadas ya no son suficientes.

-Lo sé, nosotros también los extrañamos.

Estaban ya en la sala, cuando despertó Rouse y bajo a la sala en busca de sus papas, cuando vio a dos figuras que ya la aguardaban.

-Abelito, abelito, abu, abu, corriendo abrasarlos.

-Mi niña, dice la mama de Albert, ya te extrañaba, dándole de besos a Rouse y ella correspondiendo.

-Que para el abuelo no hay nada, digo yo también quiero un beso y un abrazo.

-Abelito, te quielo mucho, mucho, dándole de besos.

\- Mi niña sabes que te adoro.

En la noche nevó, como nunca las casas estaban llenas de nieve, toda la ciudad estaba completamente blanca, el frio calaba los huesos, afuera el viento era fuerte, pero en la casa de los Andlay todo era acogedor, los abuelos adorando a su nieta, los esposos comiéndose a besos, todo era paz y felicidad.

-Amor, me ibas a decir algo ante de que llegara tus padres, si quieres lo hablamos en el despacho.

-No amor, es algo sin importancia, algo que puede esperar.

Un día para navidad había llegado, en la noche seria noche buena, todo estaba preparado para recibir la navidad, cuando tocaron a la puerta muy temprano, un sequito de abogados y servicios sociales estaban en la puerta, Albert fue abrir, cuando se topó con un mundo de gente entre patrullas y policías.

-Si, a quien buscan

Cuando ve que de una limosina se baja Marcia con Andree, Zarbo se quedó adentro de la limosina solo como espectador.

Albert, solo se petrifico cuando vio aparecer a su exmujer, ahí con toda esa gente. – Que se les ofrece.

-Vengo por mi hija, William.

-No, tú no puedes hacer eso, sabes muy bien que la abandonaste.

-Sr. Andlay, aquí está la orden donde podemos entrar a su domicilio y llevarnos a Rouse Andlay, ahora Rouse Zarbo, lo siento, pero es nuestro trabajo, espero y no ponga resistencia.

Albert, estaba en shock, - que, no, ustedes no pueden hacer eso, es mi hija, ella no sabe nada, no pueden entrar así.

Candy, acababa de bajar a la cocina a preparar el desayuno con ayuda de Teodora cuando escucho el bullicio de la gente, salió a ver de qué se trataba, cuando vio que dos mujeres de traje con un gafete, se metían a la casa a buscar a Rouse.

-Que pasa, dijo Candy…

-Sra. venimos por Rouse, díganos donde está la niña.

-Por Rouse, porque no ella es mi hija, quienes son ustedes, que hacen en mi casa, ya poniéndose histérica, Cuando vio que la niña bajo buscando a sus padres.

-Mami, mami y papi.

-Albert, estaba leyendo la orden, hablándole a George y a sus abogados, con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando a una Candy, que no entendía nada.

Cuando las dos mujeres toman a Rouse, para llevarla afuera, donde la limosina de Zarbo, Candy, corre para defender a Rouse.

-No ustedes no se la pueden llevar es mi hija, ella no entiende nada, que está pasando, abrasando a Rouse.

Entran los policías y le quitan a Rouse de los brazos, Rouse se pone a llorar los gritos se podían escuchar por toda la casa, uno de ellos hasta golpea a Candy, en la cara, Albert corre ayudarla para auxiliarla, no dejen a mi esposa, no saben lo que les voy hacer malditos.

-Mi amor, estas bien.

Candy, solo se abrazó de Albert, - Donde se la llevan, donde dime que pasa, llorando.

Los padres de Albert, también llamando a sus abogados, al ver que estaba pasando, leyendo la orden de para poder llevarse a Rouse.

-Papa, ayúdame por favor.

-Si hijo, en eso estoy.

Pauna, estaba muy consternada por todo, lloraba, pero en silencio, por su nieta, pero fue ayudar a Candy, que tenía un golpe en la cara, cuando toda la casa quedo en silencio.

Albert, solo vio los documentos, ahí decía que Rouse no era su hija, estaba una copia del ADN, también quienes habían interpuesto la demanda de devolución de la niña a sus verdaderos padres, solo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando fue a ver a Candy, estaba llorando inconsolable, - me dejan hablar con Candy a solas, por favor, necesito hablar con ella. -Si hijo dijeron sus padres.

-Que pasa, porque se llevaron a mi hija, Albert, dime que está pasando.

-Amor, yo, yo te mentí con respecto a la madre de Rouse, ella no murió como te dije, ella está viva, viendo los documentos esto es toda una mentira, dios, en que me equivoqué con esa mujer.

-Ósea que todo este tiempo ella, estaba viva, pero porque me mentiste sobre eso, digo era algo importante, garrándose la cabeza.

-Porque me dio vergüenza decirte que ella nos había abandonado, me dio vergüenza que me haya pasado a mí, que esa mujer me dejo con su hija de meses, porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no es mi hija.

-Albert, cómo pudiste, mentirme, cómo pudiste no decirme, porque hiciste eso, porque me quitaron a mi niña, donde se la llevaron llorando.

-Voy a recupérela, eso te lo prometo amor, yo la amo, tú lo sabes, sabes que ella es mi hija, tratando de abrazar a Candy.

-No, no me toques, no lo hagas no quiero verte, solo quiero a mi hija de regreso, entendiste, solo eso, es lo único que quiero, abrazando un peluche de Rouse, cuando de repente se desmayó, no soporto tanta tensión.

Albert solo la sostuvo, en sus brazos llamando a sus padres, para que llamaran a un médico.

-Hijo, vamos a subirla a su recamara, es el shock voy a ponerle un poco de sales, no te preocupes, va a estar bien solo ocúpense de regresar a la niña, con nosotros.

George, llego con los abogados, encerrándose en el despacho.

-Pero que paso, dime.

Albert, comenzó a narrar todo, enseñándole los documentos, de Rouse, los documentos que le habían dejado de la corte y servicios sociales.

-No te preocupes amigo, veras que todo esto pasara, la niña la vamos a recuperar, no te preocupes.

Uno de los abogados, hablo, - le voy hacer sincero, no va hacer fácil, realmente nos estamos poniendo con sansón a las patadas Zarbo, es un hombre con mucho poder, puede comparar a quien sea.

El padre de Albert, - bueno, pero algo se podrá hacer, digo ni siquiera hubo un aviso de que se al iban a llevar, digo podemos apelar.

-Sí, eso es lo único que tenemos a favor, solo vamos a checar todo con detenimiento y ver qué juez dio la autorización para esto, pero el hecho que la niña no sea su hija complica todo.

-Entiéndame una cosa, esa niña es mi hija, nació en mi casa, yo la crié y la señora que está llorando haya arriba en la habitación es su madre, así que haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero devuélvame a mi hija.

En la mansión Zarbo, llegaba una Rouse, llorando con gritos, quiero a mi mami, bu,bu,bu, quiero a mi papi.

Marcia, - deja de llorar, anda mira te tenemos un hermoso árbol y muchos regalos.

-No quielo, quielo a mi mami, mama, mami…

Zarbo, anda deja de llorar, yo soy tu abuelo, de ahora en adelante vivirás conmigo, aquí en esta casa, que es tuya.

-No, quielo tú no eres mi abu, quielo a mi mami, mami, mi mami.

-Llévenla a su cuarto, ya dejara de llorar, cuando se acostumbre a mí.

Martha la cuidadora se le rompía el corazón, de ver llorar a Rouse, sabía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que dejara de llorar, pero que podía hacer la niña era su responsabilidad.

-Ya nena deja de llorar, aquí estarás bien.

-No quielo a mi mami, a mi papi, llorando casi toda la noche lloro hasta que se quedó dormida.

Zarbo estaba en su despacho, Hijo necesito que estés limpio, ahora que te den la custodia, solo eso debes esperar, la corte solo va a dar resolución, pero Andlay va a pelear y ya me estoy preparando, así que ni se te ocurra buscar esas sustancias, me escuchaste.

Andre, solo lo miraba, ya te dije que a mí no me entereza esa niña, no sé cuál es tu afán de quedártela, si mi hermana se suicidó por tu culpa.

-Cállate, no digas eso.

-Que te duele, que se enamoró de alguien que no te satisfacía y lo mandaste a desaparecer, que cuando ella lo supo no quiso vivir más, que yo me hice adicto a las sustancias que tú mismo vendes, porque a mí me toco encontrar a mi hermana en el baño, muerta de una sobre dosis.

Piensas que con esa niña vas a redimirte, por favor, padre, ella no es Chenoa, entiéndelo, sabes lo que la estás haciendo sufrir, la estas alejando de su familia, si aunque te duela, ese hombre y esa mujer son su familia, no tú.

-Cállate, antes de que te mande a encerrar.

-Si hazlo de todas maneras no vas a cambiar nada de eso, eres y seguirás siendo un mal padre, esa niña te va a odiar, si te va odiar, sabes porque, porque la arrancaste de su mundo.

-Lárgate, lárgate y olvídate de que te de dinero, estas desheredado, ya no recibirás nada de mí y dile a tu amante, que si no está dispuesta ayudarme no sabe lo que le espera.

-Pues pregúntale a ella, realmente esta arrepentida de lo que hizo al ver la niña de ese modo, inconsolable, pero el gran empresario, no piensa solo actúa, solo hace lo que le satisface, pues bien espero que mi hija te odie y te odie mucho, saliendo del despacho azotando la puerta.

En la casa Andlay, Candy, no dejaba de llorar, Albert solo estaba en su despacho inconsolable igual, no sabía que hacer todo se le escapaba de las manos, había perdido a su familia de la noche a la mañana.

Paty, que no sabía nada, llego buscando a la niña, cuando vio todo en silencio ya era navidad, esperaba encontrar una Rouse, brincando de alegría al ver sus regalos, pero lo que encontró la dejo fría, la recibió Teodora y le contó todo lo que había pasado.

Solo espero a que Teodora le contara todo y se fue a buscar a su hermana, encontrándola en la suite, del edificio donde vivía Andree.

Paty, llego furiosa, toco la puerta, solo espero a que Marcia, le abriera la puerta para entrar furiosa.

-Como te atreves hacer esto Marcia, por dios no te duele tu hija, donde esta debe estar llorando, está muy apegada a su mama.

-Su mama, soy yo, es mi hija.

-Así no me hagas reír, donde estabas cuando necesito de un cambio de pañal, donde estabas cuando dijo su primera palabra, donde cuando dio sus primeros pasos, no me vengas ahora con la madre anegada que no te queda, dime donde está.

-Esta con su abuelo, aquí no está.

-Hasta eso, según la quieres para que, para venderla, eso es lo que hiciste, que clase de mujer eres, me da vergüenza ser tu hermana, llorando, devuélvela mi sobrina va a enfermar, no sabes cómo va a sufrir con esta separación.

Marcia, si en algo tienes un sentimiento de amor hacia tu hija, devuelve la niña, William y Candy están muriendo de dolor, no sabes como están.

-Vaya te preocupas tanto por la fulana esa, ni que fuera de tu familia.

-Pues si me preocupo, porque esa fulana como la llamas es la que cuido a tu hija durante tres años, así que merece todo mi respeto, no creo que tu no tengas un poquito de conciencia.

Pero Marcia parecía no escuchar a su hermana, Paty, salió de ahí desecha por no poder hacer nada, no poder hacer que ella se sintiera mal de lo que hizo, estaba en una posición inflexible.

Llego a casa de William y de Candy…

-William hable con Marcia y me dijo que la niña está en la casa de su abuelo, que según es la heredera de Zarbo, que él, la quiere con él.

Candy, corrió a ponerse su abrigo,

-Amor donde vas, espera está nevando.

-A donde con mi hija, voy a suplicarle que me deje estar con mi hija, así tenga que humillarme lo voy hacer, me llevas o me voy caminando.

Albert, tomo su abrigo y se fue con Candy, donde Zarbo tenía su mansión, en el camino estaba nevando mucho, que casi no se podía ver y se tuvieron que para para esperar que dejara de nevar.

-Candy, amor ahora que estamos aquí, solo quiero pedirte perdón, sé que no debí mentirte, pero no sé, al verme en esa situación, solo no pensé estaba muy dolido, no supe cómo manejarlo, cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas, se me hizo fácil decirte que había muerto, porque para mí fue así, ella murió en mi corazón.

-Albert, no te voy a negar que estoy dolida, porque es verdad me siento muy lastimada me mentiste, en algo muy delicado, en algo, que era importante que yo supiera, siento que viví una mentira contigo, siento que todo esto es una mentira, llorando.

-No amor, mi amor por ti no es una mentira, tú lo sabes que yo te amo.

-Si me amaras, no me hubieras mentido.

-Lo se perdóname, de verdad siento mucho lo que hice, pero Candy, ahora no se si podamos recuperarla Rouse, no lleva mi sangre y realmente no sé si algún juez me la quiera dar, no tengo derechos sobre ella, hasta en eso Marcia me engaño.

-De verdad nunca pensaste, que no era tuya.

-Tuve mis dudas cuando Marcia me abandono, pero no tuve el suficiente valor para ir hacerme una prueba de ADN, esa niña estaba sola al igual que yo, que iba hacer si sabía que no era su papa, dejarla en algún orfanato, en una casa de asistencia, no hubiera podido, solo me habría atormentado más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Ya dejo de nevar, vamos avanzar.

Llegaron hasta la mansión, los dejaron pasar Zarbo ya los estaba esperando…

-A que han venido.

-Queremos ver a nuestra hija, por favor solo devuélvamela, ella está muy chiquita y no sabe nada de lo que está pasando, debe estar asustada, además este es su peluche, ella no duerme sin él, por favor deje que la vea.

Albert con lágrimas en los ojos, - Le pido que por favor me la devuelva entienda, nosotros somos sus padres, la niña.

-El único padre de mi nieta es mi hijo, su madre es Marcia, eso ya debe quedarles claro, mi nieta es una Zarbo, será mi heredera seguirá con mi legado, así que les pido que se vayan de mi casa y no vuelvan.

Albert, tomo la mano de Candy, vamos a luchar por ella, el que se quede con mi hija, solo será temporal y pronto estará donde debe estar, saliendo de aquel despacho, al salir se escuchaban los llantos de una niña.

-Mami, quielo a mi mami, no quielo comel, quielo a mi mami…

Candy, salió corriendo al escuchar el llanto, en cuanto la vio Rouse, corrió abrasarla, mami, mami, mami, Candy, solo la abrazo llorando y Albert detrás igual se abrazaron.

-Señora, no debe estar aquí, no me provoque problemas con el señor, le decía Martha.

-Ya mi niña deja de llorar, mami está aquí, no te pienso dejar aquí, con ese monstruo.

Zarbo, salio en ese momento y se quedó mirando la escena, solo sintió un nudo en la garganta, al ver como la niña se aferraba a sus padres, solo miro a Martha y con la cabeza le dio a entender que los dejara.

Cuando apareció Marcia, -así que tú eres Candy, vaya pensé que nunca iba a tener el placer de conocerte.

Albert, se quedó en Shock, pero reacciono al momento- Candy, lleva la niña al auto, haya espérame.

-Candy, solo tomo su abrigo cubriéndola y sacándola de casa para llevársela.

-Ustedes no se la van a llevar a ningún lado, escuchaste ella pertenece aquí, no te la llevaras.

Candy, cargo a Rouse, poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, quítate o soy capaz de matarte, no sabes hasta donde soy capaz de llegar por mi hija, así que no me provoques.

Albert, solo sujeto a Marcia, para dejar pasar a Candy, - ahora tu y yo vamos hablar, sabes cuándo nos abandonaste, tuve la esperanza que regresarías por la niña, no se a los días, pensando que solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero al ver pasar el tiempo supe que no era así.

Me mentiste, me dijiste que era mi hija, aunque yo sospechaba que no era así, yo te acepte y ahora de la noche a la mañana apareces con la loca idea de quitarnos a la niña, solo por una herencia, por dios Marcia que clase de mujer eres, digo conmigo no le va a faltar nada, tú lo sabes.

No sé en qué momento dejaste de ser una mujer dulce para convertirte en una perra ambiciosa, cuando paso, dime.

-Cuando por tu culpa Eliza, me destruyo la vida, desde que apareciste en mi vida, ella solo se dedicó a destruir mi vida y todo porque, porque estaba enamorada de ti, hizo que varios hombres me violaran, me instalo en el mundo de las drogas y todo porque, porque tú la rechazaste, solo por eso y tú que hiciste, nada, no decías nada solo la dejaste que pasara, nunca le pusiste un límite.

Siempre le dabas la vuelta al problema, sabias que ella te quería y alimentabas eso, según tú me amabas y coqueteabas con ella, no es así.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Mírame, en esto me convertí por tu culpa, jamás pudiste protegerme, ni siquiera puedes proteger a mi hija, con la mano en la cintura dejaste que te la quitaran, eres un cobarde.

Albert, solo movió la cabeza, crees que tus palabras me duelen, no me duelen, si te paso lo que te paso, solo fue tu culpa y no mía, sabes porque, porque no lo hablaste, solo te refugiaste en tu propio dolor no pudiste compartirlo conmigo, cuantas veces no te suplique me dijeras que te pasaba, solo llorabas y no decías nada.

Como querías que yo lo supiera, admito que Eliza es peligrosa, pero no es nada que yo no pudiera manejar, ahora solo diré que no me interesa tu vida, solo quiero a mi hija de regreso conmigo y con su madre, la mujer que amo, solo eso y si en algo hay de un poco de amor de madre en tu corazón por Rouse, la vas a dejar con nosotros en su hogar.

-La amas…

-A mi mujer, a ella te refieres.

-Si.

-La amo, más que a mi vida, ella y mi hija son mi mundo y ni tú, ni zarbo, van arrebatarlas de mi lado, escuchaste, primero lo mato.

-Eso espero.

Saliendo detrás de Candy, ya en el auto tomaron su camino de regreso a su casa, con la niña en brazos, ni siquiera podían creer que haya sido muy fácil.

Martha entro al despacho, señor se llevaron a la niña, no pude hacer nada para detenerlos

-Si no te preocupes

zarbo, solo se sentó en su gran sillón de piel, cuando ellos salieron de la mansión, solo mirando por el ventanal, pensando, ella no es Chenoa, no es mi hija, solo se agarró la cabeza, como me duele haberte perdido, llorando por un recuerdo que se le escaba.

Continuara.

Bueno chicas, se que es difícil la situación de los rubios, pero esta historia es así, por eso se llama Noches Nevadas, es triste y con mucho drama.

Espero y pasen una muy buena noche buena y una feliz Navidad, les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Ya saben espero sus reviw y las espero en el próximo capítulo como siempre por la XEW, RADIO.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

En el carro Rouse, se aferraba a Candy, sin dejarla de abrazar, - Ya mi chiquita, ya deja de llorar aquí esta mami y papi, si mi chiquita.

Rouse, solo lloraba inconsolable por haberse sentido abandonada y sola en esa gran casa.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, cuando sus abuelos vieron que ellos llegaban con la niña, se alegraron mucho, arropándola ya que hacía mucho frio, pero Rouse, no se quería separar de su mami.

-Ya mi amor, solo te voy a poner un abrigo, anda amor suéltame.

-No, mami, no me lejes.

-No mi amor, eso nunca, aquí estoy, mira abuelitos te trajeron tus regalos y ahora vamos a festejar la navidad, quieres mi amor.

Rouse, levanto su carita al ver a sus abuelos a su lado con sus regalos en la mano para que los abriera, lo cual comenzó hacerlo, viendo que le había llegado todo lo que quería.

-Mira mami, la muñeca que quelia.

-Si mi amor porque eres una niña muy buena te trajeron muchos regalos, que están debajo del árbol, anda vamos para que los abras, sí.

-Shiii, mami y papi tamblien reciblio regalos.

-Si mi amor, muchos regalos.

Al bajar vieron como se le ilumino el rostro, al ver el árbol lleno de regalos que eran para ella.

Albert, entro a su despacho con su papa y George, - bueno ahora viene la verdadera batalla, por el momento me la dejaron, pero sé que no se va a quedar así, necesitare todo lo que pueda para poder ganar este caso.

-Hijo y si hablas con esa mujer, talvez apeles a que ella pueda darte la custodia.

-No creo, está muy renuente y herida, ella cree que yo tuve la culpa de todo lo que le paso, la violaron, la indujeron a las drogas y me culpa de todo eso.

-Pero a ti porque hijo, si tu no le pusiste un arma en la cabeza.

-Porque por mi culpa Eliza, le hizo todo eso, ella volcó toda su ira en ella, haciéndole la vida miserable.

-Eso es estúpido, pero, en fin, esa mujer no tiene escrúpulos.

Candy, cambio a Rouse y se quedó con ella, hasta que se durmió, después subía Albert y se acostó cerca abrasando a las dos, -Amor no te preocupes hare todo para que no, nos separen escuchaste.

-Tengo miedo, mucho miedo que tu ex mujer quiera llevársela y no la volvamos a ver de nuevo.

-Amor, eso no va a pasar, mírame jamás voy a dejar que eso pase.

Solo se quedaron ahí, en la recamara acostados, abrasándose sin soltarse.

Al siguiente día arribaba, una mujer muy conocida a la mansión de Zarbo, Eliza que iba a visitar a su tío.

-Hola querido tío, supe que estas de lucha contra los Andlay.

-Así es sobrina, solo que no se si tengo ganas de luchar, ya estoy viejo, aunque quiero a mi nieta a mi lado, no sé si tenga la energía para luchar.

-Hay tío, yo puedo ayudarte en esa lucha, tu solo pide y yo estaré a tu lado.

-Sabes que me agradas, no sé qué haría sin ti, he estado pensando en dejar varios de mis negocios en tus manos, no se tu serias mi digna representante en todo, ya que mi hijo es un inútil.

-Lo se tío, es por eso que te quiero ayudar, mira William Andlay, me debe algo que me quiero cobrar desde hace mucho tiempo, así que créeme lo voy hacer con gusto, además esa niña criada bajo tu tutela, seria tu heredera y más si yo la moldeo a mi imagen, te imaginas sería una excelente heredera de tu apellido.

-Está bien, no iba a pelear, solo iba a pedir verla y estar cerca, pero me convenciste, tienes razón, que sea mi heredera, criarla bajo mi tutela y hacerla una mujer de negocios como tú. Cuando contrate a Andlay sabía que era un buen chico, bueno en los negocios e implacable, aparte que compro varias acciones de mi empresa, alguna vez pensé ponerlo al frente de todo, pero no es de mi familia, así que he pensado que tú seas mi digna representante en todo.

Sobrina eres igual a mí, hasta conseguir lo que quieres no descansas y eso me gusta, pero dime que piensas hacer, sobre esto.

-Ya verás tío, ya veras, donde esta Marcia aun ahora servirá esa inútil para mis planes.

-Esta con mi hijo, en su suite, no sé qué diablos, espero y se comporten ya que los quiero limpios.

-Bueno me pongo en contacto contigo para lo que planeo, pero a esa niña se queda con nosotros eso te lo aseguro, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Pasaron dos semanas del incidente de lo de la entrega de la niña, pero aún estaba la amenaza latente, aparte de que Eliza, ya estaba al tanto del caso y era la que llevaba la batuta respecto al caso y pensaba sacarle el mayor provecho posible.

En la casa Andlay todo volvía a la normalidad, Candy regresaba a sus actividades de sus prácticas y Rouse al colegio, así como Albert a su empresa, aunque no quisieran tenían sus responsabilidades y no podían postergarlo.

Cuando llega la demanda de para la custodia de la niña, sabía que Zarbo iba a proceder y no se iba a detener, sabia como era, el había trabajado para él, aunque no tenía una familiaridad conocía su modo de hacer las cosas y había algunas cosas que no le gustaban y era la razón para dejar su empresa para estar al frente de la de su padre.

Andree, tenía un conflicto con su padre, ya que el había decidido dejar al frente de todos los negocios a Eliza, ya que, según Zarbo, ella era la candidata perfecta para ocuparse de sus negocios.

-Padre como te atreves hacerme eso, no puedes si yo soy tu hijo, yo debería de estar al frente de todo.

-Tu, si tú eres un inútil, que lo único que has hecho es gastar el dinero al a manos llenas, como crees que te voy a delegar semejante responsabilidad, si tu nunca te has hecho cargo de los negocios.

-Eso era antes, ahora es diferente, ahora estoy limpio, estoy en el momento perfecto para estar en la empresa y demostrarte de lo que soy capaz.

-Sabes que no te voy a heredar, en su defecto todo se lo voy a heredar a Rouse, aunque no quieras es tu hija.

-Si lo sé, pero eso no quita que quiero mi parte de mi herencia la parte que me dejo mi madre, así que no te puedes negar ya que ella era dueña del 40% de las acciones y eso me hace socio directo, así que, aunque no quieras puedo estar ahí por mis acciones.

A Zarbo no le quedo de otra que aceptar lo que su híjole estaba exigiendo – Bien pero ella será la presidenta y tu solo serás su subordinado, no pidas más, ya que no te lo daré.

-Solo pido lo justo papito, pensando de Eliza yo me encargo.

Marcia, recibía a Paty, en la suite.

-Bien a que viniste, a pedir que desista de recuperar lo que es mío por derecho.

-Por favor Marcia, no seas así, es tu hija no puedo creer que le hagas daño de ese modo y menos por dinero.

-No, es solo eso, crees que no me da rabia como él, es feliz con otra mujer, como esta con ella y con mi hija, mientras yo soy una mujer frustrada e infeliz.

-Pero si tú lo dejaste por toda esta porquería, ahora no me digas que sientes algo por William, porque no te creo.

-Pues sí, siento celos de que esta con ella, que a ella le está dando ese amor que era mío, crees que eso no me duele, me duele y mucho.

-No te creo a estas alturas no te creo, Candy lo único que ha hecho es darle amor a tu hija y a ese hombre que tu despreciaste, que dejaste abandonado, tu falta de amor no te hace ver, lo que realmente tenías, pero mira que ellos si han sabido ser felices, aunque te duela, lo son.

\- Si a eso viniste a restregarme lo felices que son, vete.

-Solo vine a decirte que espero y no te arrepientas de lo que haces, algún día la vida te cobrara factura por todo lo que estás haciendo espero y no sea demasiado tarde.

Paty, fue a la casa de Candy, para ver a la niña…

-Hola, sé que estas enojada conmigo, pero tenía que venir hablar contigo, sé que no debí ocultarte que mi hermana estaba viva, pero no en verdad nunca pensé que regresaría, sabía que estaba viviendo la vida loca e algún país de Europa, pero solo eso.

Sé que no es excusa, pero era William quien debía decirte, es por eso que te lo oculte, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que está haciendo mi hermana.

-Hey, tranquila pasa, anda que tu sobrina te extraña mucho, sé que no eres como ella, me lo has demostrado, sé que tú no tienes nada que ver con todo esto, anda pasa que te he extrañado mucho.

-Hay Candy, tenía mucho miedo de venir aquí y que tu no me dejaras ver a la niña.

-Paty, como crees, si tú eres como una hermana para mí, tu eres la tía de mi hija, eso no lo puedo cambiar, ella te quiere.

En ese momento salía Rouse de la cocina- Tía Paty, tía Paty, abrasándola con mucho amor.

-Hay mi niña, te extrañe, que estás haciendo.

-Comieldo mi celeal, quieles.

-No mi amor, solo vine a verte por que te quiero mucho, así estuvo un rato jugando con ella, hasta que llego a hora de los deberes de Rouse.

-Vamos Rouse, hacer tus deberes anda ve por tus cuadernos para hacerlo.

-Candy, fui a buscar a Marcia para hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella está en un estado en el que no entiende razones, solo quiere vengarse de lo que le paso, culpa a William, a Eliza, no se está mal, pero ella no lo ve así.

-Si me imagino, las drogas la convirtieron en algo que no era.

-Sí, pero, aun así, no se nunca he tenido hijos, pero supongo que uno quiere lo mejor para ellos, porque ella se empeña en querer darle algo a su hija que no necesita.

En la noche estaba Candy, en la recamara después de tomar un baño, se empezó a poner la crema en su piel, cuando Albert entraba a la habitación, se acercó y bajo un tirante de su bata, para darle un beso, deseaba a su mujer, deseaba estar con ella, desde que comenzaron los problemas, ellos no habían intimado.

-¿Qué haces? No me toques.

-Amor por favor no me rechaces, te necesito, te extraño, perdóname sé que te mentí, pero créeme quería decirte la verdad, solo que o encontré el momento, amor yo te amo, solo no te alejes.

-Me dolió mucho que me mintieras, solo pensaste en ti, en lo que sentías, fuiste egoísta, solo pensaste en tu dolor y que hay del mío, que hay de lo que yo siento.

-Candy, crees que era fácil, solo decir hay se me olvidaba la madre de mi hija no murió, solo me abandono, le voy hacer un estudio de ADN porque hay posibilidad de que no sea mía, no Candy, yo tenía una familia como quieras verlo, tenía a mi mujer, a mi hija y de la noche a la mañana todo se fue al carajo.

Candy, tú fuiste mi salvación cuando mi vida se derrumbó, tu llegaste y me iluminaste el camino, no me dejes solo, solo no me dejes, sentándose en la cama con las palmas en la cara.

Candy, se acercó y lo abrazo, perdóname tienes razón, para ti no fue fácil todo esto, yo estuve aquí cuando las cosas estaban mal, yo estuve aquí, acariciando su cabello, presionando su cabeza en su estomago

-Albert, solo no me dejes, amor te extraño, te necesito como no tienes una idea, realmente no sé qué haría sin ti, sin Rouse, ustedes son mi familia.

Candy, solo levanto la cara de Albert, con sus manos, jamás voy a déjate, esta pelea la haremos juntos, hasta el final.

Albert solo la brazo, aferrándose a ella, como si fuera su salvación, Candy se acomodó sobre de el a horcajadas, para besarlo, posando sus labios sobre los de Albert, de una manera demandante, de una forma necesitada de él.

Albert, comenzó a besarla con la misma pasión, que le hacía saber que solo era suya, solo de él, mi amor, no sabes cómo te eche de menos, besando su cuello, poniendo sus manos en los muslos, para subir la bata dejando a la vista sus glúteos, acariciándolos subiendo esa bata de seda, hasta que la quito ya que le estorbaba, dejando sus senos desnudos presionándolos sobre su pecho, en un momento se levantó junto con Candy, poniéndola en la cama para comenzar a besarlos, tomándose su tiempo con cada uno, prodigando besos por todo su cuerpo.

Candy, también lo besaba y acariciaba su pecho desnudo, llevando sus manos a su espalda, Albert, bajo poco a poco, hasta quitar el diminuto bikini, que le estorbaba, pero que con destreza la quito para poder sentir la húmeda de Candy, que estaba deseosa por sentir a su hombre dentro de ella.

Albert, la penetro lentamente haciendo que ella estremeciera, Candy, al sentirlo solo dio un gemido de placer, al sentirse invadida

\- te amo, Albert, nunca lo olvide

\- -Jamás amor, eso jamás, porque yo también te amo moviéndose de una forma desenfrenada, sus cuerpos se friccionaban, uno contra el otro hasta sentir ese éxtasis llegando al clímax, explotando al mismo tiempo, el dejando su rastro dentro de ella, solo diciéndole, te amo, mi vida, cayendo sobre de ella hundiéndose en su cuello.

Aun con la respiración agitada, Albert solo se acostó a lado de Candy para quedar frente a frente, cara a cara, - Amor perdóname jamás voy a volver a ocultarte nada, de ahora en adelante ya no habrá secretos, te lo prometo, gracias por estar conmigo, por salvarme, por no dejarme cuando las cosas se pusieron feas.

-Amor jamás voy a dejarte, eso no lo dudes, tú también me salvaste a mí, me ofreciste lo que hace mucho tiempo yo buscaba, una familia y no voy a dejar que ni ese Zarbo ni tu exmujer resucitada me quite lo que es mío.

-Te amo, mi amor, te amo.

Basta decir, que ellos volvieron amarse sin medida, con mucha pasión.

Al siguiente día, se levantaron como todos los días para desayunar, pero Rouse no se sentía bien, cuando Candy, fue hasta su cama…

-Vamos nena, hora de levantarse.

-Mamiiiiiiii, me chento mal.

-No amor eso no te va a servir, ya es hora de desayunar, es hora de ir al colegio, anda mi vida, pero acercándose para sentir su temperatura, estas muy caliente, deja y traigo el termómetro.

Amor, tráeme el termómetro por favor.

-Que pasa, aquí esta.

-Es la niña, tiene temperatura, poniendo el termómetro debajo del brazo, solo no lo muevas, si mi amor.

-Chiiii mamiiiii.

-Hay que llamar al pediatra, voy a llamarle, no me gusta verla enferma.

-Albert, tiene fiebre, sabes que no vamos a llevarla al hospital, pero ya.

-Sí, vamos cámbiala para llevarla.

Ya en el hospital…

El doctor que la estaba atendiendo – señores Andlay.

-Si dígame doctor.

-Bueno la niña en estos momentos le vamos a bajar la fiebre, pero lo que tiene es una fuerte infección urinaria, es por eso la fiebre, la tendremos aquí hasta controlar la infección y si baja la fiebre en un par de días estará de nuevo en casa, no se preocupen es muy común en los primeros años de vida.

-Candy, estaba al punto de la lagrima de ver a Rouse, en una cama de un hospital con el suero en su brazo.

-Mamiiiii, me lele mi mano.

-Si mi amor, pero es por tu bien, en esa bolsa te ponen el medicamento, para no estar picándote a cada rato.

Ahí se quedaron, día y noche junto a Rouse, sin moverse un solo momento de su habitación.

A zarbo, le llegó la noticia de que la niña estaba enferma y hospitalizada, con un demonio y la están atendiendo, quiero que le den la mejor habitación, quiero los mejores doctores del país atendiéndola.

Al hospital llegaba un séquito de doctores para hacerle un chequeo a Rouse, pero su doctor los detuvo, -que es lo que quieren, que hacen aquí.

-Venimos de parte del abuelo de la niña, para atenderla tenemos órdenes precisas de darle la mejor atención.

-Ordenes quien dio esa orden.

En eso el doctor del hospital, - yo la di, el abuelo de la niña pidió que fuera atendida por los mejores doctores así que apártese, que ellos se harán cargo de ella en este momento.

-No, ella es mi paciente y que yo sepa sus padres no me han informado nada, mientras ellos no lo hagan, ustedes no pueden entrar a la habitación, si estoy luchando con una infección, ustedes lo único que van hacer es agravarla, invadiendo el lugar donde ella esta.

Así que les pido que se vayan.

-Vamos Antonio, puedes perder tu trabajo si te pones así, ellos también son doctores saben lo que hacen.

-Dije que no.

En eso, al escuchar toda la bulla salió Albert, - ¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que no sabía que usted había dado la autorización para que la niña fuera atendida por otros doctores aparte de mí.

-No, claro que no, usted siempre ha sido su pediatra desde que nació, no se quien dio esa orden, pero no fui yo.

El director del hospital- Sr, Andlay el abuelo de la niña, pidió los mejores pediatras del país para atender a su hija.

-El abuelo, mi padre no está en la ciudad y mi mujer no tiene padre, así que desconozco cualquier otro abuelo tenga, ella es mi hija y su atención la decido yo, así que le pido que se retiren y solo sea tendida por su doctor.

-Pero Sr, Andlay entienda yo solo recibo órdenes.

-Bueno si usted no entiende mi decisión, vera mañana temprano una demanda en su escritorio, por no acatar mi decisión, mi hija es menor edad y yo soy el único que puede o no autorizar quien la atiende.

-Está bien, como quiera, retirándose con todos los médicos.

El doctor, perdón Sr. Andlay, pero estaba en mi deber no dejarlos tomar el caso de su hija.

-Tenemos problemas legales con respecto a su custodia, pero le agradezco que no los dejara, en verdad y no se preocupe si tiene problemas en este hospital, estaré muy complacido ayudarlo a destituir a ese inepto.

-Muchas gracias, su hija ya está mejorando la infección esta cediendo, yo creo que mañana por la tarde si sigue así, la daré de alta, claro con algunas especificaciones.

-Por supuesto, le diré a mi esposa la noticia, se pondrá muy contenta.

Ya después de darle la información a Candy, en la tarde del día siguiente la niña era dada de alta, ya se iba a su casa.

Cuando iban subiendo a su camioneta a lo lejos se veía una limosina, no era muy difícil deducir quien era el que estaba adentro observando, como ellos tomaban su vehículo para irse a su casa.

Albert, dejo a Candy, con Rouse, - Mi vida ahora regreso tengo algo que arreglar, regreso después, dándole un beso en los labios a Candy, un beso en la frente a su hija.

-Amor solo no te tardes, si despierta y pregunta por ti, se pone muy inquieta.

-Lo sé, no tardo.

Albert, tomo su vehículo dirigiéndose a un edificio muy donde estaba Marcia con Andree, al entrar se dirigió hasta la suite, donde se hospedaba, tocando el timbre.

En cuanto abrió, entro tomando del cuello a Marcia arrinconándola en la pared, maldita lo único que mereces es que te mate, eso es lo que quieres, créeme que lo voy hacer.

-William, por favor solo no lo hagas, como un susurro ya que le costaba trabajo hablar.

En eso se apareció Andree, que venía saliendo de la recamara, suéltala, suéltala, sé que estas molesto por todo lo que está haciendo mi padre, solo no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, estamos de tu lado, créeme tanto Marcia como yo, estamos de tu lado.

-Maldita sea, hasta eso no soy un asesino jamás lo seré, porque quieren destruir mi vida, que es lo que quiere.

-Solo, escúchame tenemos una propuesta que hacerte.

-Está bien hablen y espero que lo que me quieran decir sea algo para que mi hija, se quede conmigo, si no, no hay nada de qué hablar.

-Bien ante todos seremos la pareja que queremos devuelta a nuestra hija, pero la verdad es otra, no tengo ni una intención de ser padre de esa niña, ni siquiera sabría qué hacer con ella, Marcia mírala ni siquiera sabe qué hacer con su vida.

Así que tanto tu como yo, tenemos algo en común.

-¿Qué es eso, según tú?.

-Dicen que el enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo, no es así, bien pues tu eres el enemigo de mi padre y en estos momentos, yo tengo una lucha de lasos de sangre con él, así que yo soy su enemigo también, mi padre quiere despojarme de toda mi herencia y dársela a la perra de mi prima, porque fue su amante.

-Quien Eliza, pero que no es su sobrina.

-Política, Eliza, es mi prima por parte de mi madre, hija de una prima de mi madre, así que no hay lazos de sangre, sabe embabucar muy bien y quiero su cabeza en una charola de plata.

Así que mi querido amigo, puedo llamarte así, supongo, ella es mi enemiga numero dos después de mi padre, mi madre los encontró en los hechos hace 7 años y a causa de eso, mi madre murió de un ataque, después mi hermana se suicidó con una sobre dosis, al par de unos años por culpa de mi padre, claro Eliza tuvo que ver en todo eso, ella le dijo que mi hermana tenía un amante y él lo desapareció.

Ella me introdujo en el mundo de las drogas, no sabes cómo me embabuco, diciéndome que con eso yo me podría olvidar de mis problemas, después hizo que la ayudara con lo de Marcia, aunque no me creas estoy arrepentido de todo.

Pero no me pienso ir, hasta ver que Eliza pague todas las que ha hecho, así que quiero que no te interpongas entre lo que quiero hacer con ella.

-A mi Eliza, no me interesa, yo solo quiero mi hija conmigo, solo eso.

-Ahí va estar lo que te pido, Eliza se acaba de aliar con mi padre para quitarte a la niña, para dejarla bajo su tutela, sabe que el viejo no tarda en este mundo, así que la necesita para ser su tutora y así manejar todas las empresas de mi padre, la niña a heredar la parte que le corresponde a mi padre, que es el dueño del 60% de las acciones en gral. Así que al tener la tutela ella podrá manejar todo hasta que ella sea mayor de edad y para eso le falta mucho.

-Solo déjame obtener la tutela y te la devuelvo, a mi ser padre no me interesa, tu hija es tuya, sé que estará bien contigo, tanto Marcia como yo hemos decidido que tú y tu esposa eres lo mejor para la niña.

-Como confiar en ustedes, realmente no les creo nada.

-Bueno no tiene otra opción, solo confiar en nosotros, si peleamos junto con mi padre sé que vamos a ganar cualquier juicio, pero eso sería darle una satisfacción a mi padre y yo quiero lo que me corresponde, lo que me dejo mi madre, no quiero que esa perra de Eliza, maneje todo.

-Bien digamos que te creo, que hago una alianza contigo, que es lo que tendría que hacer.

-Nada, solo eso, no hacer nada, solo declinar y no decirle nada a nadie de nuestro trato.

-Como, que no pelee por mi hija, que les dé en charola de plata a mi hija, no eso jamás, no me crean un idiota que no lo soy.

-Sí, no haces lo que te decimos de todas maneras la vamos a pelear y sé que vamos a ganar, lo que va a pasar es que si Eliza, mete las narices en esto tu hija severa inmiscuida en una guerra que no le corresponde.

Piénsalo, pero nadie puede saberlo, ni tu mujer, eso sería lo único que estaríamos pidiendo no podemos darnos el lujo que alguien más sepa nuestra alianza.

-Bueno, digamos que lo pienso me firmarían los documentos donde me darían la tutela de mi hija.

-Por supuesto, mirándose Andree y Marcia, nosotros no la queremos, solo nos estorbaría en nuestra vida, solo deberás dejar que las cosas pasen.

-Tendría que pensarlo.

-Pues no tienes mucho tiempo, estamos hablando que la audiencia con la corte la tenemos la próxima semana, eso está a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Tendré que pensarlo, no les daré una respuesta así con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Eliza, en el despacho de Zarbo.

-Querida, ya tienes todo para el juicio.

-Sí, claro vamos a ganar, tengo todo para que nos entreguen a la niña, ya que ellos no tienen parentesco con ella, no hay nada que los una, aquí están los padres biológicos y sobretodo un abuelo que estará al pendiente de ella. Además de que tendrá toda la educación de una niña privilegiada, cualquier juez, en su sano juicio te dará la tutela, además que solo estoy esperando que juez precederá la audiencia para ofrecerles dinero y así no haya ni un problema.

-Sí, eso la quiero a como dé lugar, ya no me queda mucho tiempo, de hecho, ya tu manejas todos los negocios, tanto los limadores, como los del bajo mundo.

Ya el decaimiento de Zarbo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero al dejar este mundo, quedaría al frente alguien más terrible que él, alguien sin escrúpulos, alguien que vendería su alma hasta el mismísimo diablo para conseguir lo que quiere.

Albert, llegaba a su casa de nuevo, buscando a su familia.

-Amor, ya regresé.

-Shsssss, se quedó dormida, se despertó y se puso inquieta un poco, pero volvió a dormir.

-Candy, debemos hablar.

-De que no me asuste.

-Es que yo, yo bueno, rascándose la cabeza, está bien quedamos que no te ocultaría nada, fui a ver a Marcia, pero solo fui porque quería matarla.

-Albert, no, como crees tú no eres así, amor sé que esta situación es desesperante, pero, sé que la vida nos pondrá donde debemos.

-Bueno, ahí no acaba todo, resulta que ahi estaba Andree, que fue el que me separo, hubiera cometido una tontería, después hablamos y me propusieron que, si no hago nada en la corte, dejo que las cosas pasen, ellos me entregaran a la niña, pero no sé, no puedo confiar.

Me dijeron que si aceptaba no debía saber nadie, pero prometí no ocultarte nada, así que dame que es lo que piensas, solo dime que hacer.

-Bien amor, te agradezco porque estas confiando en mí, sé que esto ha sido estresante y cansado, pero de una cosa estoy segura, que vamos a luchar contra el mundo si es necesario para que nuestra hija se quede con nosotros.

Yo no confió ni en Andree, mucho menos en tu ex, si es una trampa solo para que dejemos las cosas, así que mi respuesta es no, vamos a luchar con todo lo que tenemos para que nuestra chiquita se quede con nosotros.

-Te amo, mi vida, dándole un beso en la frente, anda vamos a descansar, porque estas muy cansada y además estos días han sido agotadores.

A los días siguientes Candy, estaba haciendo el almuerzo de Rouse, para la escuela, vamos mi chiquita ya es hora para ir al colegio.

-Shiii mami.

-Sabes de que me estaba acordando, que una linda princesita está a punto de cumplir años, cuantos no me acuerdo.

-Chinco mami, chinco.

-Cinco waooo, muchos, demasiados y que vas a pedir de regalo.

-Quieleo un elmanito, ya she lo peli, a sahanta y no me tajo el emanito.

-Hay hija, veras que pronto, mi chiquita, pronto.

Albert, bajo a desayunar, hay mi princesa me gano a desayunar.

-Sí, creo que te dormiste.

-Sí, no sé, no me quería levantar, me sentía cansado.

-Bueno aquí está tu desayuno, te dejamos amor, que ya es tarde y Rouse no puede llegar tarde al colegio.

-mmm, ok nos vemos al rato en la comida.

-Sí, amor, estaba pensando que, porque no pasar una tarde ya sabes en el parque, sería bueno estar juntos.

-Sí, voy a cancelar todo lo que tenga, vamos ya es hora de que se vayan.

En la tarde, después del colegio de Rouse, tanto Candy como Albert, fueron a un picnic en un parque donde estarían en la tarde con la niña.

-En que piensas mi vida.

-No sé, tengo miedo de perderla para siempre, de que no las quiten definitivamente y no volvamos a verla.

-Sé que hay una posibilidad, pero también sé que la corte va hacer lo mejor para Rouse, si eso somos nosotros, ella se quedara con nosotros.

-Sí, no es así, que pasara.

-No pienses en eso, todo estará bien ya verás.

La fecha de la audiencia llego, el estrado deberá levantarse la Juez Paulet March, va a entrar a la sala, para ver el juicio de la niña, Rouse Andlay, de los padres donde la niña ha crecido, contra los padres biológicos, Andree Zarbo y Marcia de Zarbo.

Continuara…

Bueno chicas esta historia continua perdón por el atraso, pero créanme es muy difícil hilar una historia como esta, por eso me he tardado y no quisiera terminarla así, solo con un final que no tenga coherencia. Espero sus reviw, saben que adoro leerlos.

-Sigueme en mi faceboock, estoy como Karla Andrw.

Bueno las espero en el próximo capitulo ya saben por la XEW, RADIO.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

II AÑOS DESPUES.

Candy, se levantaba como todas las mañanas, para verificar los desayunos de los niños, estando en la cocina.

Los niños bajaban como marabunta, para tomar su desayuno.

-Mami, mami, mami.

-Que bueno que ya bajaron ya era hora, vamos que se hace tarde, donde está tu padre.

-No sé, creo que se quedó dormido, dijo Alexander.

-Bueno eso no es cierto yo lo vi entrar a la biblioteca, dijo Anthony.

-Ok vayan y dígale que se hace tarde…

-Aquí estoy, acercándose para darle un beso a Candy, _te amo, abrasándola de la cintura.

-Y yo a ti, pero ya es tarde amor, los niños van a llegar tarde a su escuela.

-Sí, lo sé, vamos niños ya es hora, _ amor paso por ti al albergue.

-Sí, amor por favor hoy me toca charla con los adolescentes y platica con madres solteras.

-Paso por ti, en la tarde.

Saliendo para llevar los niños a su escuela, un par de gemelos que había procreado.

-Señora, que les preparo de cenar.

-mmm, una ensalada y prepara un estofado por favor, para el sábado, no dejes nada, vamos a salir fuera a comer.

-Si señora, los gemelos van a venir a comer.

-No, hoy no, vamos a comer con los chicos del orfanato, de vez en cuando es bueno que entiendan que no todos tienen la misma suerte, que ellos son privilegiados, por tener padres, cuando otro no, así que hoy toca comer haya.

-Qué bueno que no los están educando como niños popis.

-Jahjajjajjajaj que cosa, dijiste niños que, popis.

-Sí, niños creídos, que tiene de todo, algunos crecen sintiéndose los amos del universo y suelen hacer bullying, inclusive algunos son muy rebeldes, pero los suyos son un amor.

-Bueno creo que ahí vamos educándolos con mucho amor, con respeto y sobre todo inculcándole valores, que ya hoy en día no se enseñan.

-Tiene razón señora, ahora los niños de ahora no conocen el respeto ni los valores, pero su matrimonio está bien cimentado, cada vez que los veo suspiro, tienen un matrimonio ejemplar.

Candy, suspiro, _ no te creas, también tuvimos nuestras desavenencias y nuestros distanciamientos, hubo un punto de nuestro matrimonio que a veces pienso que, si no fuera por mis hijos, ya nos hubiéramos divorciado.

-Hay señora, pero si el señor la adora, no puedo creer lo que me dice.

-Bueno es una historia larga que contar y hoy no tengo tiempo, ya se me hace tarde y en la oficina tengo mucho trabajo, así que me voy, nos vemos mañana.

Salía Candy, para su trabajo encontrándose con Paty, en la oficina…

-Aquí tienes los nuevos niños que ingresaron al apoyo de casas de asistencia.

-Tantos.

-Bueno algunos son residentes, tu ve a donde podrían estar mejor, estos son los muchachos que les estamos dando seguimientos para los grupos de ayuda que ingresaron, todos con problemas de drogadicción.

-Tanto trabajo acumulado, solo me voy una semana de vacaciones y pareciera que me fui un mes, pero bueno pues empecemos.

-Candy, no te arrepientes de haber cambiado de profesión, si tu amabas enseñar.

-Bueno sigo enseñando, aunque no como antes, enseñamos a recuperar su vida, cuando llegue después del accidente vi las necesidades que aquí había, así que, estudie para después entrar a colaborar aquí.

Cuando de repente iba pasando por la oficina de Candy…

-Pero que tenemos aquí, ya regresaste bonita, que tal las vacaciones, te vez bronceada, ni me digas te llevaron a la playa.

-Lo que, se ve, no se juzga, pero pasa te invito un café.

-No, no, tengo trabajo.

-Vamos Dylan, te necesito, mira que tengo mucho trabajo y no sé por dónde empezar, además debemos ponernos de acuerdo, para la charla para los jóvenes con problemas de adiciones.

-mmm, está bien, pero solo por eso, porque de verdad tengo trabajo en mi oficina, a mí nadie me va ayudar.

-Vamos Dylan deja de llorar, que te encanta estar aquí con nosotras, dijo Paty.

-Sí, me encanta estar con ustedes, pero ya he tenido problemas con mi novia por eso, así que debo alejarme de ustedes.

-Jjajjajajja es enserio tu novia se pone celosa de nosotras.

-Bueno no de ustedes, solo de ti.

-De mi dijo Candy, porque si yo, estoy casada y con hijos.

-Pues sí, pero quítale eso de la cabeza, pero bueno que les digo, estoy así, así de terminarla, ayer tuvimos una fuerte discusión.

-Bueno y tú la quieres, digo porque has salido con ella, más de un año, como para que tires todo a la borda.

-Pensándolo bien, saben que ya analicé bien, no, no la quiero, ya no me puedo engañar, ni la puedo seguir engañando, yo si estoy enamorado, pero no de ella, pero esa, es otra historia, bueno las dejo, me voy a trabajar ya tengo todo lo de la plática, no te preocupes, supuse que ibas a estar atestada de trabajo, así que adelante todo lo que pude.

-Hay gracias eres un amor, de verdad muchas gracias por facilitarme todo.

-Bien, con una sonrisa de medio lado, (pensando)_ si estoy muy enamorado, pero de ti, Candy, tu eres la dueña de mi corazón, saliendo para su oficina.

-Hasta cuándo podrá sentar cabeza, digo ya lleva así un buen tiempo, pensé que, con esta chica, que ya había durado iba ser con la que iba a formalizar.

-Si yo igual, pero el, así es, quien sabe de quién estará enamorado, nunca ha querido decírmelo.

-Bueno y como están mis sobrinos, de seguro llegaron muy rojos del sol.

-Hay ya sabes, pero felices, hoy van a comer con nosotras, como cada semana.

-Bueno hay que apurarnos si no, no vamos a terminar, de verdad que estoy que reviento de tanto trabajo.

EN LAS EMPRESAS ANDLAY.

Entrando George, a la oficina del presidente de Empresas Andlay.

-William, que bueno que regresaste, como te fue con tu familia.

-Bien, ya sabes los niños no querían salir del agua, parecen camarones de lo rojos que están, pero bueno contentos, Candy contenta a pesar de todo está bien.

-Que te digo, la vida sigue, bueno te traje estos papeles para que los firmes y todo un resumen detallado, de la contabilidad, así como de las ventas de esta semana.

-Bien, ahora a trabajar, no queda de otra, sumiéndose en la cantidad de papeles que ya lo esperaban.

-Sabes William, Natalie y yo estamos pensando en adoptar un bebe.

-Albert, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo, para escucharlo, bueno ustedes ya agotaron todas las posibilidades, creo que harían lo correcto, digo padre no es el que engendra, si no el que cría, sé que lo harán bien.

-Crees que nos den un bebe, digo ya no soy un jovencito paso de los cuarenta me da un poco de miedo, que por no decidirnos, nos vean como no aptos para ser padres.

-No pienses así, además Candy, trabaja en eso, ella podrá orientarte, además hay muchos niños que necesitan un hogar, creo que la vida te llevara a donde se encuentra tu futuro hijo o hija.

-Si la vamos a visitar a su oficina para que nos oriente, ya que la última vez Natalie, quedo devastada con la inseminación y no pasó nada, realmente ya se dio por vencida.

-Bueno si quieres podemos ir hoy por la tarde Candy, va al orfanato y come con los niños, podemos ir y de una vez platicar con ella, para que veas el procedimiento y sobretodos los posibles niños que están esperando por ser adoptados.

-Sí, cuenta conmigo le diré a Natalie, si quiere ir, para sacarla de su tristeza, solo espero que se anime y no se ponga peor.

-Ya verás que le hace bien.

Por la tarde, en la casa hogar el pequeño pony, llegaban chicos de todas las edades, desde recién nacidos, niños y adolescentes también tenían un programa para adolescentes con problemas de adicción y embarazadas.

Candy, llegaba a casa Pony…

-Hermana María, como va todo por acá.

-Bien hija, todas las contribuciones que se han hecho podemos mejorar el área de los niños pequeños, sabes estoy muy contenta desde que llegaste ayudar este lugar a mejorado mucho.

-Hay hermana lo hago con gusto, además ustedes me salvaron la vida, así que cualquier cosa que haga es corto, para todo lo que ustedes me ayudaron.

-Sabes hija, hace algún tiempo que te veo un poco triste, pasa algo, todo está bien.

-Hay hermana lo de siempre, ya sabe, hay días bueno y otros no tanto,

-Hija, debes salir de esa depresión, se supone que estas vacaciones eran para eso, tu esposo se desvive para que estés bien, así que por él y por tus hijos debes salir adelante.

-Si hermana lo sé, pero aún es muy difícil, los recuerdos aun vienen a mi mente y es muy difícil olvidar, no sé porque si éramos muy felices, pero todo cambio.

-Bueno hija solo pon este dolor que llevas dentro y dáselo a dios, que el cure esa pena que te carcome.

-Sí, lo se debo estar agradecida por la familia que me ha dado, pero, aun así, a veces siento que me sofoco, que no puedo respirar, cuando de repente…

-Mami, mami, mami.

-Hay pero que es este escándalo, niños saluden.

-Buenas tardes hermana María.

-Buenas tardes niños, me imagino que tiene hambre, vamos al comedor que ya vamos a servir la comida.

-Sí, hermana contestaron tanto Anthony como Alexander.

Comenzaron a comer…

Al término de la comida, como todos los demás niños tenían actividades y después podían jugar o hacer alguna actividad, Alexander le gustaba mucho pintar y ese era su pasa tiempo, pero a Anthony, le gustaba jugar básketball.

-Candy, Candy, Candy, la llamaba la hermana María, mujer en que mundo estas, en que piensas.

-Nada madre, que ya se acerca esa fea fecha que me pone mal.

-Lo se hija, no te puedo decir que lo olvides ya que es imposible, pero debes de ser fuerte, nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa, fue el destino, así tienes que verlo.

-Madre, si hubiera sabido que iba a pasar créame, que hubiera preferido que se la quedaran sus padres biológicos.

\- Solo debes de sobreponerte, por tu esposo e hijos.

Albert, llego junto con George y su esposa Natalie, para platicar sobre la opción de adopta un bebe…

Amor, te hice esperar mucho.

-No, de hecho, acabo de terminar la plática, abrasando a Albert.

-Bueno y los niños.

-Están afuera en las canchas, voy a mandar por ellos.

-No espera, te veo triste, te pasa algo.

-Nada amor, nada, ya sabes la fecha.

-Si lo sé, pero debemos ser fuertes lo prometimos.

Candy, solo acento con la cabeza, pero aun así me cuesta mucho estar bien y lo sabes, verdad.

-Sí, amor, solo trata de no pensar.

-Eso, es lo que trato, pero no puedo, lo que paso me persigue a diario, la verdad a veces no sé, de donde como me sostengo.

-Por nuestros hijos, por Alex y Tony, ellos nos necesitan.

-Lo sé, quizás por eso sobrevivo.

-Amor, yo también te necesito, tomándola de la cintura, para acercar sus labios a los de ella, para darle un dulce beso.

-Sabes George, quiere adoptar con Natalie, pero aún están indecisos, la última vez no les fue muy bien con la inseminación.

-Como es la vida, ellos que desean un bebe y aquí llegan bebes, que los tiran a la basura.

-Sí, amor así es la vida, bueno vámonos quieres, ya estar de y los niños tiene deberes.

Al llegar a su casa Candy, se disponía ayudar a sus hijos hacer sus deberes, hasta terminar, se dispusieron a cenar, platicando como les había ido en la escuela, en la visita a la casa hogar y tras cosas, después cada uno se fueron a la habitación.

Candy, terminaba de bañarse, cuando Albert la esperaba en la cama, en cuanto ella se acostó, él, se acercó para abrasarla, comenzar a besarla.

-Amor, no, perdón, pero hoy no.

-Candy, hasta cuando, vas a seguir rechazándome.

-No, te rechazo solo que no estoy de humor.

-Candy, hay alguien más, dímelo por favor, si es así, prefiero saberlo por ti, que por alguien más.

-No, amor eso no es así, es solo que son las fechas sabes cómo me pongo, con los recuerdos.

-Ya lo hablamos, eso no fue tu culpa, no fue de nadie solo fue un accidente.

-Sí, un accidente que se pudo haber evitado, si yo hubiera estado en la casa.

-Eso, no es así, el reporte fue que algo se incendió en la habitación, aunque hubieras estado, quizás hasta tu hubieras muerto, amor por favor debes solo procurar no pensar en ello.

Candy, solo respiro y los ojos se le cristalizaron, solo no pensar en ello, como si fuera muy fácil, como si solo fuera como apagar una lámpara y ya.

-Amor, ven no te pongas así, anda ven te abrazo y vamos solo a dormir, si, anda estoy cansado.

Candy, se acomodó en su regazo y se dispusieron a dormir, como todas las noches, en la madrugada, Candy solo murmuraba.

-No, Rouse, no.

-Por favor, Rouse.

-No, no, no, Rouse, sal, por favor, sal de la casa.

Albert, solo despertó al escucharla, tan aterrada, Candy, Candy, despierta por favor, amor, estas soñando.

-Rouseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Candy, despertaba bañada en sudor y la respiración agitada, no, no, no, fue solo un sueño.

Albert, solo la abrazo, _vamos amor, solo abrásame si, otra vez tuviste ese sueño, dios porque nos tocó vivir ese infierno.

-No sé, a veces pienso que en la vida estoy pagando algo que hice y no me di cuenta.

-Hay amor, no digas eso, Candy, deberás volver a tomar terapia, amor esto te está afectando otra vez, prométeme que pedirás una consulta.

-Te lo prometo, sé que la necesito.

Amor, también he pensado en que tomemos terapia de pareja, creo que lo necesitamos.

-Sí, lo sé, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Al siguiente día…

Candy, llevaba a los niños a su colegio y Albert se iba a su trabajo.

George, platicando con Albert.

-Amigo, ya Natalie, acepto que fuéramos al orfanato, solo hacer una visita, aun no la convenzo que adoptemos, pero al estar ahí quien sabe a lo mejor y se anime.

-Me da gusto, sé que así, será.

-Pero que te pasa, dime estas muy pensativo.

-Lo mismo de siempre, Candy, que está muy deprimida y no solo eso, otra vez tuvo esas pesadillas, ha estado distante conmigo, hasta llegue a pensar que hay alguien más.

-Amigo, que te digo, lo que les paso fue muy trágico, creo que debes ser muy comprensivo y con referente a que este con alguien más, sabes que te quiere y mucho, ha permanecido contigo en la época más difícil y te saco del hoyo en el que estabas, ahora te toca a ti, apoyarla.

-Sí, hoy le dije que saque sita con su terapeuta y también tomaremos terapia de pareja.

-Me parece bien, que lo hagan si la necesitan, olvidar no es fácil, aun no sé cómo tu estas muy tranquilo.

-No te creas, lo hago por mis hijos, cuando Candy, tiene sus crisis yo debo estar ahí por ellos, no puedo darme el lujo de caer.

-Animo, sé que saldrán de estas, lo sé porque su amor, es muy grande.

Candy, iba a pedir su cita con su doctora, pero ya no la atendería la misma, doctora ya que se había ido a radicar a otra ciudad, esta vez la atendería el doctor Martín, un doctor mayor que llevaba estos casos.

-Buenas tardes, señora pase.

-Buenas tardes doctor y a doctora que me atendía.

-No, ella ya no está, se fue a radicar a otra ciudad, se casó y la perdimos, pero si no tiene ni un inconveniente yo la atendiendo.

-Esta, bien me pongo en sus manos.

-Veo su expediente que ya había sido dada de alta y ahora que pasa.

-Bueno doctor volvieron las pesadillas y estoy muy deprimida.

-Bueno, creo que deberemos empezar por el principio, cuénteme a que se debe todo eso, sé que puede ser doloroso, pero necesito saber qué, es lo que le está causando esto.

-Pues bien, doctor, todo comenzó, cuando llegue a la casa que ahora es mi esposo, yo era niñera de su hija…

Después de platicar con el doctor hasta que termino solo una parte de la historia.

-Le parece si la veo dos veces por semana, le recetare unos antidepresivos, son muy ligeros no le afectaran, solo será para que se relaje y la veo el jueves a la misma hora.

-Sí, doctor.

\- sé que es difícil comenzar de nuevo, pero es necesario.

Al otro lado del mundo, Eliza estaba en su oficina conversando con uno de sus empleados y mano derecha Alonso.

-Señora, este año va a ir a visitar a su hija al internado.

-No, no tengo tiempo para viajar hasta Londres, después.

-Pero señora, el año pasado tampoco fue a verla, la niña la necesita.

-Sabes que Alonso, no necesito una voz de la conciencia, solo limítate a ser mi asistente, te aprecio por ser un buen empleado, pero no pases el límite.

-Lo siento señora tiene razón, no debo meterme en lo que no me incumbe.

-Bien, checa lo que debes hacer, hay que checar el cargamento y que llegue bien a los Estados Unidos.

-Sí, señora eso hare.

-pues muévete es importante, que Pastrana este contento, con esto si llega bien, estaré posicionándome donde siempre quise, así que más te vale que no haya complicaciones.

-No señora no se preocupe, todo estará como se acordó.

-Bien, saldré debo hacer algunas cosas, cualquier cosa, solo avísame.

En la casa de Candy…

-Mama, mama, mama, te estoy hablando.

-Perdón hijo, estaba pensando.

-Sí, mami, mira no le entiendo aquí explícame.

-Sí, solo deja que vaya por mi medicamento para tomarlo.

Albert, llegaba a su casa, buenas noches familia, que hacen.

-Tarea, papa, es tan complicado.

-Bueno, que te digo así, es la escuela, pero solo dejare esto en el despacho y vengo ayudarte, oye donde está tu hermano.

-Tony, está jugando video juegos.

-Pero, quiero pensar que ya hizo sus deberes.

-Él dice que sí.

-Ve a buscarlo, dile que baje, los veo en la sala en 5 minutos, amor ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Bien, hoy llegaron dos muchachitos más, ya sabes necesitan ayuda con adiciones, cada vez llegan más con el mismo problema...

-Si eso es un problema, del cual es el cáncer de la sociedad, me preocupa que los niños de hora cada día, tengan al alcance esa porquería.

Candy, solo suspiro, _ hoy fui a mi terapia, a comenzar de nuevo.

-Sí, amor, pero es necesario, es por ti, por mí y por nuestros hijos, me duele verte triste.

-Bueno en lo que checas sus deberes preparare algo para cenar.

-Está bien, Niñossssssssssssssss, los estoy esperando.

En un lugar en Londres, en el colegio San Pablo.

La hermana Margaret, hacia su recorrido por todo el instituto, hasta llegar una habitación donde salía humo.

-Pero, como siempre, hasta cuando dejaras de comportarte como una delincuente, estas en un instituto, donde el nivel es alto y está prohibido esa clase de actitudes.

-Relájese hermana, ya va empezar.

-Solo vine a informarte que tu madre debido a sus ocupaciones no podrá venir a verte.

-Eso, no es novedad, ¿Cuántos años hermana?

-¿Cuántos años de qué?

-Cuantos años tiene diciendo lo mismo, esa señora no es mi madre, si lo fuera no me tendría abandonada.

-Hija, tu sabes que tu madre, está al pendiente de ti, de hecho, te manda regalos y a mi parecer eres una de las alumnas más privilegiadas, todos los meses te manda una muy buena mesada, te paga este colegio, con una de las mejores habitaciones y lo único que tienes que hacer es comportarte, pero que haces solo darle dolores de cabeza.

-Enserio hermana, usted diciéndome que soy privilegiada, si mi madre nunca la veo, solo sé que manda dinero para mi educación, cuando ya no pueda estar en este colegio, a donde me va a mandar para que no la moleste.

-bueno niña, deja de ser tan insolente y note quiero castigar, solo deja de fumar esa porquería, el humo sale hasta el pasillo, soy muy tolerante contigo.

-Sí, sí, sí, ya se su letanía, hermana si mi madre no pagara esas grandes cantidades de dinero, usted ya no me tendría aquí, eso usted me lo dice casi a diario.

La hermana Margaret, solo sonrió, saliendo de aquella habitación, que, de hecho, muy a su pesar le tenía cariño aquella muchacha, que siempre regañaba, pensando. - no sé, porque tu madre solo te vino a dejar a este instituto y tal pareciera que se olvidó de ti, tu forma de ser en realidad no es tu culpa, sino la culpa del abandono de tus padres, que solo no tienen tiempo para ti.

Candy, estaba en su trabajo, mirando el reloj, cuando paso Paty.

-Pero Candy, aun estas aquí, ya es hora de que vayas a tu terapia.

-Sí, ya me voy, solo que no se, el volver a empezar a narrar todo es lo que hace que se estruja el corazón.

-Bueno amiga, ellos saben lo que hacen, tu das pláticas para ayudar a los adolescentes, pero primero te debes ayudarte tú, estás de acuerdo con eso.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Bueno, ya es hora, me voy.

En el consultorio, ya la esperaba el doctor Martin…

-Hola, mi linda señora, pensé que no vendría.

-Estuve a punto de no venir, pero debo venir.

-Bueno esta terapia, usted debe de estar consciente de que quiere sanar.

-Pero es tan difícil.

-Sí, pero tienes que hablarlo, nos quedamos donde a su hija los padres biológicos se las querían quitar.

-Fuimos a la corte, por esa situación.

Inicio de FLack black.

La fecha de la audiencia llego, el estrado deberá levantarse la Juez Paulet March, va a entrar a la sala, para ver el juicio de la niña, Rouse Andlay, de los padres donde la niña ha crecido, contra los padres biológicos, Andree Zarbo y Marcia de Zarbo.

La juez entro y comenzó con la audiencia, llevando acabo el juicio, evaluando que todas las pruebas estuvieran en sus manos.

-La Juez, Paulet, había sido visitada unos días antes por Eliza, que le mando un maletín lleno de dinero con 5 millones de dls, donde le serían entregados a cambio de que diera el fallo hacia los zarbos.

En el juicio tomo la palabra.

-Saben en estos casos observo siempre el bienestar de los niños, tanto en lo económico, como lo psicológico, no me gusta dar un veredicto mal, donde sé que los niños van a sufrir, así que mi veredicto lo doy a favor de Andlay, la niña seguirá donde está, es su hogar y ellos son sus padres.

El abogado de los Zarbo, nunca había perdido un caso, pero su señoría, la niña con los Zarbo sería una princesa.

-Vamos abogado, en estas situaciones no todo es dinero, así que es mi veredicto final, golpeado para cerrar el caso.

Albert y Candy, estaban felices, no podían creerlo, Rouse, era de ellos, por fin todo había acabado.

Candy, comenzó a narrar lo que paso.

-Realmente estábamos felices doctor después de estar pensando que nos quitarían a Rouse, ya era de nosotros, mi hija, era mi hija, nadie me la quitaría, mi esposo estaba muy emocionado.

La juez nos había otorgado su guardia y custodia, realmente nunca imaginamos lo que pasaría un mes después.

Los zarbos, desaparecieron de nuestras vidas, como si nunca hubieran aparecido, pero esa mañana llego, la muchacha que me ayudaba en la casa, junto con su hija de la misma edad que Rouse.

-Señora espero que no le moleste lo que pasa, es que no tuve donde dejarla.

-No, te preocupes, sabes hoy Rouse, no fue a la escuela ayer salimos a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi esposo y llegamos muy tarde, sabes que la voy a llevar a presentar con Rouse, que jueguen, un rato en lo que voy al médico.

-Sí, señora, no se preocupe, yo las cuido.

-Por cierto, va a venir unos técnicos hay un corto en la instalación de luz, solo déjalos pasar.

-Sí, señora.

Candy, salía hacia el ginecólogo, ya tenía un par de semana que presentaba algunos malestares y quería ir al médico a checarse, pero con las practicas, el juicio, todo no sabía ni cuando perdió la cuenta de su menstruación, así que, aunado los vómitos y mareos, dedujo que estaba embarazada, pero quería estar segura.

En la casa, se quedaba una Rouse, jugando con la niña de la cocinera, casualmente de la misma edad.

En el camino, Candy, simplemente no se aguantó los vómitos y se detuvo en el camino, para descansar, en lo que se le pasaba, eso ya era muy recurrente.

En la casa de Candy, llegaban los técnicos al abrir la puerta de la cocinera solo entraron 3 tipos con vestimenta de técnicos, pero al entrar solo se dirigieron a la recamara de Rouse, buscándola, las niñas estaban jugando.

Al verlas, no supieron cuál de las dos era la niña, solo se quedaron mirando, sin saber cuál llevarse, la cocinera aterrada al escuchar que los gritos de las niñas.

-Cuando vio que uno de los hombres tenía una niña en hombros y la otra niña la traía otro tipo, solo le dijeron sssshhh.

-Cuando despertó en un hospital estaba un hombre, cuando despertó. ¿Dónde estoy? mi niña, donde está, mi niña.

-Su hija está bien, en estos momentos está viajando hacia Londres, esta es nuestra propuesta, usted dirá que no recuerda nada, que la niña de los Andlay, murió en el incendio, que usted solo se desmayó por el humo, los bomberos la sacaron de la casa y usted solo despertó aquí.

-Quiero a mi hija, donde está.

-Ya le dije, si usted hace eso, su hija estudiará en los mejores colegios de Londres, junto con la otra niña, tendrá los mismos privilegios y a usted se le dará, una buena cantidad de dinero.

-Si me niego.

-Nunca volverás a verla, el doctor que te atiende te pondrá un medicamento, donde dejaras de respirar y debido a los contaminantes del humo usted estará muerta en cinco minutos, acepta o no.

-Acepto.

-Por cierto, su hija, nunca estuvo en la casa de los Andlay, dirá que nunca la llevo.

Candy, fue al doctor, pero se le olvido el bolso donde traía su cartera, al salir traía el equivocado, cuando estaba llegando, los bomberos estaban llegando para apagar el fuego, también la policía, ella solo salió para correr a su casa que estaba en llamas, al darse cuenta de eso, comenzó a gritar…

-Rouse, Rouse, hija, mi hija estaba ahí adentro, tengo que sacarla, tengo que sacarla.

-Un policía la tomo de la cintura, no señora es imposible entrar, la casa está totalmente en llamas.

Candy, gritaba de la desesperación, no sabía qué hacer, solo lloraba y gritaba que la sacaran, como si nadie la escuchara.

Cuando, Albert le avisaron Candy, estaba en un hospital sedada, ya que no podían controlarla.

Para Albert, le toco la peor parte, ya que le informaron que en el incendio había muerto su hija y que tenía que identificar el cuerpo.

Tuvo que entrar a identificar un cuerpo inerte y calcinado, cuando la vio, se quería morir, en el informe policíaco solo decía que el incendio fue debido a un corto en la instalación de luz y que la cocinera se le había apagado la estufa, que ella estaba inconsciente en el hospital debido a que se intoxico con el humo.

Albert, aún tenía que informarle a Candy, el hecho del fallecimiento de Rouse, cosa que no fue muy agradable, Candy al escucharlo, solo lloraba, solo que…

-Albert, i amor y la otra niña, había otra niña.

-No, amor solo se encontró un cuerpo, no había otra niña, la niña de Esther, ella la llevo, donde está.

-No, amor, ella nunca llevo a su hija a la casa, lo sé porque yo la vi, Albert, pueda ser que la niña que es de Esther, sea la que está ahí y no la mía, por favor investiga, no estoy loca.

-Amor, debes descansar y tranquilizarte, debes estar tranquila, Candy, estas embarazada si te alteras le harás daño a los bebes, amor créeme a mí me duele lo que está pasando, pero debemos ser fuertes, lo que sucedió fue un accidente.

-No, yo debí quedarme con ella, debí estar ahí, no debí separarme, porque me fui, llorando casi con gritos.

-Doctor, doctor, está muy alterada.

El doctor entro y la checo poniéndole un medicamento para que se tranquilizara.

Albert, fue a ver a Esther para preguntarle lo que Candy, le había dicho.

-Hola Esther, como estas.

-Bien señor, mirando de reojo a la enfermera que la estaba cuidando.

-Solo te quiero preguntar, tu llevaste a tu hija, a la casa para que estuviera contigo.

-No, señor, mi hija esta con sus abuelos, mi hija no estaba en la casa, derramando una lagrima, señor lo siento mucho en verdad.

-No Esther, solo quería preguntar qué fue lo que paso.

-Señor, no recuerdo nada, la verdad yo me desmaye por el humo.

-SI, Esther, que te recuperes.

Esther nunca más busco a los Andlay, solo desapareció.

Candy, solo se sentía culpable, si ella hubiera estado en la casa, si ese día ella no hubiera salido, si ese día solo se hubiera quedado con Rouse, ella hubiera podido sacarla de la casa, ella aun estuviera viva.

FINAL DEL FLACH BACK.

Candy, estaba con el doctor Martin y no podía dejar de llorar, las lágrimas brotaban, solo sin poder contenerlas.

-Sé que es doloroso Candy, pero porque te culpas, debes dejar esa culpa, eso que les sucedió pudo sucederle a cualquiera.

-Sí, doctor, pero yo me siento culpable, ya que debí estar en casa en ese momento.

-Candy, vamos a trabajar sobre la culpa que tienes, que es lo que no te deja avanzar.

-Sé que ya te habían dado de alta, solo que volviste a recaer en tu depresión.

-Bien, te veré la próxima semana, está bien.

-Sí, doctor.

-Vamos, mi niña ánimo, que tienes una familia porque salir adelante.

En el otro lado del mundo.

Vamos, Chenoa, deja de hacer eso, la madre Margaret te va a castigar de nuevo.

-Ya Rouse, deja de ser tan mojigata, yo sé lo que hago, vas conmigo afuera o te quedas aquí en la cárcel.

-Porque siempre tengo que hacer lo que tú dices.

-Porque eres mi amiga, siempre estás conmigo desde que llegamos aquí y juramos estar siempre juntas.

-Pues sí, pero a ti nunca te van a correr del colegio, pero a mi quien me defiende.

-Sabes que nunca dejaría que te fueras sin mí, así que vamos, que quiero verlo de nuevo.

-Dios Chenoa, estas bien loca, está bien vamos.

Continuara.

Bien chicas esta historia, aunque era de navidad en un principio, dio otro giro, así que no me maten, pero tengo una idea clara de lo que quiero hacer con la historia. Van a decir que en mis fic a todos los mando a terapia, pero en este caso, Candy tenía que contar lo que paso y es algo muy difícil, así que no solo se lo podía contar a una amiga, espero y entiendan la situación.

Las espero en el próximo capítulo, ya saben por la XEW, Radio.

,

.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-En el otro lado del mundo -

Vamos, Chenoa, deja de hacer eso, la madre Margaret te va a castigar de nuevo.

-Ya Rouse, deja de ser tan mojigata, yo sé lo que hago, vas conmigo afuera o te quedas aquí en la cárcel.

-Porque siempre tengo que hacer lo que tú dices.

-Porque eres mi amiga, siempre estás conmigo desde que llegamos aquí y juramos estar siempre juntas.

-Pues sí, pero a ti nunca te van a correr del colegio, pero a mi quien me defiende.

-Sabes que nunca dejaría que te fueras sin mí, así que vamos, que quiero verlo de nuevo.

-Dios Chenoa, estas bien loca, está bien vamos.

-Ya no te quejes que esta guapísimo.

-Sí, no lo niego, pero es un tanto mayor para ti, no crees, digo tu y yo apenas tenemos 17 años y él se ve no sé, de unos 30.

-No me importa su edad, lo que me importa es que necesito verlo, anda deja de quejarte y ayúdame a brincar la barda.

En eso estaban cuando se escucharon unos pasos cercas y unas lámparas, era la hermana Margaret, que las estaba cayendo en pleno escape.

_Pero donde ustedes creen que van, bajen de ahí en ese preciso momento, dios santo si son ustedes dos, digo de ti Chenoa, ya espero esto, pero de ti Rouse, te hacia más sensata, vamos al cuarto de castigo las dos.

Ya en el cuarto de Castigo Rouse no dejaba de llorar, snif, snif, snif, sacudiendo su nariz.

-Ya Rouse deja de llorar, no te van a correr, yo no lo voy a permitir y si sucede yo me voy contigo.

-Chenoa, yo no tengo el dinero que tus padres, yo ya estoy en la cuerda floja, si me corren ya no podre estudiar la universidad, que hare con mi vida si salgo de aquí, a donde iré.

Al siguiente día, ya las esperaba la hermana Margaret en su oficina…

-Bien las mandé a llamar para darles la siguiente información, Chenoa, ya hablé con tu madre, tu castigo será estar dos semanas sin salir de tu habitación, una vez terminadas tus clases, te dirigirás a tu habitación sin más.

-Rouse Andlay, lo siento, tu estas expulsada de esta institución, deberás tomar tus cosas e irte inmediatamente, ya tu amistad con la señorita Zarbo, no es conveniente, así que ya no se te seguirá pagando esta institución.

-No, madre no por favor no tengo a donde ir, ni siquiera tengo dinero, que voy hacer.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes, de provocar tu expulsión.

Rouse, lloraba desconsolada, por favor hermana me voy a portar bien, solo deje que me quede.

-Lo siento, pero tu manutención, aquí ya no será pagada, ¿Cuántas veces te lo dije? Tú no estás en la misma posición que Chenoa, mas sin embargo que fue lo que hiciste seguirle el juego a tu compañera, aquí están las consecuencias, anda ve arreglar tus cosas.

-Sabe que hermana Margaret, si ella se va, yo también me voy, así que vaya diciéndole a mi madre que si Rouse, parte me voy con ella.

-Bueno Chenoa, no, tú no te puedes ir, tu madre vendrá por ti, dentro de dos semanas, ya no podemos tenerte aquí, lo siento solo que tu madre no puede venir mediáticamente por ti, así que nos pidió que te tuviéramos aquí hasta que pueda venir por ti.

Las dos chicas, salieron de aquella oficina, para descubrir su destino y sobre todo su pasado, quien eran esas dos chicas, en la vida de los Andlay.

Martha la que era cocinera de los Andlay, se la pasaba jugando en los casinos, el dinero que le dieron por callar una verdad, se estaba acabando, estaba en la quiebra, no tenía dinero, la casera estaba a punto de echarla y era adicta al juego.

Su única carta era, vender la información que años atrás tuvo que callar para que le devolvieran a su hija, pero nunca la volvió a ver solo recibió dinero a cambio y fotos donde la tenían en un colegio muy bonito estudiando, donde tendría una carrera la cual ella no podría pagar ni en sus mejores sueños.

Solo pensaba, qué hacer con ese secreto, que le estaba carcomiendo el alma, ya sería muy tarde para remediarlo, acaso, ya no podría ponerle fin a tanto dolor, a solo decir la verdad.

Las chicas en el colegio, estaban determinadas, que se irían juntas esa tarde.

-Ya Rouse, deja de llorar, yo me voy a ir contigo, te dije que iré hasta el fin del mundo a donde tu vayas, sabes he estado pensando que porque no irnos de viaje, tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado de mis mesadas, podríamos pagar un viaje a América, siempre quise conocer Chicago no sé porque, pero deseo ir a ese lugar.

-Pero y tu madre, te dijo que va a venir por ti.

-Ella no va a venir por mí, eso lo sabes, ella lo que quiere es deshacerse de mí, así que se la voy a poner fácil.

-Vamos apúrate y me esperas afuera en la esquina, en la noche en la última ronda me escapo, ten dinero por si no puedo salir hoy, buscas un hotel y ya saliendo de aquí, vamos a buscar nuestra nueva vida.

-Está bien, limpiando sus lágrimas.

Así, quedaron en cuanto fue el recorrido, Chenoa aventó una pequeña maleta, donde llevaba sus documentos y cosas personales, así como dinero, ya afuera solo se dirigieron a dormir a un hotel, al siguiente día tendrían que buscar un boleto de avión temprano, lo más pronto posible, antes de que la madre de Chenoa, se diera cuenta que ya no estaba en el instituto.

Así lo hicieron durmieron en un hotel de paso y al siguiente día lo primero que hicieron fue buscar sus boletos para viajar a América, sin saber que les deparaba el futuro.

En cuanto la hermana Margaret supo que Chenoa, había escapado, aviso a su madre.

-Señora lo lamento su hija se fue, pensamos que lo hizo esta mañana siguiendo a Rouse.

-Pero como fueron tan inútiles, si se supone que es un internado de renombre, está bien yo me encargare de encontrarla.

Ya Eliza, le hablo a su mano derecha Alonso.

-Dígame Señora.

-Alonso, necesito que busques a mi hija Chenoa y la otra tonta su amiga Rouse, sabes bien que no deben salir de este continente.

-Sí, señora.

-Ah cancela todas sus tarjetas y cuentas, donde pueda sacar dinero, vamos a ver cuánto duran sin dinero, tendrán que asomar la cabeza, ya me hartaron hay que ponerle fin a esto, debí hacerlo hace mucho.

-Inicio del flack bach.-

Un avión estaba en un hangar solo esperando que aparecieran con un cargamento especial, zarbo adentro.

-Señor traemos los que nos pidió, solo que hay un problema.

-hablen.

-Señor, había dos niñas y no supimos, cuál de las dos era su nieta, así que trajimos las dos, en cuanto las vea, usted dirá que hacemos con la otra.

-La otra niña de quien es…

-Es la hija de la cocinera, estaba con su nieta en la misma habitación.

-La madre, de la otra niña ¿está viva?

-Sí, esta hospitalizada,

En eso Eliza intervino…

-Estoy pensando que eso es bueno, si llegan a investigar si hay dos niñas, nunca sabrán quien es Rouse, no crees, deberías mantenerlas juntas.

-Sí, pero solo hay un cuerpo, ¿Qué haremos cuando pregunten que paso con el cuerpo de la otra niña?

-Nada, que con un poco de dinero no se pueda solucionar, digo la otra niña es hija de la cocinera, sé que ofrecer tú no te preocupes, que de eso yo me encargo, en caso de que busquen a Rouse y si llegasen a encontrarlas nunca sabrán quien es realmente.

Al llegar las dos niñas, al hangar Zarbo las vio y supo de inmediato quien era su nieta, solo las subieron al avión y las llevaron a Rusia, donde vivirían, ahí las dos niñas estuvieron viviendo juntas como si fueran hermanas, cuando preguntaban por sus padres, solo les decían que habían muerto en un accidente y que de ahora en adelante serian adoptadas por los Zarbos.

A veces Rouse, lloraba porque extrañaba mucho a sus padres, pero la niñera le decía que si no dejaba de llorar se llevarían a la otra niña, así que con el miedo de ser separadas solo se hicieron a lo que les indicaban.

Así, pasaron dos años, sus estudios eran ahí mismo en esa mansión, donde estaban como en una inmensa prisión, donde no podían salir.

A una de ellas, les cambiaron el nombre para confundirlas, le dijeron que se llamaría así, ya que había sido adoptada, por una familia que se haría cargo de sus gastos y que su madre se llamaba Eliza, y que tendría que llamarla mama, la otra niña sus padres habían muerto y que debía ser amiga de Chenoa, que sus estudios serian cubiertos en la misma institución, pero que debía portarse bien, sino seria arrojada a la calle.

Las primeras navidades que pasaron ahí, eran tratadas como unas princesas, recibían muchos regalos y hasta puede decirse que no hacían ni una diferencia entre una y otra, pero para su mala suerte, la navidad siguiente, Zarbo el abuelo, murió de un paro cardiaco, él ya estaba enfermo, solo tenían que esperar a que sucediera.

Cuando Andree, fue al entierro de su padre, supo que en la mansión había dos niñas, ya habían crecido, así que, al no conocer a su propia hija, solo opto por hacer caso a lo que Eliza, decía que serían enviadas a un internado donde comenzarían sus estudios.

Chenoa, era la heredera universal de la mayoría de las acciones de Zarbo, tenían que tenerla controlada, para cando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, seria otorgada su herencia. Solo que la que tenía la guarda y custodia a petición de Zarbo, era Eliza.

Cuando Andree, se enteró se molestó mucho, pero ya nada podía hacer, solo se quedó con sus acciones de las empresas, herencia que le había dejado su madre, sabía que no podía contra ella, después se las arreglaría, para cobrarse todo lo que le había hecho, solo tenía que esperar.

Delatarla no podía, que les diría, que siempre supo que las niñas, estaban vivas, que Eliza las tenía, iría a la cárcel por complicidad, contactar a los los Andlay, si cuando les pido que se alearan con él para destruir a Eliza, William no quiso.

Final del flack back

Las chicas llegaban muy contentas a su nueva vida, en un vuelo comercial, Chenoa, previo eso y sus ahorros los llevaba con ella, misma, sabía que su madre en cuanto supiera que había escapada, lo primero que haría sería cancelar sus tarjetas, para que no tuviera dinero, lo que no previo que ella, sus mesadas las tenía en efectivo y siempre las guardaba en una almohada, donde traía todo escondido.

-Chenoa, que haremos ahora, digo yo no tengo ni idea que hacer.

-Bueno, lo que todo mundo hace, buscar trabajo, eso haremos.

-Pero somos menores de edad, así no podemos trabajar además ni siquiera terminamos el internado.

-Rouse, sabemos varios idiomas, además tenemos conocimientos altos, que eso nos decía la hermana Margaret, ya deja de preocuparte, solo busquemos donde dormir y después buscaremos un departamento pequeño, en lo que cumplimos la mayoría de edad y así podemos trabajar en alguna empresa, no se ya veremos.

-Está bien, si tienes razón, vamos por las maletas.

Pero lo que no se percataron, fue que, en el andén, los perros que detectan la droga, detectaron el dinero que traía, Chenoa, uno de ellos se le aventó tomando la almohada, al momento que esquivo al perro la almohada fue desgarrada dejando caer el dinero, en cuanto os policías, las vieron, solo dijeron _deténgalas.

Las muchachas salieron corriendo, sin nada solo salieron de aquel lugar despavoridas, por el temor de ser detenidas.

En la casa Andlay.

Llegaba Albert como todas las noches, al ver a su familia en el comedor cenando.

-Buenas noches, amor dándole un beso a Candy.

-Buenas noches, un poco molesta.

-Amor, note moleste se me hizo tarde, perdón, niños ya hicieron su tarea.

-Sí, papa, los dos a dúo.

Se levantaron para ir a lavarse los dientes y a dormir.

Candy, lo fulminaba con la mirada_ en qué quedamos.

-Amor, de verdad no me percate del tiempo, de verdad solo no te enojes, tratare de llegar más temprano.

-Albert, mañana vas a ir conmigo verdad.

-Por supuesto, sabes que sí, anda amor subamos a descansar, si, no soporto que este molesta conmigo.

-No estoy molesta, pero quedamos en algo y me molesta que no cumplas con tu parte, cada vez que llegas tarde, pienso lo peor, acercándose para abrasarlo.

-Mi vida, eso ya quedo en el pasado, de verdad sé que tuvimos muchos problemas por esa razón, pero estoy bien, solo me quede trabajando y no me percate de la hora, dándole un beso y abrasándola, comenzó a besar su cuello, poniéndola en la cama, tocándola con muchísima pasión.

Pero Candy, lo detuvo, _amor no, mira no me siento bien, perdón.

Albert, exploto, no si no es hoy, cuando, mañana, quizás pasado, cuando Candy, créeme trato de ser tolerante pero ya me estoy cansando de tu desamor, mirándola con frustración.

-Candy, solo tomo su bata y se fue a otra recamara, me voy para que te calmes, dejando a un Albert, muy alterado y enojado.

Las chicas, seguían corriendo sin parar…

-Creo que los perdimos.

-Sí, contestaba Rouse, pero Chenoa, ahora que haremos, sin dinero ni un lugar donde quedarnos, las maletas las dejamos en el aeropuerto.

-Solo pude traer conmigo mi mochila, no sé, anda sigamos, encontraremos alguna casa de empeño, en lo que pienso, estamos en Chicago, la verdad no se en que parte, pero debemos buscar donde pasar la noche.

El, me dijo que, si algún día venía a Chicago que lo buscara, pero no sé dónde encontrarlo, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-A quien te refieres.

-A quien más, al chico que conocimos en el antro al que entramos, en donde lo conocí, desde que lo vi, quede prendada de él, sé que él vive aquí en Chicago, me lo dijo, pero perdí su tarjeta.

Al encontrar una casa de empeño, entraron y lo que hizo Chenoa, fue darles sus aretes que eran de diamantes y su reloj, no les dieron mucho, ya que no tenían certificado ni tampoco documentos, pensando que eran robados, solo les dieron el 10% del valor, aun así, les alcanzaba para empezar su nueva vida.

Esa noche durmieron en un hotel de paso y buscarían un departamento chico, buscaron, pero solo les alcanzo para un pequeño departamento cerca de donde estaba la casa hogar pony, solo a unas calles de ahí.

-Mira Rouse, es pequeño digo no tendremos las comodidades del instituto, pero prefiero esto que la cárcel, hasta siento que el aire es diferente no sientes.

-Hay Chenoa, la verdad yo hubiera deseado seguir en el instituto, terminar mis estudios, pero te apoyo, tú lo hiciste durante tanto tiempo.

-Bien mañana vamos a buscar trabajo, lo que tenemos no durara mucho.

-Sí, eso haremos solo esperemos que nos den trabajo.

Al siguiente día, después de desayunar los Andlay, salían de su casa para dirigirse a sus actividades, pero Candy, quería hablar con Albert de lo sucedido solo que no quería hacerlo en su casa, algo en lo que habían acordado fue que sus hijos no los verían discutir, ni sufrirían de gritos que lo hablarían, que cuando uno de los dos se alterara, solo dejarían la habitación y al siguiente día lo hablarían.

Albert, se dirigió a la empresa donde tenía un par de juntas, pero no estaba ahí, su mente estaba en otro lado, hasta que George lo saco del trance, _William, William.

-Sí, perdón, en que estábamos.

-Solo concéntrate, quieres es importante.

Ya después de la junta, se encontraba en su oficina, cuando entro la directora de publicidad, Natasha una chica de pelo color castaño claro, ojos azules y muy atractiva, el tiempo que empezó a trabajar en la empresa solo suspiraba por su jefe, sabía que estaba casado y con eso perdía cualquier posibilidad, con él, pero, aun así, no perdía las esperanzas de que, si llegaba a tener una oportunidad con él, lo tomaría.

-William, te traigo la publicidad para los nuevos productos.

-Si los veo, déjalos para checarlos.

-Te pasa algo- estas distraído.

-No nada, es solo… no, cosas.

Natasha dirigió su mirada hacia William, vamos si quieres hablar, soy buena escuchando, ¿Por qué no vamos saliendo del trabajo a tomar un trago?, digo así podríamos hablar con más libertad.

-William la miro, mmm está bien, si me hace falta relajarme un poco, si vamos.

Al terminar las horas laborables, Natasha fue al baño y se lavó los dientes, pinto sus labios y se miró al espejo- es tu oportunidad, esa que tanto estabas esperando, es ahora o nunca, de ti depende si el, te toma en cuenta para algo más, salió sonriendo del baño sonriendo, para ir a tocar la puerta de su jefe.

-Hola pasa, ya estas lista.

-Si vamos, se dé un lugar cerca que esta divino a veces vamos los compañeros saliendo del trabajo.

Llegaron a un bar cerca de las oficinas, -mira ahí hay una mesa, pidamos algo.

El mesero se acercó a recibir su orden.

-A mí solo tráigame soda con agua y hielo.

Natasha, lo miro intrigada pero no dijo nada- a mi tráigame un tequila.

El mesero tomo su orden y se fue.

-De verdad que no vas a beber nada.

-No, no bebo, hace ya casi 9 años que no tomo una copa, soy anónimo.

-¡Oh por dios, perdón no lo sabía!- yo trayéndote a estos lugares.

-No, te preocupes la verdad no me afecta, no se me antoja para nada.

-Bien, dime que te pasa, digo puedes contarme seré una tumba, a veces es bueno desahogarse.

-Bueno mis problemas tienen nombre y apellido, mi esposa, no, no pienses que me quejo, la amo con todo mi ser, es la madre de mis hijos, es solo que ayer peleamos como todas las parejas.

-¿Tienes mucho de casado?

-Si casi 16 años, con tres hijos.

-Tres, solo sabía que tenías dos, los gemelos.

-Si tuvimos una niña, pero ella murió hace ya 11 años, en un accidente.

-Perdón, no quise hacerte recordar.

-Bueno eso es casi la base de todos nuestros problemas, ella se siente culpable de lo que paso, porque salió de la casa cuando sucedió a tragedia, pero aún no lo puede superar, creo que nunca lo hará.

Trato de ser comprensivo, pero a veces siento que no puedo, que ella no se da cuenta que yo también pasé por esa perdida, pero yo lo hice de otra manera, creo que esto nos está autodestruyendo, nuestra relación se ha vuelto no sé, fría y distante.

-Bueno creo que los que les paso no fue fácil, al igual que ella, digo no la conozco, solo por lo que dicen ya sabes entre pasillo, que es muy guapa, pero no he tenido el gusto de conocerla personalmente, tal vez si lo hiciera me daría una idea como son las cosas.

El mesero deja sus bebidas.

-Sabes, creo que deberías platicar con ella de tu sentir, digo hace mucho que están juntos, no deberías dejar las cosas así, además es la madre de tus hijos, creo que deberías tener una larga charla con ella, hazle saber que no es la única que perdió una hija.

-Tienes razón, creo que desde que sucedió siempre ha sido, todo se tornó a su perdida y nunca hemos hablado de lo que yo siento, creo que sí debería decirle que yo también me desborono y cuando lo hago, ella debería hacer un esfuerzo para estar para mí.

Así, platicaron casi cerca de unas dos horas, saliendo de ahí.

-Te llevo a tu casa.

-No, anda ve con tu esposa y platica con ella, es lo que debes hacer, yo tomare un taxi, hoy deje mi coche en el taller, espero y se repita, créeme el desahogarse es bueno.

Pensando- esto va hacer más fácil de lo que pensé, ese matrimonio yo lo terminare en 3 chasquidos, así que están distantes, aunque hablen sé que no arreglaran nada y ahí estaré yo la comprensiva, la que si lo va entender.

William, llamo a su casa, pero la señora que le ayudaba a Candy, le dijo que aún no llegaba del trabajo, así que solo opto por ir a su trabajo a platicar con ella, era mejor hacerlo fuera y no en su casa.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Candy…

-Hola hermosa, ¿qué te pasa? ¿porque tan pensativa?

-He, no, nada es solo que estoy cansada.

-Ya deberías irte a tu casa, ya pasan de los ochos y unos terremotos junto con un esposo te esperan.

-SI, Dylan, ya lo sé, voy solo quiero terminar con esto, agachando la cabeza, para que no se diera cuenta que sus lágrimas solo empezaron a fluir.

-Candy, estas llorando.

-No, es solo, que a veces, yo, yo.

-No, me digas nada ven, la tomo de las manos y la levanto de su asiento para abrasarla, - ya tranquila, todo pasara, ¿peleaste con William, es eso?

Candy, solo asentó con la cabeza.

-Ya tranquila, creo que debería desahogarte para que cuando hables con él, lo hagas lo más tranquila que puedas, todos pasamos por eso, créeme solo debes, en ese momento la miro a los ojos y al bajarlos vio sus labios, que había deseado besarla desde que la conoció que en un impulso solo se acercó a ella y poso sus labios a los de ella, sin ni siquiera darle a tiempo a reaccionar.

En ese preciso momento William, iba a tocar la puerta percatándose que estaba abierta, quedando en shock al ver aquella escena, solo – perdón no quería interrumpir, creo que hice mal en venir.

Candy, empujo a Dylan, cuando se percató de quien era, no puede ser, William no se quiso quedar ni un solo minuto, solo dio la media vuelta, para salir de aquel lugar. Candy, al ver que él se iba, solo fue tras de él, pero Dylan la detuvo…

-Candy, no te vayas, por favor.

-Creo que ya hiciste bastante, Dylan como te atreviste, no sabes lo que acabas de hacer, no tienes una maldita idea de lo que hiciste, él es mi vida y tú, tu, solo, ¡demonios! Saliendo detrás de William.

William, iba a subir a su auto, cuando Candy lo detuvo- no te vayas, por favor hablemos, no es lo que tú crees.

-Que no es lo que yo creo, que es más de lo que yo creo Candy, te vi besándote con tu compañero de trabajo, que piensas que voy a creer, algo que yo vi.

-No, amor déjame explicarte, es solo que yo, no, solo me estaba consolando, cuando yo no supe, ¡dios! Ni siquiera sé que paso.

-Es por eso, que estas distante conmigo, no es así, es por él, que no has querido que ni te toque, no es así, no le des más vueltas a esto Candy, creo que ha llegado la hora de ponerle fin a todo esto, si tanto lo quieres pues quédate con él, pero no te vengas hacer la madre abnegada que sufre por que perdió un hijo.

Cuando en eso, solo se escuchó un splash, en la mejilla de William, el cual solo se llevó la mano a su mejilla, - sabes que no me duele el golpe, lo que más me duele es que, te creí, de verdad te creí Candy.

-William, creo que no vamos a llegar a ningún lado en esta conversación, será mejor que nos vayamos a la casa y mañana más tranquilos hablemos.

-Sí, tienes razón, deberíamos ir a nuestro dulce hogar, mirándola con ojos de desaprobación, se subieron a la camioneta de William, para llegar a su casa, pero antes de entrar.

-William, lo que viste no, yo no, él fue el que me beso, que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, amor de verdad yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo así, tienes que creerme, con ojos suplicantes.

-Candy, no, créeme ahora no, porque no sé cómo voy a reaccionar, mejor entra yo te sigo en un minuto.

Candy, se bajó para entrar a la casa, cuando lo hizo, solo escucho como el carro arranco, dejándola ahí esperando a que el entrara, pero contrario a eso solo se fue.

Cuando entro vio a sus hijos que estaban en el comedor cenando, -ya veo que se me adelantaron.

-Si, dijo Anthony, ¿y papa, pensé que venía contigo?

-No, él fue a su oficina se le olvidaron unos papeles, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Mama, crees que vaya a tardar, tengo tarea y no le entiendo.

-No lo sé hijo, no me dijo, si quieres yo te ayudo.

-No, mama, es que es tarea que solo papa puede ayudarme, mejor lo espero haber si no llega muy tarde.

A Candy, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía si su esposo, llegaría, ni siquiera a donde había ido, lo más seguro es que haya ido a su oficina, ahí tenía un gran sofá, no era la primera vez, que peleaban y él se iba ahí a pasar la noche, solo que esta vez era diferente, esta vez no sabía si él iba a regresar.

-Niños, cuando terminen suben a bañarse y a lavarse los dientes, me voy a descansar, estoy muy cansada.

-Sí, mama en dúo.

Ya cuando se fue Anthony menciono.

-Crees que estén peleados.

-mmm no lo sé, la verdad vi a mama, rara pero no creo que hayan paliado, sino ella estaría furiosa, no sé qué le pasa, pero ya sabes que así es ella.

Lejos de aquella casa, un par de muchachas también cenaban, mañana tendremos que empezar a buscar trabajo, estaba pensando comprar el periódico y comenzar a buscar, lo que tenemos de dinero no va a alcanzar por mucho tiempo y además debemos tener para tener dinero el mes que viene, ya que hay que pagar la renta.

-Sí, estaba viendo la opción de buscar en un restaurant o una cafetería, decía Rouse.

-Bueno sí, creo que para empezar no estará mal, en lo que cumplimos la mayoría de edad, si nos vendría bien empezar por ahí.

Al siguiente día, muy temprano, las chicas se dispusieron a buscar trabajo en un restaurant cerca de donde vivían, donde iban casi la mayoría de los señores que trabajan en una obra cerca, casi la mayoría obreros.

Cuando pidieron trabajo, la dueña las fulmino con la mirada, al verlas que más que chicas trabajadoras, parecían chicas ricas salidas de una portada de revista.

-¿Que saben hacer? – fue una de las preguntas que la dueña del restaurant les hizo.

Chenoa, comenzó a decir- bueno no tenemos experiencia en trabajar, pero podemos aprender, además que podemos hacer varias cosas, no se atenderíamos mesas, lavar trastes, limpiar, usted solo necesita enseñarnos, nosotras aprendemos rápido.

-No, puedo pagarles mucho, pero las propinas serian suyas, además tendría que enseñarles ya que se ve que ustedes jamás han tomado un trapo.

-Sí, dijeron las dos.

-Bien pues pónganse el mandil, comiencen tomando órdenes.

La primera semana, se les iba en cometer error tras error, llevaban la comida a la mesa equivocada, los clientes se iban ya que no le llevaban la carta y en algunos casos hasta olvidaban cobrarle, aun así, ellas eran optimistas. Con un poco de paciencia, aprenderían y ya no cometerían muchos errores, pero para Chenoa, solo no se le daba eso de atender mesas.

Más que uno de los obreros, cada vez que la miraba la desnudaba con la mirada y no solo eso, más de una vez, trato de meterle mano a la falda, solo que antes que siquiera pensarlo, esta le estaba zampando una cachetada.

Chenoa, estaba harta de ese trabajo, mas parecía que estaban pagando por trabajar ya que siempre tenían que pagar los clientes que se les iba, pagar lo que rompían, aparte de que terminaban súper cansadas.

Ese trabajo no era para ellas, necesitaban algo mejor estaban preparadas, para trabajar en alguna empresa, si eso haría buscar trabajo en alguna empresa. - Rouse, yo mañana ya no iré al restaurant.

-Como, que harás digo porque ya no tarda en llegar la renta y solo tenemos lo de este mes.

-voy a buscar trabajo en alguna empresa, estuve investigando, mira en esta empresa, hay un programa de becas, donde trabajas medio tiempo y puedes estudiar en algunas de las universidades que apoyan estas empresas, miré varias.

-Sí, solo que tú y yo aún no acabamos el instituto.

-Solo nos falta un semestre, mira cheque y podemos inscribirnos en estas y podemos terminarlas en línea en lo que acabamos, el certificado nos llegaría en tres meses en lo que nos preparamos para ingresar a la universidad.

-Hay Chenoa, tu todo lo vez más fácil y no lo es, somos menores de edad, no nos van a dar trabajo en ninguna empresa.

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas, vamos si no lo intentamos, jamás lo sabremos, anda hazlo por mí, quieres.

-Hay está bien, solo porque sé que no me vas a dejar en paz, pero sino nos toman en cuenta volvemos al restaurant al menos hasta que cumplamos la mayoría de edad.

En la casa de los Andlay, William, volvió al siguiente día, con Candy solo hablaba lo necesario, ya llevaban durmiendo separados casi toda la semana, hasta esa noche. Candy, ya no aguantaba más así, que en cuanto sus hijos se fueron a su recamara, subió a la suya a esperar a que William subiera por ropa, en cuanto entro ya siendo muy tarde.

-Podemos hablar, por favor.

-Candy, pensé que estabas dormida.

-No, me quise dormir, tenemos que hablar y me has estado evadiendo toda la semana.

-Está bien si es lo que quieres, hablemos.

-William, yo no lo bese.

-Mejor dime, desde cuando me vez la cara, desde cuando estas con él, porque para mí me quedo muy claro que tú y el.

-No, es así, él y yo no tenemos nada, yo solo estaba triste porque habíamos paliado, el entro y me vio llorando, me abrazo, pero yo no pensé que él me iba a besar, William mírame yo no te haría algo así.

-Sabes no sé, qué, creer, ya hace mucho que me vieron la cara y me canse de ser yo el que agacha la cabeza, primero Marcia, después que Rouse no era mi hija, ahora tú, no Candy soy humano y tengo sentimientos, si en algo había creído siempre era en ti, en tu amor hacia a mí, pero desde algún tiempo cada vez que me acerco tú, no haces más que alejarme.

Y estoy cansado de sentirme rechazado, si rechazado, tú crees que yo no tengo las cicatrices aun de lo que Marcia me hizo, cuando supe de su infidelidad, cuando me abandono, por otro, ahora lo único que me mantenía de pie eras tú y mis hijos, pero al verte con él, mi mundo se derrumbó.

-William, yo no te he sido infiel, ¡por dios!, jamás he estado con nadie, desde que estoy contigo, yo no te haría eso, que tengo que hacer para que me creas.

-Nada Candy, ya nada tienes que hacer, con lo que vi fue suficiente, te amo, pero creo que es mejor que nos divorciemos, no quiero pasar por lo mismo dos veces y esperar solo a que me dejes, ya no lo podría tolerar, así que antes de que eso pase te doy tu libertad, para que seas feliz, sin mí, para que no tengas que tolerar, a un esposo que solo desea tocar a su esposa, para que no tengas que tolerarme cuando quiero hacerte el amor, para que no me tengas que aguantar cuando solo quiero amarte.

-No, mi amor, no, yo no me quiero divorciar de ti, ¡William!, solo es un mal entendido, mírame, mírame a los ojos, dime que vez.

-William, solo sonrió irónicamente, yo solo veo a alguien que ya no quiere estar conmigo, o lo que es peor, a lo mejor soy yo, el que ya no quiere seguir luchando, ya me cansé de luchar y tratar de sacar esto a flote, creo que he sido muy ciego, debí darte tu libertad hace mucho, cuando me lo pediste y yo me negué, míranos ahora.

-William, los niños no has pensado en ellos.

-Sí, creo que es mejor que nos separemos, con cordialidad, para que no les afecte, será lo mejor.

-William, dime algo ¿hay alguien más, es por eso que te quieres divorciar?

-No me la cambies Candy, aquí no soy yo el que falle, así que no me vengas con esas, mañana hablare con mi abogado, te estará llamando en esta semana. - saliendo de la recamara para irse a la de invitados.

Candy, solo se recostó en forma fetal, para abrasarse a sí misma, estaba perdiendo lo que más amaba, solo por un mal entendido, pero ¿en qué momento paso todo eso?, ¿en que momento su esposo la dejo de querer?

Continuara.

Bueno chicas aquí con la continuación de la historia, trágica que hace que se estruja el corazón, pero por eso se llama así, Noches nevadas, bueno esperando que estén bien con sus familias, esperando que cuando termine todo esto podamos salir a la calle sin miedo, cuídense mucho, les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Las espero en el próximo capítulo ya saben por la XEW, Radio.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Candy, llegaba como todas las mañanas a sus actividades, cuando alguien tocaba la puerta era Dylan- se puede.

-Candy, con cara de pocos amigos, solo le dijo- pasa…

-Candy, yo solo quiero disculparme, créeme que yo me siento muy avergonzado por lo que paso, pero creo que ya es tiempo de decirte lo que yo siento por ti, sé que no debería, pero…

-Exacto Dylan, no deberías soy una mujer casada, que ama a su esposo, a sus hijos, no sabes el problema en el que me metiste, las cosas entre él y yo, no andaban bien y con esto, se han tornado a peor, me destrozaste la vida, yo lo amo, nunca podre amar a nadie más, así que te voy a pedir que, de ahora en adelante, solo me hables lo estrictamente necesario.

-Candy, las cosas no tienen por qué ser así, de verdad, yo no quise…

En ese momento llegaba una persona buscándola- Sra. Andlay…

-Sí, soy yo.

-Vengo de parte de su esposo, soy su abogado y le traigo el emplazamiento del divorcio.

Candy, en ese momento sintió que la tierra se abría y se la comía entera, solo se sentó en su asiento, solo mirando sus zapatos, dejando caer sus lágrimas, se movió un momento y salió hacia el baño- perdón solo debo ir al tocador.

Dylan dejo la oficina, se dirigió a la suya y ya Paty, lo estaba esperando, muy molesta.

-¡Ya se lo que hiciste!.

-Ya, perdón, me he cansado de pedir perdón, que no sé, que más hacer.

-Solo, no hagas nada, las cosas son peor de lo que te imaginas, mi cuñado es una persona muy buena, pero también está muy lastimado, hay cosas que no sabes, cosas que solo Candy, puede solucionar, pero si tú sigues acosándola no las vas ayudar.

¿Desde cuándo te enamoraste de Candy?

Dylan, la miro a los ojos – desde que la conocí, creo que fue en ese preciso instante, ella estaba separada de William, yo solo deseaba cuidarla y el solo, bueno tú lo sabes se la pasaba de bar en bar, así que me dije que debía cuidarla.

Estaba dispuesto a cuidar de ella y de los niños, así que en silencio lo hacía, ya que ella, nunca me miro como para yo atreverme a confesar lo que sentía por ella, unos meses después, ella retomo su matrimonio, pero siempre he estado cerca para saber que no es feliz con él.

-Hay Dylan, ellos tienen una historia muy larga, no de ayer ni de antier, de años, han tenido altas y bajas, problemas como cualquier matrimonio, pero los han sabido superar, yo lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que te alejes de Candy, ella nunca te va amar.

-Lo sé, Paty, pero dile a mi corazón que la deje de querer, que la deje de amar si lo he intentado, con cuantas mujeres no he salido con la intensión de superar lo que siento, de olvidarla, pero nada, solo no puedo.

-Pues inténtalo, porque Candy, está muy afectada, no sé, pero si Candy, llega a perder a William, esta vez no se va a reponer. - Saliendo de la oficina de Dylan.

Candy, estaba en el baño, llorando y arqueando, cuando Paty, entro al verla solo se inca para ayudarla. - Candy, ¿qué tienes?,- dime, nena, ¿qué te pasa?

-El, el, se quiere divorciar su abogado está esperándome en mi oficina y yo, yo, no puedo Paty, no quiero divorciarme, yo no viviré sin él, no llorando.

-Ya, Candy, mira lo que debes hacer es calmarte, yo hablare con el abogado y tú te vas a ir a tu casa, no has comido bien, ya tienes una semana con esos ascos, crees que no te he escuchado, aparte que casi ni comes, además todo esto te tiene muy mal, anda ve a tu casa.

-Sí, eso hare,

-Bien te das una larga ducha y te metes a tu cama, si, anda, yo veré a abogaducho de mi cuñado.

Paty, lo que hizo, fue hablar con el abogado y después, fue hablar con William a su empresa.

-En la empresa-

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy distraído.

-No se George, la verdad que no tengo cabeza para nada ayer discutí con Candy, últimamente es el pan de todos los días, sabes la verdad ya me estoy cansando de todo esto.

-Vamos amigo todos tenemos crisis matrimoniales, no te creas yo igual con mi mujer peleamos, una por que no hay bebes y otra porque se siente culpable por ello, en algún tiempo estaba así, como tú, el hecho fue que no podemos estar separados.

Habla con ella, anda y arregla tus problemas, vas a ver que todo es solo lo que pasaron, es muy fuerte, pero sabes que se aman, ella te ama al igual que tú, ve a verla a su oficina y arregla las cosas.

-No George, de hecho, ya le pedí el divorcio.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-William, no te estas apresurando, en verdad.

-La vi besándose con otro y los celos me están matando, ya no quiero pasar por esto otra vez, de hecho, hoy fue mi abogado a notificarle el divorcio, creo que esta vez no hay marcha atrás.

-William, deberías aclarar las cosas, igual y lo que viste solo es una confusión, Candy es muy guapa, cualquiera quisiera entablar una relación con ella, tal vez solo viste algo que creíste ver.

Señor- lo buscan.

-¿Quién?

-Dice que es su cuñada.

-Sí, que pase.

George, salió en cuanto entro Paty.

\- Entrando una Paty, muy molesta, - bien sé a qué vienes, supongo que mi abogado fue a dejar el emplazamiento del divorcio.

-Paty lo miro y se sentó en uno de los muebles de la oficina- sabes no debería haber venido, pero Candy, es mi amiga, así que al verla lo mal que esta, toda esta semana no se la he visto hasta enferma.

-William, se sentó enfrente de ella, Paty, lo que menos quiero es lastimarla.

-Pues lo estás haciendo, con tu actitud infantil, por dios, ella te ama, que no puedes verlo, digo si solo llevaran unos meses, pero ustedes tienen años juntos, lo que viste fue un mal entendido, lo sé, porque yo hable con Dylan, aquí el único enamorado es el, ella jamás te ha faltado, no puedes condenarla, por algo que no es su culpa.

-Paty, Candy, hace mucho que me dejo de querer, cada vez que me acercaba a ella, solo me evadía, simplemente ya no quería estar conmigo, muchas veces trate de ser comprensivo, pero al verla en brazos de ese tipo, no puedo sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza, entiéndeme, ya había pasado por lo mismo una vez, volverlo a pasar no.

-Creo que estas condenando a Candy, por algo que no hizo, la estas culpando por algo que te hizo otra persona, deberías de no ser tan ciego, hasta tú mismo vas a salir mal de todo esto, vas a destruir a tu familia, eso es lo que quieres, ¿Por qué es lo único que vas a conseguir?

Creo que deberías de ir a tu casa, Candy se fue temprano hoy ya que no se sintió bien después de la visita de tu abogado, arregla las cosas y no la condenes por algo que no hizo, Candy, te ama y jamás te ha faltado, aquí el que falto a la amistada de Candy, fue Dylan, pero créeme ya lo está pagando ya que jamás podrá volver a tener la amistad que tenía con Candy, se equivocó, solo eso. - despidiéndose para irse.

En el camino se encontró con dos muchachas que llegaban a la empresa Andrew Company, en comunicaciones, Paty, se le quedo viendo a una de ellas, pero sin darle mucha importancia.

-Tanto Chenoa, como Rouse, se dirigió hasta la recepción para preguntar si había vacantes.

-mmm, no por el momento no hay, pero déjenme sus currículos y les hablaremos si hay alguna vacante, tengan llenen estos formularios.

En ese momento llego George, que iba entrando con su café en la mano, pero no se fijó que había una mochila en el camino y tropezó dejando caer su café y su maletín, maldiciendo en francés.

-Chenoa, se acercó y se disculpó igual en francés.

George solo se le quedo viendo al ver que la chica casi se le inca pidiendo perdón…- no se preocupe, solo fue mi café.

-Déjeme compararle uno para disculparme por haber dejado mi mochila, si, perdón, por favor. "Laissez-moi vous comparer pour m'excuser d'avoir laissé mon sac à dos, oui, pardon, s'il vous plaît."

-Está bien, solo suba a dejármelo a mí oficina en el último piso, dile a margarita que te deje pasar. - Guiñándole un ojo a Margarita.

-Ya vez, Chenoa no debimos venir, sabes que yo pediré trabajo en otro lugar, no sé en otra empresa, aquí ya no hay vacantes.

-No Rouse, voy a ir por ese café y subiere a dejárselo a ese señor, quien sabe tal vez y le puedo dejar mi currículo a él.

-No se Chenoa, pero bueno yo se voy nos vemos en el departamento.

Rouse, fue a otra empresa y en todas le dijeron que volviera cuando fuera mayor de edad y tuviera concluido sus estudios, en otras solo le recibieron el currículo, pero no iba a desistir, hasta que entro a un café y observo que había una vacante, la cual pregunto y el dueño le dio e trabajo sin chistear.

Chenoa, subía con el café en el ascensor, al llegar al piso, pregunto por George, la secretaria la dejo pasar sin chistear ya que su jefe la estaba esperando. Toc, toc, toc.

-Pase…

-Le traigo su café.

-Ha si, gracias, la verdad o hubieras dejado así.

-No, lo que pasa es que, quisiera dejar esto con usted.

-¿Qué es?

-Mi currículo, yo sé que no debí, pero de verdad necesito trabajar, pestañando y sonriendo.

George, lo tomo junto con el café y comenzó a hojear, vaya así que sabes hablar francés, ruso, alemán e italiano, parte de tu lengua materna. Chenoa Liganz.

-Sí, así es.

-Tienes algo que ver con Eliza Liganz.

-No sé, quién es, la verdad, no tengo ninguna relación con ella.

-Mira veo que aun eres menor de edad y aun te falta un semestre para terminar el instituto.

-Sí, lo sé, pero, ya me inscribí para terminarlos en línea.

-Y porque no terminaste como todos los demás.

-Mis padres fallecieron en accidente así, que me fue difícil hacerlo.

-Bien, preséntate mañana con mi secretaria, para que te lleve con recursos humanos, te hagan las pruebas, entraras como becada.

-De verdad, gracias, gracias.

-No, me agradezcas aun, deberás presentar tus documentos de instituto en seis meses, así como tu entrada a la universidad, si no lo haces serás dada de baja, entiendes.

-Sí, si, sé que lo voy a lograr, señor tengo una amiga en iguales circunstancias, no se…

-Solo tengo una vacante en cuanto se habrá una te aviso para que presente su currículo.

-Sí, gracias. - saliendo de la oficina.

George, se quedó pensando, Chenoa Liganz, pensé que nunca más iba a tener que escuchar ese apellido, pero a aquí dice que tenía padres, pero fallecieron, debe ser una coincidencia, solo eso.

Chenoa, salía de aquella empresa para esperar a su amiga en su departamento.

En la noche…

-Rouse, que bueno que llegas, te tengo noticias, me dieron el trabajo, bueno, así como que me lo dieron aun no, pero debo presentar mis exámenes mañana en la empresa, pero sé que los pasare.

-Qué bueno, yo deje igual mi currículo, pero nada, entre a un café hubo una vacante y me lo dieron, digo el sueldo no es mucho, pero podre ayudarte en los gastos, debo terminar el instituto, para pedir trabajo, así como tú.

-Lo harás amiga ya verás.

William llegaba a su casa, tras checar las tareas de los chicos, subió a ver a Candy…

-Me dijo Paty, que te sentiste mal, debiste ir al médico.

-No, solo fue la impresión, tu abogado fue a verme para dejarme los papales del divorcio.

-Sí, bueno ya te lo había informado, Candy creo que es lo mejor.

-Sí, tú lo crees así para mi está bien, ¿Cuándo se lo diremos a los niños?

-Bueno he pensado que mañana, no vayan a la escuela, ni tu ni yo al trabajo y hablemos con ellos, busquemos la mejor forma de estar de acurdo cuando los vería.

-¿Cómo te vas?

-Candy, nos vamos a divorciar, lo correcto es que yo sea quien e vaya, al menos que tú te quieras ir con.

-Con nadie, William, mírame yo no tengo nada que ver con Dylan, ¿Por qué no me crees? - Candy, tratando de acercarse a él, para abrasarlo.

Abrazo, que William, recibió, tomándola de la cintura, Candy, lo miro a los ojos, te amo, para mí no hay otra persona.

-Es que el verte con él, Candy, entiéndeme, me dolió, me sentí traicionado,

-Pero, yo no, de verdad, sé que he pasado por muchas cosas y me he alejado, pero no es por nadie más, he estado tomando mi terapia, sé que te he alejado, pero he decidido luchar por ti, he decidido, dejar el pasado atrás y ubicarme en el hoy, en el ahora, de verdad yo te amo, si tú me dejas yo me muero.

-Candy, no sé, la verdad cuantas veces lo hemos intentado y volvemos a lo mismo.

-Por favor, mírame, ¿ya me dejaste de querer es eso?

-William, la miro a los ojos, nunca te he dejado de querer, eso lo sabes.

-Entonces, nuestros hijos van a sufrir si nos separamos, no has penado e ellos.

-Candy, claro que he pensado en ellos, son mis hijos los amo, pero ya es hora que dejes el pasado y si con eso, yo tengo que contribuir para eso, lo hare.

-No, lo hagas, solo quédate conmigo, lo abrazo de nuevo y busco su boca, para besarlo, beso que William, acepto con devoción, comenzó a besarla, susurrándole- te extraño mi vida, te extraño, no sabes cuánto. Y yo a ti, llevándola a la cama, para seguir besándola y comenzar hacerle el amor, con locura, con deseo, los dos fundiéndose en un éxtasis de placer, sin medida, como hace muchísimo tiempo no lo hacían.

Simplemente los dos se necesitaban, ese acercamiento como pareja…

-Candy, te extrañaba, me frustraba que no dejabas acercarme.

-Sí, pero no era por nada de lo que crees, de verdad, besándolo devorando sus labios, yo jamás podría entregarme a nadie más.

Las caricias avanzaban y las manos de William igual, el despojo su bata que es ese momento le estorbaba, Candy, solo cerro los ojos ante las caricias de su esposo, sintiendo como sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo, quitando la última prenda, para sentirlo, la erección de William, era más que evidente y ella simplemente abrió sus piernas para él, para que surcara ese lugar que lo esperaba con ansias.

-William, mi amor, dios, te amo, con voz entre cortada lo nombraba, cada vez que el la penetraba, gimiendo, al igual que él, saboreando su cuerpo, devorándolo con infinita pasión y amor. – Candy, te necesitaba no sabes cuánto. Amándose y explorándose, ya hacía algún tiempo que no estaban juntos y menos de esa manera, buscaron varias posiciones para explorarse hasta llegar a esa explosión de placer que te da el orgasmo, cuando llegas al clímax de la pasión.

Al siguiente día, despertaban cual pareja de enamorados que comenzaba su luna de miel, la reconciliación que tuvieron dio paso, a algo nuevo en ellos, ya que despertaron y no fue como antes, que cada uno se levantaba hacer sus actividades, esta vez se quedaron en la cama, para seguir acariciándose y seguían besándose.

-Amor, debemos levantarnos, los niños deben ir a la escuela.

-No, no van a ir, dije que hoy no van a ir a la escuela y ni tú, ni yo iremos a nuestros trabajos, iremos después de desayunar a dejarlos con mis padres y tú y yo nos iremos unos días, aquella cabaña que tenemos en Canadá.

-Amor, pero tengo que trabajar.

-No, no tienes que ir, nos tomaremos una semana, ayer me pediste que querías que esto funcionara, bien debemos hacer esto.

-Está bien, vamos, arreglare las maletas, levantándose para lavarse los dientes, cuando lo estaba haciendo, simplemente sintió, muchísimo asco que comenzó arquear.

-Candy, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, me dio asco la pasta de dientes, no es nada, debo tener bichos.

William, tomo un baño y después bajo a ver a sus hijos, que ya estaban desayunando.

-Hijos, veo que ya comenzaron a desayunar, un William muy sonriente, después bajo Candy el cual abrazo y beso a su esposo.

-Huácala, por favor no lo hagan frente a nosotros- dijo Anthony.

-¿Qué?, les da asco que bese a su madre frente a ustedes, que tiene de malo, si es mi mujer.

-Sí, papa, pero estamos nosotros, no lo hagan, -dijo Alex…

William y Candy, hicieron caso omiso siguieron besándose frente de ellos.

-Bien chicos, su madre y yo, saldremos por una semana, así que ustedes se irán a la casa de los abuelos.

-Papa, pero ¿Por qué no nos llevan?

-Fácil ustedes tienen escuela y su madre y yo, tomaremos una luna de miel que comienza hoy, así que suban y hagan su maleta, para irse con sus abuelos.

-Así, lo hicieron, subieron hacer sus maletas.

En el corporativo-

Se presentaba Chenoa, muy temprano hacer sus exámenes, después de eso, le pidieron que se quedara para saber los resultados. La directora de recursos humanos la mando a llamar.

-Bien Chenoa, ya tengo tus resultados, bien saliste muy bien, deberás presentar una carta de la escuela donde terminaras el instituto, así como tu carta de aceptación a la universidad, cuando traigas eso, ya empezaras a trabajar en el programa de becados, de hecho, los cupos son limitados debes haber causado una muy buena impresión con el subdirector de esta empresa, que es el que te mando, te daré una semana para que traigas todo.

-Sí, de hecho, el ingreso a la universidad ya la tengo.

-Perfecto, solo deberás concluir el instituto, lo demás ya dependerá de ti.

-Y cuando me presento, si ya tienes todo a partir de mañana.

-Perfecto, disculpe y de que voy a trabajar en este lugar.

-No, te lo dijo, el subdirector.

-No, la verdad solo me envió con usted.

-Bien aquí dice que serás su asistente y que ayudaras a su secretaria, de hecho, serás su traductora, aquí dice que manejas varios idiomas, así que niña acabas de entrar con el pie derecho a esta empresa.

-Gracias de verdad, saliendo de su oficina.

-Al otro lado del mundo-

-Alonso, que has investigado, ¿Cómo es que aún no saben nada de ellas?, debieron ubicarlas en cuanto salieron del instituto.

-Lo lamento señora, pero perdimos su rastro, ellas solo desaparecieron.

-Sigan buscándola, deberán encontrarlas, antes de que cumpla la mayoría de edad, maldita sea, solo necesito que me firme unos documentos donde me sede toda su herencia y después que haga lo que quiera.

-Sí, señora las buscaremos, sé que la encontraremos.

En Chicago, una mujer en un estado deplorable, se sentaba en una máquina para jugar, perdiendo lo único que le quedaba… ¡Demonios!... perdí todo ya no me queda nada, al salir se sentó en una banca en las afueras, viendo una marquesina y ahí estaba su solución, al ver un anuncio Andlay Company, ¿Cuánto estaría dispuesto pagar el señor Andlay, por saber que su hija aún vive?

Sonrió y decidió que era hora de regresar a Chicago a buscar a sus antiguos patrones, tal vez y hasta podría volver a ver a su hija, que dicho sea de paso nunca jamás después del accidente volvió a verla.

Así, que se dirigió a su departamento para solo tomar una maleta y buscar la manera de tener dinero para un pasaje para Chicago.

Marcia Zarbo, junto con Andree Zarbo simplemente se habían mantenido lejos de los negocios de Eliza, solo tomaron las acciones que les correspondían de la herencia y se fueron, pero la realidad es que todos esos años, habían decidido vengarse de todo el daño que Eliza, les había hecho y era hora de aparecer.

Andree, había estado muy de cerca de todo lo que Eliza, sobre todo que había contratado a uno de sus amantes para que por medio de el, pudieran estar cerca.

Eliza, amor…

-Tomas, te he extrañado mucho desde que te fuiste con tu madre, estoy enojada contigo.

-Pero querida solo fui a ver a mi madre, sabes que estaba enferma, además tenía que broncearme, no te gusta mi color de piel, mirándola fijamente.

Tomas Briseño, Un hombre no mayor a los 30 años, cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, con una estatura de 1.85, tés blanca, ojos color verdes, rubio oscuro, ocupación ser amante de Eliza, no trabaja en nada ella lo mantiene de todo, lo único que tiene que hacer es darle placer y ser exclusivo de ella.

-Claro que me gustas, siempre me has gustado y lo sabes, ven que deseo tenerte en mi cama.

-Espera, mi madre te mando un té.

-Un té, de verdad ahora si me sorprendiste, digo yo no soy la mejor devoción de tu madre.

-Querida, ya sabes que mi madre, es como te digo celosa, pero sabe que tú, cuidas de mí, por cierto, me gaste todo lo que me depositaste, podrías ya sabes depositarme otro poco de lo que me diste, le tuve que dejar dinero a mi madre.

-Claro, de hecho, te voy a dar una tarjeta ilimitada para tus gastos, me tienes loquita por ti, acercándose a él, para besarlo y jalarlo a su cama, Eliza estaba loca y completamente enamorada de Tomas, se había convertido en su talón de Aquiles, pero eso ya lo sabía Andree, solo esperaba el tiempo para hacer su reaparición.

William y Candy, después de dejar a sus hijos con sus abuelos, se fueron a su retiro en la cabaña, ya que deseaban estar a solas, sin que nadie los interrumpiese, se querían darse la oportunidad de recuperar su matrimonio, los dos estaban felices de eso, habían decidido olvidar el pasado y centrarse solo en el hoy. Pero eso estaba muy lejos de suceder ya que el pasado pronto regresaría a sus vidas, como un torbellino, del cual nadie sabía si eso iba a ser bueno o malo para sus vidas aún más que pronto vendrían situaciones a superar.

Candy, se ponía un sexi, baby doll para agasajar a William, Candy a un con 38 años se había convertido en una mujer madura, pero muy guapa con un cuerpo espectacular, que tenía loco de pasión a William, su belleza con los años la aumento, dejando a tras aquella muchachita que llego alguna vez a casa de William, convirtiéndose en una mujer hermosa y seductora.

-Amor, pero que hermosa eres.

-¿Aun te gusto, a pesar de los años?.

-¡En verdad me preguntas eso!

-Bueno, los años pasan, digo ya tenemos unos hijos pre adolescentes.

-Sí, bueno que te digo, no sé, digo ya estas casi en los cuarentas, mirándola, mi vida me tienes loco por ti, ven acá, comenzando a besar su cuello, para comenzar hacerle el amor, la comenzó a besar con pasión, con aquella ansia desesperada de amarla, susurrándole- eres mía, solo mía.

Candy, aceptaba sus caricias, igual correspondiéndole, cuando terminaron su encuentro, solo se quedaron así abrazados, pero Candy, hizo por levantarse para ir al baño.

-¿A dónde vas?.

-Al baño, levantándose para ir al retrete a devolver lo que había comido, después lavo su cara y cepillo sus dientes aun sintiendo arquear.

-Candy, mi vida ¿estás bien?

-Sí, mi amor es solo que tengo revuelto el estómago.

Cuando Candy, regreso a la cama, William se le quedo viendo, - dime que tienes, acariciando su espalda, será que llegara un nuevo miembro de la familia, porque yo feliz.

Candy, negó con la cabeza.

-Es acaso, me quieres dar la sorpresa, digo ya tienes días así, de hecho, me dijo Paty, que te has sentido mal, ya hace más de una semana, además veo que empiezas a comer poquito, anda dime, ¿estamos esperando bebe?

-No, de verdad acabo de tener mi periodo hace poco, así que no es embarazo, debe ser estrés.

-En cuanto regresemos vamos a ir al médico para descartar cualquier bacteria, algo que este dañando tu salud.

-Sí, está bien.

-Ya hasta me había emocionado, no te apetece tener un bebe, digo ya hace falta uno en casa.

-Hay amor, de verdad quieres un bebe.

-Sí, anda hagamos uno, siiii.

-No sé, pero en lo que lo pienso podemos practicar.

-No se diga más, practiquemos, - así pasaron toda la semana amándose, con locura, hasta que la semana termino regresando a sus actividades.

Chenoa, ya se había integrado al trabajo en la empresa, estaba siendo preparada, por la secretaria de George, quien le enseñaba sus actividades, aparte de que tenía que traducir algunos contratos, le habían dado un cubículo en donde como siempre no faltaba quien estuviera encontra de su ingreso entre ellas Natacha, que desde que la vio, con su aire de frescura y juventud, no le gusto para nada.

Algo que Natasha, no le gustaba era la competencia, ya sea intelectual y que decir en belleza, eso era algo que Chenoa le sobraba ya que su hermosura era muy notoria, al menos al verla pasar por los pasillos, no había quien no volteara a verla.

George, que no había necesitado que Chenoa tomara su lugar como su asistente e iba ser la primera vez que iba a necesitar que lo acompañara a una presentación.

-Señor, me mando a llamar.

-Sí, pasa, mira en la tarde tenemos una reunión con unos inversionistas extranjeros y mi alemán no es muy bueno, así que necesitare de tu presencia, para que me traduzcas.

-Claro que si, dígame la hora.

-Como a las seis, quedamos de vernos en un restaurant, espero y no te moleste.

-No, señor es mi trabajo.

-Bien te espero en la recepción a esa hora, creo que William nos va acompañar, espero que así sea, para que te conozca, sé que le causaras una muy buena impresión.

-Perdón, ¿Quién es William?

-¿Cómo no sabes quién es el dueño de esta empresa?

-¡El dueño!

\- así es, espero y nos acompañe, bueno quedo de llegar hoy de su viaje, espero que sí.

-Está bien señor, bueno regresare a mis labores.

William, después de que dejaron a los gemelos en la escuela, llevo a Candy, al médico.

-Bien Candy, te mandare hacer unos estudios, digo debe ser alguna bacteria, algo que comiste en mal estado, saldremos de dudas, con unos análisis de sangre, ¿te parce?

-Sí, doctor.

-Doctor, ¡¿verdad es eso, no será que estaremos esperando bebe?!, digo puede haber esa posibilidad.

-No, amor, ya te dije que tuve mi periodo de este mes.

El doctor intervino- bueno a veces suele suceder que pudieras estar embarazada, aunque tengan su periodo, que en realidad no es periodo en sí, también puede ser sangrado cuando el embrión se está implantando, pero bueno para descartar eso, ¿te parece si te mando hacer dentro de tus análisis el de embarazo?

-Pasa con la enfermera, para que te tome las muestras y te veo dentro de dos días, ¿te parece?

-Sí, está bien.

Saliendo del consultorio para llevarla a su trabajo, bajándose del auto, para abrirle la puerta de su camioneta, para ayudarla a bajar, antes de entrar la atrajo hacia el dándole un beso, apasionado, que desde una ventana alguien los estaba observando, Dylan, que no podía apartar la vista.

-Maldita sea, sé que no la mereces, sé que en cualquier momento ella te dejara y yo estaré ahí para ella, es cuestión de tiempo.

Candy, entraba a su oficina con tremenda sonrisa, cuando Paty la vio…

-Amiga, pero que radiante te ves, mírate si la felicidad la sudas, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? Ya, ni me digas, con esa sonrisa me contestas.

-Pues sí, para que te digo, no si se me ve, ya no nos vamos a divorciar y empezaremos de nuevo.

-Hay que padre, ¡en verdad! lo que menos quiero es verlos tristes, pero dime como fue, que se reconciliaron.

-Bueno, no te hagas la tonta que bien que sé que fuiste tú, la que fue a verlo y no sabes cómo te lo agradezco, levantándose para darle un abrazo y en eso, sintió que el suelo se le movió, mareándose, se puso pálida y sintió que el aire le faltaba.

-Amiga, ¿estás bien? Te ves muy pálida, ya fuiste al médico, ven siéntate, para que te recuperes.

-Sí, ya me hicieron los análisis, hoy fuimos, los resultados me los da pasado mañana.

-Bueno solo por eso, te dejare tranquila, ¡amiga! No estas esperando bebe, en eso iba pasando Dylan por ahí, escuchando lo que Paty, acababa de decir, parándose en la puerta.

-Hola vengo en son de paz.

Candy, se puso seria, al verlo- necesitas algo.

-No, solo quise saludarlas.

-Bien ya nos saludaste, te puedes ir.

-Candy, por favor ya me cansé de pedir perdón, solo pido que volvamos hacer los de antes.

-Creo que nada volverá hacer como antes, si tan solo no hubieses traspasado la línea.

-Ok, sí sé que la regué, pero yo no decido de quien enamorarme, solo quisiera que volvamos hacer amigos.

-Dylan, creo que eso es algo que no creo que vuelva a suceder, al menos no como estaba nuestra amistad, ahora no se, casi pierdo a William, créeme por más que quiera nada volverá hacer lo mismo.

-Está bien, lo siento, saliendo de ahí para irse a su oficina.

-Creo que estas siendo muy dura con él, no crees.

-No, Paty, por su causa y ese beso que yo no pedí, casi pierdo a mi esposo y yo sin él me muero además creo que el dejarlo ser mi amigo, es estar alimentando falsas esperanzas.

-Bueno, eso sí, es verdad.

-Tan es así, que estoy pensando en dejar este trabajo y transferirme directamente al orfanato.

-hay, no seas tan drástica.

-¡Drástica!, por su causa poco falto para que me divorciara, tu más que nadie sabe por todo lo que paso William, que lo menos que puede pasar él es pensar que le soy infiel y con un compañero de trabajo, Paty, William estaba muy lastimado, más al verme en esa situación tan comprometedora.

-Sí, entiendo, luego ustedes con tus problemas, mas.

-Exacto.

-Bueno, seguimos trabajando.

Ya en el corporativo-

-William, pensé que no ibas a llegar.

-Amigo, qué más quisiera que seguir de luna de miel, pero los deberes me llaman, así que no tengo de otra más que trabajar.

En eso toco Natasha…

-William, te traigo los bocetos de las nuevas promociones, así como los posters, para que los apruebes.

-Sí, Natasha gracias.

En eso George comento- ¿vas a ir con nosotros a la reunión de esta tarde?

-Sí, de hecho, ya tengo todo preparado.

-Perfecto, porque es muy importante, también nos acompañara mi nueva asistente.

William, lo miro desconcertado- ¡nueva asistente!

-Sí, la contrate ahora que no estuviste, es una chica con muchísimo entusiasmo y muy inteligente, habla varios idiomas, sé que te va encantar.

Natasha, solo frunció la nariz, al escuchar eso, - bueno me retiro nos vemos en la tarde.

-Sí, pasa dijo William.

George se le quedo mirando a William, - Natasha, de cuando tanta familiaridad.

-Bueno, uno de esos días que andaba en el abismo, salimos, pero no es lo que piensas, solo fuimos a tomar algo y a platicar, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Bueno, solo con cuidado, las chicas como Natasha, suelen ser un dolor de cabeza si traspasas la línea de lo que es empleada y jefe.

-No, como crees fue solo esa ves, pero bueno vamos a checar los pormenores, debemos dar una buena impresión.

Natasha, al saber que Chenoa los acompañaría, se molestó tanto, eso a ella no le convenía, la sentía como una competencia y no se iba arriesgar a que otra le quitara la atención que siempre iba dirigida a ella.

Así, que, casi dando la hora, llevaba un vaso de café, Chenoa venia bajando del ascensor para estar en recepción a la hora indicada ya cuando iba llegar Natasha, se le acercó y le derramo el café en la blusa que llevaba…

-Hay perdón te manche, pero que tonta, de verdad perdón.

Chenoa, solo se limpiaba con la mano y se sentía muy afligida, - no se preocupe fue un accidente, voy a ir al baño a ver si le quito la mancha, pero era inútil la mancha se notaba horrible, casi al borde de la lagrima, ya que por más que hacia la mancha no desaparecía.

La recepcionista Margarita una chica que vio todo, supo de inmediato que fue intencional, fue al baño. - hola, Chica estas aquí.

Chenoa, estaba sentada en una esquina, llorando.

-Ya linda, no llores haber dame tu blusa, anda.

-Pero, pero, no se le quita.

-Ya sé, que no, pero ten la mía, sé que es importante y esa bruja lo hizo intencional, así póntela…

-Haciendo caso a lo que Margarita le decía, poniéndose su blusa.

-Mira hasta de tu talla es.

-Pero ¿y tú?

-Por mí no te preocupes, ya no tardo en salir digo, porque tenga una mancha una hora no va a pasar nada, anda ve que ya no tardan en irse.

-Sí, gracias, de verdad te debo una.

-Cuando bajo George, le pregunto a Natasha si ya había bajado Chenoa…

-Sí, pero no creo que pueda acompañarnos, ya que descuidadamente derrame café en su blusa y no creo que la vaya a quitar.

-Cuando de repente apareció con una blusa impecable, al verla George la saludo.

-Qué bueno que tu mancha no se nota, solo esperaremos a que baje William.

-Sí, gracias, sé que es importante.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en recepción, como en cámara lenta salía William, acercándose a saludar.

-Chenoa, al verlo se quedó en Shock, su cara, sus ojos, el cabello, él era, él era, su, su, papa…

Continuara…

Hola chica, aquí dejando un nuevo capítulo, con respecto a la chica que me escribió que no le parecía que escribiera una historia triste…

-Nena, ¿no sé en qué mundo vives?, pero en mi mundo la gente sufre, llora, se desgarra todos los días, pero lo bueno de todo esto es que tienen el suficiente carácter para salir adelante, y con todo el respeto que usted se merece diré… si no te gusta mi historia lo lamento, ya que apenas empezará la esencia de la historia y créeme aun será más triste, porque habla de la vida real, este no es un cuento de hadas , esto es la vida real, donde hay drogas, alcohol, enfermedades, violaciones y demás. Si no te gusta mi fic, hay muchísimas historias rositas que puedes leer, porque esta no tiene nada rosa, ahí su nombre "Noches Nevadas" cuando la vida te golpea tanto que solo vez nieve y frió a tu alrededor.

Muchas de ustedes dirán porque escribir una historia triste, solo diré que cada escritora, deja una parte de su esencia, parte de su vida o inclusive aprendizajes, la vida es dura, pero hay que saber sobrellevarla, porque para algunas no vivimos en un mundo rosa, ni mucho menos en un mundo de sueño.

En esta historia dejare muy marcado algo que yo viví hace algunos años y de cómo me afecto, como afecto a mi familia a mis amigos y sobre todo como logre salir de ahí, de ese lugar a donde la vida me llevo, ese será mi aporte de enseñanza para ustedes. Esperando se encuentren bien, sobre todo respeten las indicaciones de las autoridades, para salir de todo esto que esta pasando.

Las espero en el siguiente capítulo, ya saben por la XEW, Radio.,


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en recepción, como en cámara lenta salía William, acercándose a saludar.

-Chenoa al verlo se quedó en Shock, su cara, sus ojos, el cabello, él era, él era, su, su, papa…Chenoa, estaba en shock, sentía que no podía moverse, pero una voz la saco de su trance.

-Chenoa él es William Albert Andlay, dueño de esta Andlay Company.

-Mucho gusto señorita, George me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Chenoa, no salía de su estado, hasta que George carraspeo, agam, agam.

Chenoa, contesto- el gusto es mío, señor, sin dejar de mirarlo, no lo podía creer, pero si le habían dicho que había muerto en un accidente, ¿Qué había pasado?, tenía ganas de decirle que ella, ella era su hija, que ella sufrió mucho cuando le dijeron que habían muerto, tenía que averiguar cuál era la verdad y si su mama, estaba viva, tal vez hubo alguna confusión, tal vez, simplemente la familia que se accidento era otra, ¿entonces su madre? ¿Quién era Eliza, entonces? ¿Por qué le dijo que ella era su madre? Esa y otras preguntas se le venían de golpe a Chenoa.

-Señorita salimos, se hace tarde dijo William.

-He si, vamos, Chenoa sentía que no podía ni dar el paso, simplemente estaba muy nerviosa, pero tenía que buscar la manera de decirle quien era ella, que todo este tiempo estuvo lejos, estaba fascinada viéndolo, no podía apartar su vista de William, ¡dios! Era su papa, ese que creía muerto, casi sentía que no podía respirar.

cuando subieron al auto que los llevaría al restaurant, se sentó al lado de él, podía sentir su olor, su aroma a su perfume era, como lo recordaba, si era el, su mente no podía jugarle una mala pasada, si entonces ¿Por qué le cambiaron el nombre? ¿Por qué Rouse, tenía su nombre de ella? Todo esto era como una pesadilla.

-Tranquila Chenoa, solo tienes que tranquilizarte pensaba, tienes que causar una buena impresión, después podrás investigar bien, como pasaron las cosas, solo concéntrate. - se decía así misma.

Cuando llegaron al restaurant, Chenoa se sentó al lado de George y Natacha del lado de William, el grupo de inversionistas alemanes ya habían llegado.

George y William saludaron a los presentes…

-Bueno aquí estamos señores, les traemos las carpetas con los nuevos productos, que con su materia prima y nuestro armado podríamos llegar a tener unas ventas con muy buenos ingresos.

-Chenoa, iba traduciéndoles todo lo que William y George decía, a su vez que Lo que ellos le decían.

Al término de la plática William le entrego a uno de ellos una carpeta con todos los contratos ya traducidos en alemán y viceversa, ellos al igual traían su traductor, uno de ellos hablaba muy bien el idioma así, que verificaba que todo lo traducido estuviera correcto.

-Señorita veo que habla muy bien mi idioma, la felicito, en verdad casi lo habla como si fuera usted alemana.

-Gracias, pero fue la educación a la que fui sometida, ya que fue muy rigurosa.

-Bueno en mi compañía necesito a alguien como usted, si ya no quiere trabajar para Andlay, búsqueme yo le ofrezco trabajo.

George, que entendió lo que le decía- contesto- No esta joya yo la descubrí, así que no intentes robarla.

-JjajajJJajjajajj es solo si ya no la tratas bien, despidiéndose.

Natacha, estaba que ardía del coraje, todas las adulaciones iban para Chenoa, pero a qué hora esta niña se coló en la empresa, pero de que trataría de en cualquier momento saliera de esa empresa, no le convenía tenerla cerca.

Cuando termino, la cena, George, se ofreció a llevar a Chenoa a su casa, pero se negó, alegando que tenía un par de cosas que hacer cerca, saliendo del lugar, William iba a dejar el restaurant, pero Natacha lo abordo…

-William, puedo hablar contigo.

-Te urge mucho, lo que pasa es que me esperan en mi casa.

-Ya veo que las cosas se arreglaron.

William, volvió a su lugar, si, de hecho, si, mi esposa y yo decidimos darnos una nueva oportunidad, la verdad te agradezco, lo de la otra noche, me hizo reflexionar y si no fuera, por eso, ella y yo no estaríamos comenzando de nuevo.

Chenoa, dijo que se iba, pero solo regreso, para ver ¿Por qué William no salía? Quería ver la manera de platicar con él, pero con Natacha ahí, le era imposible.

-¿Qué le diría?- hola papa, soy tu hija, si todos estos años no la busco era porque a lo mejor, simplemente se olvidó de ella, pero no podía recordar ¿Qué paso ese día? Solo recordaba el humo y unos hombres llevándolas con su abuelo, después a Eliza, que iba a verlas y que decía que era su madre.

Solo se recargo en la pared del restaurant, para pensar que hacer, cuando vio que William salía con Natacha, y que esta subía al carro de él, cuando William la visualizo…

-¿Pero no se había ido ya?- dígame señorita ¿Por qué no la fue a dejar George a su casa si ya es muy tarde?

-Lo que pasa es que una amiga, trabaja aquí cerca e iba a pasar por ella, pero tiene razón ya es muy tarde lo más seguro es que ya haya salido.

-Vamos suba la llevo.

-Sí, acentuando con la cabeza.

Natacha solo frunció los labios, su oportunidad de estar sola con William, se evaporaba con la presencia de esa chica.

-Dígame donde la llevo, tu Natacha te dejo en tu edificio que está a dos calles de aquí, verdad.

-He sí, claro.

-Yo vivo mucho más adelante, señor, contesto Chenoa.

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo te llevo, dejando a Natacha primero, bajándose molesta, mirando cómo se alejaba la camioneta.

-Maldita sea, maldita Chenoa, pero yo me encargare de que salgas de la empresa más pronto de lo que te maginas.

En la camioneta de William, iba una muy nerviosa Chenoa, que no sabía cómo abordarlo para hacerle preguntas, pero estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, que solo escucho como susurro…

-Voy bien, ¿es por esta calle?

-He, si, dos más adelante.

-Dime Chenoa que más idiomas dominas, ya que el alemán lo hablas muy bien.

-Bueno el ruso, francés, italiano, alemán y mi lengua materna.

-Wow, la verdad me sorprende ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17 apenas no hace mucho que los cumplí.

-Una sombra negra paso, por la mente de William, -Pensando-17 tendría mi hija, si viviera.

-Es aquí…

-SI, yo vivo en ese departamento.

-¿Vives sola?

-No, vivo con mi hermana.

-Sí, este lugar es un poco peligroso, para una chica de tu edad, con tu sueldo quizás te puedas mudar a un barrio mejor.

-Bueno eso veré, ya que hay que pagar la universidad.

-Sí, claro aún estas en el programa de becados, una parte de tu sueldo se ira al fondo de la universidad y el otro es para que pagues tus gastos, pero no dudo que con tus conocimientos no vayas ascender muy rápido en la compañía.

-Chenoa, se bajaba de la camioneta- hasta mañana señor, que pase buenas noches.

-Igual tú, ¿Chenoa, te llamas?

-Sí, así me llamo, dándole un adiós con su mano dirigiéndose a su departamento- pensando papa, ¡apenas si puedo creerlo! Está vivo, ¡dios está vivo!, cuando entro al departamento vio que Rouse ya estaba en su cuarto muy dormida, pasaban de las once, solo se daría un baño, para poder dormir, en la mañana mandaría a lavar la blusa de Margarita, sino fuera por ella, jamás podría haber tenido la oportunidad de platicar con su padre.

-Sera que a lo mejor enviudo, ¿se habrá casado de nuevo? ¿tendría más hijos? Ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño de estar pensando en él.

William, llegaba a su domicilio, ya los niños se habían ido a dormir.

-Mi vida, ya es tarde pensé que te encontraría dormida.

-No, amor te estaba esperando, ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?

-Bien, ya firmamos los contratos con los alemanes, de hecho, acabamos en buenos términos.

-Mmm me da gusto, en verdad, me voy a dar un baño en la tina, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Todavía lo preguntas…

Candy, tomaba la mano de William, para llevarlo a la tina, quitándose la bata, para poder sumergirse en ella, ya cuando William se metió ella lo abrazo con sus piernas y comenzó a lavar su espalda.

-Sabes amor, hay una chica que hoy me impresiono.

-He, ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Dime es bonita!

-Muy bonita, pero no más que tú, no es lo que piensas, es que sabe varios idiomas, de hecho, los domina muy bien.

-Debe ser una chica muy peculiar, para haber llamado tu atención.

-Sí, de hecho, entro al programa de becas, el que la descubrió fue George, no sé, platique con ella y se me hizo muy familiar, es como si la conociera de toda a vida.

-Si, a veces así conocemos gente, bueno amor quisiera estar más así contigo, pero mañana tengo cita con el medico temprano recuerda.

-Oh si no lo he olvidado, no me piensas decir ¿cuánto tienes de embarazada?

-Ya te dije que no es embarazo, eso no lo sabe.

-Pero los síntomas que tienes son muy parecidos.

Hay amor, si es que estoy embarazada, seré muy feliz, te imaginas otro bebe, aunque ya a mi edad se me va hacer muy difícil.

-Lo sé, más que ya no estamos acostumbrados, pero, aun así, lo recibiremos con gusto.

Al siguiente día, se levantaron, desayunaron con sus hijos, como todas las mañanas…

-Niños ya apúrense que se hace tarde.

-Papa, pero Anthony, es el que no se apura decía Alexander.

-Yo, si ya terminé mi desayuno…

-Ya niños dejen de pelear, hoy recuerden que toca comer en el orfanato, así que le dicen al chofer que los lleve para haya, ok.

-Sí, ok a dúo.

-Los amo hijos, vamos los llevara el chófer.

-¿eso porque si tu siempre nos llevas?- preguntaba Anthony, poniéndose la mochila en el hombro.

-Porque tu madre y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, Bien amor, ¿ya estas lista?

-Ya, vamos.

Llegando al consultorio del médico…

-Señora Andlay…

-Si.

-Pase... sentándose en su escritorio, ya me traen sus resultados, la enfermera llego con su expediente y un sobre con los resultados, el cual los reviso y los miro, solo movía sus lentes y los ojos desorbitaban se le quedo mirando a Candy, algo preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo doctor?- pregunto Candy.

-Bueno señora Andlay, sus resultados de sangre arrojan, carraspeo un poco, como decirle esto, tendré que mandarla hacer más estudios más minuciosos y unas tomografías.

-¿Pero eso Por qué?- pregunto William.

-Bueno me temo que no le tengo buenas noticias, al parecer y no quiero dar un diagnóstico erróneo, pero hay la posibilidad de que su padecimiento se deba a un posible cáncer, tiene unos niveles muy altos de linfocitos, demasiados altos, pero lo más probable es que usted tenga Cáncer linfático.

-¿Qué es eso, podría explicarme?

El sistema linfático

Para entender qué es el linfoma de Hodgkin, resulta útil conocer sobre el _sistema linfático_. El sistema linfático es parte del sistema inmunitario que ayuda a combatir infecciones y algunas otras enfermedades. También ayuda a controlar la circulación de líquidos en el cuerpo.

El sistema linfático está compuesto principalmente por células llamadas linfocitos, un tipo de glóbulo blanco. Hay 2 tipos principales linfocitos:

Linfocitos B (células B): las células B producen proteínas llamadas anticuerpos para ayudar a proteger el cuerpo contra los gérmenes (bacterias y virus)

Linfocitos T (células T): existen muchos tipos de células T. Algunas células T destruyen gérmenes o células anormales en el cuerpo. Otras células T estimulan o desaceleran la actividad de otras células del sistema inmunitario.

Por lo general, el linfo El tejido linfático se encuentra en muchas partes del cuerpo, de modo que el linfoma de Hodgkin puede originarse en casi todas las partes del cuerpo, más de Hodgkin empieza en los linfocitos B. Las principales localizaciones de tejido linfático son:

Ganglios linfáticos: los ganglios linfáticos son grupos de linfocitos y de otras células del sistema inmunitario que tienen la forma de un fríjol. Estos se encuentran por todo el cuerpo, incluyendo dentro del tórax, el abdomen (vientre) y la pelvis. Los ganglios linfáticos están conectados entre sí por un sistema de vasos linfáticos.

Vasos linfáticos: una red de tubos diminutos (muy parecidos a los vasos sanguíneos) que se conectan a los ganglios linfáticos y transportan células inmunes en un líquido claro llamado linfa. La linfa se obtiene de todo el cuerpo y pasa al torrente sanguíneo.

Bazo: el bazo es un órgano que se encuentra debajo de las costillas inferiores en su costado izquierdo. El bazo forma parte del sistema inmunitario, y produce linfocitos y otras células de este sistema. También almacena células sanas de la sangre y sirve como un filtro para eliminar células dañadas de la sangre, bacterias y desechos celulares.

Médula ósea: la médula ósea es el tejido esponjoso y líquido que se encuentra dentro de ciertos huesos. Las nuevas células sanguíneas (incluyendo algunos linfocitos) se producen en la médula ósea.

Timo: el timo es un órgano pequeño que se encuentra detrás de la parte superior del esternón y frente al corazón. Este órgano es importante para el desarrollo de linfocitos T.

Adenoides y amígdalas: éstas son conglomerados de tejido linfático en la parte posterior de su garganta. Ambas ayudan a producir anticuerpos contra los gérmenes que son inhalados o tragados.

Tracto digestivo: el estómago, los intestinos, así como muchos otros órganos, también contienen tejido linfático.

Aunque el linfoma de Hodgkin puede comenzar en cualquier lugar, se origina con más frecuencia en los ganglios linfáticos de la parte superior del cuerpo. Las localizaciones más frecuentes son el tórax, el cuello o debajo de los brazos.

Con más frecuencia, el linfoma de Hodgkin se propaga por los vasos linfáticos de ganglio a ganglio. Pocas veces, durante la etapa avanzada de la enfermedad, puede invadir el torrente sanguíneo y propagarse a otras partes del cuerpo, como el hígado, los pulmones y/o la médula ósea.

Es la razón por la que le mandare hacer unos estudios, para saber dónde está su mal, si realmente es cáncer y donde está realmente alojado, además que yo ya no la podre atender la tendrá que atender un especialista en la materia.

Candy, recibía la noticia como un balde de agua helada, todo se esperaba menos que le dieran un diagnostico muy desalentador, pero si ella era una persona saludable, que comía variado, casi siempre nutritivo, además de que siempre se había cuidado.

-¿Doctor me voy a morir? Con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Señora, la mayoría cuando damos un diagnostico así, piensan que el cáncer se relaciona con la muerte, pero hay algo que puede salvar vidas, el hecho que usted aun es joven y no solo eso, si vemos donde está su problema, podemos tratarlo con medicamento y sobre todo que de usted depende que actitud tomar sobre esta enfermedad, le digo no soy especialista en la materia, pero la enviare con un colega mío, que es el que trata todos estos, casos.

Animo, no se deje caer ante esto, usted tiene una familia por quien luchar, los dejare solos un momento pediré tus estudios, te ingresare hoy mismo, para que te los hagas y salir rápido de dudas.

William, la tomaba de la mano, vamos amor, debemos ser fuertes, además aún hay que ver qué clase de cáncer es el que tienes y ver que tratamiento. También cabe la posibilidad de que no sea ese el diagnostico.

-Candy, solo se ponía a llorar quebrándose en los brazos de William, las lágrimas fluían, sin poderlas parar, un diagnóstico así, era lo menos que podía soportar. Cuando ya había llorado todo lo que debía, se secó las lágrimas- prométeme que, si algo me pasa, cuidaras de los niños.

-Amor, no me digas eso, ellos estarán bien, ya lo veras y tú también ya que vas a cuidar de ellos, ya lo veras, solo debes de sobreponerte, si mírame, mírame Candy, yo estoy contigo y no voy a soltar tu mano, nunca la soltare, estaré aquí para ti.

-Señora, ya la están esperando para canalizarla y llevarla para sus estudios.

-Vamos amor te ayudo, una vez que Candy, entro en aquella habitación, William se dejó caer con sus lágrimas en los ojos, ya que no sabía cómo iban a superar esto, él iba por un diagnóstico sobre un embarazo, quizás que tenía un virus, pero no semejante enfermedad, solo comenzó a llorar, pero tenía que levantarse para cuando Candy, saliera de sus estudios lo viera fuerte para ella.

Candy, fue sometida a todo tipo de análisis, de sangre, orina, ultrasonido, tomografía simples y contratadas, una vez que tuvieran los resultados, verían para mandarle hacer una biopsia, una vez que descubrirán donde estaba su enfermedad.

Los estudios que le hicieron llevo todo el día, sin dar tregua para su cuerpo, ya que eran urgentes. William hablo con George, para que se ocupara de todo, en lo que él podía ir a la oficina, por lo menos en esa semana no creía poder ir.

Chenoa, se presentaba en su trabajo, como todas las mañanas, para comenzar, dirigiéndose a Margarita.

-Hola, ya mandé a la tintorería tu blusa, me la entregan mañana.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo cuídate de esa bruja, ya que es muy peligrosa, anda de resbalosa con el jefe, aunque está casado, no respeta, como si no supiera que tiene hijos.

-¡Tiene hijos!- ¿Cuántos?

-Al parecer dos, la señora es muy guapa, pero a esta tipeja no le importa nada, solo cuídate de ella, es muy malvada.

Dos, dos hermanos, ¿Cómo serán? Siempre pensé que solo era yo y ahora de la noche a la mañana tengo dos hermanos, se me hace imposible, debo buscar a mama, hay aún tengo muy presente su cara y sus ojos verdes.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando entro George a su oficina- buenos días Cinthia, Chenoa.

-Buenos días señor contesto Cinthia… Chenoa el jefe llego, niña despabílate.

-Ha si, buenos días.

-Chenoa a mi oficina…

-Si dígame, necesito que haga estas traducciones, también estos contratos y la negociación de ayer la pase a una carpeta, todo esto es importante, así que hoy solo dedícate a eso.

-Señor lo de ayer el señor Andlay, se quedó con las carpetas.

-Sí, ve a su oficina y tómalas deben estar en su escritorio, las mando ayer con su secretaria, hoy no va estar.

Chenoa se dirigía a paso lento hacia la oficina de William, para tomar las carpetas para hacer su trabajo, pero al hacerlo vio una foto de ellos como familia, donde estaba William, con Candy y sus niños de 4 años, la tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas caían en el vidrio, su familia, pero ¿cuál era la razón, para haberla alejado de ellos? Después más atrás vio una donde estaban ellos tres William, Candy y ella.

Si, tenía esa foto quería decir que no la había olvido, entonces ¿porque no la busco?, dejo la foto en su lugar, limpiando sus lágrimas, pero investigaría bien, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Estaba por tomar los documentos, cuando entro sin avisar Natacha, que, al verla en la oficina de William, se enfureció.

-¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me hablas a mí.

-Sí, a quien más.

-mmm bueno eso pregúntaselo a mi jefe, no a mí.

-No, tengo porque por eso es a ti a quien te pregunto, ya que no tienes nada que hacer aquí, hurgando entre las cosas de William.

-Perdón como lo nombraste, no te parece que lo tratas con mucha familiaridad digo, es tu jefe, así como el mío.

-Es que yo a ti no tengo, porque darte explicaciones, así que sal inmediatamente de aquí.

-Claro, después de ti, querida.

Natacha solo sonrió, no sabes ni con quien te metes, te sientes mucho porque estas con George, pero yo trabajo al lado del dueño, así que anda con pies de plomo, porque te sacare de aquí, en tres chasquidos.

-Eso, lo veremos, tomando los folders para irse a su área de trabajo.

-Natacha pensando- maldita- haré todo para sacarte de la empresa, haré que nunca más vuelvas a trabajar, tramando la manera de hacerla poner en mal para que la corrieran.

En el café donde trabajaba Rouse…

-Vamos niña, debes limpiar esas mesas.

-Sí, ya voy.

El jefe que la veía con ojos de malicia, ella también estaba pensando muy detenidamente como salir de esa cafetería, ya que con lo que ganaba no le iba alcanzar para estudiar la universidad y no era justo que Chenoa pagara la mayoría de las cuentas, desde mañana intentaría hacer lo mismo que Chenoa, buscaría una empresa donde podría entrar a un programa de becas.

-Rouse, hay que lavar esos trastes, anda chica no estés ahí pensando, pero al pasar cerca del jefe, este le dio una nalgada que la hizo molestar.

-Sabe que, renuncio, yo voy a buscar trabajo en otro lugar.

-Jjajajajaj donde ¿Quién te va a dar trabajo?, si aún eres menor de edad y no tienes estudios.

-Sabe que, ya me voy quitándose el mandil, para ponerlo en el mostrador, no quiero trabajar con un acosador como usted, que desde que entre se la pasa rosándose conmigo y realmente es muy molesto ya que no le doy motivos.

-Sí, te vas, nunca más te voy a dar empleo ya regresaras con la cola entre las patas a pedirme trabajo.

Rouse, dejo la cafetería y fue a su departamento para llevar sus documentos a una empresa, no se daría por vencida, haría lo que hizo Chenoa, si iría alguna, tendría que encontrar por lo menos algo mejor que una cafetería.

Muy determinante en el camino compro el periódico y busco, viendo la sección donde venían los anuncios de trabajo, ubicando uno donde solicitaban secretaria, - si ahí iré…

Fue al lugar, en donde la atendió una recepcionista…

-Buenas tardes, disculpe vengo por lo del empleo, de secretaria.

-Ha si pase al último piso, de hecho, ya estas contratada, después de una semana, te van a despedir como a todas las demás, pero, en fin, pasa.

Rouse, hizo caso omiso a lo que la recepcionista dijo, subió en elevador y al llegar al piso, vio una oficina que estaba abierta, con un escritorio lleno de papeles todo desparpajados en todos lados, hasta en las sillas.

Al entrar no vio a nadie, solo la oficina vacía, cuando de repente, escucho un ruido en el baño, se escuchaba el ruido del grifo del agua, cuando ve que sale un hombre un poco mayor a los 30 años, quizás 32, alto muy guapo de ojos verdes, el cual la vio y pregunto…

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Bueno yo, vine por el anuncio en el periódico.

\- Así, bueno pasa, dime traes tus papeles.

-He si, aquí los tengo dándoselos.

-Veo que eres demasiado joven, aun no terminas el instituto.

-No, pero lo estoy haciendo en línea.

-Mmm, bueno está bien, el trabajo es tuyo, este será tu sueldo, tendrás los fines de semana a partir del viernes después de las cinco de la tarde.

-Sí, está bien, ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Ahora, mira como esta mi escritorio, me urge una secretaria, empieza por acomodar este papelero, antes de que me vuelva loco.

-Y así comenzó, Rouse empezando por ordenar todo el desorden de aquella oficina.

Cuando de repente, Niña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rouse, mi nombre es Rouse.

-A si tráeme un café, expreso sin azúcar.

-Sí, ¿Dónde está la cafetera?

-Ve a comprar.

-Rouse, estira la mano, para recibir el dinero.

Su jefe le extiende una tarjeta.

Rouse, baja por el ascensor y en la entrada se topa con un tipo, regordete de aspecto un poco indeseable, con olor a licor, pero solo lo cruzo, este la miro de arriba abajo y se la comió con la mirada.

La recepcionista solo lo miro y meneo la cabeza en señal de negación.

Rouse, fue hasta el café de la esquina, en lo que la atendieron, debió tardar un poco más de 15 minutos. En cuanto se lo entregaron, pago y regreso. Cuando regreso su jefe, estaba que bufaba del coraje, le gritaba…

-Niña, niña, diablos donde te metiste.

-Fui por su café,

-Pero ese café, té lo pedí hace un buen rato.

-Sí, pero tuve que ir hasta la esquina a comprarlo, digo si tuviera una cafetera sería más fácil.

Solo se agarró la cabeza, en señal de frustración, la miro y le dijo…

-Está bien, mañana con la tarjeta que te di compra lo necesario para tener café más inmediato, ok respirando.

-Sí, señor Sanders, eso hare.

-Bien, ahora solo transcribe estos contratos que me urgen.

Maximiliano Sanders dueño de una empresa, que había heredado de su padre, el cual tenía muchos problemas con su carácter, ya había corrido a más de 10 secretarias, ya que ninguna aguantaba su carácter tan déspota que a veces por las presiones, tenia, aunado a eso, su contador y administrador era un bebedor el cual solo lo aguantaba, ya que trabajo para su padre más de 20 años.

Max Sanders, era un hombre alto de tés canela, corpulento de cuerpo muy sexy, los trajes de saco y corbata le venían bien, ojos verdes, soltero pero muy mujeriego, de esos de los que no se les va una y todo un sinvergüenza, desde que heredo la empresa de su padre solo trabajaba para sacarla a flote, aunque le había sido muy difícil.

Había tratado por todos los medios de hacer negocios con Andlay Company, pero cada vez que trataba su propuesta era rechazada, William, no confiaba en él, ya que su padre había trabajado directamente con los zarbos, aunque terminaron su asociación el hecho que no le tenía confianza a su compañía.

-Niña, niña, bueno ¿Cuántas veces tengo que llamarte para que vengas?

-Señor, estaba haciendo las transcripciones que me pidió así que dijo que eran urgentes.

-Ha si, esto también es urgente, solo deja lo otro y pasa esto a la computadora, bueno como comprenderás aquí todo es urgente.

-Sí, ya veo, solo que no pudo hacer todo a la vez, solo déjeme terminar una cosa a la vez.

-Está bien, está bien, tienes razón, ¿Dónde están los expedientes que tenía en esa mesita?

-En un momento se los traigo, fue por ellos y se los entrego, me iré hacer esto, de acuerdo.

-He si, anda ve.

Ya eran casi las diez de la noche y todo el día la trajo de su escritorio a su oficina, cuando Max iba de salida noto que Rouse, aún seguía ahí, - pero ¿Qué hace aquí, ya pasan de las diez?

-Bueno señor, no me dijo a qué hora iba a salir, ni si ya me podía ir.

-Cierto, soy un idiota, anda vamos la llevo a su casa, no mejor la llevare a comer, supongo que no ha comido nada, no es así.

-Rouse solo movió su cabeza en negación.

-Anda vamos, que ya es muy tarde.

Fueron a un restaurant, donde se sentaron y pidieron algo de comer Rouse, estaba muy hambrienta no había comido en todo el día.

-Bien, te pido que por favor me recuerdes tus horarios a mí se me va el tiempo trabajando, aunque me veas estallar tus horarios de comidas, debes tomarlos, al igual que tus salidas, si te quedas más tiempo te pagare tiempo extra, solo deberás llevar una lista de las horas.

-Sí, gracias…

Estaban por salir cuando al mismo restaurant entro su contador- vaya Max no esperaba verte aquí.

-No, ni yo a ti, pero ya íbamos de salida.

-Sí, claro ya veo, mirando a Rouse con una mirada lasciva- ya veo a dónde vas sonriendo maliciosamente, se acercó y le susurró al oído, si no se te va una viva jajajaa.

-Ni, se te ocurra mencionar algo así de nuevo escuchaste, igual al oído, solo mirándolo con sus ojos verdes penetrantes, -vamos niña, es hora de salir de aquí, te llevare a tu casa.

-Está molesto, señor.

-Más que eso, realmente ese tipo me saca de mis casillas, pero lo tengo que aguantar tiene un contrato con la empresa cuando mi padre vivía, pero la verdad es que quisiera que pase el tiempo para deshacerme de él.

En la clínica salía una Candy con William, de sus estudios...

-Bien Candy, por hoy acabamos, tendré los resultados en una semana, veremos que arrojan y dependiendo haremos una biopsia, ya tus resultados los vera el doctor que te atenderá, te llamaremos, para que te de tus resultados.

-Candy, ni contestaba, estaba en un estado de shock y de aturdimientos, todo lo que le decía el doctor, simplemente no lo entendía, pero estaba William con ella, que era el que entendía lo que el doctor le decía.

Saliendo de ahí para llevarla a casa a descansar.

Antes de entrar a su casa…

-Amor, solo no le digamos a los niños, no quiero que ellos pasen por esto.

-Mi vida, será inútil, pero conforme vayamos viendo cómo va hacer todo esto, trataremos de decírselo de una forma que lo entiendan, solo no te preocupes si, ahora entremos y trata de descansar, si, ya es tarde y tuviste un día difícil, además no has comido.

-No tengo hambre.

-Amor, debes comer, pediré algo algún restaurant para que cenes, si, anda vamos.

Cuando entraron ya los niños estaba en su cuarto, pero a escuchar que alguien llegaba, bajaron como marabunta…

-Mama, papa, bueno los estuvimos esperando y no llegaron dijo Alex…

-Si, además que con eso de que andan de luna de miel, se olvidan que tienen hijos, dice Anthony.

-Ya hijos, ya llegamos, lo que pasa es que tuvimos una salida de urgencia, sobre la empresa y ya no pudimos avisarles, pero ya es muy tarde, supongo que ya cenaron.

-Si – Alex – si – Anthony.

-Bueno a dormir, anden vayan que es tarde y mañana hay escuela.

Mama, recuerda que esta semana hay junta de padres no se te olvide.

-No, amor como olvidarme, anden hagan lo que dijo papa, vayan a dormir, en cuanto desaparecieron ella solo se derrumbó en uno de los sofás, se puso a llorar, solo así, sin poder contenerse.

William, igual derramaba sus lágrimas, pero tenía que ser fuerte, para todo lo que estaba por venir. - Amor, ven abrazándola, - yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos en esto, yo no te dejare caer, si saldremos de esta juntos, como de otras que hemos salido, así que quiero que seas fuerte por mí, por ti y por los niños.

Candy, solo acento con la cabeza, solo no me sueltes, solo eso te pido.

-No, amor jamás te dejare sola, podremos con esto.

Después de cenar subieron para descansar, tenían muchísimas emociones por el día, realmente fue agotador esa noche solo durmieron abrasados aferrados el uno al otro, al siguiente día, los niños bajaron a desayunar y solo bajo William, atenderlos…

-¿Y mama?- preguntaron a dúo.

-Ella está un poco resfriada, así que es voy a pedir, que vayan a su colegio y después hagan sus actividades, sean buenos niños y no la molesten apenas estaba diciendo eso cuando apareció Candy.

-Mama, pensamos que te quedarías en cama.

-No, de hecho, tengo cosas que hacer.

-No, amor, no tu y yo vamos hablar de eso, si, solo espera, niños a la escuela que ya el chófer los espera, anden.

Ya de que se fueron…

-Amor, no, tú ya no vas a ir a trabajar, debes descansar, ahora no sabemos que es lo que viene así que te pido que por ahora dejes todo y solo te pido que te dediques a estar bien, si solo eso.

-Pero y todo lo que tengo en la oficina.

-Candy, tú ya no, amor debes de cuidarte, ya cuando estés bien podrás retomar todo.

-Vamos hacer esto, hasta que no me den un diagnóstico, seguiré trabajando y haciendo mis actividades sí, eso me ayudara a no pensar, por favor, si me quedo aquí, solo estaré deprimiéndome más de lo que ya estoy.

-Está bien, solo te pido que, si te sientes mal, me lo hagas saber y vendrás a descansar, mirándola para buscar su aprobación.

-Sí, está bien.

-Bien, pues vamos.

Candy, llegaba a su oficina, no quería dejar de trabajar al menos no todavía, sabía que si se quedaba en casa, solo le ganaría la tristeza y eso era lo que menos quería.

Al llegar Paty, la abordo en su oficina…

-Candy, dime para cuando voy a ser tía…

-Candy, solo se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar, Paty, no hay bebe, como tú piensas.

-Entonces ¿Qué es?

-cáncer, tengo cáncer.

Continuara.

Bien chicas, aquí un nuevo capítulo, bueno ahí les va, para mí no es fácil escribir este fic, por el contenido del cual estoy manejando, pero desgraciadamente es la realidad de muchas que están pasado por algo como esto, espero con esto no ofender a nadie, ni mucho menos hacerlas sentir mal, aquí plasmare todo lo que yo pase cuando tuve esa enfermedad, lo que tuve que afrontar y como salí de esa enfermedad.

Chidamami- amiga la razón de cambiar los nombres es precisamente para darle dramatismo a la historia y si ella usa su nombre real, sabrían quién es ella de inmediato y se acaba la historia, recuerda que por venganza Eliza le cambio el nombre, pero la verdad no solo a ella sino a las dos niñas, para que cuando las encontraran no supieran quien era realmente Rouse.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Candy, llegaba a su oficina, no quería dejar de trabajar al menos no todavía, sabía que, si se quedaba en casa, solo le ganaría la tristeza y eso era lo que menos quería.

Al llegar Paty, la abordo en su oficina…

-Candy, dime para cuando voy a ser tía…

-Candy, solo se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar, Paty, no hay bebe, como tú piensas.

-Entonces ¿Qué es?

-cáncer, tengo cáncer.

-¡Queeee! ¡Pero como puede ser eso, dios! no Candy, ¿estas segura?, digo no se supone que deben hacerte estudios más minuciosos para saber eso.

-Ya me los hicieron, pero el doctor que me atendió lo dedujo por mis análisis de sangre que algo no estaba bien, ayer ya me hicieron varios estudios para saber de qué cáncer se trata y donde está alojado, que lo más seguro es que sea cáncer linfático.

-Dios, pero si tu comes bien, digo sano, haces ejercicio, como puede ser eso.

-No, lo se Paty, no lo, se, ahora no sé, que sigue y te diré estoy aterrada, me da miedo dejar a mis hijos, si es que llega a suceder lo inevitable, que es lo que más me está matando.

-No Candy, deja de pensar así, tendrás que salir de esto por ti, por tus hijos, por William, por todos los que te queremos, vamos tienes que sacar las garras como un león, para poder estar bien, yo voy a estar apoyándote siempre.

-Gracias Paty, no sé, que haría sin ti, de verdad en todo este camino que me tocó vivir siempre has estado conmigo como mi incondicional.

-Amiga, no te preocupes yo sé que vas a estar bien…

&EN LA EMPRESA ANDLAY&

William, llego a su oficina, estaba en su mueble de madera que estaba cerca donde estaba su biblioteca, donde tenía varios archivos, se incoó y empezó a sacar varias carpetas como desesperado, simplemente estaba como loco buscando algo que se le había perdido, cuando entro George y noto a su amigo como desesperado que sacaba papeles y cosas ahí guardadas, cuando de repente William, saca una botella de Wiski ahí guardada…

-Aquí estas, pensé que te había tirado, solo la abrió y estaba a punto de tomar de la botella, cuando de repente comenzó a llorar muy abatido, solo miraba la botella, la volvía a dejar en el piso y comenzó a llorar sin poder parar.

-Pero William ¿Qué te pasa amigo? No me asustes ¿los niños están bien? Dime…

-Es Candy, George, ella, ella está enferma…

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que tiene? como para que estés así, no me asustes, más al ver ahí una botella de wiski, ya que el había dejado la bebida ya hace algunos años atrás.

\- Tiene cáncer, ayer nos dieron la noticia se suponía que íbamos por un diagnóstico de un embarazo, ya que había tenido varios trastornos, pero nunca me imaginé que lo que nos iban a decir iba ser demasiado devastador.

-George, solo suspiro y se sentó al igual que él, sé que estas muy mal y lo entiendo, pero esto mirando a la botella, lejos de ayudar a tu mujer lo puedes empeorar, amigo tu eres anónimo, una vez que te vuelvas enfermar no lo vas a poder parar, así que te sugiero que, si quieres apoyar a Candy, créeme que esto no te va ayudar.

-¿Qué hago George? ¡Dime! Daria mi vida porque ella este bien, si es mi salud yo se la regalo, pero ¿porque ella? Digo no somos malas personas, nos gusta ayudar, pero ¿porqué de todas las personas nos toca a nosotros esto?

-Eso no te lo puedo contestar, solo diré que me tienes para lo que necesites, si quieres un hombro donde llorar, aquí estoy, sabes que te quiero como a un hermano y siempre te apoyare. Solo debes ser fuerte para ella y para tus hijos, mejor me llevare esto, que de nada te servirá, ahora dime ¿estás seguro que es lo que tiene Candy, es cáncer? Digo a lo mejor el diagnostico este mal.

-Ya le hicieron los estudios, realmente quisiera pensar eso, pero ayer el doctor me lo confirmo, vio unos resultados de los muchos estudios que le hicieron y si, así es, tiene esa enfermedad, dice que la va a pasar con un especialista y veremos que sigue, la verdad es que no se ni siquiera, que es lo que sigue.

-Bueno solo hay que esperar, ¿Cuándo la vera el especialista?

-La próxima semana.

-Bien trata de estar tranquilo, recuerda que la medicina está muy avanzada y que los medicamentos mejoran cada día, vamos anímate veras que habrá un tratamiento para ella y saldrán de esta como de otras que han salido.

La vida es dura, pero siempre al final del camino hay luz, veras que ustedes lo encuentran solo debes tener fe, anda vamos a comer, se ve que ni has comido, mira la hora que es, ahora es cuando más debes cuidarte, vamos a la cafetería de enfrente, ahí hace unos buenos sándwich de carne, que hasta agua se me hace la boca.

-William, solo se levantó de ahí, se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo, se fue al baño a lavarse la cara, para salir con George, -si vamos tienes razón, no he comido, con tanto hasta se me olvido comer, saliendo los dos de aquella oficina, para ir a comer…

Chenoa, estaba sumida en su trabajo, ya casi había terminado todo lo que su jefe le había pedido, ya que tenía que armar todo el expediente de la reunión con los alemanes, cuando vio su hora de comer, se dirigió a Cinthia y le comunico que se iría a comer, saliendo cuando llego a la recepción vio a su amiga.

-No sales a comer Margarita.

-Hay sí, de hecho, ya muero de hambre, pero estaba esperando a mi novio y me dijo que no va a poder venir, pero si vas así nos acompañamos.

Así salieron para ir a la cafetería de enfrente, mira Chenoa, ahí hay que comer para no alejarnos solo tenemos 40 minutos.

-Si está bien, muero de hambre.

Al entrar se sentaron en una de las mesas, el comedor era grande así, que había mucha gente casi todos los de la empresa iban a comer ahí, así que estaba lleno, cuando de repente Margarita vio en una mesa a George y a William.

-Mira Chenoa ahí esta tu jefe y el mío por así decirlo, bueno nuestros jefes, así que son humanos, digo casi nunca los veo comer aquí, ellos siempre salen a comer a sus casas, deben tener muchísimo trabajo como para estar aquí, ¿no crees?

-Bueno si, ahora estamos viendo sobre unos negocios con los alemanes, te acuerdas cuando me préstate tu blusa, bueno, pero no es como para que digas que haya mucho trabajo, digo está todo muy tranquilo, aunque ellos tienen otras negociaciones, en donde yo no estoy incluida.

Chenoa, de cuando en cuando volteaba a mirar a William.

-¿Qué? No me digas que te gusta el señor Andlay.

Hay no, ¡cómo crees!, si podría ser mi padre, es solo que no sé, no notas que esta como triste.

-¡He! Triste, la verdad es que no logro deducirlo, pero bueno dime niña, no deberías estar estudiando la universidad, no aquí trabajando si aún estas muy chica.

-Bueno pues me toco sabes, es la primera vez que trabajo, solo que mis padres fallecieron y ahí que tuve que comenzar a trabajar.

-Sí, así pasa en la vida a veces se ensaña con las personas, pero mírate trabajas como asistente de uno de los jefes, para llegar a eso debes pasar por varios filtros, digo yo ya tengo más de un año picando piedra para ser administrativo, aun no lo he logrado, ya estoy tomando clases para estar más acorde al puesto que quiero tener, ya sabes entre mejor puesto tengas, mejor gana.

-Pero porque no estudiaste, digo porque solo me dijiste que terminaste el instituto e hiciste unos cursos, porque no estudias la universidad.

-Hay, amiga que te digo, pues mi madre se enfermó y pues tuve que dejar la universidad, apenas acababa de entrar iba a medio semestre, cuando nos dieron la noticia, así que tuve que dejar la universidad y entrar a trabajar, ya que los gastos eran demasiados, no podía solo seguir con todos los problemas de mi familia.

Chenoa, solo pensaba, tanto dinero que voy a heredar cuando cumpla los 18 años, que podría ayudar a muchísima gente, pero por ahora debo seguir escondida, no sé qué pensara hacer Eliza, si me encuentra.

-Amiguita, solo una cosa debes cuidarte de Natacha, ella es peligrosa, no le caes bien y va hacer todo para sacarte de la empresa, la he visto hacerlo así que no confíes en ella, guarda todo, tus archivos, todo porque no sabes por donde te va a querer sabotear.

-Sí, lo sé, dime Margarita, si tuviera dinero ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?

-Huyyy diseño de publicidad, ser como la perra de Natacha y quitarle el puesto, para vengarme de varias a las que ha sacado de la empresa - riendo- te imaginas yo en su puesto jajajjajaj, hay estoy soñando.

-Jjajajjajajaj sí, eso sería fantástico, - comiendo una papa frita- pero aun las cosas están mal en tu casa.

-Sí, mi madre cada vez está más mal, digo los medicamentos ayudan, pero, aun así, no ha mejorado necesita una operación que vale muchísimo dinero y aunque trabaje toda mi vida, no hay suficiente como para pagarla.

-Animo amiga, quien sabe a lo mejor alguien escuche tus oraciones.

En la empresa Sanders, llegaba el contador Sergio Robles, mal oliente de tanto whiskys que tomaba.

-Hola nena, ¿está tu jefe?

-Sí, pero no sé si, podrá atenderlo, deje y pregunto, tomando el teléfono para anunciarlo.

Señor, su contador está aquí.

-Que espere un momento, yo te diré cuando lo pases, dile que estoy en una llamada importante.

-Sí, señor Robles, el señor Sanders, dice que espere un momento.

-Está bien linda, oye no quieres ir conmigo a dar un paseo.

-Rouse, lo miro con cara de asco, - no gracias estoy ocupada.

-Vamos niña, mira que si te portas bien conmigo te puede ir muy bien conmigo, posándose detrás de Rouse.

-Por favor señor Robles, aléjese de mí, no le he dado motivos para que se me insinué.

-Hay, pero solo debes ser un poquito amable conmigo y podrás ganar mucho, acercándose para oler su cabello.

En eso, el teléfono sonó - señorita dígale a Robles que pase- Que pase…

-Está bien linda, después hablamos tomando un poco de su cabello para olerlo, cosa que desagrado a Rouse, -dios que asco de señor.

Ya adentro de la oficina…

-Dime Robles a que debo tu visita…

-Bueno a lo que vine, que logré contactar a nuestra antigua clienta Eliza Liganz, me dijo que está muy interesada en hacer negocios con nosotros, así que solo está esperando que le llames, piénsalo es una oportunidad de oro.

-Ya te dije que no, tuve muchos problemas cuando mi padre se asoció con los Zarbos, la empresa esta como esta, cuando supieron que lavamos dinero casi caemos en la quiebra, así que no me interesa trabajar con esa señora.

-Pero hijo, el hacer negocios con ella nos ayudara como no tienes una idea.

-En primera no soy tu hijo, en segunda ya dije que no y en tercera sí, no tienes nada más que decir te pido que te vayas, sabes que no te soporto, tú y tus negocios sucios no me interesan.

-Por eso, ¡así te vas a quedar en la mediocridad!, porque no eres como tu padre, ni jamás lo serás.

Max estaba que explotaba de lo molesto que estaba- gracias a dios no lo soy y cuento los días, para poder deshacerme de ti, ya falta poco, muy poco.

Robles, salió de aquella oficina que echaba chispas de no poder persuadir a Sanders de tener negocios ilícitos con Eliza. – maldita sea, pero te voy a destruir Max, antes de irme lo haré y ese bomboncito que tienes de secretaria, va hacer mía, ya lo veras, no serás el único que la disfrute.

Solo miro a Rouse, con muchísima cinismo, - adiós preciosa, piensa en lo que te dije, te podría dar una vida de ensueño, solo se buena conmigo.

-Rouse, solo lo miro con negación y siguió con su trabajo.

-Niña, niña ven.

-Rouse, señor soy Rouse.

\- Ha si, mira necesito que te prepares, vamos a salir a una reunión, donde veremos a unos empresarios, así que, iras conmigo.

-Yo señor, pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi secretaria, porque más, anda te necesito, esas horas te las pagare como extras y necesito que vengas el sábado a trabajar.

-Rouse- lo miro, así como mis sábados son sagrados.

-Sí, te pagare horas extras, dobles está bien, necesito que me ayudes si todo va bien hare una negociación y mira que la necesitamos, sino créeme hasta tú te quedaras sin trabajo.

-Rouse – sonrió- está bien, siendo así, vendré.

-Max también sonrió, esa niña tenía algo angelical- pero se quitó eso de la cabeza moviéndola, no Max es solo una niña, ¿Cuántos años tendrá? Ni siquiera vi su expediente, hay debo concentrarme en trabajar no en tonterías.

En el otro lado del mundo en un departamento de lujo, estaba Niel en una bañera de lujo disfrutando con una copa de vino, cuando un hombre entro a ese baño…

-Ya te esperaba, estaba muy ansioso.

-Deberás, pensé que ya no querías verme.

-¿Cómo crees?, sabes que disfruto mucho de tu compañía, no sabes cuánto tengo que contenerme cuando te veo con mi hermana.

-Bueno, a ella la conocí primero, pero al que amo es a ti, no a ella.

-¡Me dijiste que terminarías con ella!…

\- Yo digo muchas cosas, pero hago otras, vamos Niel recuerda que tu hermana me mantiene, sabes que no puedo dejarla, al menos, no ahora, mirando a Niel en lo que se desnudaba para entrar a la bañera- vamos amor, no seas celoso, sabes que solo estoy con ella por el dinero que me da, pero al que amo es a ti bebe.

-No me vengas con esas Tomas, te dije que terminaras con ella, si por eso nos fuimos a Grecia, para que tuvieras tiempo de decirle que ya no estarías con ella.

-Niel, sabes que tu no podrías darme ni la milésima parte de lo que ella me da, solo deja que reúna más dinero, para que podamos irnos juntos, tocando el pecho de Niel, vamos sabes que es verdad, una vez que ella sepa de nuestra relación, a mí me va a dejar de dar dinero y bueno tu eres su hermano, pero sabes cómo se pondrá.

-Niel, solo suspiro, hasta cuando serás solo para mí.

-Sí, tu fueras el del dinero, no tendría que soportarla, a veces odio que me toque, no la soporto, de verdad, tu sabes que yo no quería regresar, pero el dinero se terminó y tú no tienes el dinero para darnos la vida a la que ella me acostumbro, ahora solo tenemos que seguir así, siendo amantes ocultos.

-No, se si podre soportarlo, cada vez me cuesta más verte acariciarla, que te toque y más al saber que te acuestas con ella.

Bueno, eso muy pronto va a cambiar, te prometo que hare lo que este a mi alcance para no volver a estar con ella.

-No, veo como puedas lograrlo.

-tengo mis métodos, solo ten paciencia.

Eliza, estaba en su casa, cuando llego Alonso…

-Dime que ya saben ¿dónde está la estúpida de mi hija?

-Señora los investigadores saben que llegaron a Chicago, desde ahí iniciaremos su búsqueda, sé que lograremos ubicarlas.

-Eso espero, sabes tengo ganas de regresar a Chicago, hace muchísimo que no he ido, búscame una casa para llegar y comunícame con Robles, me dijo que quiere hacer negocios, veremos si Sanders, quiere hacer negocios, si acepta me quedare una larga temporada en Chicago.

Pensando – hace mucho que no te veo William, seguirás igual de guapo que antes, suspirando nunca me sentí tan rechazada hasta que tú te decidiste por esa maldita niñera, si tan solo te hubieras casado conmigo, sé que sería tan feliz.

Pero una llamada la saco, de su pensamiento.

-Señora Robles en la línea.

\- Si, dime Robles, dame buenas noticias.

-Mi querida señora no se preocupe aun no acepta, pero sé que lo hará, encontrare el modo, hace años su padre hizo grandes negocios con los Zarbos, sé que este niño de papi, no será la excepción cuando vea que la empresa, no prospera.

-Bueno te lo dejo a ti, sabes que no me gusta que me des largas, pero pronto viajare a Chicago, es cuestión que le extienda un cheque muy grande para que aceptes, colgando. Tocando la campanita para el servicio.

-Sí, señora dígame.

-Tráeme él te, que me trajo Tomas, ese que mando su madre.

-Sí, señora en un momento se lo traigo.

-No, se por qué es lo único que me calma, desde que lo tomo me ha calmado muchísimo la ansiedad, llamando a Tomas a su cel.

-Querido, ¿Dónde estás?

Tomas en la tina con Niel, amorcito estoy comprándome algunas cosas, que necesito, necesitas algo cariño, haciéndole muecas a Niel.

-Bueno, necesito tu lindo traserito en mi cama, así que toma el coche que te regale y te quiero aquí ya, antes de que me dé algo.

-Amor, sabes que me encanta tomarme mi tiempo cuando voy de compras, pero deja termino y voy para allá, espérame en la cama, en un par de horas llego, deberías tomarte un té, es más toma el que te mando mi madre, me va a preguntar si ya lo probaste.

-Sí, ya me lo prepararon, está bien, solo apúrate o mando por ti, colgando.

-Maldita sea decía Niel, detesto a mi hermana, no sabes cuánto la odio, ¿Por qué tenías que enamorarla? ¿Por qué ella?

-Ya amor, solo iré a calmarla, después me escapare para verte, ya no hagas corajes, me cambiare debo irme.

-Una semana después-

Ya Candy, se arreglaba para ir con el doctor este día le darían los resultados de sus estudios, estaba muy nerviosa, que ni siquiera podía terminar de arreglarse…

-Ya amor, tranquila podremos con esto, solo debes tranquilizarte.

-Es que no sé, que, me dirá, que me siento muy nerviosa.

-Sí, anda vamos.

Ya los niños se iban a su escuela…

-Mama, acuérdate que esta semana toca la plática de padres, no olvides ir.

-Sí, hijo, no te preocupes iré, sabes que siempre voy, no sé, porque andas nervioso acaso hiciste algo de lo cual debo enterarme.

-Anthony, solo la miro, - no, pero solo te estoy recordando, es solo que…

-Ya Anthony, vámonos se hace tarde, yo no quiero llegar tarde hoy tenemos examen.

-¿Es que Anthony?

-Está bien, es solo que te he visto distraída esta semana, es solo eso, ya Alex ya vámonos saliendo de su casa para ir al colegio.

-Candy, solo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, era verdad había estado muy pensativa, pero ¿cómo es que su hijo se dio cuenta?

-Ya mi vida, vámonos tenemos la cita a las ocho y son las 7:30, vamos a llegar tarde.

-Sí, vamos.

-EN LA CLINICA-

-Señora Andlay el doctor la está esperando.

-Sí, voy…

-Al entrar observo un hombre de aproximadamente unos 65 años de edad con lentes de abuelito, con unas cejas arqueadas mirándola con detenimiento, parecía maestro regañón de alguna escuela, de esos a los que ni siquiera les puedes preguntar nada.

-Buenos días, pase siéntese.

-Si.

-Soy el doctor Isaac Assad, oncólogo, que llevara su caso...

-Bien señora Andlay, estoy revisando sus estudios y ya lo único que le hace falta es una biopsia, que le mandare hacer esta semana.

Supongo que ya sabe que usted tiene cáncer, mirándola inquisitivamente a los ojos.

-Sí, una lagrima dejo caer en su mejilla, si, así es, aunque tenía la esperanza que no fuera así.

-Por desgracia para usted, lo tiene, pues bien, ahora solo nos dedicaremos a luchar contra él, los estudios arrojaron que su cáncer es un linfoma ahora solo me toca ver qué tipo es, aunque está alojado en su garganta, tórax y abdomen y un tumor de una proporción de un limón cerca del corazón arriba de tu pulmón, es por eso que sientes falta de aire, será una lucha muy ardua y necesito que se prepare para lo que viene, no será fácil, pero sé que podemos destruirlo.

-¡En tantos lugares lo tengo!.

-Sí, me extraña que nunca se hizo una revisión antes, digo sentía cansancio, náuseas, baja de peso, insomnio, inapetencia sexual, desmayos o baja de presión.

-Sí, casi todos, pero yo se lo atribuí que mi trabajo y mis hijos, eran los causantes a tales síntomas, entre mis actividades, ahora que lo pienso, me saltaba una que otra comida, pero la realidad es que no me daba hambre.

-Sí, este tipo de cáncer puede ser muy silencioso, de hecho, puede tardar algún tiempo en presentar síntomas, inclusive a veces lo hace cuando ya es demasiado tarde, por eso es llamado el amigo silencioso. Bueno Candy, aquí te mando a este estudio para que te hagan una biopsia en esta semana, lo más rápido que se pueda para iniciar el tratamiento, solo falta saber qué tipo es, si es hodgkin o no hodgkins.

-Doctor ¿me voy a morir?

-Bueno si inicias tu tratamiento pensando que te vas a morir, te morirás, pero si lo inicias pensando que lucharas hasta poder sacarlo de tu cuerpo lo harás, esto depende conque actitud lleves la enfermedad, aquí lo importante es que empieces el tratamiento lo más pronto que se pueda, para eso se iniciara con un bombardeo de quimioterapia que tomaras.

-Doctor ¿Qué es la quimioterapia?

-Buena pregunta. - La quimioterapia es el uso de fármacos para destruir las células cancerosas. Actúa evitando que las células cancerosas crezcan y se dividan en más células. Como las células cancerosas suelen crecer y dividirse más rápido que las células normales, la quimioterapia tiene mayor efecto en las células cancerosas. Sin embargo, los fármacos utilizados para la quimioterapia son fuertes y pueden dañar a las células sanas de todos modos.

Por esta razón te debes preparar para lo que viene, que no será fácil, pero tampoco imposible, ¿no sé, si eres vanidosa? pero en primera estancia, tendrás caída del cabello, todo tu bello desaparecerá, tanto el púbico como las cejas, en algunos casos hasta las pestañas.

Te sentirás, agotada, cansada muy cansada, dormirás mucho, te dolerá el cuerpo, te dará mucha temperatura, que tendrás que bajarla con agua fría o caliente en su caso, cada día que pase, los fármacos harán un papel importante en tu cuerpo conforme vaya desapareciendo la enfermedad, puedes tener otros efectos secundarios.

Tu apetito cambiará, la lengua la sentirás cocida, bajaras mucho de peso, así como las náuseas después de la quimioterapia, en fin, cada vez será más difícil, pero cada vez que entres en aquella sala, tu tendrás un día más de vida.

Mi niña, yo hare mi parte, pero necesito que tu hagas la tuya y sanes…

Alguna otra pregunta.

-Sí, ¿cuándo tendría los resultados de la Biopsia?

\- Una semana después, aunque ya pedí que me los trajeran una vez que los tengan, en cuanto los tenga en mis manos te llamo para que inicie tu tratamiento, ahora ve y disfruta de tu familia, solo trata de no pensar tanto y estar tranquila.

-William escuchaba con deteniendo todo lo que el doctor le decía a Candy, tenía que ser fuerte por ella, por sus hijos y no darse por vencidos.

Salieron del consultorio…

Ya escuchaste al doctor, Candy lo más sano ahora es que dejes de trabajar, sé que tu trabajo te gusta, pero no estaré tranquilo si estás trabajando, si te sientes mal no sé.

-Sí, amor lo sé, dejare mi trabajo, entiendo todo esto, es solo que, ¿Cómo me paso esto a mí? Llorando y abrazando a su esposo.

William, la abrazaba y la pegaba a su cuerpo- ya amor, deja de llorar recuerda que debemos ser fuertes, anda vamos te acompaño para que hables con la directora de institución, créeme que si no fuera necesario, te dejaría trabajar pero no creo que puedas seguir.

-Sí, vamos tomándose de la mano.

Los dos llegaron a las oficinas donde trabajaba Candy, ella entro para hablar con la directora y presentar su renuncia.

William, hablaba con Paty, sobre todo lo que el doctor les informo, cuando salió Candy de hablar con la directora, los abrazo a los dos, Dylan veía todos los movimientos, cuando vio que Candy, estaba sacando todas sus cosas de su oficina, eso lo dejo en shock…

Ya cuando tenía todo, William entro para ayudarla – amor es todo.

-Sí, solo cosas personales, ya en casa hare un informe para la nueva chica que ocupe mi lugar, mirando su oficina suspirando, dejar ese lugar le costaba muchísimo.

-Nos vamos.

-Sí, vámonos, saliendo de la oficina.

Dylan estaba que rabiaba, Paty, ¿Por qué Candy, renuncio dime?

-Dylan, no es de tu incumbencia, solo renuncio y ya.

-Dylan no se quedaría conforme con lo que Paty, le dijo iría a ver a William hablaría con él, no era justo privar a Candy, de su trabajo solo por sus celos.

William, dejo a Candy, en su casa, ya había contratado una persona que estaría con ella, para su compañía y sus necesidades, después se dirigió a su compañía.

Cuando llego alguien lo estaba esperando en la ante sala.

Cuando llego William, supo de quien se trataba, lo saludo…

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, puedo hablar contigo.

-Sí, pasa, - ya adentro, -siéntate te pido un café, té, no sé, que tomas.

-Nada así estoy bien.

-Bien ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-William, yo sé, que tú piensas que Candy, y yo tenemos una aventura, vengo a decirte que no es así, aquí el enamorado soy yo, no es necesario que Candy, deje su trabajo, si es necesario para tu tranquilidad, pediré mi cambio a otro distrito, pero no por celos prives a Candy, de su trabajo, ella adora ayudar.

Se, que talvez no confíes en mi o en ella, pero algo se, es que ella te ama y tan es así, que nunca te ha faltado, la vez que nos viste yo fui quien la beso, aun en contra de su voluntad, ella no es culpable, solo me enamoré de ella, ese es mi delito.

Pero no la castigues a ella, por eso, desde que la conocí, bueno tu no eras una persona de fiar, solo te dedicabas a beber y la hacías sufrir, los niños estaban pequeños y ella necesitaba apoyo, en ese momento dije, yo soy el ideal para apoyarla, pero después regreso contigo, así que me guarde ese amor, para no empañar su felicidad, ella te adora, te ama, así que no pienses ni por un momento que te va a faltar, creo que ni conmigo ni con nadie.

-William, hasta ese momento había guardado silencio – lo miro y le dijo… sé que cuando la conociste estábamos pasando por un sin fin de problemas, mi alcoholismo en ese momento no ayudaba en nada, también sé que ella ha sufrido mucho en estos años, pero fue por una perdida que tuvimos.

-¿Perdida?

-Sí, acaso no lo sabes ¡

-¿No, sé, de que, hablas?

-pensé que con lo amigo que fuiste de mi esposa, sabrías que nosotros tuvimos una perdida, mi hija Rouse, de cinco años murió en un accidente en nuestra casa, se incendió y no pudieron rescatarla. Es por eso que yo me perdí algún tiempo en el alcohol, refugiándome pensando que olvidaba mi dolor, pasaba días en bares de mala muerte, dejé a mi mujer a mis hijos, por solo sumirme en mi dolor.

Sé que le hice daño a mi familia y me avergüenzo de eso, pero Candy, me salvo, me saco del hueco donde estaba y más aún acosta de su dolor, ella solo me ayudo a salir de esa situación.

\- Perdón, no sabía en verdad yo, pensé que…

-Que solo bebía porque me gustaba, no Dylan, era para olvidar, pero contrario a eso, yo revivía a cada instante todo ese día, hasta que busque ayuda, una pérdida de un hijo, jamás se olvida, pero aprendes a vivir con eso, Candy, le toco la peor parte, entre su soledad, su falsa culpabilidad, se sumió en una depresión que a veces me cuesta comprender, pero ahora debo estar bien por ella.

Candy, no renuncia por lo que paso, confió en ella, realmente sé que me ama y sobre ese día, bueno no negare que me dolió verla en esa situación, pero ya lo aclaramos, ella no renuncia por mis celos, ojalá fuera eso, ella renuncia por que está enferma, ya no podrá ir a la oficina, ¡no sé por cuanto tiempo estarán las cosas así!, pero lo que si necesitara será el apoyo incondicional de las personas que la quieren.

\- ¡Enferma! ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Candy, tiene cáncer e iniciara sus quimios la próxima semana.

-Dylan, solo se derrumbó ¡cáncer! ¿Pero cómo? Si ella siempre ha sido sana.

-Nadie sabe, solo apareció y ahora debemos contrarrestarlo, Dylan, realmente aprecio que hayas venido hablar conmigo, que me aclararas todo lo que paso, pero, aunque no lo hicieras, créeme Candy, jamás dejaría de trabajar solo porque yo este celoso o molesto, mi esposa puede ser muy testaruda y contrario a lo que piensas, ella siempre ha hecho su voluntad.

Yo soy el que se deja manipular por ella, no ella de mí, créeme ahora dejara de trabajar para estar bien y luchar, luchar contra esto, tan es así, que te pido que, como su amigo, la visites cuando quieras, sé que le dará gusto verte de vez en cuando.

-¡En verdad vas a dejarme que la vea!

-Ella necesitara de aliciente no que yo me ponga como un energúmeno a estarla celando, de cualquiera que se enamore de ella, ahora más que nada necesitara a su gente cerca y tú eres uno de ellos.

-Me dejas sin palabras, tenía otro concepto de ti, en verdad ahora que me contaste todo eso, se porque ella está contigo, realmente lamento todo lo que paso.

-No, te preocupes, solo no la vuelvas a besar, porque entonces sí, te romperé la cara y sobre aviso no hay engaño.

-No, creo que si lo vuelvo hacer la que me lo romperá primero será ella, créeme ya dejo de hablarme desde que paso, me despido y si la visitare, gracias.

En las oficinas de Max Sanders.

Estaba Rouse, en su trabajo, cuando recibió una llamada.

-Si diga…

-Con Maximiliano Sanders…

-De parte de quien.

-Dígale que de Eliza Liganz, me urge hablar con él.

Rouse, al escuchar a la madre de Chenoa, sin más solo colgó, se puso de nervios y al sonar de nuevo al levantar el teléfono, sabia de quien se trataba.

-Bueno señorita, no me cuelgue le hablo desde Londres.

-Si, en un momento la comunico, después de un rato su jefe la llamo.

-Niña, niña…

-Ya le dije que me llamo Rouse, Rouse, hasta cuándo se va aprender mi nombre.

-Bien Rouse, si vuelve a llamar esa señora no estoy, así este desocupado, yo no estoy.

Rouse pensando, gracias a dios, sino tendría que renunciar si esa señora sabe que yo trabajo aquí inmediatamente sabrá donde estamos. Rouse salió rumbo a su departamento, en cuanto llego Chenoa le platico que su madre había hablado con su jefe.

-Rouse, debo contarte algo que descubrí, algo que no sé cómo tomarlo, Eliza Liganz, no es mi madre y acabo de encontrar a mi padre, Rouse yo no me llamo Chenoa, yo soy Rouse Andlay, yo soy tu y necesito investigar como paso todo esto, como fuimos a parar con ella, aparte de saber ¿Quién eres tú?

Continuara…

Bueno chicas aquí otro capítulo de esta historia, sobre el tratamiento que tomara Candy, narrare un tratamiento de hace más de 14 años, ahora los medicamentos han cambiado y mejorado gracias a dios, ya con la Nanotecnología, los tratamientos son muchísimo mejores y más rápidos que antes.

El día que yo vi ese doctor Isaac Assad, realmente pensé que clase de doctor me toco, en verdad me sentía como cuando vas a la escuela y te toca el peor de los maestros regañones e impacientes de toda la escuela, que solo está esperando que el nieto se gradué para jubilarse, pero por ahí dicen que jamás juzgues al libro por la portada.

Fue el mejor doctor que me pudo atender, muy paciente y compasivo, me entendía por lo que estaba pasando, más aún sabía lo que uno como paciente siente en ese momento, ya que él, tenía cáncer en su garganta, aun lo recuerdo con muchísimo cariño y su perdida me dolió mucho ya que fue quien me acompaño por dos años en ese camino pedregoso que me toco llevar. "Donde quiera que estés, descansa en paz mi Doctor"

Ya saben los espero en el próximo Capitulo ya saben por la XEW, Radio.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

-Rouse, debo contarte algo que descubrí, algo que no sé cómo tomarlo, Eliza Liganz, no es mi madre y acabo de encontrar a mi padre, Rouse yo no me llamo Chenoa, yo soy Rouse Andlay, yo soy tu y necesito investigar ¿cómo paso todo esto?, ¿cómo fuimos a parar con ella?, aparte de saber ¿Quién eres tú?

Yo casi no tengo recueros e lo que paso ese día, no sé si tu recuerdes algo, la verdad que, si recuerdo a mis padres, bueno a mi padre, a mama aun no la veo, quiero saber su dirección, eso es lo que estoy investigando, es solo ¿Qué porque hacernos esto? El abuelo siempre fue muy cariñoso, ¿Cuál sería el motivo para separarme de mis padres?

¿Rouse dime tu recuerdas algo?

-Chenoa, yo solo recuerdo cuando me dijeron que yo me llamaba a así, no puedo recordar nada, solo me dijeron que mis padres no podían pagar la escuela a la que me enviaron y que tu familia la pagaba por ellos, pero jamás al igual que tú me fueron a visitar, solo me enviaban fotografías de ellos, pero ahora que lo dices, nunca los he visto.

-¿Pero si yo te veía salir con ellos?

-No Chenoa, a mí me llevaban a un parque y me compraban un helado, después de un rato regresaba y me decían que, si no te decía lo que ellos querían, me iban a votar a la calle, ya que yo solo era una recogida.

Estas segura que ese hombre es tu padre, digo no te estarás equivocando, talvez solo se le parezca.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, sus ojos, su cara, su cabello, su olor, es el, no me puede fallar la memoria con eso, claro que sé que es el.

-Bien y ¿que piensas hacer? Solo ve y dile quien eres.

-No es tan fácil para ellos yo estoy muerta, si me le aparezco solo así, diciendo quien soy, solo se va a reír, como creer que estoy viva, si ni yo sé realmente que fue lo que paso, ellos ahora tienen 2 hijos, Rouse tengo dos hermanos, poniéndose a llorar, ¿quién puedo tener el alma tan negra como para hacer algo así a una familia?

-Bueno solo te queda investigar bien antes de hablar y busca la manera de que sepan quién eres, si no tienes bases concretas sobre la verdad corres el riesgo de perder la oportunidad de recontrate con tus padres. Agachando la cabeza.

-¿Rouse que pasa? Solo te apagaste.

-Chenoa, si tú eres yo, entonces ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Dónde están mis padres? Puedes entender eso, cual es mi identidad y tan poco valgo que ni siquiera me dejaron conservar mi nombre

-Sí, entiendo, pero esto es obra de un solo nombre y ese nombre es Eliza Ligaz, solo que ahora no la puedo enfrentar aun no, debo seguir investigando hasta armar este rompecabezas, que no le encuentro pies ni cabeza.

-Bien dejemos esto y vamos a buscar en el directorio la dirección por ahí vamos empezar, sabes que te voy apoyar hasta el final.

-Sí y gracias, ere mi hermana y sé, que voy a descubrir todo esto, descubriremos toda la verdad.

No muy lejano de ahí llegaba una mujer mal trecha, con ojeras apenas y se reconocía, se bajaba de un autobús, con una pequeña maleta, buscando la salida del andén para buscar una dirección, ella sabía algo que era un tesoro para una familia y ella tenía esa información que más de una década los sumió en una desgracia.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar donde llegar, ya que tenía una prima lejana que desde hace tiempo le dijo que podía llegar a su casa, si las cosas le funcionaban quizás ni necesidad tendría de seguir ahí, ella podría comprar un departamento, quizás una casa, quien sabe su información valía muchísimo para los Andlay.

-Prima por fin te animaste a regresar a Chicago, hace cuantos años que te fuiste.

-Si ya más de diez.

-Martha dime y Melanie, donde está la niña, que ya debe ser una señorita.

-Ha ella, si está estudiando, ya sabes cuándo me fui a las vegas tuve una racha buena, suficiente para mandarla a un buen colegio, solo que ahora ando buscando de nuevo mi suerte.

-Claro, ¿pero ni una foto de mi sobrina? Anda no seas mala, solo enséñame una, que si la veo no la reconozco.

-No, bueno tu sabes se me perdió el teléfono donde tenías sus fotos, pero de que regrese de Londres te la traigo, ya muy pronto terminara sus estudios.

-Aun no entiendo como tus patrones te dieron esa beca para mi sobrina, digo estudiar en esa escuela es súper carísima, si ellos no van a obtener nada de eso, si tú ya hasta ni trabajas para ellos.

-Ah eso, es porque a ellos se les murió su hija y la escuela ya estaba pagada como la mía tenía la misma edad, ellos le ofrecieron la beca, si no como yo pagaría eso.

-Ha ahora entiendo si debió ser eso, bueno vamos a comer después me tengo que ir a trabajar, los clientes no esperan y si no llego temprano, me los ganan.

-En la casa Andlay-

-Mi vida vamos hoy tenemos que ir a la cita con el medico ya deben estar los resultados de tu Biopsia, ayer me llamo para darte la cita.

-Sí, amor vamos, tomándolo de la mano.

Llegando al hospital donde de ahora en adelante seria atendida un Centro de Cancerología, de varias especialidades. Esperando en la ante sala un sin número de pacientes desde niños, adolescentes, mujeres, hombres, gente de la tercera edad, todos con algún problema que ahí iban a tomar su tratamiento.

-Sra. Andlay.

-Vamos amor nos hablan.

Al entrar encuentran al doctor de espaldas revisando algunas placas y viendo en su computador sus resultados…

-Bien Candy Andlay, verdad.

-Sí, así es…

-Te tuteo porque nos vamos a estar viendo una larga temporada así, que yo a mis pacientes trato de tener una relación amena ya que por lo regular nos vemos muy seguido. Bien mi niña, aquí tengo tus resultados, es Linfoma de Hodgkin, tu cáncer es un poco avanzado, pero nada que no podamos tratar, tomaras quimioterapia dos veces al mes y después te mandare hacer estudios, para mandarte a radiaciones.

También, deberás cambiar tu forma de vida, ya que necesitaras quien te cuide, ya que te sentirás muy débil.

-Por eso no hay problema doctor, de eso ya me ocupé.

-Bien, pues aquí está tu tratamiento, junto con medicamentos del dolor y para las náuseas, deberás ser muy fuerte, por lo regular la primera quimioterapia por el impacto es la más fuerte de todas, también tu régimen alimenticio deberá cambiar, te mandare con la nutrióloga.

No sé, si tienes alguna duda.

-No doctor.

-Bien en caso de que te sientas muy mal, deberás acudir aquí para que te revise, también deberás estar consciente de que este es un cambio muy radical en tu vida y que de ahora en adelante deberás pensar que vas a estar bien.

Los medicamentos ayudan, pero es como el paciente tome la actitud hacia la enfermedad, es de lo que depende si se cura o llega lo inevitable. Bueno Candy, nos vemos dentro de 15 días, en cuanto tengas tus medicamentos pasaras a la sala de quimioterapia.

-Si doctor, gracias.

-Candy… mirándola con los anteojos caídos.

-Si…

-Deberías cortarte el pelo, suele doler cuando se te desprende debido al medicamento.

-Sí, doctor gracias.

-Salieron para ir a surtir la receta y después regresar a la sala o ver cuando le administrarían la quimioterapia.

Al entrar aquella sala a los dos se les paralizo el corazón al ver una sala y las otras con signos que solo vez, cuando hay alguna fabricas con desechos nucleares toxico, daba escalofrió mirar esos signos y solo decía, solo personal autorizado.

-Sí, - decía una enfermera que la miraba con una sonrisa, ¿Quién te sonríe en un lugar así? - pensaba Candy.

-Vengo a preguntar ¿Cuándo pueden administrarme la quimioterapia?

-Oh si, linda veamos, si aquí te apunto si ya traes tus medicamentos te los suministraremos hoy déjalos para prepararlos y en un momento te llamamos.

-¿Cómo? Sera hoy, ya.

-Sí, esto no puede esperar, no se si no te lo dijeron, pero los medicamentos una vez que salen del refrigerador deben ser suministrados.

-Ok, espero a que me llamen.

Se sentaron en la sala de espera, como dos horas hasta que los llamaran.

Ni siquiera sabía que le iban hacer, ni tenía una idea de que forman le iban a suministrar tales medicamentos, solo sabía que había que ponérselos, en los nervios Candy, pensaba que la iban a inyectar con infinidad de agujas, o que la ingresarían a una de esas puertas y que la cubrirían con esos líquidos radioactivos, realmente era atemorizante entrar ahí.

-Candy Andlay.- una enfermera con cubre bocas la llamaban, cuando William quiso entrar con ella…

-Señor usted no puede estar aquí mucho tiempo, solo cuando se necesite se le llamara, una vez que salga le hablaran para que pueda venir por ella.

Candy, fue ingresada a una sala donde había uno asientos reposad donde le aplicarían el medicamento con intravenosa.

-Hola yo me llamo Diana y él es Roberto seremos tus enfermeros en turno, los cuales te vamos a poner el equipo donde va el suero, que será donde se te aplicará el medicamento, si sientes dolor o alguna molestia solo dinos.

Iniciaremos con unas inyecciones, para los ascos y para las alergias, tres en total, con unas jeringas gigantes que cuando las ves piensas en ninguna vena podrá contra eso, cuando las aplican por medio de las intravenosas y comienza la aplicación de la quimioterapia.

Suministran medicamento tras medicamento, pudiera ser una eternidad, lo que dura el goteo de cada uno de los medicamentos, horas ahí, entre otros enfermos padeciendo lo mismo, Candy ingreso a las diez de la mañana y salió aproximadamente a las diez de la noche.

Su quimioterapia iba a ser muy larga tanto en medicamentos, como en el proceso, con las personas que estaban alado visualizo una anciana, una señora de mediana edad y niños, entre ellos dos adolescentes, todos ellos con su turbante para cubrir su falta de cabello.

Los enfermeros iban y venían checando el suero, cuando pudo ingresar William, le pusieron un banquito a lado de ella, no podía estar mucho tiempo, solo unos cinco minutos no más, la preocupación de no saber de ella, lo estaba matando, al verla ahí recostada con su brazo de lado, solo respiro.

-Hola, amor ¿estás bien?

-Sí, dentro de todo, si, me duele el brazo y esto no termina por acabarse.

-Lo se amor, son muchas horas, pero aun te falta apenas son las dos de la tarde y dicen que aun te falta, llegue a pensar que te meterían a un pozo con residuos tóxicos, - sonriendo.

-Yo llegue a pensar lo mismo.

William miro, a su alrededor y observo que todos los que estaban enfermos estaban viendo una película para niños, ya que había dos niños que no llegaban a los seis.

-Señor ya debe de salir.

-Sí, amor te esperare afuera más al rato si me dejan pasar entrare de nuevo, saliendo dejando ahí a Candy, muy a su pesar.

-Si, hijo yo sé solo no te molestes, tu madre y yo tuvimos que salir con urgencia.

-Pero papa, es la segunda vez que dejan la plática de padres y no vienen.

-Hijo de verdad no es intencional, solo después hablaremos de esto, solo hagan sus deberes nosotros llegaremos después.

Anthony y Alexander al no saber que estaba pasando, pensaban que ellos solo se iban hacer sus actividades que tenían en sus trabajos, sin acordarse de ellos, porque no querían que supieran lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

Ese mismo día, Chenoa estaba trabajando en su oficina cuando piernas largas Natasha, entro a la oficina de George muy molesta.

-Así no puedo trabajar y lo sabes, dime dónde demonios esta, necesito que vea todo para la siguiente semana, quien lo va autorizar.

-Bueno Natasha si no está William, pásame todo a mi yo lo analizo y te autorizo, no sé cuál es tu molestia, bien sabes que soy el subdirector de la empresa así que puedo hacer esa tarea, sin ningún problema.

Pero la molestia de Natasha no radicaba en que no hubiera quien le autorizara, sino en que William simplemente no aparecía en días.

-Dime ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué William solo se ha desaparecido?

-George que no tenía tanta paciencia contesto – dime Natasha que es lo que te molesta tanto, digo porque tú sabes cuál es tu trabajo en esta empresa y también cuál es tu posición, William te ha autorizado por cortesía, pero ese no es tu trabajo, tú tienes un jefe de área, que él, te autorice, no sé cuál es tu insistencia que, si no lo hace William, solo no avanzas

-Es que me gusta hacer bien mi trabajo y William, me entiende, es solo eso.

-Bien, pues solo ve y hazlo, yo no te voy a decir la razón por la cual William dejara de venir a la empresa, espero y tú tampoco hagas esa clase de preguntas, no te equivoques Natasha créeme si quieres seguir conservando tu puesto aquí en la empresa, solo debes hacer tu trabajo, - tomo su teléfono siiii, volvió a mirarla solo déjalo con tu jefe de área y el me lo entregara.

Una Natasha, salió con una furia que no podía con ella, ya que ella lo que realmente quería saber por qué William, solo había dejado de ir a la empresa, sin decir nada.

George, solo miro su computador, volvió a tomar el teléfono- Cinthia háblale a Chenoa que venga por favor.

-Sí, señor de inmediato.

Chenoa, entraba a la oficina de George.

-Dígame señor.

-Bien, ya tienes todo lo de los alemanes.

-Sí, de hecho, lo termine ayer, aquí esta, pasándole un expediente completo sobre las traducciones que le pidió.

-Esta tarde tendremos otra reunión con ellos, quiero que estés lista a eso de las cinco, te veo en la entrada, solo iremos tu yo.

-Ok el señor Andlay no ira.

-No, el por el momento está ocupado, también necesitare que ayudes a Cinthia con algunas otras cosas, para que estés al pendiente.

-Si

-Bueno te veo en recepción.

Al salir George llamo de nuevo a Cinthia, para informarle que de ahora en adelante Chenoa estará más integrada con sus asuntos, ya que la carga de trabajo será más, para ella y necesitara ayuda.

-Bueno no creo que sea necesario, digo yo mi trabajo siempre lo hecho sola, dígame si a usted le incomodo de algo.

-Cinthia, vamos a tener muchísimo trabajo, créeme vamos a tomar las riendas de la empresa y no sé cuánto tiempo, así que por favor solo ponte de acuerdo con Chenoa.

Ya era hora de su almuerzo así que salió, almorzar encontrándose con Natasha en el café…

-Cinthia acá, ven acompáñame a comer.

-Hola Natasha, vi que saliste molesta con mi jefe.

-A eso, si, es que no me quiere decir cuando regresara William, no porque no está, le digo que todo mi trabajo siempre es aprobado con él y le hablo a su celular y no me contesta, me dijo que ni me atreviera a preguntar que todo lo cheque con mi jefe de área o con el directamente.

-Pues no sé qué está pasando, a mí me dijo que incluyera más mi trabajo con Chenoa, ya que la carga será más, solo eso, pero me incomoda siento que me quiere despedir y solo usa excusa para que yo deje lista a la niña esa en mi puesto.

-Pues ten cuidado, igual y es eso, yo que tú la saboteo, no se hay que unirnos ya sacarla de la empresa, no sabes cómo disfrutare cuando la vea salir con todo y la cara de George, según su mayor descubrimiento.

-Si estaba pensando en eso, sabes no me gusta nada tener una intrusa en mi puesto.

Chenoa, venia entrando junto con Margarita, al mismo café y se sentaron en una mesa, sin saber lo que estaban planeando en su contra.

-Margarita oye el señor Andlay no ha venido a la empresa, tu sabes algo.

-Huyyyy no amiga, si tú que estas cerca de su mejor amigo no sabes, yo menos.

-Margarita tu sabes cuál es su dirección, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Bueno debe estar en los archivos, aunque ahora que lo mencionas yo no sé dónde vive, de hecho, pienso que ha de vivir en un palacio, ha de ser ya sabes de esas casas, con piscina y un cuarto para todo ya sabes, uno para el gimnasio, para la biblioteca, la enorme cocina más grande que mi departamento, un cuarto para todos los sirvientes de esos que hasta jacuzzi tienen para que estén cómodos, haaaa pero sin olvidar cuál es tu lugar.

-Chenoa, no paraba de reírse de lo que su amiga decía, ya que la casa anterior donde vivía con sus padres, no era nada a lo que Margarita decía, pero la que, si era así, era la mansión que tenía su abuelo en Rusia.

Aunque no recuerda si en la habitación de la servidumbre tendrían jacuzzi, siguió comiendo su comida.

-Sí, amiga chécalo en los archivos de los administradores, ahí debe estar su dirección, aunque ¿para qué tú la quieres?

-Solo por curiosidad, solo eso.

En la tarde una mujer llegaba a la empresa Andlay…

-Buenas tardes, podría hablar con el señor Andlay.

-Señora tiene cita.

-No, solo dígale que Martha quiere verlo, su antigua cocinera.

-Margarita llamando a la oficina de presidencia. - si yo le digo.

-El señor no está y para verlo necesita una cita, si quiere déjeme su contacto y yo se lo paso, para que le den una cita, solo deberá dejar el motivo por el cual quiere ver al señor Andlay.

Lo que tengo que tratar con él, es personal, solo déjeme pasar para habla con él.

-Señora ya e dije que no está.

En ese momento llegaba Chenoa, a esperar a George, para su cita con los alemanes.

Al bajar se encontró con esa señora que vestía de una forma muy peculiar inclusive una forma demasiado rara, con unos lentes y mirándola intensamente.

George también bajo para encontrarse con Chenoa, cuando vio la discusión, que tenía la señora con Margarita.

-¿Pasa algo Margarita?

-Sí, la señora que quiere hablar con el señor Andlay pero ya le dije que no es posible ya que él no se encuentra.

-Así es señora, William no está por el momento, no sé qué se le ofrezca pero por el momento no se encuentra, pero al mirarla la llego a reconocer, -¿Martha eres tú?

-Sí, necesito hablar con mi antiguo patrón.

-Bueno él no está, pero lo que quieras decirle, puedes hacerlo conmigo, yo te puedo ayudar.

-No, mejor yo vengo después, es algo personal.

-Bueno como quieras, solo que no sé cuándo el podrá atenderte, pero dime ¿es trabajo lo que necesitas?

-No, solo quiero hablar con él.

-Bien mira ahora ya no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, pero si quieres mañana pasas a mi oficina y platicamos.

-Está bien, pero con el que yo quiero hablar es con mi antiguo patrón.

-Sí, yo le daré tu recado, solo venga mañana y platicamos.

Saliendo a su cita con Chenoa, Cinthia en su puesto se había quedado molesta a ella nunca la llevaba alguna cita de negocios, realmente esa chiquilla podría quitarle su puesto, de seguir así.

-Que paso con lo que quedamos, checa su computadora, borra sus archivos, para cuando George se los pida, quede como una idiota delante de él.

-En eso estoy, ya se fueron hace una hora y no van a regresar tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer todo y no solo eso, borrare mis archivos también para echarle la culpa de eso también, mi jefe se la va a querer tragar con todo y zapatos.

Cinthia en su mala fe, en contra de Chenoa, borro casi todo lo del computador, de Chenoa y de ella, casi más de un mes de trabajo, pensando que con eso correrían a Chenoa.

En el restaurant, después de la cita con los alemanes.

-Chenoa, necesitare que apoyes mucho a Cinthia, este y los próximos meses tendremos muchísimo trabajo y la verdad no sé hasta cuando llevaremos la presidencia.

-¿Pasa algo?

-te lo contare solo que deberás mantener esto en secreto, la esposa de William está muy enferma es por eso, de que se está ausentando.

-¡Enferma! ¿pero que tiene?

-Ella tiene cáncer, apenas en esta semana iniciará su tratamiento, William estará con ella en este proceso, es la razón por la que te pido que me apoyes, talvez tengamos que salir muy frecuente a checar algunos negocios.

-Sí, pierda cuidado, pensando- ¡dios! ¡no, te la lleves! No apenas los acabo de encontrar no ahora. - me disculpa debo ir al tocador. Chenoa cerró la puerta y se sentó en uno de los baños, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir- no, mama, no, tú no puedes estar enferma, tu no, debo buscar la manera de acercarme lo antes posible, solo que ¿Cómo lo hare? Ya cuando pudo calmarse se lavó la cara y volvió a la mesa.

-Nos vamos, sabes ya que lo sabes, tu podrías llevar algunos documentos que en su momento yo no pueda, a veces será necesario para firma.

-Chenoa, no podía creer lo que George le estaba pidiendo, -si claro solo dígame la dirección y yo se los llevo.

-Bien solo que mañana ya hoy es tarde, no sé si puedas pasar mañana en la mañana.

-Sí, claro, yo voy, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien te mando a mi chofer antes de las nueve y le llevas los contratos, le dices que son para firma y que los necesito para ayer. Bueno vamos ya es tarde y mi mujer se va a poner como ogra si sabe que estoy en un restaurant, con una lindura como tú de compañía, no sabes lo que me hará, sonriendo.

William, era llamado en la clínica…

-Familiares de Candy Andlay.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Señor ya termino su quimioterapia, ya puede pasar por ella.

Candy, le estaban retirando el suero, Auch, duele.

-Sí, arde un poco, presione aquí, cualquier reacción comuníqueselo a su doctor, también le dejare mi teléfono por si tiene alguna duda.

-¡En verdad!

-Sí, cualquier molestia solo dígame y yo la orientare si ya es mayor sus síntomas deberá acudir a su médico, es el doctor Assad, verdad.

-Sí, así es, bien el solo está por las mañanas, pero solo si es algo muy crítico.

-Está bien, saliendo de ahí, para dirigirse a su casa.

Anthony y Alexander estaban en su casa, aunque ya casi eran las once de la noche no se habían querido ir a dormir, ya que necesitaban una explicación, de ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos había ido a esa platica? Si ellos nunca faltaban.

-Amor con cuidado, no te duele el brazo.

-Sí, un poco, aunque me comentaron que esto no es nada a lo que está por venir.

Cuando entraron a la casa los niños estaban en las escaleras, tirados en ellas esperándolos.

-Hijos, pero ¿Qué hacen aun despiertos? Ya es tarde.

-¿De dónde vienen? Pregunto Alex cruzándose de brazos.

-Mama te dije sobre la plática que iba a ver y ninguno de los dos fueron, si ustedes nunca faltan y hoy fue la segunda vez, que no asisten. - dijo Anthony muy molesto.

William solo los miro, paso sus manos por su cara, - bien ¿quieren saber lo que pasa? Creo que ya están bastante grandecitos para entender la situación.

-William, no lo hagas, aun no.

-Sí, mi vida, es hora, pero vamos te llevo a la habitación, tu estas muy cansada, anda te llevo, yo platicare con ellos.

Cuando subieron a la habitación Candy, solo quiso tomar un baño estaba muy cansada de todo lo ocurrido, así que terminando de bañarse se acostó a dormir.

-William bajo, para hablar con sus hijos que estaban en la sala muy molestos- bien chicos hablemos.

Su madre está enferma, es la razón por la cual hemos estado ausentes en las últimas semanas, debimos decirles, pero la verdad es que aún no teníamos con certeza lo que tenía y hoy precisamente hoy iniciamos su tratamiento.

-¿Qué tiene mama?- pregunto Anthony, con temor, al igual Alex.

-Su madre tiene cáncer.

-Pero papa, esa enfermedad le dio al hermano de mi amigo y el falleció, ¿mama va a morir? Con su cara de terror.

-William no sabía que contestar, él estaba muy consternado aun por todo lo que acababa de acontecer, aun así, contesto -bien, ella está luchando y sé que si nosotros la ayudamos para que este bien.

-pero ¿Cómo le ayudaremos? - pregunto Alex.

-Bien haciendo sus deberes, tratar de no molestarla y estar siempre al tanto de cómo se siente, hacerle compañía, en fin, ser buenos niños, sigan con sus actividades como siempre, aunque ella no este y si en caso de que no podamos asistir a un evento, deberán entender que es por la salud de su madre.

-Anthony, comenzó a llorar

-No llores hijo, mama va estar bien, ya verás.

-Papa, es que yo casi no he escuchado que la gente se salve, sino al contrario muchos de nuestros amigos han perdido a alguien cercano por esa enfermedad.

-Pero no por eso, va a suceder su madre es una luchadora y sé que va superar esta enfermedad.

-Bien quiero que limpien esas lágrimas y suban a ver a su madre, le den un abrazo y un beso, ya es tarde, mañana hay escuela.

-Si, a dúo, subiendo a ver a Candy que ya estaba en la cama.

-Mama, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansada, pero no tanto como para no abrasarlos y tenerlos aquí.

-Los dos abrazaron a Candy y le dieron un beso, para después irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Chenoa, iba a la dirección que George le dio, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana cuando el chofer toco en la puerta de su departamento, para ir a la casa de William.

Al llegar, esa no era la casa que recordaba, será que se había equivocado.

-Disculpa, ¿desde hace cuando trabajas para tu jefe?

-Bueno con el ya casi 15 año, señorita.

-Esta casa es nueva verdad, antes ellos no vivían aquí.

-No ellos, vivían en otra casa, solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno de aquella tragedia, el señor decidió comprar otra casa, ya que la anterior le traía muchos recuerdos. Supongo que sabe lo de la tragedia, si es el chisme de la empresa, todo mundo que entra a trabajar a la compañía, es de lo primero de lo que se enteran.

-Sí, así es, la tragedia, mirando a la ventana para aprenderse el camino, al llegar a un portón grande un intercomunicador.

-Si…

-Viene alguien de la empresa a ver al señor.

-Pase…

Al llegar a la entrada toco el timbre, abriendo la señora encargada de la casa – diga.

-Me mando el señor George a ver al señor William.

-Sí, señorita pase al despacho, en un momento le aviso al señor que está usted aquí.

William estaba llevándole el desayuno a Candy…

-Hola amor, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien, solo que muy cansada.

-Es normal ayer fue muy agotador, anda debes desayunar.

-Señor lo buscan en el despacho, que es de la empresa.

-Sí, voy, por favor ayuda a la señora a desayunar, en un momento vuelvo.

Chenoa, miraba todo a su alrededor, los libros, las fotografías, una en particular donde estaba Candy, William y ella, en la playa, ese día ella lo recordaba, claro que lo recordaba.

William, entro- buenos días, Chenoa verdad.

-Sí, mi jefe me pidió que trajera esto para firma.

-Sí, deja y lo reviso, toma asiento, perdón por la facha, pero al no ir a la empresa, aún estoy en piyama.

-Sí, no se preocupe.

Cuando irrumpió la señora que cuidaba de Candy- señor, señor, la señora se puso mal, William, dejo los documentos y corrió a la recamara, Chenoa fue detrás, sin pensar.

Al entrar vio a Candy, en el baño devolviendo todo lo que apenas desayuno, se acercó y le puso una toalla, sobándole la espalda, al terminar solo la ayudo a levantarse para ponerla en la cama.

-Lo siento, es solo que no puedo, las náuseas me ganan.

-Sí, amor sabíamos que así, serian depositándola en la cama.

-Chenoa, estaba afuera de la habitación, deteniéndose para no entrar, ella solo quería decirles quien era, pero no era el momento, decidió bajar de nuevo al despacho antes de que William, bajara, con lágrimas en los ojos, aguantando para que no salieran, ya que no sabría que responder.

-William, regreso a su despacho- lo siento, supongo que sabe y es la razón por la cual George le dio este encargo.

-Sí, así es y en verdad lo siento.

William, firmo los documentos y se los entrego.

-Señor, no sé si pueda hacer algo por usted, si es así, solo dígalo.

-Gracias, pero por ahora solo haga su trabajo, es lo único.

-Sí, no se preocupe.

-Creo que nos veremos muy seguido, así que bueno solo le pido discreción.

-Sí, no se preocupe.

En la empresa una mujer llegaba para hablar con George…

-Buenos días, quede de verme con el señor George Johnson.

-Sí, me dijo que en cuanto usted llegara subiera al último piso, a la izquierda.

-Martha subió hasta llegar a la oficina, de George- buenos días vengo para hablar con el señor George.

-Sí, pase la está esperando.

-Martha entro en aquella oficina, …

-Hola Martha pasa, mira William por el momento no está y no creo que en los próximos días pueda atenderte, solo dime ¿Qué necesitas?

-La verdad lo que tengo que tratar es solo con él, no creo que usted me pueda ayudar.

-Bueno dime y yo veré si te ayudo o no, sabes William te estuvo buscando un tiempo y no logro encontrarte, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Yo, estaba escondida.

-¡Escondida!¿ de quién? ¿de William?

-De él y de alguien más.

-Esto tiene que ver con el accidente, la verdad es que el caso se cerró, solo que su esposa quería hablar contigo, de algunas dudas que tiene sobre ese día. Martha yo estoy enterado de todo, así que no te sorprendas, anda dime ¿Cuál es la razón para buscarlo después de tanto tiempo?

-Bien ahora que lo menciona, tengo una información que le puedo dar, solo que voy a querer algo a cambio, usted sabe yo soy una mujer sola y necesito dinero para sobrevivir.

-Claro, pero supongo que esa información que usted tiene es acerca de ese día.

-Sí, levantándose y tomando un vaso de su licorera- puedo.

-Sí, adelante, toma lo que gustes.

-Bien ¿Qué le parecería si le dijera que tengo información sobre su hija?

-George, sonrió – Martha no vengas con cuentos Rouse murió ese día y lo sabes, ya que tu declaraste que el cuerpo que estaba ahí era de Rouse.

-Bien ahí es donde necesitare dinero para darles una información que solo yo tengo.

-George, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y se acercó a ella, arrinconándola- en este momento me dirás lo que sabes.

-No, necesito dinero y mucho, si vas a dármelo te diré lo que yo sé.

-Está bien, ¿Cuánto quieres? Sacando dinero de una caja fuerte de su oficina, ya que le estaban poniendo las fajas de dinero en el escritorio.

-Suficiente como para desaparecer, una vez que hable deberé desaparecer, ya que hay personas que no les va a gustar que hable.

-Está bien, cuál es su precio, solo déjate de juegos y habla ya.

-Este es el precio, en una maleta y le diré lo que ese día paso, minuto a minuto.

-Jajajjajaa, en verdad esto es lo que pides, pero aun no me dice si esto es lo que realmente quiero saber o de que me serviría lo que me vas a decir. No me quieras ver la cara porque tonto no lo soy.

-Bien, Rouse no es esta muerta y yo sé quien la tiene, ella está viva, más aún, tan viva, que les puedo decir donde está.

Continuara…

Chicas, aquí otro capítulo de esta historia, solo les pido paciencia, aunque relato todo mi proceso de lo que fue mi tratamiento, aun así, es muy difícil plasmarlo y aunque no lo crean a veces simplemente no puedo aplazarlo. No sé cuánto tiempo me tardare en terminar este fic, ni si podre subir capitulo cada semana, es la razón que les pido paciencia.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

-Bien, Rouse no es esta muerta y yo sé quien la tiene, ella está viva, más aún, tan viva, que les puedo decir donde está.

-Bien, te veo el viernes a esta hora, yo te daré el dinero que me pides y tú me darás toda la información que necesito, pero no solo eso, donde puedo encontrar a Rouse, si no ni te molestes en venir.

-Claro que vendré pierda cuidado.

George se quedó en su oficina, hizo una llamada…

-Sí, ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Qué me investigues a alguien te veo hoy a las dos en mi despacho.

Chenoa, había llegado a la oficina después de lo de la mañana, con un nudo en la garganta, llego a su computador para checar todo lo de la semana, cuando se percató que no había nada en él, estaba totalmente en blanco, el trabajo de varios meses. Checo que tal vez estuviera en la papelería de la computadora, pero nada.

Cinthia estaba esperando que Chenoa pegara el grito en el cielo, porque había entre ella y Natasha habían borrado todos los archivos, la miraba esperando que se pusiera de nervios o que llorara, pero nada.

Chenoa, se fue hasta donde estaba mantenimiento y le dijo a uno de los que checaba las computadoras que checara la suya, el Ingeniero subió para poder checar por qué se había borrado todo de su computador o a que se debía que la información solo se esfumara.

-Bien señorita, la computadora no tiene nada malo, de hecho, está muy bien, aquí lo que paso es que usted a lo mejor accidentalmente borro toda la información, aunque no se preocupe ya que todas estas computadoras están enlazadas y quedan respaldadas, se lo mando a su mail.

-Muchas gracias, aunque no era necesario si algo tenia Chenoa, es que era muy precavida, lo aprendió en el instituto, ya que sus compañeros eran algo de cuidado y les encantaba hacer pasar un mal rato, así que desde ahí aprendió que siempre tenía que tener respaldo de todo lo que hacía.

-Paso algo Chenoa, una Cinthia con una mirada muy insistente.

-No nada que no se pueda arreglar.

-Mmm recuerda que hay que entregar todo lo que se hizo en la semana.

Cuando George las llamo…

-Chenoa, necesito todo lo de los alemanes.

-Sí, ya lo tengo.

-Trajiste los documentos firmados.

-Sí, aquí están.

-Bien quédate un momento por favor, Cinthia vuelve a tus labores.

Cinthia salió con un mal sabor de boca, se sentía desplazada de la empresa y no solo eso, que ya su jefe no le tenía la misma confianza, desde que Chenoa llego, el solo trataba asuntos con ella.

Natasha, estaba muy ansiosa, pensando que ya pronto correrían a Chenoa, solo era sentarse a esperar, pero la curiosidad le gano, así que fue hablar con Cinthia…

-Bien, dime que paso.

-Bueno ella se nota muy calmada, pero siento que el jefe no tarda en salir hecho una furia, más al saber que toda la información de casi dos meses no está, solo esperar y ver cómo sale de la oficina, no creo que te lo quieras perder.

-No, claro que no aquí me quedare.

Pasaron más de una hora y salió George con Chenoa de la oficina después de tratar asuntos de la empresa, Chenoa solo tomo su bolso para dirigirse a la sala de presidencia para tener una reunión con unos empresarios rusos.

Tanto Cinthia como Natasha, se habían quedado pensando ¿cómo le hizo para recuperar toda la información?, sería que mentía y no había dicho nada a George, pero eso sería imposible.

En la sala de juntas…

-Cuando Chenoa, los saludo se presentó – buenos días soy Chenoa Ligans.

-Mucho gusto Luka Serkin, disculpe señorita usted es familiar de Eliza Liganz. (todo en ruso)

-No, perdón no sé quién es.

-Oh perdón pensé que eran familiares por el apellido.

-No, nada que ver, pero se puso nerviosa por la pregunta que le hicieron.

George, que estaba en todo noto su nerviosismo, ya que usualmente por el tiempo que había estado con ella, jamás se comportaba así, esta vez cometió varios errores, pero al final salió airosa de la junta.

A las dos de la tarde la mayoría salía a comer, menos George que esperaba a una persona en especial, cuando tocaron a la puerta… si pase.

-Bien aquí estoy para que soy bueno.

-Necesito que me investigues a una persona, aquí está toda su información, esto es muy pero muy importante, sobretodo y lo que yo quiero saber ¿dónde está su hija?, aquí también te tengo esto.

-Pero este caso está cerrado, la policía no encontró nada inusual, esta mujer que me pides que investigues ella dijo que su hija jamás estuvo en la casa cuando ocurrió el incendio.

-Es lo que quiero saber ¿Qué paso? Ayer apareció y según ella, la hija de mi socio está viva y ella sabe dónde está, si te digo que tengo una corazonada en todo esto, es por qué lo tengo, esta mujer quiere dinero por decirme donde esta y que fue lo que paso, pero como comprenderás no confió en ella.

-Tú fuiste uno de los investigadores, yo necesito saber que paso, no por mi sino por William, el merece saber ¿Qué fue lo que paso con la niña? Y no solo eso saber ¿dónde está?.

-Yo fui uno de los que se negó a que este caso se cerrara, porque no te muchas irregularidades, pero no tenía nada conque contrarrestar para seguir investigando y mucho menos a las personas que se estaban investigando, una llamada y se cerraba el caso.

-Bien pero ahora ya no están, así que nada te lo impide.

-¿Cuándo veras a esta mujer?

-El viernes, me dejo aquí su contacto, así que te encargo esto lo antes posible.

-Pierde cuidado, yo soy uno de los que quiere armar este rompecabezas.

En casa de los Andlay.

Candy, se levantaba, se sentía muy agotada la quimioterapia comenzaba hacer estragos en su cuerpo, uno de ellos era la perdida de pelo, cuando despertó esa mañana, noto que en la almohada estaba dejando rollos de su cabello y más cuando paso el cepillo, simplemente el cabello se le caía sin más.

Candy, empezó a llorar nunca había sido vanidosa, pero estaba vez le daban un gancho a un símbolo de femineidad que para una mujer es importante su cabello, cuando dejo de llorar se fue a dar una ducha cuando William la escucho que estaba llorando…

William al entrar al baño se encontró con una Candy, recogida en la bañera, con el agua llena de cabello que era de Candy por toda la bañera…

-Hey tranquila, no llores esto solo es un tiempo, después crecerá.

-Es que es mi cabello, llorando desconsoladamente, simplemente no lo puedo detener solo basta con que me pase la mano y el cabello se cae, mira…

-Sí, amor tranquila, ya pasara, después nos vamos a reír de todo esto, ya veras, todo va a estar bien, ven sal del baño que tanta agua te vas a resfriar, ahora más que nunca hay que cuidarte.

-Los niños.

-Mmm ya se fueron al colegio, no te preocupes por ellos, están bien ahora que saben que pasa andan muy juiciosos, llegan y hacen sus deberes sin andar detrás de ellos, vamos a desayunar si, ¿tienes hambre?

-No, la verdad es que no tengo nada de hambre, esa comida que dispusieron solo no me apetece.

-Pero es lo que dicen que es bueno para tu enfermedad, la nutrióloga me dio tu nueva dieta y es por eso, que se tuvo que cambiar el menú.

-Es que solo no me apetece.

-Candy, tienes que comer, anda vamos a la cama en lo que te traen tu desayuno, te voy a secar, cuando paso la toalla para secar su cabello, en la toalla se quedaba gran cantidad de cabello, a William se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de ver esa situación y más aún que el siempre adoraba oler la fragancia que expedía su cabello cuando ella se acurrucaba con él.

Pero debía de ser fuerte, esta era una prueba en la cual ponía a fuego su amor, su matrimonio y sobre todo el apoyo incondicional que como persona debía tenerle, solo tomo la toalla, para que ella no viera el cabello que se había quedado en la toalla y la llevo de nuevo al baño, donde se puso a limpiar la tina, solo se aguantó las ganas de llorar. A el más que a nadie le dolía todo lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella, sus hijos, pero no sabía que esperar ya que el futuro es incierto, solo debía mantenerse firme.

Cundo una visita inesperada llego, con unas flores en la mano, era Dylan que visitaba a Candy.

-Hola buenas tardes, no quisiera ser inoportuno, es solo que quería saber ¿cómo esta Candy?

-Pasa Dylan, ella está bien, subo a ver si esta despierta, para que subas a verla, le dará mucho gusto saber que estas aquí.

William, subió y le informo a Candy quien había venido a visitarla, fue por una pañoleta y le cubrió la cabeza para que no se viera la falta de cabello que ya era innegable, y la ayudo abajar a la terraza, ya que estaba cansada de estar en la cama.

-Dylan ya la esperaba en la terraza que daba al jardín, cuando vio que William la ayudaba a detenerse ya que la misma debilidad no podía andar por si sola. - hola bonita con una banderita blanca, vengo en son de paz, espero que te alegre mi visita.

-Claro que sí, que bueno que viniste a verme.

-Bueno me dije Dylan, Candy te necesita para que la hagas reír y aquí estoy, mira que últimamente se me da más con tus platicas que ahora las doy yo, te extrañan tanto, han querido venir a verte, pero les digo que aún estas débil.

-Sí, solo bajo por ratitos, me cansa todo sabes, la cama, el sillón, hasta comer me cansa, a veces siento que mi alma solo va a abandonar mi cuerpo en cualquier momento de la debilidad.

-Debe ser, pero debes animarte, mira te traje cartistas de los niños, que te esperan, ya les dije que una vez que te recuperes las vas a ir a visitar.

-Candy, solo sonrió, -dime han llegado más jóvenes.

-Sí, ya sabes cómo es esto, mientras sigan vendiendo esa porquería así seguiremos con los jóvenes llenando su sangre de ese mal, pero nonos queda más que ayudarlos, este es el peor cáncer que la humanidad puede tener, claro sin ofender al tuyo.

-Jajajajjajajaj Candy, comenzó a reír, de verdad que viniste hacerme reír.

-Te dije, además que he pensado que un traje de payaso no me vendría mal, no crees.

-Paty, me dijo que se ha hecho cargo de estar al pendiente de los niños, dime ¿Cómo lo están tomando?

-Bueno bastante maduros creo que como lo están tomando, me enorgullecen, son buenos mis niños, creo que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Bueno Candy, debo retírame no porque me quiera ir sino porque te veo agotada, deberás ir a descansar.

-La verdad es que me la paso durmiendo, pero ahorita que pasen los días dice el doctor que el efecto me dejara unos días para reponer fuerzas para la siguiente quimioterapia.

-¿Cuántas te pondrán?

-Aun no lo sé, dice el doctor que va a ir viendo conforme mi cuerpo vaya respondiendo, a veces duele y duele mucho.

-Lo sé, solo debes ser fuerte para salir adelante recuerda que tus terremotos te necesitan y William también te necesita, bien me voy – despidiéndose de Candy al ir a despedirse de William.

-Ya te vas.

-Sí, la noto cansada, serán mejor que la lleves a descansar, bueno me despido dándole un apretón de manos a William. Antes de irse – William…

-Si.

-Animo, aquí tienes un amigo si me necesitas, volteando a ver a Candy a lo lejos.

-Lo sé, y gracias.

Martha estaba ansiosa por que llegara el viernes, sabía que pronto recibiría una gran cantidad de dinero y que con eso tendría asegurado varios años, sin preocuparse por el dinero. Pero lo que ella no sabía que ya se le habían adelantado las investigaciones iban más allá de lo que ella pudiera decir.

En la oficina…

-Bien dime ¿Qué has investigado?

-Te vas a sorprender de todo lo que ya tengo, efectivamente ese día había dos niñas, una la hija de tu amigo y la otra la hija de la cocinera, en este caso Martha, ese día ella la llevo porque no tenía con quien dejarla, ella la llevo a la casa de los Andlay porque Martha tenia temor que su padrastro le hiciera algo.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué mintió? ¿Su hija dónde está?

-Para allá voy, ese día la señora Andlay recibía a unos técnicos, mira aquí el reporte, pero ellos nunca fueron solicitados, las niñas se encontraban en la casa, ellos al verlas no supieron cuál de las dos llevarse optaron por llevarse a las dos.

-Pero solo apareció un cuerpo…

-Ese cuerpo no coincide con ninguno de los ADN, el vaso que me diste donde tomo licor me sirvió de mucho, todas las pruebas las cheque y arrojan que el cuerpo carbonizado no es de ninguna de las dos niñas.

Más aun, ese día salió un avión de los Zarbo para Rusia, el mismo día de la tragedia, hasta donde logre rastrear las niñas estuvieron ahí ocultas hasta que el viejo Zarbo murió, aun me falta la otra parte de la investigación, pero estoy en eso, dame un par de días y quien sabe tal vez y te pueda decir donde esta Rouse Andlay en estos momentos.

En eso, tocaron a la puerta…

-Pase…

-Señor disculpe, pero la señora Martha dice que tiene cita con usted.

-Así, hágala pasar.

El investigador se ocultó detrás de un librero que George tenía en su oficina quería que escuchara lo que Martha tenía que decir.

-Bien Martha es hora de la verdad, dime donde esta Rouse.

-Necesito mi dinero…

-Si aquí lo tengo, sacando una maleta con varios fajos de billetes para dárselos, cuando se los enseño, ella solo se le ilumino la mirada, bien todo esto será tuyo, ahora dime ¿Dónde está?

-En un colegio en Londres, ahí la mandaron junto con mi hija cuando el abuelo murió, están vivas, ahí las han mantenido ocultas.

-Como sé, que lo que me dice es cierto.

-Llame a este número y ahí le contestaran del colegio para que sepan que ahí están, ese día se las llevaron a las dos, a mí me pagaron para que dijera que mi hija, nunca la había llevado a la casa de los Andlay ese día, pero el día del incendio no solo se llevaron a Rouse, sino también a mi Melanie.

-Martha todos estos años lo has ocultado, sabes que si tu hubieras hablado las hubieran buscado, que clase de madre eres, tu hija también la desaparecieron.

-Siiii, diga lo que quiera, pero yo no podía pagar las escuelas donde fueron enviadas, ni en mis sueños las trataron como princesas, lo sé porque me mandaban fotos, sacándolas donde se veían las dos niñas, en diferentes lugares jugando, en la recamara, en el jardín, en la limusina.

Yo solo quería lo mejor para ella y si para eso tenía que mentir lo volvería hacer, ustedes todo lo tienen, viven a todo lujo, cuando yo veía a la niña Rouse, imaginaba que era mi hija la que podía tener todos esos juguetes, sus vestidos, su colegio, la mía no tendría las mismas oportunidades, pero mi hija no tenía nada y ellos prometieron que le darían todo.

-¿Quiénes Martha?, ¿dime quiénes?

-Los Zarbos, el viejo y la mujer pelirroja, Eliza no recuerdo su apellido solo me dio dinero para que desapareciera, también me amenazó que si hablaba me buscaría y me mataría, también tenía miedo.

-Jjajajajaj no me vengas con esas Martha tú lo que menos tenías era miedo, tomando el teléfono -Cinthia comunícame a este número y me pasas la llamada en cuanto la tengas.

Bien Martha si es verdad lo que me dices – te podrás llevar toda esta maleta de dinero, pero si no, créeme que saldrás de aquí, así como viniste sin nada.

-Señor la llamada en la línea. - llamada al colegio San Pablo.

-Sí, buenas tardes necesito hablar con la Madre superiora.

-Sí, ella habla.

-Hola buenas tardes, me podría comunicar con mi sobrina.

-Disculpe.

-Sí, busco a mi sobrina soy el hermano de Eliza Liganz, solo quisiera hablar con mi sobrina.

-Creo que usted esta equivocado la señorita Chenoa, ya no estudia en este colegio, pero me extraña su llamada, usted debe saber que la señorita Chenoa Liganz abandono el instituto hace más de seis meses.

-Como dijo, perdón Chenoa.

-Sí, ella es su sobrina, me da muchísima pena con la señora ya que su sobrina escapo de nuestro colegio, pero no pudimos retenerla más aquí.

-Sí, claro hablare con mi hermana, sé que ella debe estar preocupada, lo que pasa es que no he hablado mucho con ella, estamos un poco distanciados, ya sabe peleas de hermanos, pero disculpe madre por ahí no hay otra señorita llamada Rouse Andlay.

-Ha si ella, al igual que su sobrina se fugaron juntas, solo espero que logren encontrarlas.

\- Si, visitare a mi hermana para ayudar a buscar a mi sobrina, muchas gracias madre.

-A usted, si sabe algo de las muchachas le pido que me lo haga saber.

-Sí, madre yo le llamare para informarle, colgando el teléfono.

-Bien ya ve que lo que le dije es verdad, esa niña existe, está viva y ahora solo tiene que ir por ella.

-Me crees idiota, ellas no están en ese colegio, ellas escaparon desde hace seis meses.

-Bueno esa ya no es mi culpa, digo ahí lo tenían todo, que las hizo escaparse si lo tenían todo, solo tendrán que buscarlas, tomando la maleta para salir.

-¡Martha! Tu no vas a salir de aquí, no hasta que des tu declaración a la policía.

-No, yo le dije que le diría a usted todo pero que no quería saber nada de la policía.

En eso sale el detective – Martha Gómez, queda arrestada, por haber participado en el secuestro de Rouse Andlay, tiene el derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado y que un abogado esté presente durante cualquier interrogatorio. Si no puede pagar un abogado, se le asignará uno pagado por el gobierno. ¿Le han quedado claro los derechos previamente mencionados?

-Yo no hice nada, quedamos que solo me daría mi dinero y eso era todo, yo no sé nada.

-Me la llevare para tomar su declaración con lo nuevo que tenemos será suficiente para reabrir el caso.

-Hay Martha deberás pensaste que te dejaría irte, así como así, después de que ocultaste algo tan importante, te vas arrepentir de haberlo hecho.

Saliendo con el detective de la oficina de George.

Cinthia veía todos los movimientos, al igual que Chenoa pero no entendían nada, George que estaba demasiado alterado fue hasta su licorera y tomo un vaso para verter un poco de whisky, lo necesitaba para seguir con sus investigaciones, fue hasta escritorio y tomo el folder donde estaba la todo lo de Chenoa Liganz, sabía que ese apellido no era común.

Algo le decía que esa chica no era común, pero que interés podría tener Eliza en mandar a Chenoa a trabajar con ellos. La madre superiora dijo que se escapó, a lo mejor y ella sabía dónde estaba Rouse, pero no quería asustarla y que se fuera huyendo de ahí.

-Chenoa puedes venir por favor.

-Sí, señor, levantándose de su escritorio para ir a su oficina, al entrar ahí estaba George con su hoja de vida en la mano, cosa que se le hizo muy raro, pero igual pensó que era por el incidente de la computadora, no le dio importancia ya que había recuperado toda la información.

Señor…

-Sí, pasa siéntate, dime Chenoa tú me platicaste que tenías una hermana, verdad.

-Sí, bueno no es mi hermana de sangre, pero nos criamos juntas, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno me dijiste que necesitaba trabajar y es la razón por lo que te pregunto dile que tiene un puesto en la empresa.

-De verdad, para decirle hoy mismo, ella por el momento está trabajando en la empresa Sanders pero sé que tenía interés de trabajar aquí.

-Sí, dile que se presente lo antes posible, mañana mismo.

Chenoa con una sonrisa en la boca, solo sentó con la cabeza, para regresar a sus labores en la noche hablaría con Rouse, sobre el empleo.

En la empresa Sanders, estaba Rouse muy metida en su trabajo cuando llego el contador mal oliente, para hablar con Max…

-Dime niña esta Max.

-No y que cualquier cosa que necesite solo le marque a su celular, no quiere verlo señor.

-mmm asi que estamos solos.

Rouse, puso una cara de terror al escucharlo y al ver que comenzaba acercarse a ella, Rouse al ver esa acción se levantó de inmediato…

-Aléjese no se me acerque.

-Ven bonita nos vamos a divertir un rato, anda ven acá.

-No, tratando de huir de Sergio que se le acercaba como cual animal salvaje acecha a su presa, la toma de los cabellos y la toma del brazo para someterla.

-No, suélteme no me haga nada.

-Si te va a gustar, te lo pedí por la buena y no quisiste ahora será por la mala, aunque no quieras, metiéndola a la oficina de Sanders donde por más que gritaba nadie la escuchaba, trato de defenderse, pero Sergio por su tamaño solo los golpes de la chica no le hacían nada.

-Que te quedes quieta, solo voy a disfrutar de lo que Max ya disfruto, Rouse lloraba al no poder defenderse, nadie podía ayudarla solo cerro los ojos para soportar lo inevitable, cuando había terminado de ultrajarla, el hombre simplemente se saboreaba los labios y se arreglaba el pantalón.

-Vaya pensé que ya Max te había probado, perdón ahora si me le adelante, pero una de harina por todas las que van de arena, solo te diré que no digas nada y aunque lo hagas nadie te va a creer, saliendo de aquella oficina.

Rouse, lloraba por lo que le había hecho, con la ropa desgarrada, solo se levantó llorando para ir al baño a llorar por lo que el mal oliente de Sergio Robles le había hecho, ni siquiera ella era consciente de lo que había pasado, lloraba desconsolada, casi toda la tarde, tenía pena, vergüenza y dolor mucho dolor, más que físico del alma.

Como pudo salió, de aquel lugar y se fue a su departamento, estaba muy mal al llegar a su departamento solo se desnudó y se metió a la tina, para lavar sus partes y ver sus moretones que en el forcejeo se le hicieron, también como sentía el ardor de su vagina por la penetración, solo se encogió en sus piernas para abrasarse a sí misma.

Muchas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza ¿Por qué a mí? Habiendo miles de mujeres porque le había pasado eso a ella, se sentía morir, porque alguien solo decidió robarle la inocencia de la peor manera que una mujer puede perder la virginidad, solo se quedó ahí llorando sin parar.

En la oficina estaba Chenoa que había quedado de salir con Margarita para ir algún lado a cenar…

-Solo deja y le hablo a Rouse, para que nos acompañe.

-¿Quién es Rouse? Pregunto Margarita.

-Mi hermana, además le tengo una súper sorpresa, que sé que le va alegrar mucho, llamo y llamo, pero no contesto, es raro ella siempre me contesta, a lo mejor llego del trabajo y se durmió.

-Margarita tenia cara de preocupada, solo pidieron de cenar, pero casi no probaba su cena.

-¿Te pasa algo Margarita?, te noto un poco no se mal…

-Hay amiga, que te digo, las cosas en mi casa cada vez están más mal, mi madre cada vez está más enferma y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, es muy difícil solo verla sufrir, solo consumirse en una cama, cuando salgo de trabajo trato de olvidar mi realidad, pero cuando regreso todo vuelve.

-Dime ¿Cuánto necesitas para la operación de tu mama?

-Huy ya te dije que muchísimo dinero, el cual no tengo y ningún banco me daría.

-Por eso, pero ¿Cuánto? Solo para darme una idea.

-Bueno 200 mil dls. Dime quien me los prestaría ni trabajando toda mi vida podría pagar eso y mi seguro no es de gasto médicos mayores, aun así, el solo pagar el deducible es una cantidad fuera de mi presupuesto.

-Pues animo amiga, dios escucha, quien sabe tal vez ocurra un milagro, bueno vámonos mañana tengo cosas que hacer temprano y Rouse no contesta ya me preocupe.

-Sí, yo igual debo de darle de cenar a mama.

Al llegar al departamento Chenoa entro y encontró todo a oscuras, solo el agua que escurría del baño, entro buscando a Rouse llamándola- Rouse…Rouse…Rouse donde estas, cuando vio una pequeña lámpara prendida en el baño y corrió a ver a su amiga, ahí estaba llorando toda mojada, con una navaja casi a punto de cortar las muñecas.

-No Rouse, nooooooo, ¿qué te pasa?, por dios!, que tienes dime ¿Quién te lastimo?

-Solo déjame morir Chenoa, solo déjame irrrrrrrrrrrrr. –llorando.

-No, amiga, no vamos ayúdame levántate de ahí, cuando observo la sangre que tenía en la entrepierna y noto lo que había pasado ¿Quién te hizo esto? Comenzando a llorar.

-No importa solo me quiero morir, solo eso.

Chenoa como pudo, el saco de la tina y la llevo hasta la recamara, no sabía que hacer solo estaba ahí en shock, era su culpa si ella no la hubiera incitado a salirse del instituto, esto no hubiera pasado, ahora su amiga estaba sufriendo por una violación que era evidente.

-Rouse solo dime ¿Quién te hizo esto? Lo conoces, fue acaso tu jefe.

-Noo, el no fue, ya no me preguntes no quiero recordar, solo quiero olvidar.

Chenoa solo la abrazo y se quedó con ella, no sabía qué hacer, ni a quién acudir, por primera vez tuvo miedo, nunca lo había tenido, ni cuando se escapaba en el instituto, ni cuando llego a Chicago. Pero ahora estaba aterrada, no sabía qué hacer, ir a la policía, seria deportada Eliza daría con ella, eso sería alejarla de nuevo de su familia, pero si no lo hacía, Rouse estaba sufriendo así que se armo de valor y llamo a la única persona que creía en ella.

-Sí, diga.

-Señor, - Con una voz temblorosa de los nervios, necesito hablar con usted, necesito su ayuda en verdad no le hablaría si no fuera necesario.

-Dame tu dirección voy para allá.

-Muy lejos de ahí al otro lado del mundo-

Estaba una pareja de enamorados comiéndose a besos…

-Ya Niel no seas así, deja de morderme no ahí no, jjajajajjajajajj

-Vamos deja que yo aproveche ahora que te vayas con mi hermana, te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Solo será unas semanas, no se tu hermana que necedad tiene de ir a ese país.

-Bueno te diré ahí dejo un viejo amor, de esos que no se olvidan, la trajo loca un tiempo y ahora quiere ver si aún tiene oportunidad.

-mmm me pondré celoso, así que tu hermana quiere ir a Chicago solo por un viejo amor, pero a mí me dijo que es por negocios.

-Oh no querido, te diré conozco a mi hermana, pensé que se había olvidado de él, pero no, ni siquiera tú has podido que se olvide de él, la verdad es que el hombre si es muy guapo, no sé cómo le habrán sumado los años, pero te diré era un bombón. Solo que la tonta de mi hermana nunca ha podido retener a un hombre, lo digo porque ni siquiera a ti te ha podido retener.

-Mmm ¿y quien es ese amor perdido?

-¿Porque estas celoso?

-No, si tu fueras el enamorado tal vez, pero siendo ella, solo es curiosidad.

-Bueno un tal William Albert Andlay, te suena.

-Claro que sí, su compañía es una de las mejores en América, sobre todo en Chicago y si el hombre está muy, pero muy guapo

-Sí, lo sé, pero a la tonta de mi hermana se lo gano su niñera, jajjajajajaja la pobre lloro por meses, su rechazo.

Tomas, trataba de tener toda la información requerida por sus jefes que estaban tras la cabeza de Eliza, él era un agente en cubierto, que estaba tras la pista de la mujer que ahora llevaba el mando en los cargamentos de drogas sintéticas que entraban en Europa, su trabajo era ganarse su confianza y saber quiénes eran sus proveedores para capturarlos.

Ya hacía tiempo que se había infiltrado ya que había sido contratado por Andree Zarbo para que la enamorara y pudiera estar cerca paras saber sus movimientos, pero la realidad es que Tomas también trabajaba para la DEA, era su forma de acercarse más a sus fines que era encarcelar a Eliza Liganz.

-Casa Andlay-

Tanto Anthony como Alexander estaban cenando.

-Papa, ¿cómo se siente mama? pregunto Alexander.

-Bien hijo, hoy estuvo más despierta que otros días.

-Papa, ¿crees que ella se recuperar? Pregunto Anthony.

Claro que lo hará, ya lo veras, terminen de cenar y vayas a verla, le gusta que estén con ella.

Los niños subieron a ver a Candy, ella estaba despierta débil pero no tanto como para no disfrutarlos.

-Mama, a dúo… te sientes bien.

-Sí, vengan siéntense a mi lado que quiero abrazarlos, haber platíquenme que han estado haciendo.

-Yo tuve un juego, me hubieras visto enceste varias canastas, soy la estrella del equipo, todos gritaban mi nombre decía Alexander.

-Bueno yo, he estado pintando ya sabes mis dibujos, aunque ahora casi no me siento inspirado, mama recuperate pronto para ir de paseo como antes decía Anthony.

-Sí, mi amor me recuperare lo más rápido que pueda, saben que los amo muchísimo.

-Bueno niños, ya es hora de que se vayan a bañar y lávense los dientes, mama debe descansar.

-Si – a dúo.

-Mi vida, como te sentó la comida.

-Bien ya no la devolví, siento que estoy recuperando fuerzas, solo que cada que me ponen la quimio me vuelvo a sentir mal.

Si, así dijo el médico que seria, pero te noto un poco más despierta que al principio.

-Sí, vamos a salir de esta como de muchas que hemos salido.

-Que haría sin ti, acostándose a su lado para abrasarla y así continuaron hasta quedarse dormidos.

-En el departamento de Chenoa-

-Buenas noches…

-Chenoa solo se acercó a George lo abrazo y se puso a llorar desconsolada.

-¿Pero qué te paso?

-Pase por favor…

George entra al departamento y se sienta en la pequeña sala.

-Lo llame porque no tengo a nadie y no podía llamar al señor Andlay, no ahora con todo lo de su esposa, por eso me atreví a llamarlo a usted. Yo lo recuerdo y lo recuerdo muy bien usted iba a la casa muy seguido, a mi casa.

-¿Me recuerdas? ¿De dónde? ¿Cuál casa?

\- Usted es como si fuera el hermano de mi padre, solo dígame que me recuerda, cuando cumplí cinco años usted me regalo una muñeca con el cabello rosa, dijo que se parecía a mi cuando me la dio, me susurro al oído que cuando sea mayor me pintara el pelo del mismo color para que a mi padre le diera un dolor de cabeza.

-Chenoa, esa muñeca solo hubo a una niña a la que se la di, pero ¡ella está muerta!, ¿cómo puedes recordar algo así, cuando no estuviste ahí?

-Sí estuve, ya que yo era esa niña, yo soy Rouse tío George.

Continuara.

Bueno chicas, aquí el nuevo capítulo, sé que está muy cruel lo de la violación de Rouse, pero desgraciadamente es la realidad de miles de mujeres que pasan por esta situación, cuantas no tienen que soportar las insinuaciones y el acoso sexual, es el pan de todos los días, muchas no se atreven a denunciar atrocidades como esta.

Las espero en el próximo capítulo ya saben por la XEW, Radio.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

-Chenoa, esa muñeca solo hubo a una niña a la que se la di, pero ¡ella está muerta!, ¿cómo puedes recordar algo así, cuando no estuviste ahí?

-Sí, estuve ya que yo era esa niña, yo soy Rouse tío George.

George estaba en shock al escucharla, pero ¿cómo paso? Al verla con sus ojos, sus facciones dios ahí había estado todo este tiempo, solo se acercó para abrasarla, hija donde te han mantenido todo este tiempo vamos dime.

-Fuimos llevadas a una mansión con mi abuelo, él nos dijo bueno a mí que mis padres habían muerto y que mi nombre no era Rouse si no Chenoa, así comenzaron a llamarme solo fui dejando mi nombre atrás.

-Dios ni siquiera puedo créelo llevamos años pensando que estas muerta, tus padres sufrieron muchísimo con tu perdida, creo que todos, pero tengo tantas preguntas, que no sé por dónde empezar.

-Lo sé, pero ahora lo importante no soy yo, si no Rouse, ella, ella – comenzó a llorar.

-¿Quién es Rouse? ¿de quién me hablas?

-De la otra niña que también se llevaron, ella estuvo siempre conmigo, cuando nos escapamos del instituto la traje conmigo, arrastrándola a este lugar, yo con la necedad de que yo quería encontrar a mis padres, pero ahora ella, ella…dios porque pasan estas cosas.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Ella fue violada, necesito que me ayudes, ella se quiso suicidar, llorando desconsolada.

-Cálmate llévame con ella… George cuando entro en aquella habitación, vio aquella muchachita que había sido agredida y ultrajada sexualmente, solo se acercó para acariciar su cabello, era una niña aun, como alguien podía serle algo así a una criatura.

Tenemos que denunciar esto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rouse, señor Rouse Andlay.

-George quedo en shock, con su nombre ¡dios! No era el hecho de que la hubieran ultrajado, sino que ese ultraje fue desde que le habían quitado su verdadero nombre ya que el de ella era Melanie Miller, la hija de Martha.

Te tengo que llevar a denunciar lo que te hicieron, también con un médico ver si no tienes lesiones.

-Noooooo, por favor no, no quiero me da vergüenza, tengo muchísima vergüenza no quiero ver a nadie, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, no lo hagan por favor.

-Está bien, está bien, no lo haremos solo dime quien lo hizo, sabes quien fue.

-No, solo no quiero recordar, solo déjenme no quiero hablar en este momento.

-George, solo suspiro. – tranquila pediré que venga un médico a revisarte, puedes estar lastimada.

-Rouse solo movía con la cabeza en negación, nooo, nooo, no quiero que nadie me toque por favor, solo que no me toquen.

-Está bien tranquila, Chenoa por favor tráele un té, para los nervios.

-Chenoa fue hasta la pequeña cocina para preparar el té para Rouse, después de un rato de quedarse dormida, solo salieron a la pequeña sala para seguir con su plática…

-Hija, debemos decírselo a tu padre, le vas alegrar la vida ahora que las cosas están tan mal, un poco de alegría en sus vidas no les va a caer nada mal.

-He pensado en hacerlo es solo que, al verlo así, con sus problemas no he querido abrumarlos, aparte que es miedo a que no me creyeran y más miedo a mi madre.

-¡Madre!

-Sí, Eliza, ella se ha encargado todo este tiempo de alejarme de todo lo que yo conozco, me dijo que ella era mi madre, cuando llegue a la mansión ella se encargó que el abuelo, me cambiara el nombre, pero sabía que mi abuelo me heredaría todo, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, ella me mantuvo oculta solo esperando, ahora lo sé, esperando a que yo cumpliera la edad para que le pudiera ceder el emporio.

George, solo se agarraba la cara y la cabeza eso parecía un cuento de terror, tanto odio de parte de ella y pensar que en un tiempo el alentó a William, para que ellos tuvieran una relación en la cual desencadeno todo eso, en parte también es su culpa.

-Sabes ya es tarde, debo regresar a mi casa, mañana prepara tus cosas, las llevare a otro lugar donde sé que estarán más cómodas, no acepto una negativa, este lugar es pequeño y es muy peligroso, así que mañana te llevare a uno de los departamentos de la compañía, también hay que hablar con William.

Acercándose a Chenoa para darle un beso en la frente, vamos hija todo se va a resolver, tranquila, también Rouse estará bien, hablare con una terapeuta para que la atienda, solo descansa por ahora, mañana vengo por ti.

-Casa Andlay-

Candy, se levantaba al mirarse al espejo era simplemente una vista aterradora, no tenía pelo y su semblante era muy pálido, la ceja casi al punto de desaparecer, así como sus pestañas.

Solo suspiro, pero se mentalizo, -solo es un tiempo- solo es un tiempo, se sentía débil, su cuerpo había sufrido uno estragos terribles estaba tan delgada, cuando William entro a la recamara llevándole el desayuno.

-Amor, amor.

Solo tapo su falta de cabello con una pañoleta, para salir de aquel baño, que para ser franca hasta pena le daba que la viera.

-Candy, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Todo, todo me pasa que no se, me estoy dando por vencida, cada vez duele más y mi cuerpo siento que ya no responde a tanto medicamento, no solo es que tú sabes ahora me siento fea, sin color y deprimente.

-Vamos desayuna, saldremos.

-Salir ¿A dónde?, no menos así, todo mundo se me quedara viendo, no.

-Bueno ya lo sabrás, solo debe importarte que estés bien.

Al terminar de desayunar se vistió y salieron a una tienda muy peculiar, era una tienda de pelucas, donde había de todos los colores, tamaños, rubias, castañas, algunas onduladas o lacias, en fin, había un mundo.

-¿Pero qué? esto

-Bueno quiero que te sientas mucho mejor de ánimo y creo que puedes hasta jugar con la cuestión de que hasta te puedes ver diferente, tomando una peluca negra larga y poniéndosela, listo toda una morena, hay mi esposa se puede enojar.

-Candy, por primera vez sonreía algo que hace mucho no lo hacía, buscando entre todas una que fuera ideal para ella, encontrando una de pelo lacio, casi de su tono de pelo y corta, ideal para no sentirse mal consigo misma. – esta mira que linda esta, poniéndosela y viendo que con tan solo el usarla le subía la auto estima.

También, escogió otras dos, muy parecidas para poder cambiarlas, compro unos maquillajes para pintar su ceja y al menos cubrir la falta, de bello fácil.

William, al verla wow, pero donde está mi esposa, creo señorita que usted me va a causar un problema si ella nos ve, dándole un beso, que hasta la que los estaba atendiendo le dio ternura de verlos como jugaban con sus creaciones.

Al salir de ahí la llevo a que la maquillaran y arreglaran para ir a comer a un restaurant, el cual, la gente del lugar no dejaba de mirarlo, ya que algunos lo podían reconocer, pero ¿quién era la mujer que lo acompañaba? Ya que Candy lucia diferente, siempre había sido de cabellera con risos muy largos, pero ahora su peluca la llevaba corta y lacia.

En una mesa no muy lejos…

-Pero esto es inaudito, ¿Cómo es posible que se exhiba así con otra mujer? mira cómo se porta de cariñoso con ella.

-¿Quien? De que me hablas, mujer.

-De aquel hombre el señor Andlay, ¡dios! Si su esposa supiera de verdad que no tiene vergüenza, ha, pero esto no se queda así, iré a saludarlo a ver qué cara pone, el muy infiel.

-No, mujer que vas hacer…

-Buenas tardes señor Andlay ¿Cómo está su esposa? Mirándolo con desdén, supongo que…

-Hola señora Magda, ¿como esta? Una Candy, muy sonriente.

-Oh perdón Candy, te confundí pensé que eras otra persona, que pena, la verdad, acercándose su esposo para ir por ella.

-William, gusto saludarte.

-Señor Carraill, el gusto es mío, vaya así que vinieron a comer.

-Sí, mi esposa se sintió un poco mejor, así que decidimos salir de la rutina.

-Pero como querida ¿estas enfermas?

-Sí, señora Magda un poquito, pero ya voy de mejoría.

-Hay que bueno, te vez muy hermosa, ni siquiera puedo ver que lo estés, tu tan linda, bueno nos retiramos, solo quisimos saludar, vámonos Maswell, deja de molestar a los Andlay.

-Pero yo…hay esta mujer, nos vemos que estén bien.

La pareja de rubios solo sonrió…

-Te digo que esta lacia que está a mi lado, me iba a causar muchos problemas con mi esposa, debí llevarte a un lugar más privado.

-Jjajajjajajaj solo por hoy quise ser tu amante.

-Mmm, lastima le soy muy fiel a mi esposa.

-Ni modo, sonriendo.

-En la oficinas-

Cinthia, por favor llama al portero de los departamentos al sur de la compañía y pide que preparen el departamento de presidencia, con servidumbre, también con seguridad, que no entre nadie que no sea invitado, con enlace a la policía por si acaso.

Cinthia anotaba todo en su libreta, para después esparcir su veneno, - disculpe señor Chenoa no se presentó hoy a trabajar, ni siquiera se reportó.

-Sí, ella tiene mi permiso para faltar, está arreglando sus cosas porque va a mudarse, así que todo este arreglado para esta tarde.

-Sí, señor… mudarse ¿A dónde?

-Al departamento que te estoy pidiendo, a donde más, Cinthia casi se cae de la impresión, Chenoa se iba a mudar al departamento más lujosos que la empresa tenía, para empleados de suma confianza o de los inversionistas que llegaban y deseaban hospedarse, pero ¿Qué tenía esa niña? Que todo lo obtenía así de fácil, muy intrigada del porqué de esa situación, como era posible que ella fuera a disfrutar semejante propiedad.

Al salir comenzó a llamar para hacer las especificaciones de su jefe, pero con algo atorado en la hiel que se le notaba a leguas su molestia, cuando de repente llego Natasha…

-¿Esta George?.

-Sí, solo que va a salir, va a ir por esa chiquilla, disque para llevarla a vivir al departamento de presidencia de la empresa.

-¿Queee? Lo dices en serio, aquí hay gato encerrado y muy grande, no será que tu jefe la quiere de amante, digo desde que llego esa chiquilla, se la pasa saliendo con ella a todas partes, sabes que debemos prevenir a su esposa, no es posible que él, se salga con la suya.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero si lo hago sabrá que fui yo la que le dije, puedo perder mi puesto.

-No, si la señora la tienes de tu lado, mira una vez que ella sepa que le es infiel con su asistente, ella te lo va agradecer y no solo eso, tal vez te de un ascenso, ella abogara por ti y a él no le quedara más remedio que aceptar que tú eres una aliada de su esposa.

-No, lo sé, la verdad no conoces a mi jefe, es capaz de correrme, yo no diré nada.

-Bueno no digas nada, yo se lo diré, a mí no tiene porque tu jefe correrme, además para que no es discreto, digo a quien se le ocurre llevar a su amante a un departamento de la empresa para tenerla, digo podía retar algo en otro lado.

-Sí, de eso tienes razón, maldita chiquilla mira que meterse con su jefe para conseguir lo que quiere.

George, salía de su oficina ya que iría por Chenoa, al salir se topa con Natasha…hola Nat, necesitabas algo, porque voy de salida.

-Sí, pero no es urgente puedo esperar, veo que llevas prisa.

-Sí, pero no regresare hasta mañana, así que dime.

-No, espero hasta mañana no preocupes.

-Ok, Cinthia hiciste lo que te pedí.

-Sí, ya están haciendo la limpieza, para que llegue…

-Así, está bien, nos vemos, antes de irse volteo y la miro – Cinthia espero discreción.

-Claro, pierda cuidado. Ya cuando vieron que se fue…- viste entonces si lo quiere para que sea su amante, claro y es por eso que no regresara, se la va a pasar toda la tarde con ella, si así son los hombres de infieles, pobre de su señora y ella toda una prostituta con su carita de yo no fui.

-No, si quería pescar al pez más gordo solo que como no ha venido ya no pudo, si la vi cómo le coqueteaba a William, en el restaurant y en el coche cuando nos fuimos después de la fiesta si hasta lo espero, pero como no pudo, eligió a George. Pero no te preocupes Cinthia yo me encargare de llamar a su esposa y decírselo, esa mosca muerta no debe quedarse aquí en la empresa.

George llegaba al departamento de las muchachas, tocando para entrar, al hacerlo ya Chenoa lo esperaba, estaba muy deprimida por la situación.

-Como sigue Rouse.

-Mejor es solo que aún está muy triste y deprimida que no sé qué hacer.

-Pediré que una terapeuta la ayude con esto, hija debe ir al doctor o denunciar.

-No, ella no quiere, está muerta de la vergüenza.

-Pero no fue su culpa, lo que paso no fue su culpa, pero si no denuncian él lo volverá hacer, se lo hacer a alguien más.

-Sí, pero si ella no quiere yo no puedo obligarla, no me ha querido decir quien fue y no quiero presionarla.

-Está bien, sé que ella lo hará cuando esté lista, ese maldito no puede andar por ahí sin que pague lo que hizo, pero si ya están listas vámonos, pediré que vengan por sus maletas.

-Solo son pocas cosas, así que no vamos a batallar en llevarlas.

-En la oficina de MAX SANDERS-

Max llegaba a su oficina como cuando observo que no estaba su secretaria, ya desde la mañana observo que no estaba, miro su reloj, pasaban de las tres, se metió las manos a los bolsillos, ¿pero que se ha creído? ¿Qué no pensaba venir a trabajar? Estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, comenzó a llamarle a su celular, el cual no contestaba.

Solo se centró en trabajar, pero no podía ni concentrarse, ¿estará enferma? Se preguntaba en la cabeza, se puso a escribir, pero nada solo no podía concentrarse, seguía pensando el ¿Por qué no fue a trabajar? Si ella era muy puntual, jalo su saco y salió hasta la entrada para tomar su coche, para ir hasta donde su departamento.

Cuando llego observo que Rouse, salía con una manta y una joven la ayudaba a subir a un carro, con las iniciales Andlay, su intriga fue mayor al reconocer a George, que subía a ese auto, pero ¿que tenía que ver con su secretaria?

Siguió el auto a una distancia considerable, los vio cuando bajaron hasta un edificio propiedad de los Andlay, pero acaso ella tenía algo que ver con ellos, ni siquiera recordaba su apellido, hasta eso no le dio importancia, solo tomo su auto y siguió su camino, cuando fuera a trabajar le preguntaría.

Pero al regresar a su oficina algo le rondaba en la cabeza, el ¿Qué hacia ella con George?¿que tenía que ver con él? Abrió su archivero para sacar un folder con la hoja de vida de Rouse, ni siquiera lo había revisado, cuando vio hasta arriba nombre completo: Rouse Andlay White, dejo caer el folder, pero, pero ¿Qué hacia esa niña trabajando para él? Si su padre era dueño de un conglomerado de empresas en telecomunicaciones.

Sera que Rouse era alguna hija oculta de él y es por eso que no la tenía en su compañía, quizás solo era una niña rebelde que se le escapaba de las manos a los Andlay, pero él no había escuchado que él tuviera una hija, fue a checar en su computador y tecleo empresas Andlay, la primera noticia la hija muerta de William Albert Andlay, niña muerta tras un incendio en su casa, Tragedia en la casa Andlay y así varios titulares, pero y entonces esa niña.

Tenía tantas preguntas que se hacía, pero solo no las podía responder, estaba por salir cuando una figura masculina llegaba a su oficina, con una sonrisita…

-Mi querido Max, veo que tu secretaria no vino a trabajar hoy, es una pena me hubiera gustado verla.

-Solo te lo diré una vez, solo una vez, no te le acerques ni siquiera la veas, porque créeme que soy capaz de matarte, ¡escuchaste! Mirándolo con muchísima rabia.

-Me vas a decir que tu gusta, debe ser, es una muñequita ya sé, pero bueno tratare de acerté caso, solo vine a decirte que no tarda en llegar Eliza Liganz, solo te vine a preguntar si no has cambiado de idea.

-No, ya te dije que con ella no quiero negocios, así que te pido que te vayas, a dios gracias que en un mes se vence el plazo y ya no tendré que aguantarte.

-Por eso siempre serás un mediocre, ya te lo había dicho verdad, burlándose.

-Sí, si, sí, pero ya vete y cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.

Al salir Sergio, solo le guiño el ojo, Max solo contaba los días para que dejara su empresa de una vez por todas, pero ahora solo tenía pensamientos hacia Rouse, así que se puso su saco y se dirigió, hasta donde el edifico que las vio.

Ya en el departamento Rouse dormía y Chenoa platicaba con George…

-me siento tan culpable, yo no debí arrastrarla hasta aquí, ella no quería solo que mis ansias por descubrir la verdad la anime a venir conmigo.

-Hija no es tu culpa, ni de ella tampoco, solo que en cuanto mejore debemos ir a denunciar, ese maldito debe pagar por lo que hizo, las cosas no deben dejarlas así.

-Lo sé, pero solo hasta que ella quiera, antes no.

-Hija debo hablarle a tu padre sobre ti, él debe saber que estas viva y bien.

-Sí, pero me da miedo que Eliza me encuentre y no solo eso, les haga daño, ella es muy peligrosa, lo sé porque cuando Andree hablaba con mi abuelo le decía que ella, se estaba convirtiendo en la dama del oro blanco, ese término solo se los da a las que se dedican a la mafia, también cuando iba a verme la acompañaba un hombre de esos que se dedican a matar gente.

Yo, yo tengo tanto miedo, no por mi sino por ellos, que es la razón por la cual no me he acuerdo, también la enfermedad de mama, que sentí que solo lo abrumaría con todo lo mío como para darles más preocupaciones.

-No, hija no estás sola, no tengas miedo que no que ella ya no podrá hacerte nada, créeme además yo también estoy para protegerlos, abrasándola con mucho cariño.

-Debo irme, solo descansa en lo que yo hablo con William tu solo dedícate a Rouse, me cuesta llamarla así, sabes Chenoa, no sé porque te cambiaron el nombre.

-Supongo que tiene un fin, mi abuelo me puso el nombre de su hija fallecida, decía que me perecía mucho a ella.

-Sí, algo escuche de eso, solo que no pusimos atención porque cuando peleamos tu custodia después de que la ganamos ellos desaparecieron. El maldito de Andree siempre estuvo al tanto de todo.

-Pues de que yo llegué con mi abuelo solo lo vi un par de veces, pero escuchaba que Eliza los nombraba seguido, sobre todo a la esposa de Andree, Marcia.

-Chenoa, tu sabes quienes son Andree y Marcia.

-No, solo sé que era hijo de mi abuelo, mis tios supongo, mi abuelo es padre de mi mama Candy, no es así.

-George carraspeo, ante eso, es mejor que vaya hablar con William, te sacara de las dudas que tienes, mejor espera hablar con él, dejando el departamento para llamar a William…

-Si George dime.

-Tenemos que hablar es urgente.

-Pero no quiero dejar a Candy, sola podrás venir a la casa.

-No, es mejor que lo hagamos fuera, es muy delicado, mejor ven hablar conmigo a la empresa.

-Está bien, llamare a una Enfermera.

-¡William!

-No, nada te espero…

-Los niños en la escuela-

-Hey tu Andlay, ordenado a Anthony, con varios muchachos más grandes en la cancha, dame esa pelota.

-Yo, déjenme, tratando de rescatar su mochila.

-No, no llores, se hombrecito, anda tenemos unos dulces que queremos obsequiarte, mira unas gomitas, que se te gustaran, un alumno de dos años más mayor que él.

-No, quiero gracias.

-¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Qué no quieres? No te estamos preguntando, si quieres permanecer al equipo deberás comerlos, ahora ten llévatelos, para cuando te apetezcan.

Anthony, si sabía que eran esos dulces ya que su madre siempre les decía que contenían, que por fuera podrían ser unas dulces cualquieras, pero por dentro podrían contener sustancias adictivas, así que lo que hizo Anthony, fue hasta al baño y los arrojo a la taza del baño para desaparecerlas.

-Anthony, que querían esos muchachos, vi que te estaban molestando, no deberían estar en esta cancha, la de ellos está del otro lado.

-No, les hagas caso, se defenderme y ni una sola palabra a mama de esto.

Alexander, solo negó con la cabeza, solo si no te molestan porque si es así, le diré a Papa, entendiste.

-Sí, no te preocupes, vámonos ya no tardan en llegar por nosotros.

En la tarde llegaba Max hasta el edificio, donde en la entrada estaba un hombre de seguridad…

-Disculpe busco a la señorita Andlay, se encontrará.

-Quien la busca.

-Maximiliano Sanders.

El de seguridad llamaba a Chenoa para informarle de quien se trataba…

Chenoa, bajaba al vestíbulo, topándose de frente con Max Sanders al verlo solo pronuncio…

-Tu, con cara de sorpresa. -Pero como ¿Qué tienes que ver con Rouse?

-Soy su jefe, estoy preocupado por ella, nunca falta al trabajo y no se presentí que algo le paso, pero que haces aquí y con Rouse.

-Ella es mi hermana, es por eso que vivimos juntas, nunca imagine que tu fueras el jefe de Rouse. Solo se tapó la boca y comenzó a llorar, acaso tú, tu, ¡oh por dios! No, tratando de regresar al ascensor, las lágrimas fluían, al recordar en como encontró a Rouse, aunque le dijo que no había sido su jefe, pero aun asi por el miedo, pudo callar ante ese hecho.

-Espera, no te vayas.

-No, me toques, no vuelvas acercarte a Rouse, escuchaste porque si lo haces soy capaz de matarte.

-Pero de que me hablas, dime está bien Rouse, solo dime…tomando su mano para no dejarla entrar al ascensor. -todavía lo preguntas después de lo que le hiciste, acaso tomar a una mujer a la fuerza puede ser satisfactorio.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dijiste?

-Chenoa llena de lágrimas, tu ultrajaste a Rouse ¿no es así?

Max comprendió lo que había pasado, si el único que pudo haber hecho una cosa tan despiadada era el contador Sergio Robles, el muy maldito había abusado de Rouse, por eso iba a burlarse de él, si ya había cometido su fechoría.

Chenoa, escúchame yo no le hice nada a Rouse, solo vine para saber cómo esta, solo dime ¿como esta?, por favor, con cara muy afligido.

-Entonces, no fuiste tú.

-No, ¡dios! No jamás podría hacer una cosa tan horrible como esa, no tengo necesidad de eso, sé que no me conoces, solo nos vimos una vez en aquel antro, te acuerdas en Inglaterra, ese día te vi, pero nunca vi a Rouse, sino la recordaría, ella comenzó a trabajar conmigo hace algunos meses.

-Chenoa se limpió las lágrimas, si me dijo y estaba muy contenta, pero ahora le arruinaron la vida, está destrozada.

-Déjame verla, solo eso, me siento responsable de ella.

-Está bien, pero solo si ella quiere verte, si ella no desea verte, no podrás verla.

-Está bien.

Al entrar al departamento observo el lujo de aquel departamento, ahí confirmaba aún mas sus sospechas.

-Iré a ver a Rouse le diré que estas aquí, solo espera, Chenoa jamás imagino, que aquella persona con la que charlo en ese antro seria el mismísimo jefe de Rouse, mucho menos que se encontrarían, pero en las peores circunstancias.

-Al entrar vio a Rouse, metida en la cama, acostada muy deprimida.

-Rouse hay alguien que quiere verte.

-No, conozco a nadie, no quiero a ver a nadie.

-Vamos, anímate es tu jefe, el está aquí vino a verte.

Rouse comenzó a llorar, no, no, no quiero verlo, él sabe que yo, nooooo, dime que no lo sabe, me muero de la vergüenza, Chenoa porque le dijiste.

-Rouse, él lo dedujo, solo así, perdón no quise.

-Dile que no quiero verlo, así no, no puedo

-Pero porque, digo él te animaría un poco, no crees.

-Que no lo entiendes Chenoa, yo, yo lo amo, estoy enamorada de Max Sanders, pero ahora ya no podre mirarlo a la cara, cubriéndoselas con las manos.

-Rouse, si él está aquí es porque le importas, el realmente está muy preocupado, anda debes verlo.

-Rouse, se armó de valor, aun en su estado deseaba ver a Max, aunque le dolía que ya no habría más, ya que ella no volvería a ese lugar nunca, está bien hazlo pasar…

-Chenoa fue a llamarlo para que pasara, - puedes pasar.

-Gracias, entrando en aquella habitación, donde se encontraba Rouse.- Hola ¿Cómo estás?

-Rouse al verlo solo se puso a llorar, Max solo acudió abrazarla, la puso en su pecho para consolarla, sabía que estaba muy herida y lo necesitaba.

-Rouse, mírame, solo mírame, dime ¿fue Sergio Robles?

-Rouse solo contesto con si, como un suspiro, fue el, poniéndose a llorar.

-Ya no llores, que esto lo va a pagar ya veras, no se va a quedar así, solo tranquilízate. - pensando lo voy a matar.

-En la oficina de George-

-Hola George, dime que eso tan urgente que me tienes que decir.

-Siéntate por favor, mira esta foto…

-Pero esta foto es de Rouse, cuando estaba pequeña solo que esta casa, nunca la lleve a ninguna casa como esta, aquí ¿Dónde es?

-En la mansión Zarbo, en Rusia.

-Pero esto no es posible, la niña nunca estuvo tanto tiempo con ellos como para que hayan podido llevarla, ¿Qué es esto George? un montaje.

-No, esa fotografía es muy real, tomada meses después de la tragedia.

-¿Queee? me estas queriendo decir que…

-Sí, amigo Rouse está viva y está aquí, es una joven encantadora.

-William, se tuvo que para para reaccionar, me estás diciendo que mi hija, está viva, sonriendo ¿Dónde, donde esta?

-Aquí en Chicago, ya la conoces, ella es Chenoa, la chica que trabaja como mi asistente.

-William, tuvo que sentarse de nuevo, ¡Dios! Me falta el aire, desanudando la corbata.

-Tranquilízate, te lo contare todo, solo debes de estar tranquilo.

-Sí, lo sé, es solo que la impresión.

-Sí, a mí me paso lo mismo, te llevare con ella.

-Dime que no estoy soñando, que de verdad es ella, que es mi hija, que está viva, si Candy siempre me lo dijo, yo nunca le creí, comenzando a llorar, de alegría y a la vez de culpabilidad de no haber creído en Candy. Vamos George cuéntame todo ya que esto es un milagro, entre tanta pena.

Así, George le comenzó a contar sobre como pasaron los hechos y de que Martha ya estaba esperando su condena.

En otro lado de la ciudad un par de mujeres se entrevistaban con una dama, que las esperaba en un café…

-Señora Natalie, Sra. Natalie Johnson.

-Aquí estamos, una Cinthia y una Natasha ansiosas.

-Sí, díganme cual es la urgencia, a que debo su llamada.

-Señora bueno si la citamos aquí es para prevenirla, la verdad es que me vi en la penosa necesidad de informarle lo que está sucediendo.

-¿De qué me hablan?.

\- Cinthia comenzó -Bueno señora, lo que pasa es que su esposo, bueno como usted sabe yo soy su secretaria y el…

-Tiene un romance, - hablo Natasha- tiene un romance con su asistente Chenoa y no solo eso, la tiene viviendo en uno de los departamentos de la empresa, de hecho, le dio el más lujoso, el que está al sur de la ciudad.

-Natalie, no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Cómo mi esposo? Con una chica, pero el, no.

-Sí, señora yo misma hice que lo prepararan, sino me cree vaya usted misma y confirme lo que estamos diciendo, desde que llego esa chiquilla, él se la pasa de arriba para abajo, con esa prostituta, la lleva con él a todos lados, es más soy testigo de cómo se porta de cariñoso con ella, hemos ido a varias reuniones y no para de hacer saber a los demás que tiene algo con ella.

\- Natalie, se para con la frente en alto, muchas gracias por infórmame, yo daré punto final a este asunto, ustedes no se preocupen, me retiro.

-Crees, que funcione ahora que lo sabe.

-Hay Claro, que mujer va a querer que su esposo tenga a su amante en su oficina, vas a ver que ella saldrá de la empresa antes de que cante el gallo, un muy sonriente Natasha, solo espera y veras.

William, llegaba con George al edificio donde se encontraban las muchachas, para verse, estaba muy nervioso, esto era un milagro, su niña, su hija viva y no solo eso, se había convertido en una joven hermosa, pero ¿cómo no la reconoció?

Al llegar William, toco y al abrir salía Max Sander de aquel departamento…

-¿Pero tú que haces aquí?

-Yo, solo vine a ver a Rouse, lo siento vendré otro día, digo sino le molesta.

-De eso, después hablamos, pero la verdad solo quiero que te mantengas lejos de mi hija, lo más que puedas, mirándolo a los ojos. Max solo se retiró de aquel lugar.

-William, Chenoa nos espera.

-Sí, entrando y cerrando aquella puerta.

-Chenoa salía con una taza de té, cuando vio a William parado viendo hacia la ventana, cuando se escucho el tronido de la taza que caía al suelo, volteando a ver a Chenoa, quedando paralizado, eres…eres… Rouse…verdad…tu eres mi hija… con lágrimas en los ojos, solo llegando a ella temblando de la emoción, para abrasarla.

-Chenoa, solo asintió con la cabeza, igual corriendo al encuentro …papa…papito…te extrañe tanto…que no sabes, cuanto anhele este encuentro, llorando cayendo los dos sentados en las rodillas.

-Te amo, hija, no sabes cuánto me dolió tu partida, dios te arrebataron de nuestros brazos, Rouse, mi Rouse… te amo hija…

Chenoa, solo sentía ese aroma tan familiar que recordaba cuando era niña ese aroma, que nunca olvido y que siempre estuvo presente en sus recuerdos, tocaba sus cabellos, su cara yo volvía abrasar.

-Porque no me lo dijiste en cuanto me viste.

-Porque no me ibas a creer, simplemente no podía llegar y decir, hola aquí estoy, si ni siquiera tengo mi nombre, yo ya no soy Rouse, sino Chenoa Zarbo, llorando amargamente…

Continuara.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola chicas aquí esta lo prometido, de verdad en este último que plasme hasta llore de verdad, miren que soy dura, pero ahora si me gano la emoción, así que este capítulo está lleno de mi sudor y lágrimas, literal ya que hace un buen de calor.

Bueno los espero en el próximo capítulo ya saben por la XEW, radio.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

-Porque no me lo dijiste en cuanto me viste.

-Porque no me ibas a creer, simplemente no podía llegar y decir, hola aquí estoy, si ni siquiera tengo mi nombre, yo ya no soy Rouse, sino Chenoa Zarbo, llorando amargamente…

-Los dos estuvieron así por un buen rato solo llorando por los recuerdos perdidos, fueron años, en donde hubieran querido que el tiempo no pasara, regresarlo para poder estar de nuevo en el punto exacto cuando los separaron y cambiar la historia, aunque ya no era posible.

Se sentaron en uno de los muebles y William abrazaba a su hija, contándole como nacieron sus hermanos, como su mama Candy, se veía hermosa con su embarazo, cuando nacieron, como cada uno de los chicos a pesar de ser gemelos eran tan diferentes de uno del otro.

-Hasta que Chenoa, se acordó de Rouse, - Papa Rouse, ella ¡dios! Me duele tanto lo que paso, ella fue ultrajada y lo peor es que yo tuve mucha culpa de eso, ya que yo la arrastre hacia aquí para poder encontrarlos.

-Hija no te culpes, dime sabes ¿quién fue?

-Ella, no me quiere decir, pero tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo.

-No, lo tengas, mi amor ya estoy aquí, de ahora en adelante estaré para ti, en eso el teléfono de William sonó…

-Señor, la señora se puso mal, tiene muchísima temperatura, debe venir.

-Queeee, voy para haya de inmediato, hija vendré mañana a visitarte, tenemos muchísimo de que hablar, tengo que ir con tu madre, pero por favor solo no te vayas de aquí, siiii mirándola a los ojos.

-Puedo ir, quiero ver a mama.

-Hija, no solo déjame preguntar al médico si es posible darle esta noticia tan maravillosa, en cuanto me digan que sí, te llevare a nuestra casa, si mi amor, tocando su cara, sin poder creer que la estaba viendo.

Vamos William, ve con Candy, yo me quedare con ellas un rato más, debo hacerle unas preguntas a Chenoa.

-Sí, te veo mañana, hija, si no fuera porque debo irme hasta me quedaría, tengo miedo de despertar y que solo sea un sueño

-No, papa, no lo es, aquí estoy, mañana te veré, si, anda ve con mama.

George, se quedó con las muchachas diciéndoles como la seguridad estará las 24 horas del día, que cualquiera que no sea invitado no podía entrar y que cualquier cosa, su teléfono estaría a su disposición, también le dijo que por ahora se quedara a cuidar a Rouse, en lo que las cosas avanzaban, que una vez que todo estuviera más tranquilas, las dos tenían que entrar a la universidad.

-Pero tío, la verdad yo puedo hacer las dos cosas, puedo seguir trabajando, además me gusta mucho, no me lo puedes negar.

-Hay hija, veras que tu padre te dirá lo mismo, aunque ahora como están las cosas un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal, de verdad.

-Bueno ahí está, yo te siguiere ayudando, solo dame unos días, para ver si Rouse mejora y quiere ir a terapia, también de que debe hacer su denuncia, pero todo esto es con tiempo.

-Sí, hija no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, nada de lo que paso lo es.

Ya William llegaba a su casa, cuando entro a la habitación, vio que Candy, estaba con muchísima temperatura, además que se la había pasado vomitando más de la cuenta. – mi vida, que te pasa, te llevare al médico de inmediato.

Candy, fue ingresada en el hospital, para controlar los síntomas, que tenía, ya que sus defensas estaban demasiado bajas.

-Doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposa?

-Bien, no te asustes, es normal estas bajas por la quimioterapia, ya la estamos atendiendo, su cuerpo está reaccionando, tal pareciera que está mal, pero no es así, al contrario, su cuerpo esta reaccionado, aunque no está de más estar alerta.

-Doctor, hay algo que quisiera consultarle.

-Claro, pasemos al consultorio.

-Ya en el consultorio William, le contó todo al doctor, desde cuando el accidente, hasta su aparición, pero lo que quería saber es si no le haría daño si le dijeran que su hija, jamás murió, que estaba viva.

-Seré honesto William, la historia que me cuentas es extraordinaria, pero ahora que Candy, se entere podría ser contraproducente, ya que su corazón y algunos órganos están recibiendo un bombardeo de medicamento, que una noticia así ahora, lejos de hacerle bien podría alterarla y causarle algún daño, más a su corazón, ella esta débil.

Te aconsejo que esperes unos meses, para darle una noticia así, de que ella mejore y su cuerpo funcione mejor, yo te autorizare para que se lo comentes.

-Gracias doctor, si por eso quise consultárselo antes de decirle, una cosa así.

-Bien Candy, pasara la noche aquí, mañana por la mañana si ya no tiene temperatura podrás llevártela.

-Gracias, la verdad me asuste.

-Animo, esto así es, de verdad todo va bien.

-La cerradura de la puerta al entrar la llave sonó, dando clip, entrando a su casa donde George, miro a su esposa, que estaba en la sala mirando por el ventanal para la calle, donde miro cuando su carro aparco.

-Mi vida, pensé que estabas dormida, es tarde.

-Sí, así es, pero no te preocupes, te estaba esperando, apagando su cigarro que posaba en el cenicero.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu día?

-Bueno, tuve una larga charla con dos mujeres por la tarde.

-Así, amigas tuyas, dejando su maletín y quitándose el saco, para desanudar su corbata.

-Bueno amigas, no, sabes más bien conocidas, ¿tienes hambre?

-No, cene antes de llegar.

-Sí, supongo y dime ¿Qué dice tu amante?

-George se le quedo mirando en una pieza. – mi queeeee…

-Tu amante, eso dije, avanzando hacia a cocina, mirando que su esposo iba tras ella. ¿quieres café?

-Sí, prepárame uno y cuéntame ¿Cómo está eso de que tengo una amante?

Natalie, vertió el café en dos tasas y se sentó enfrente de George. - si como dije, que me dijeron que tienes una amante, muy joven, por cierto, así Chenoa se llama, tu asistente, -sorbiendo de la tasa de café…

-George, igual le dio un sorbo a la tasa de café, saboreando la bebida y ¿Qué más?

-Bueno que la tienes viviendo en uno de los departamentos de la compañía, que es una lagartona, que se acuesta contigo para… así ya me acorde, conseguir lo que quiere, que eso es obvio no es así, dinero, lo que quiere es dinero, -mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro un viejo como yo, no soy capaz de levantar otro tipo de pasión, no es así, digo para mis 47 años, aun puedo tener una amante por mí, no crees. – mirando a su esposa.

-No, juegues con mi paciencia, que créeme que estoy muy molesta, realmente lo estoy.

-Querida lo sé, se te nota en la cara, sabes mi amante, es tan bonita, si vieras es muy inteligente, jajajajajjajaj. – dime ¿Quién te dijo?

-Para que, las vas a correr.

-No, por el momento.

-Cuando me case contigo, me dije si Natalie, George es el hombre perfecto, el que jamás te va hacer una cosa así, el que nunca te mentiría y hasta la falta de hijos que siempre me mantuvo inquieta, aun me duele que no pude darte un hijo.

-Sabes que eso, nunca me ha importado.

-Déjame continuar…

-Cuando, me dijeron que no podía darte hijos me culpe demasiado, pero ahora te puedo decir, que … mejor hombre no pude encontrar, dejando su taza para ir a sentarse en las piernas de su esposo, comenzando a besarlo – George te amo y lo sabes verdad.

-Hay pensé que no me lo dirías.

-Dime ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Hermosa sabes, mañana te llevare para que la veas, dios ha crecido es una hermosa joven que ni yo puedo creer que es la misma niña que cargábamos, cuando íbamos a casa de William.

-Tengo tantas ganas de llenarla de besos, mi amor soy tan feliz, esto es un milagro, sé que la noticia ayudara a Candy, a mejorar.

-Sí, pero aun no podemos decir nada, hasta que William se lo diga primero.

-Sí, lo se…

-Ahora dime quienes fueron las que te dijeron, esa sarta de tonterías.

-Hay no me lo vas a creer, tu secretaria Cinthia y una tal Natasha.

-Así, que Cinthia junto con Natasha, sabes hace poco note cosas, pero no estaba seguro, Chenoa no me dijo nada, pero los de informática me dieron un reporte, que no me gusto, pero ahora sabrán quien soy yo y antes de abrir la boca lo pensaran dos veces antes de hacerlo.

Sobre todo, Cinthia que confiaba en ella, pero de esta no se salva, mira que querer llenarte la cabeza de tonterías, ni siquiera saben que yo no doy un paso, sin que tú no lo sepas, pero sé que la envidia que le tienen a mi niña, es lo que las está matando.

Cuando sepan que a la que quisieron sabotear, fue nada más, ni nada menos que a la dueña de la empresa, chicas tontas, piensan que nunca me di cuenta de cómo han acosado laboralmente a Chenoa y no solo eso, que atentaron contra la empresa.

En el departamento de Chenoa, las dos platicaban…

-Rouse ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No sé, la verdad es que creo que, si iré al médico que dice tu tío, pero la denuncia aun no estoy lista, tengo mucha vergüenza.

-Bueno, me dijo mi tío que hay un lugar en la empresa para ti, solo esta que quieras.

-Sí, sabes lo mejor que debo hacer, es alejarme de la empresa de Max y hasta de él.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Bueno Chenoa, a ti te gustaba, eso no se me pasa, desde que lo viste tú me dijiste que te gustaba y era la razón de venir aquí.

-No, Rouse, digo solo lo vi una vez, pero él no fue la razón, sé que tú lo amas y la verdad es que en sus ojos vi lo mismo, sé que tú eres importante para él, no sé, pueden darse una oportunidad.

-No, creo que lo mejor es alejarme de él, lo amo, pero él no es para mí, de hecho, lo siento él pone una enorme barrera, la cual no puedo traspasar.

-Bueno descansa, ya después vemos que sucede, entonces trabajarías con mi papa y mi tío.

-Sí, claro que sí.

-Abrasándose una a la otra…

Al siguiente día, daban de alta a Candy…

-Amor, que susto me diste.

-No te preocupes amor ya estoy bien, ya llevo varios meses con la quimioterapia, así que aun mi cuerpo reaccionara diferente conforme pase el tiempo.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Qué tienes?

-William, tenía una sonrisa que no podía ocultar y no solo eso, un brillo en sus ojos, que no se le escapaban a Candy. – no nada que podría tener.

-No sé, te noto contento.

-Bueno, que este bien no es suficiente motivo para estar feliz.

-Sí, bueno es que la verdad, siento que hay algo que no me quieres decir.

-No, estés pensando cosas, es solo que ya escuchaste al doctor tu cuerpo está reaccionando, entonces es el motivo por lo cual estoy feliz.

-Está bien, ya vamos a casa que deseo ver a los niños.

Los gemelos, eran unos niños que la verdad no tenían problemas más que los de un preadolescente tenían, amigos, deportes, escuela, no se metían en problemas y trataban de no meterse en problemas.

Cosa que sus padres agradecían, a raíz de la enfermedad de su madre se habían vuelto demasiado independientes, tanto en su persona, como en la escuela ya casi no pedían ayuda y trataban de no molestar, pero eso a Candy, le rompía el corazón ya que sentía que se estaba perdiendo parte de la vida de sus hijos.

Ya al llegar a su casa, los dos estaban ayudando a preparar el desayuno, Juanita la nueva cocinera les enseñaba como prepararlo…

-Hola, mis amores.

-Mama, que gustos que regresaras, los dos corriendo a abrasarla.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti mami, dijo Anthony.

-Y yo mama, si vieras que ni dormí de estar pensando en ti mami, decía Alex.

-Hay mis niños, estoy bien no se preocupen, dice el doctor que es porque mi cuerpo está reaccionando.

-Sí, amor, pero, aunque diga eso el doctor tú te debes de cuidar ok.

-Sí, mi vida, lo sé, pero siento que estoy mejorando y eso me anima.

-Bueno amor, ya que tus hijos están aquí y que los niños no tienen escuela yo iré a la empresa, no puedo postergarlo más.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes que mejor compañía no podría tener, díganme que me hicieron de desayunar.

-Yo hice el jugo- Alex.

-Yo aprendí, hacer huevos con jamón dice Juanita que me salieron deliciosos tienes que probarlos – decía Anthony.

-Bueno, desayunare aquí.

-De verdad mama, desayunaras con nosotros.

-Sí, me siento bien así, que a desayunar.

UNA PAR DE SEMANAS DESPUÉS…

Chenoa, había decidido que ya era hora de regresar a su puesto cuando llego Cinthia la recibía de no muy buena manera.

-Vaya hasta que regresaste, digo espero y tu puesto si te esté esperando.

-Eso precisamente veré en este momento, tocando para entrar a la oficina de George, el cual la recibía con los brazos abiertos.

-Hija pasa, dime ya pensaste lo de ir a la universidad para arreglar todo y lo hagas como las chicas de tu edad, no se diviértete, entren las dos, sabes que se puede.

-No, tío la verdad es que te lo dije, quiero ayudar a mi papa, aquí en la empresa, estuve muchos años encerrada en un internado, que lo que menos quiero es estar es lejos de ustedes, irme a una universidad donde estaré en una casa lejos de nuevo, no.

-Sí, te entiendo y bueno ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-Bueno he pensado que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora, en lo que se pueda decirle a mama quien soy, sé que está un poco mejor y solo están esperando a que el doctor autorice que podamos darle la noticia.

-Sí, bueno, pero trabajar, hija tu no lo necesitas y lo sabes.

-Sí, pero que hago mientras tanto, esperar a que mi papa me vaya a visitar, comerme las uñas mientras tanto, no puedo hacer eso, además esta Rouse que quiero sacarla del departamento, creo que a ella también le hará bien trabajar.

-Está bien, pero solo si tu padre está de acuerdo.

-Ya hablé con él y me dijo que si, que haga lo que yo quera.

-Bueno que te parece si, te mando con él, digo William ya va a estar viniendo a la empresa, se tu asistente, para que estés más cerca de él.

-De verdad tío, se puede hacer eso.

-Claro, si tu serás dueña de todo esto, tus hermanos y tú, terminaran trabajando en este negocio, así que lo correcto es que empieces a trabajar en presidencia, a tu padre le dará muchísima alegría que trabajes directamente con él.

-Y Rouse, tío mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

-Bueno ella, trabajara para mí, sabes no puedo quedarme sin asistente.

-Sí, gracias abrasándolo, cuando Cinthia sin previo aviso entro a la oficina viéndolos abrasados, carraspeo cof, cof, cof. Perdón señor lo buscan.

-Ha si, miro a Chenoa – anda ve hacer lo que te dije, que de lo demás yo me encargo, - Cinthia que preparen una oficina en presidencia.

-Sí, señor disculpe ¿para qué nombre se rotulará la puerta?

-Para la señorita Chenoa, sonriendo.

-Ha claro, si en un momento, ¿Qué le digo a la persona que lo espera?

-Que me espere, que no estás viendo que estoy ocupado.

-Sí, claro señor, saliendo de la oficina con una rabieta que explotaba…

-Pero tío, ¿Por qué eres así? Si de hecho no me puede ver y con esto peor.

-Tu, no te preocupes que yo sé lo que hago, oye me comentaste que tu amiga Margarita la de recepción estaba interesada en ocupar otro lugar en la empresa.

-Sí, te lo comente y la pobre necesita el puesto, su mama está muy enferma.

-Dile que vaya a recursos humanos y que inicies las pruebas para que sea mi secretaria, que la empresa le dará la oportunidad de estudiar lo que ella guste para que después ocupe un puesto mejor en la empresa.

-De verdad tío, hay hasta siento que estoy abusando.

-Hija…

-Sí, ya se, que esta empresa es mía, sabes tío, hay algo que aún no les comento.

-Dime hija.

-Bueno en unos meses, deberé tomar la sucesión de mi herencia la que me dejo mi abuelo, eso atraerá mucho a ya sabes quién.

-Déjame y hablo con tu padre de eso, no te preocupes, sabes que se resolverá.

-Bueno me voy, no me gusta dejar a Rouse sola, mañana vendré a la empresa para empezar a trabajar, saliendo de la oficina.

Al verla Cinthia estaba que explotaba del coraje, ahora hasta trabajaría en presidencia, cuando llegaba Natasha a verla…

-¿Qué tienes? Hasta parece que viste un muerto.

-Bueno te vas a morir cuando te cuente, sabes quién trabajara en presidencia.

-No, ¿Quién? sacando una lima de uñas y comenzar a limárselas.

-Bueno Chenoa, te suena el nombre.

-Queeee, ¿Cómo es posible eso?

\- Creo que tiene muy enamorado a George, hoy los encontré abrasándose, aquí en la oficina, si la chiquilla bien que sabe cómo obtener lo que quiere.

-Sí, claro quiere al pez gordo, por eso quiere estar cerca de William, sabes ya regreso no vine como antes, pero ahora con esa chiquilla cerca, no, ha no, primero la saco a como dé lugar de aquí.

-Pues apúrate porque ya hasta oficina tendrá, ya la mando arreglar para ella, si los hombres son tontos.

-¿Cuándo se presentara.?

-Mañana.

-Mmm, no la dejare es astuta, pero tendré que hacer algo más, ya veo que la esposa de George no hizo nada, claro le ha de ver negado todo y ella de tonta le creyó.

Max Sanders, no dejaba de pensar en Rouse…

-Pero en que estás pensando Max, ella solo es una joven, no piensa que su padre jamás lo permitirá, pero solo no puedo quitármela de la cabeza, sacando su saco para ir a visitarla, cosa que se venía haciendo recurrente.

Al llegar al departamento, solo suspiro – toco la puerta y Rouse ya le abría la puerta.

-Hola, solo vine a saludarte.

-Sí, pasa, te preparare un café.

-Si, por favor créeme que, extrañado tu café por las mañanas, ¿Rouse no piensas regresar?

-Rouse encendía la cafetera – mirándolo y negando con la cabeza.

-Claro supongo que tu padre debe haberse negado a esa posibilidad, ¿no es así?

-Max, el señor Andlay no es mi padre.

-¿Cómo? Si llevas su apellido.

-Rouse, comenzó a narrarle todo lo que sabía, cuando termino, ahora te diré, no quiero regresar porque tengo miedo que, bueno tu sabes me quiera volver, comenzando a llorar.

-Max se acercó para abrasarla – no, no llores yo nunca lo permitiría deja que yo te cuide, solo déjame estar a tu lado, mirándola a los ojos y acercando sus labios para besarla, beso que ella acepto fue dulce al hacerlo.

Pero en un arrebato, solo reacciono no, perdón, no quise yo, es solo que…

-Yo quería Max, de verdad lo deseaba.

-Sí, pero tu aun eres muy niña que no, perdón.

-Max en un par de meses cumpliré 18, creo que ya no soy tan niña.

-Sí, pero yo soy muy mayor que tú, Rouse te llevo casi 15 años eso es un mundo, no puedo ser tan desgraciado, no tu eres una niña para mí.

-Solo déjame demostrarte que no soy una niña y que, en el amor no hay edad, volviéndolo a besar.

Maximiliano, sabía que con Rouse no podía sobrepasarse, así que, si la oportunidad se le estaba dando, esperaría el tiempo que sea necesario para estar con ella.

-Solo esperemos a que sea tu tiempo, sí, yo esperare todo lo que sea necesario para estar contigo, si, a que tu estés lista, abrasándola.

Rouse se sentía dichosa, después de vivir un infierno, ahora la vida la recompensaba con el amor que tanto había deseado.

Eliza, bajaba de un avión para llegar a Chicago con su amante Tomas Briseño…

-Amor bueno ya llegamos, vas a ver que te vas a divertir.

-Eso espero amor, eso espero.

Mira ahí está la limosina, que nos llevara al penhause, pedí que fuera lujoso como a ti te gusta bebe.

-Sí, claro, sabes amor debiste invitar a tu hermano.

-No, quiero que esto, aparte de negocios sean como unas vacaciones, solo eso, oye amor no sé, pero mira me entraron unos nervios terribles, de que lleguemos me preparas ese te, que me envió tu madre, solo con eso me tranquilizo.

Si, mama siempre me lo daba es impresionante como me dormía de inmediato cuando me lo daba y no solo eso, la energía que me daba después.

-Sí, es solo que siento que me ha hecho tan bien, si amor en canto lleguemos te lo preparo.

En otro lado del mundo…

-Señor el reporte de Tomas, dice que llegaron a Chicago.

-Sí, ya está todo, para que esa maldita pague de una sola vez todo lo que ha hecho.

-Sí, solo vivimos para eso, decía Marcia.

Los dos, ingresados en una clínica atendiéndose de un mal, que a pesar de que se atendían con los mejores médicos, ya estaban en la última etapa, la enfermedad se les había presentado y solo estaban esperando su tiempo.

-Solo le pido a dios, que me de vida para verla tras las rejas y que de una vez pague todas las que debe.

-Así será, yo solo quiero que deje en paz a mi hija, para que ella pueda ser feliz, sé que le provocamos muchísimo daño, pero en ese tiempo, no solo estábamos viviendo una vida loca, sino que después del diagnóstico, sé que estoy pagando todo lo que le hice a mi hija y a su padre.

-Creo que la vida nos está cobrando todo y lo único que nos toca es resarcir un poco todo lo que hicimos.

Entraba la enfermera, señores ya los medicamentos fueron suministrados, deben cuidarse sus defensas están muy bajas, de seguir así, la enfermedad avanzara más rápido.

-Sí, lo sabemos, pero trataremos de estar bien.

-En la empresa Andlay-

Llegaba Chenoa junto con Rouse y los recibía George con los brazos abiertos como siempre y llevaba a Chenoa para que ocupara su lugar en su nueva oficina…

-Pasa hija, espero y te guste.

-Bromeas tío si esta hermosa.

-Sí, bueno ya tu decidirás que le cambias, también hay una para ti Rouse, ya que las dos ocuparan un lugar en esta empresa, solo que tu trabajaras como mi asistente.

-Muchas gracias don George.

-Vamos nada de gracias, ustedes son las que nos ayudaran con nosotros, por cierto, hija tu padre quiere hablar con las dos. – dirigiéndose a su oficina.

-Papa…

-Mi amor, ven acá abrasándola, ya deseaba verte, no sabes cómo quisiera que pasara el tiempo, para que tu madre este mejor y contarle, sé que se va a molestar mucho, pero por ahora es por su bien.

-Lo sé, papa, lo sé y ¿que querías hablar con nosotras?

-Bueno lo primero, quiero darles la bienvenida así que aquí solo trabajaran lo necesario ya que las dos asistirán a la universidad y no hay discusión, también Rouse, asistirás a un grupo de ayuda para superar todo lo que te ha pasado, mira en este lugar Chenoa tu madre trabajaba con grupos de jóvenes con traumas, el chófer te llevara cada que tengas sesiones.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-Nada que agradecer sé que saldrás adelante, también checaremos todo sobre tu desaparición, deberán ir a declarar claro yo estaré con ustedes, para regresarles sus verdaderas identidades.

-Bueno papa, si no te molesta nuestros nombres quisiéramos mantenerlos ya que nos acostumbramos, además el abuelo así me llamaba y no me acostumbraría a que me llamen de otra manera.

-George podrías llevar a Rouse, a conocer la empresa…

-Sí, claro vamos Rouse te daré un tour por todo el edificio.

Ya cuando se quedaron solos William, comenzó la plática con Chenoa.

-Hija, sé que tu nombre talvez lo puedas conservar, pero tu apellido es importante que lo cambies, al menos que lo quieras conservar.

-Bueno papa, la verdad es que al cumplir los 18 mi abuelo me heredo un imperio, el cual sé que al aceptarlo también recibiré el odio de esa mujer, pero lo quiero hacer, sé que con ese dinero puedo hacer mucho bien.

-Hija, tu sabes de donde proviene ese dinero.

-Sí, papa cuando estaba chica a pesar de no saber mucho, alguna ve escuche unas platicas y hablaban de que era de la mafia rusa, decidí investigar a lo que llegue que esa fortuna proviene de ahí, pero sé que, si no se la entregó a Eliza, la puedo ocupar para hacer el bien, sabes hay personas que necesitan ayuda.

Hay personas que están esperando una operación, medicamentos no sé, podre hacer bien de algo que proviene del mal, una vez que esa mujer se vea sin dinero, sé que va enloquecer, pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme con ella si es necesario.

-Hay hija, sabes que no es necesario, pero si ya lo decidiste, lo aceptare, aunque me cueste llamarte como Chenoa no como Rouse, pero sé, que tú tienes una muy buena razón para hacer las cosas así, continuaron abrasados cuando de repente alguien entro sin avisar…

-Oh perdón, no sabía que estabas ocupado.

-Natasha, dime que se te ofrece.

-Bueno si estas tan ocupado, te parece si vengo después, -mirándolo con insistencia, muy molesta por ver ese cuadro que a todas luces se veía que Chenoa y el estaban en una situación comprometedora.

\- Más tarde no estaré así que dime, soltando a Chenoa y entre dientes diciéndole que iría a ver a Rouse. – con la misma él, le contesto – si ve…saliendo Chenoa de su oficina.

Al quedarse a solas con Natasha – Bien dime.

-Eh bueno, lo que pasa, es que, bueno como no has venido a la empresa hay cosas que se han quedado rezagadas, pero aquí te tengo una USB, donde traigo todo para que lo apruebes.

-Sabes, antes tenía tiempo para hacer eso, pero ahora la verdad de eso se encarga tu jefe directo, te pido que vayas con él para que lo revises, por ahora no me hare cargo de nada de eso, espero que entiendas.

-Claro, por supuesto, perdón no debí venir a importunarte.

-Sí, no, tienes otra cosa que ver conmigo puedes irte a tu trabajo, sin ponerle atención y mirando su computador.

-No, eso era todo.

-Bien, cierra la puerta al salir.

-Sí, levantándose para salir ya cuando iba a cerrar la puerta.

-Natasha…

-Sí, dime volteando a verlo.

-Para la próxima, que quieras entrar a mi oficina, tocas antes de entrar.

-Sí, claro.

Natasha, salió furiosa de la oficina de William, odiando cada vez más a Chenoa, que no sabía ni con quien desquitarse, a la hora de la comida fueron a la cafetería de siempre, Natasha le contaba todo a Cinthia, sobre todo que estaba que trinaba del coraje.

-Te lo dije o no, ahora va por William, es una maldita trepadora.

-Sí, yo los vi en la misma situación con mi jefe, no sabes ahora resulta que le va a saltar al jefe mayor, esa chica no tiene escrúpulos, ahora hasta se trajo a una amiga, si las vieras como se pasean por la empresa, que no sabes y mi jefe que parece adolecente con ellas, exhibiéndose.

-De verdad, hay que coraje, pero esto no se quedara así, ya verás si la esposa de George no hizo nada, pero no sabes cómo reaccionara la otra esposa.

-Queeee la esposa de…

-Sí, ella me imagino que no sabe nada de esta tipeja.

-Sí, pero a ella no la podemos citar, así como así, es diferente, si nos descubren ahora si nos corren.

-Pues correré el riesgo, además no tengo nada que perder y mucho que ganar, una que lo descubra y que le pida el divorcio, dos la chica sale disparada de la empresa, tres así el quedara libre para mí, te imaginas si me logro casar con William.

-Mmm, si ya sé, por dónde vas, pero también debes hacer las cosas bien.

-Sí, pero nada que las cámaras de seguridad, no tomen.

-Sí, pero en la oficina de George y en la de William, no hay cámaras adentro.

-Sí, pero en las demás del edificio en alguna se debieron haber descuidado, solo voy hablar con alguien para que me saque las fotografías.

Los días pasaron hasta convertirse en semanas, las chicas seguían con su rutina, pero algo estaba mal con Rouse ya que últimamente se había sentido un poco mal, en las mañanas cuando se levantaba, tenía ascos y mareos.

-Rouse, ya llevas varios días así, eso no es normal, deberías ir al médico.

-No, es nada, solo deben ser parásitos, algún virus en el estómago, pero si iré, solo no le digas nada a Max sino él, va querer llevarme.

-¿Cómo vas con él?

-Bien sabes, es muy paciente y sobre todo que me cuida, me siento protegida con él, me acompaña a mis sesiones, no sabes cómo me apoya.

-Me da gusto, que las cosas entre ustedes vayan bien.

Eliza, había pagado varios detectives privados para buscar a las chicas y uno de ellos dio con ellas…

-Sí, dime que me tienes.

-Las dos chicas viven en el departamento de los Andlay, al sur de la ciudad, también trabaja con ellos.

-Así que los encontró, pensando - maldita sea, así será más difícil que me seda su parte de la herencia, - pero dígame cuál de las dos tiene más acceso a William Albert Andlay.

-Bueno no se sabe, las dos tienen el mismo trato, así que es difícil saberlo.

-Sí, pero Chenoa, es inteligente ya deben saber quién es Rouse, auch, ach. ach, pensando- se me está colando de las manos, debo de actuar rápido, tendré que obligarla, pero ¿Qué hare? Debo pensar cómo voy hacer las cosas.

Casa Andlay…

-Candy, recibía en un sobre cerrado, que al abrirlo se quedó en shock, en todas se veía a William abrasando a una mujer, en todas las fotografías, la joven se veía de espaldas algunas no eran muy visibles, pero en un par de ellas se veía muy claramente como ella se posaba en su pecho cuando se abrasaban.

No, no, él no puede hacer una cosa así, el no, se cambió y pidió al chófer que la llevara a la empresa, debía hablar con William, pero no en la casa, sus hijos no querían que se enteraran de nada, ya mucho estaban sufriendo con lo de su enfermedad, como para aparte se enteren de algo de su padre.

-Pero señora, usted no debe salir y menos sola.

-No estaré sola, mi esposo me espera en su oficina.

-Bueno siendo así, la llevare…

Al llegar subió hasta presidencia, su secretaria no estaba en su puesto había ido por unas copias, Candy abría la puerta cuando vio con sus propios ojos como William, estaba parado abrasando a una joven, que solo alcanzo a decir William, cayendo desmayada en el suelo.

Continuara…

Bueno chicas, ya sé que se las hago cardíaca pero ya estamos en la recta final de la historia, no saben lo difícil que me ha resultado hacer esta historia, pero ya mero acaba, aun así, la he disfrutado muchísimo.

Bueno las espero en el próximo capítulo ya saben por la XEW, Radio.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

William estaba con Chenoa platicando…

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?, de verdad que esta espera me está matando.

-Mi, amor no te desesperes si, pronto solo deja que ella se recupere y platicare con ella de la situación, anda mi amor no me hagas puchero, -abrasándola en su regazo cosa que siempre hacia desde que supo que era su hija.

Se, que me estoy tardando, pero sabes que está enferma y no puedo solo decirle quien eres tú, pero no te creas me muero por decirle la verdad. - cuando de repente se escuchó que abrieron la puerta.

Al llegar Candy, subió hasta presidencia, su secretaria no estaba en su puesto había ido por unas copias, Candy abría la puerta cuando vio con sus propios ojos como William, estaba parado abrasando a una joven y escucho lo que estaban hablando, ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba pasando su esposo estaba con otra mujer, que solo alcanzo a decir ¡William!, cayendo desmayada en el suelo.

William, al verla solo corrió a verla – Mi amor, Candy ¡Por dios! Mi vida, rápido hija, pide ayuda vamos llama al 911 pide una ambulancia. Una hora después estaba hospitalizada le aplicaban un medicamento para estabilizarla…

-Doctor como esta mi mujer.

-Dentro de todo está bien, solo que recibió una impresión muy fuerte que hizo que se desmayara, pero ya está estabilizada, no se preocupe, no tardará en recuperar el conocimiento, solo trate de no alterarla.

-Doctor es que paso algo, William comenzó a narrarle al doctor todo lo que paso, en su oficina.

-Bueno siendo así, hable con ella, pero trate de que no se altere por favor, podrán pasar dos cosas que la noticia la altere más o, en definitiva, la ayude a sopesar esta carga de la enfermedad, así que hable con ella dígale la verdad.

Candy, abría los ojos y William, estaba a su lado tomándole la mano – mi amor ¿cómo te sientes?

-Candy, le quita la mano de la suya y se voltea dándole la espalda – sabes que lo que más me duele es que estés conmigo por lastima, si no, quieres estar conmigo está bien lo acepto, pero no te quedes solo porque me tienes lastima, eso no voy a poder soportarlo, -comenzando a llorar.

-Mi, amor escúchame y quiero que me mire a los ojos, anda bonita voltea a verme, el también comenzó a llorar, solo quiero que me veas a los ojos. –Candy volteo a verlo- sabes que jamás te tendría lastima, si lo que más deseo es que estés bien, no sabes cómo le pido a Dios que sanes, para tener nuestra vida vuelva a su curso, pero juntos, si amor junto a ti.

Candy te amo, jamás abra nadie más en mi corazón, de verdad que si por mi fuera te doy mi salud, para que tu estés bien, quisiera ser yo el que este en esa cama, mi vida de verdad que nunca en mi mente cruzo el estar con alguien más.

-¿Quién es ella? Dime, ¿desde cuándo estas con ella?

-Candy, no hay nadie entiende, ella no es lo que tú crees, yo jamás te haría una cosa así y me duele que lo creas de verdad.

-Te vi, escuche lo que le decías, que ibas hablar conmigo, ¿me quieres dejar?, está bien, no te culpo si no, al contrario, esta enfermedad es muy difícil, te entiendo más por el hecho que tú y yo, no tenemos intimidad, lo sé, pero no esperes te amo tanto que estoy dispuesta a darte tu…

-SsShhh, no digas más, William se levantó y Chenoa entro temerosa a la habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a Candy.

Candy, solo la miro le recordaba a alguien, pero aun no caía en cuenta quien era, si no que Chenoa comenzó a cantar… I love you, baby, and if it's quite all right

I need you, baby, to warm these lonely nights

I love you, baby

Trust in me when I say

I love you, baby, and if it's quite all right

I need you, baby, to warm these lonely nights

I love you, baby

Trust in me when I say

I love you, baby

I love you, baby

I love you, baby, and if it's quite all right

I need you, baby, to warm these lonely nights

-Te acuerdas, que me la cantabas para poder dormir.

-Candy, solo comenzó a llorar sin parar, sabía quién era ella, la reconocía era su hija, no sabía ni como paso, pero era su hija, solo levanto sus brazos para poder abrasarla –hija mía, Rouse, mi niña, -llorando sin poder parar.

-Amor, amor, sé que estas muy emocionada, pero debes controlarte, ya que te puede hacer daño.

-Es que, como puedes pedirme tal cosa, si siento que el corazón se me va a salir, ¡Dios! Gracias, estás conmigo, estas aquí, mi hija.

-Sí, mama soy yo, Rouse –llorando de la emoción.

Ya cuando se habían calmado Candy, no dejaba que Chenoa se apartara de su lado, ya que si era un sueño no quería despertar, -solo dime que no estoy soñando.

-No, mamita, no estas soñando, aquí estoy llenándola de besos en la cara.

-Hay, es que siento que creo que me morí y estoy en el cielo, es ¿acaso eso?

-No, amor no, estas aquí con nosotros de verdad – verdad hija.

-Sí, así es.

-Que malo eres, desde cuando lo sabias, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

-Amor, si lo sé, desde hace algunos meses, es que me dijo el médico que no era bueno para tu corazón, solo que ahora que te llevaste esa mala sorpresa, que no me quedo de otra que decirte la verdad.

-Ohhhh, mi vida perdóname, es que yo recibí ese sobre el cual William lo traía en la mano, pero no lo había abierto por estar tan preocupado por el desmayo de Candy.

\- William, lo abrió y observo las fotografías tomadas en diferentes lugares de la empresa. -No, mi amor, yo en tu lugar también hubiera pensado lo peor, así que no te disculpes, - pero por dentro estaba que explotaba del coraje- esto le tenía que poner un freno, pero ya, así que hablaría con George sobre qué hacer y poner en su lugar a las que hicieron esto.

-Hija dime, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Quiénes te llevaron? Dime porque yo no entiendo, tantos años pensando que estabas muerta, que yo siempre en el fondo de mi corazón, lo supe, supe que estabas viva.

-Chenoa, comenzó a narrarle desde que fueron por ellas, como las dos fueron llevadas hasta Rusia, después que su abuelo falleció, fueron llevadas hasta ese internado donde estuvieron varios años, como después se escaparon y los comenzó a buscar hasta que dio con ellos.

-Mama, ya no soy Rouse Andlay, si no Chenoa Zarbo, el nombre que me puso mi abuelo, espero que no te enoje que aún lo quiera conservar, pero tiene un fin.

-Hay hija, a mí el nombre es o que menos me importa si no, el hecho, que este conmigo, -mirando a William- con nosotros.

-Candy, amor debes descansar, anda que te va hacer daño ya habrá tiempo de platicar.

-No, nooooo, no, hija no te vayas, quédate conmigo, anda si, estaré calmada solo quédate aquí.

-Mama, no puedo tengo que cuidar a Rouse, está pasando por un mal momento y pues solo me tiene a mí, que te parece si vengo mañana, me quedare todo el día.

El doctor entro…

-Hola Candy, ¿Cómo te sientes? - checando sus signos vitales.

-Bastante bien doctor, ahora más que nunca, solo deje que me vaya a mi casa, estere bien.

-No, por el momento no, estas un poco alterada, así que no quiero otro susto como el de esta mañana, te quedaras un par de días y de ahí vemos.

-No, doctor.

-Amor, si es necesario te tienes que quedar, ni modo, solo debes de estar tranquila si, solo iré a traer unas cosas y regreso, llevare a mi hija a su departamento.

-Mama, vengo mañana, solo debes estar tranquila.

-Está bien – William y Chenoa llenándola de besos, Candy no sabía dónde poner tanta felicidad, simplemente si en ese momento era llamada a irse, lo haría gustosa, pero aun no era el momento, tenía que luchar y tenía motivos suficientes para hacerlo

Chenoa, llegaba al departamento y noto que Rouse, estaba en el baño devolviendo hasta las entrañas…

-Rouse, sabes que creo que aún no es muy tarde, podemos ir al médico.

-Tu, crees que sea necesario.

-Sí, ese vomito constante no es bueno.

-Está bien, vamos.

En la clínica donde fueron una doctora las llamo.

-Bien Rouse dime ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?

-He, sacando su celular para checar la fecha, bueno tiene dos meses que no me llega.

-Pasa a la camilla te acuestas, te revisare, - poniendo gel para realizar un ultrasonido, -mira aquí está tu bebe, estas de casi 10 semanas de embarazo, es pequeño, pero se ve bien, dándole una foto de su ecografía.

-No, no, puede ser posible.

-Sí no te cuidaste pues es posible, sé que no te lo esperabas, pero aun estas a tiempo de tomar una decisión, para lo que desees hacer.

-Hacer ¿de qué?

-Bueno, se puede interrumpir el embarazo o tenerlo y después si deseas lo puedes dar en adopción, hay parejas que no pueden concebir y buscan la manera de adoptar un bebe, tu eres la que tomas esa decisión.

-Al salir, Rouse solo lloraba desconsolada – ¿qué haré Chenoa?, un bebe, el cual no deseo, un bebe de ese animal, ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Max? No, él no debe saber.

-Pero eso es algo que, no se puede ocultar.

-Pues tomare una decisión, yo no puedo tener este bebe, no, no, como criar un bebe, que fue concebido por una violación, no me niego.

-Amiga, tomes la decisión que tomes, sabes que te apoyare, pero es un ser que ya tiene vida y que te volverías una asesina si es que decides interrumpir el embarazo.

-Sí, pero tenerlo, ¿Qué haría con él? ¿Cómo amarlo?, simplemente al mirarlo y si se parece a él, a cada momento estaría ahí viviendo lo que me paso.

-Sí, pero él bebe, no tiene la culpa, mira hay otras maneras, puedes tenerlo y darlo en adopción, digo hay familias que desean un bebe y no pueden.

-No sé, que hacer Chenoa, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué la vida solo se ensaño conmigo?

-No, solo contigo, anda cálmate vamos que debes descansar.

Esa noche todos tenían sentimientos encontrados, Candy estaba feliz al igual que William, Chenoa por un lado estaba feliz, pero por otro sentía rabia y dolor por lo que le había pasado a Rouse, ahora con un bebe en camino más, Rouse por su parte solo pensaba que hacer, si interrumpir su embarazo o darle paso a la vida, que crecía en su vientre.

Al siguiente día, Max llegaba a visitar a Rouse, cuando Chenoa abrió la puerta, con cara de dolor - ¿pasa algo?

-Pasan muchas cosas, pero pasa, en un momento le aviso a Rouse que estas aquí.

Cuando Rouse, salió estaba ojerosa y muy pálida, Max solo se preocupó Rouse ¿Qué tiene? No te veo muy bien, de hecho, ya van varios días que estas así, te llevare al médico.

-No, ya fui, mejor siéntate que lo que te voy a decir no sé cómo lo vas a tomar.

-Sí, dime.

-Me había sentido mal y fui al médico, estoy, estoy embarazada – comenzando a llorar.

-Max solo se quedó en shock, ¿Qué?

-Me lo confirmó ayer la doctora, Max no sé qué hacer, debo tomar una solución, pero ya, -comenzó a llorar – no quiero un hijo de ese animal, me niego, no, eso no.

Max Sander, le afectaba todo lo acontecido, simplemente estaba tratando de encontrar una solución – Rouse, lo que decidas yo te apoyare, lo que tú quieras, solo deseo tu felicidad, esto es algo inesperado, pero sabes que es tu cuerpo solo tú eres la que va a decidir esto.

Dime, ¿Qué has pensado?

-No, lo sé, por un lado, no podría tenerlo, lo odiaría y por otro, ese ser no tiene la culpa, me pongo a pensar y si yo hubiese sido concebida así, mi madre solo hubiera decidido que no naciera.

-Sssshhh, tranquila solo debes de pensar que decisión tomar, Rouse yo te amo y lo sabes, lo que tu decidas por mi está bien, solo deseo tu felicidad, - solo abrasándola.

En la suite de Eliza…

-Amor, me puedes preparar mi te.

-Por supuesto, ya lo estoy preparando sé que te sienta bien.

-Sí, me calma tendré varias reuniones aquí para ver como entrar al nuevo mercado, hoy hablare con un jefe para vender mi mercancía.

-Querida solo ten cuidado.

-No muy lejos de Chicago-

Sabes que la reina blanca acaba de arribar a Chicago, ya pedí que la ubicaran.

-Antonio, sabes bien que no la quiero en mis calles, su mercancía no puede entrar a este país, la última vez se lo dejamos claro que no volviera, pero parece que no aprende.

-Que hacemos señor.

-Monten operativo cazar a la dama blanca, pero ya.

-En el FBI-

-La reina blanca, ya llego la tenemos ubicada, Tomas ha hecho un buen trabajo la tenemos ya ubicada, veremos con quien quiere hacer negocios, lo que sabemos que no somos los únicos que estamos tras de ella. También está la mafia americana, así como un par de carteles mexicanos, de los más peligrosos, sabes que ellos nos les gustan que solo se les monten la mercancía, así que la mujer la tiene sentenciada, si la capturamos nosotros, es de vida, pero si la capturan ellos quien sabe cuál va ser su destino.

-Bien dile a Tomas, que la quiero viva, la necesito viva.

-Sí, jefe.

-En el hospital-

Candy, ya te podrás ir hoy a tu casa, deberás venir a tomar a tu quimioterapia, tu tratamiento debe de seguir, aparte que ya dentro de poco se acabara la quimioterapia, para entrar a las radiaciones.

-¿Radiaciones?

-Sí, es parte del tratamiento. Terapia de radiación (también llamada radioterapia) es un tratamiento del cáncer que usa altas dosis de radiación para destruir células cancerosas y reducir tumores. En dosis bajas, la radiación se usa en rayos-x para ver el interior del cuerpo, como en radiografías de los dientes o de huesos fracturados.

La radioterapia de haz externo procede de una máquina que enfoca la radiación a su cáncer. La máquina es grande y puede ser ruidosa. No le toca, pero puede moverse a su derredor y envía la radiación a una parte de su cuerpo desde muchas direcciones.

La radioterapia de haz externo es un tratamiento local, lo que significa que trata una parte específica de su cuerpo. Por ejemplo, si tiene cáncer en su pulmón, usted tendrá radiación solo a su pecho, no a todo el cuerpo.

-Doctor, usted haga lo que sea necesario para que mi esposa este bien, sabemos que es una lucha y ya vamos un poco más de la mitad del tratamiento.

-Sí, solo debe mantenerse bien para poder tomar su tratamiento.

-Lo sé, doctor lo sé.

-Candy, se me olvidaba, usted ya puede hacer de todo, de todo, sabe a lo que me refiero-guiñándole un ojo.

La cara de Candy, se tornó roja como un tomate y más al ver la cara de William, que solo lo expreso con una sonrisa pícara, al entender que les decía el doctor, Candy se arreglaba para ir a su casa, pero miraba hacia la puerta, buscando que entrara alguien muy especial.

-No esta aquí, le dije que pasaría por ella a su departamento para ir juntos a nuestra casa y presentarla a sus hermanos, así que termina de arreglarte, que ha de estar esperándonos.

En la casa de los Andlay, ya estaba George con su esposa y los gemelos ansioso de que les habían dicho que les tenían una sorpresa, las ansias de ver a su mama, era algo que los tenía muy inquietos, que no dejaban de sentarse y levantarse de los muebles de la sala, para ver hacia la ventana.

Rouse salía de la habitación, - ya te vas.

-Sí, deberías venir conmigo, Rouse tu eres mi hermana, mi familia es tu familia lo sabes, por favor solo ven conmigo.

-Es que yo me sentiría como una extraña en tu casa con tu familia, tú tienes padres Chenoa y yo no tengo a nadie, me da hasta un poco de envida, pero no de la mala, sino que sé que has sufrido mucho y sé que ya es hora de que seas feliz.

-Rouse, tú también vas hacer feliz, ya lo veras solo deja que las cosas se acomoden, anda vamos arréglate, que quiero que conozcas a mi madre, a mi verdadera madre, sabes muero por conocer a mis hermanos.

-Está bien, solo me pongo algo y vamos.

Candy y William llegaban por las muchachas, al entrar Candy lo que hizo fue abrasar a Chenoa…

-No sabes como quería verte, se me hizo eterno el estar en el hospital.

-Mama, yo quería ir por ti, pero papa no me dejo, dijo que ustedes vendrían.

-Sí, así es hija, ¿Dónde está Rouse?

-Ya viene papa, se está terminando de arreglar, al verla salir a Rouse con cara de pena, - mira mama, ella es Rouse, mi hermana la que estuvo conmigo siempre.

Candy, solo fue hasta a ella y la abrazo – de ahora en adelante serás una hija más para mí, de ahora en adelante quiero que me llames mama.

Rouse, ni siquiera sabía cómo esconder su felicidad, ya que jamás pensó que en los padres de Chenoa, encontraría una familia.

-Llegaron hasta la casa de los Andlay-

Los gemelos, salían a buscar a su mama, como marabunta –mama, mama, mama, que alegría que ya estás aquí – a dúo.

-Ya niños, ya estoy aquí.

Las chicas bajaban junto con ellos y Chenoa traía de la mano a Candy, Rouse la traía abrasada William, - vamos entremos.

-Mama, ¿ellas quiénes son?

-Ellas, son sus hermanas.

-¡Hermanas!

-Sí, es una larga historia vamos siéntense que tenemos mucho que platicar, así que se sentaron en aquella sala, para platicar de todo lo que había pasado, en una forma que los gemelos lo entendieran.

-Hay ya me lo dijeron tres veces y yo aún no entendí nada, ahora no solo tengo una hermana viva, sino dos, tu eres Rouse, pero te llamas Chenoa y tú eres Rouse, pero no es tu verdadero nombre.

-Ya hijo, después te lo explico bien, pasemos a comer, que quiero que disfrutemos un día de familia.

Natali, abrazo a Chenoa – no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte, cuando George me dijo, no podía creerlo, hay pero que bonita estas ahora se la razón porque unas arpías andan bien dolidas, ya me dijo tu tío que hablas varios idiomas.

-Sí, en el internado tuvimos una excelente educación, es lo único que hay agradecer a esas personas.

La tarde paso, solo así platicando de todo y de todos poniéndose al día, de todo sobre ellas, Rouse se fue hasta la terraza de la casa muy pensativa, Candy, noto su ausentismo a pesar de que estaban todos con la charla muy amena…

-Hola, nena dime ¿te pasa algo?

Rouse, solo la miro y volvió a mirar hacia el jardín, -si me pasan muchas cosas, pero no creo que usted me pueda ayudar.

-Mmm, ven vamos a sentarnos y platicamos, ¿quieres? - Rouse solo acento con la cabeza – Rouse, cuando te dije que de ahora en adelante serias mi hija, es porque yo así lo siento y una madre debe escuchar a sus hijos, así que dime ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que, estoy embarazada y la verdad no sé qué hacer.

-Sí, algo me conto William, de verdad lamento mucho lo que te ocurrió él bebe es producto de esa situación.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No, lo sé, no quiero tener un bebe de ese maldito, ¿Qué haría yo con un bebe? Si ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mí, ¿Cómo voy a cuidar un bebe?

-Tranquila, recuerda que ahora me tienes a mí, solo dime ¿Qué has pensado hacer?

-He pensado en abortar, la idea me ha rondado en la cabeza.

-Rouse, si sabes que lo que tienes en tu vientre es una vida, muy independientemente de cómo haya sido su concepción, es un ser vivo debes de estar consciente de eso.

-Sí, lo sé y de verdad que no me quiero convertir en una asesina, pero yo no soportaría verlo, saber de quién es hijo, el que se parezca a ese animal, de verdad en mi mente pasan muchas cosas, pero la verdad es que no sé qué decisión tomar.

-Bueno, la primera decisión que debes tomar es denunciarlo, si no me pongas esa cara ya que, si ese hombre sigue libre, eso que te hizo a ti se lo puede hacer a alguien más, no crees que debe pagar por lo que te hizo, casi estoy segura que si tu denuncias muchas más lo harán.

-Sí, eso es verdad, sí, sí, quiero denunciarlo.

-Bueno te parece si mañana vamos.

-sí, está bien.

\- Yo no te voy a dejar sola, de ahora en adelante seré tu mama, al igual que mi Rouse, digo Chenoa, aun no me acostubro, ven dame un abrazo, despues de esa charla regresaron a la sala para seguir con la charla.

Los días pasaron y Rouse junto con los Andlay fueron a interponer su denuncia, en la cual cuando se dio a conocer en los medios de comunicación, varias alzaron la voz abriendo más de 8 investigaciones en contra de Sergio Robles, en las cuales no solo había violaciones, sino que lo acusaban de fraude y de tener nexos con el narcotráfico.

En más de uno lo encontraron culpable y comenzó su búsqueda por todos lados, para que pagara sus crímenes, la policía lo encontró en un bar de mala muerte totalmente ebrio cuando el cantinero llamo diciendo que ahí se encontraba el hombre que andaban buscando.

Max Sanders, fue a visitar a Rouse al departamento porque ella lo llamo para hablar…

-Hola.

-Hola, pasa te estaba esperando.

-Me quede preocupado, por tu tono de voz en el teléfono.

-Bueno te mandé a llamar, porque ya tomé una decisión sobre él bebe no sé, si esto va a afectar nuestra relación, pero quiero que sepas que estoy segura que es lo correcto.

-Bien te escucho.

-Decidí tenerlo, pero no lo voy a conservar voy a entrar al programa para darlo en adopción alguna pareja que sé que lo podrán cuidar, sé que te va a ser difícil verme embarazada, pero es una vida, así que te doy a elegir si puedes aceptar esto.

-Rouse, lo que tu decidas por mi está bien, te amo, si en el proceso decides conservarlo, sé que puedo con eso, si tú lo deseas yo lo aceptaría como si fuera mío, lo que paso no fue tu culpa, más bien la mía, ya que yo sabía que como era ese animal nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

-Ahora entendí, que no es culpa de nadie, solo las cosas pasan uno decide si te quedas con eso o sigues adelante.

-Mi amor me encanta tu madures, no sabes me dejas perplejo de que has crecido a unos pasos agigantados, sé que son los golpes de la vida, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti, abrasándola.

-¡Max!

-SI.

-Hazme el amor, quiero que me hagas olvidar aquel trago amargo, quiero que seas tú el que me haga el amor.

-Rouse, estas seguras, digo te sientes lista para dar ese paso.

-Lo estoy de verdad, además quiero que sea antes de ponerme redonda por el embarazo.

-A mí, me va a encantar verte así, buscando su boca para poder besarla y comenzar una entrega de amor, comenzó a besarla despacio, quedito sin apresurarse, acariciando su cuerpo para sentirla, amarla y quererla. Rouse se entregó sin miedo, quitando de su mente todo ese mal recuerdo al que fue sometida, para darle paso a uno nuevo, lleno de infinito amor, donde dos cuerpos se unieron para entregar sus almas.

Al terminar con la respiración agitada, Max la albergo en su pecho como si la estuviera protegiendo, solo acariciando su cuerpo disfrutándose.

-Rouse, gracias por regalarme esto, te amo sabes yo era un hombre que no le importaba los sentimientos de las mujeres con las que estaba, pero ahora que tu apareciste, siento que he cambiado tú me has cambiado, dándole un beso.

Eliza, se había dado a la tarea de buscar a chenoa hasta debajo de las piedras, sabía dónde encontrarla, pero ella estaba totalmente cubierta por seguridad puesta por William, sabía que la buscaría más por algo que Chenoa Hizo…

-Banco de Chicago-

-Buenas tardes.

-Si diga, en que la podemos ayudar.

-Si quisiera activar una cuenta, que está en seguridad.

-Tendrá su código.

-Sí, sacando una llave que llevaba con ella, en una cadenita en su cuello que su abuelo le dio antes de fallecer - ZARBO8990990879.- Tecleando la contraseña.

-Señorita Zarbo sea bienvenida, su cuenta esta activada en este momento puede acceder a varias de sus cuentas, aquí en este país, así como las que tiene en el mundo, solo diga que hacer, en un momento le entregaran sus tarjetas.

-Solo deseo que deposite este dinero a esta cuenta a nombre de Margarita Miller, así como el pago de la cirugía completa en este hospital.

-Sí, señorita en un momento.

-En la suite-

Señora hay movimiento en las cuentas.

-Queeeee, no puede ser la muy maldita las activo.

-Sí señora, hasta las de suiza, ha bloqueado su nombre de toda y cada una de ellas, la señorita Chenoa acaba de aceptar su herencia lo siento.

-Noooooooooo, me niego ¡maldita sea! Solo hagan lo que tengan que hacer, pero tráigamela para matarla con mis propias manos.

-En el corporativo Andlay, se estaba llevando una junta extraordinaria con todos los directivos, algo grande se tenía que comunicar…

-Buenas días, -un Williiam muy sonriente, por otro lado, estaba George en su lugar con su secretaria Cinthia, una Natasha muy sonriente pensando que William ya había regresado y era su oportunidad para estar cerca de él.

-Los llame a junta extraordinaria para exponer algo que paso, hace un par de meses, solo que por motivos personales no pudimos ponerle punto final. Bien, así como mi mano derecha y amigo, fuimos acusados de una calumnia de hecho, no solo fue eso, sino que una persona que estaba fungiendo su trabajo fue agredida por sus compañeras, eso es acoso laboral por parte de un superior. –poniendo un vídeo donde se veía claramente como Natasha estaba hurgando en la computadora de Chenoa.

-Natasha solo desorbito los ojos, al verse en la pantalla.

-Desapareció archivos importantes, solo que todo está respaldado, no pasó nada, solo diré Natasha, que la próxima vez asegúrate de que lo que vas hacer en mi empresa ya sea bueno o malo, lo hagas bien.

George, tomo la palabra – Tanto Natasha como mi secretaria citaron a mi esposa en un café para decirle que tenía una amante muy guapa y joven, eso sí, digo no podía pedir menos jajajajaja, pero la cuestión es que, de verdad se creen demasiado inteligentes como para pensar que yo no sabría lo que tramaban hacer.

-Cinthia con cara de horror – yo, yo, jefe no quería hacer eso, es solo que Natasha fue la de la idea.

-¡Calllate! Que aún no termino, mi esposa si se molesto muchísimo ya que yo te tenia muchísima confianza, esa confianza que solo un jefe podía darle a su secretaria, la cual guarda secretos de la empresa en sus manos y que tú, te hayas coludido con esta tipa para traicionarme de esa manera, te parece poco.

-Jefe, yo, yo, perdóneme no volverá a pasar.

-No, claro que no volverá a pasar, ya que en este momento esta despedida, terminando la junta pasa a recursos humanos por tu liquidación. - Cinthia solo se puso a llorar por perder su trabajo.

-William, continuo bien, eso es por parte del subdirector de esta empresa, ahora voy yo, le mandaron unas fotografías a mi esposa, donde estoy abrazando a una mujer que obtuvieron por uno de los trabajadores de informática, el cual ya fue despedido.

Se metieron con mi mujer, la cual está pasando por algo terrible, ni siquiera se pusieron a pensar si podían lastimar a alguien con sus intrigas, solo lo hicieron ¿Por qué? Por envidia de una niña que es muchísimo más inteligente que ustedes, mas capas, mas audaz, de verdad que no pudieron soportar eso.

Mi esposa, está pasando por una terrible enfermedad, la cual cualquier impresión su salud se podía ver afectada, pero a ustedes dos no les importo eso, no, solo querían sacar a Chenoa de esta empresa y en esas hasta usaron a mi esposa para sus porquerías.

Pero les diré una cosa, mi esposa está bien y mejor que nunca, porque si no fuera así, yo con mis propias manos las hubiera matado ya que se metieron con lo más sagrado que tengo, con mi mujer, con mi Candy, con mi familia.

Pues bien, yo les diré quien esa muchacha a la que le hicieron la vida de cuadritos, a la que trataron de sacar de la empresa, con la que nos acusaron a mi amigo y a mí de tener una amante, cosa que queda fuera de contexto de esta empresa, porque si así fuera el caso, a ustedes no les compete el meterse con la vida íntima de ninguno de los directivos o empleados de esta empresa.

George puedes decirle a Chenoa que pase.

-Sí, William – abriendo la puerta para que pasara a la junta.

-Bien señores les presento a Chenoa mi hija y sobrina de mi socio – mirando a las dos mujeres, que estaban en el lugar sentadas solo escuchando.

Natasha solo la miro con desprecio, al ver entrar a Chenoa con cara de triunfo.

-Se preguntarán como es eso posible, les paso unos folders donde está la explicación del porque es mi hija, cosa que no tengo porque dar explicaciones, pero como en un futuro ella llevara las riendas de esta empresa, creo que es necesario, antes de continuar.

-Natasha y Cinthia las quiero inmediatamente fuera de mi empresa, pasen a recursos humanos. – parándose las dos para ir por sus cosas.

-Natasha, solo esperen las demandas correspondientes de parte del jurídico de la empresa y las que tanto George como yo les pondremos por las calumnias que se inventaron, no está de más decirles que no pongas en tu currículo que trabajaste para empresas Andlay.

-Saliendo con la cara agachada de esa reunión.

-En la cárcel estaba Sergio Robles en los baños de la cárcel, cuando entraron un par de hombres hasta donde él estaba, lo amagaron con una navaja…

-¿Que hacen? No me hagan nada.

-No, si hasta te va gustar, vas hacer la mujer de varios de nosotros, vas a ver como después del tercero vas a pedir más.

-Nooooooo, me lastimen, nooooooo.

Continuara…

Bien chicas, aquí un nuevo capítulo, el tema del aborto es algo muy delicado, solo lo trate por encimita, pero la verdad ni siquiera yo sabría qué decisión tomar, si algo así me pasara, cada quien toma la decisión de acuerdo a las cosas que le suceden, creo que también cada una es dueña de su cuerpo, no es mi intención ser controversial solo lo maneje de esta manera.

Las espero en el próximo capítulo ya saben por la XEW, Radio.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

-En la cárcel estaba Sergio Robles en los baños de la cárcel, cuando entraron un par de hombres hasta donde el estaba, lo amagaron con una navaja…

-¿Que hacen? No me hagan nada.

-No, si hasta te va gustar, vas hacer la mujer de varios de nosotros, vas a ver como después del tercero vas a pedir más.

-Nooooooo, me lastimen, nooooooo.

-Siiii, así como abusaste de aquellas niñas, ahora a ti, te haremos lo mismo como la vez- le pusieron un calcetín en la boca, para acallar sus gritos y paso cada uno de los que hacían justicia en la cárcel para los que son acusados de violación, dejándolo ahí tirado con el ano de fuera de tanto que lo violaron, desangrándose.

Unas horas más tarde, despertaba en un hospital, en el cual un doctor le decía.

-Cálmese señor Robles, de gracias que logramos salvarlo, tardará en recuperarse, pero volverá a la cárcel para pagar su condena.

-Nooooo, a la cárcel no por favor, llorando de solo recordar todo lo que le hicieron.

-Tranquilo, hay una persona que desea verlo, -entrando en aquel hospital Max Sanders – Los dejare solos.

-A que vienes, a burlarte de mí.

-No, como crees que yo haría eso, no, tuch, tuch, tuch, -haciendo ruidos con la boca, no, solo vine a darte una noticia que en tus condiciones te va alegrar, sabes moví algunas influencias con los médicos, para que te hicieran unos arreglitos, hay no te enfades, sé que te van a gustar.

Solo quise asegurarme que jamás vuelvas a tocar una niña con tus sucias manos, así que, me vi a la tarea de que te hicieran unas operaciones pequeñitas, solo de estética, espero que la talla de copa sea de tu agrado, ha, por cierto, tu pistola ya no volverá a disparar, así que ni lo intentes.

-No, que me hicieron, no, tratando de pararse para verse, descubriendo un par de senos en la parte del pecho en copa b y checando su pene que ya no existía mas en su cuerpo.

-¡No! pudieron hacerme esto, no, los gritos se escuchaban en todo el piso.

El doctor, le puso un sedante fuerte para calmarlo.

-Bien doctor, aquí está el pago por todo, cuando regrese a la cárcel deseará mejor estar muerto, ya que seguirá su castigo ahí dentro.

-Solo lo hice por todas las niñas que el abuso, su castigo debía ser mayor a unos años en la cárcel.

Chenoa, salía del departamento para ir a la empresa, las cosas después de que Natasha y Cinthia se fueron se acomodaron con gran armonía, Margarita fue ascendida al puesto de secretaria, con la condición que los fines de semana estudiaría para ocupar un puesto mejor.

Rouse, decidió mejor retomar sus estudios y ayudaba a Max cuando podía, ya que su embarazo comenzó a tornarse delicado, solo trataba de cuidarse para que su bebe llegara a término, aun no había visto ninguna familia, pero estaba segura que encontraría la indicada.

William, fue enérgico con la dos que debían terminar una carrera así, que las dos ingresaron a la universidad, llevaban una vida normal, aunque Rouse, ya casi vivía con Max, su relación iba muy enserio al grado que Max ya quería que Rouse viviera definitivamente con él, pero ella aun no quería dar ese paso, deseaba primero dar a luz, ver el bienestar del bebe y después tomar una decisión.

En cuanto a Chenoa, se la pasaba en sus ratos libres cuidando de su mama, ya que su tratamiento aún continuaba, no había pasado mucho de los últimos acontecimientos solo dos meses.

Un día Chenoa, venia de regreso de la universidad se dirigía hacia la casa de sus padres, se subió a la camioneta asignada para ella, cuando tres vehículos les hicieron la encerrona, el guarda espaldas trato de cubrirla, llegando un par de vehículos más, haciendo fuego cruzado, en uno de los vehículos venia Eliza, que estaba tras los pasos de Chenoa.

Al bajarla de la camioneta chenoa, era ingresada a uno de los vehículos, donde era cubierta por una manta antibalas, el cartel colombiano tratando también de llevársela, sabiendo que era importante para Eliza.

-Tienen al conejo, al conejo, - repito al conejo.

-Sí, lo tenemos, vámonos.

-En otro vehículo - la tenemos, la llevamos a la guarida.

-Eliza, era llevada en una de las camionetas donde esperaría su mayor objetivo, Chenoa, solo necesitaba un par de dedos, que el cartel se los enviaría pidiendo rescate. – díganme se la llevaron.

-Sí, no pudimos hacer nada señora.

-Bien, era lo que quería jajajajajjj mejor que se la lleven ellos – vamos amor, necesito mi te, sabes que es lo único que me calma. Pero lo que menos espero Eliza, que entre el fuego cruzado al bajarse de su camioneta fue ingresada a otra replica igual de su camioneta, en la cual era llevada a la guarida, pero del FBI.

-Esperen este lugar no es la guarida, Frank ¿Dónde estamos?

-Frank, no contestaba.

-Contéstame, ¿Dónde estamos?

-Bajándose Tomas, en donde por lo menos como 10 agentes del FBI y la DEA, era bajada de la camioneta …

-Eliza Lianz, queda usted detenida. queda arrestada, por haber participado en el secuestro de Rouse Andlay y Chenoa Zarbo, así como de tener nexos con el narcotráfico, tiene el derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado y que un abogado esté presente durante cualquier interrogatorio. Si no puede pagar un abogado, se le asignará uno pagado por el gobierno. ¿Le han quedado claro los derechos previamente mencionados?

-No, yo no hice nada, no.

-Tomas mi amor, no te vayas a donde se o llevan, noooooo, yo no soy esa.

Eliza, fue llevada al interrogatorio, el cual era presidido por Tomas Briseño al entrar encontró a una Eliza, mordiéndose las uñas al grado de sangrarse. – Tomas mi amor, te dejaron hablar conmigo, anda mi vida, trata de contactar a mi hermano él nos sacara de aquí, él sabe de mis contactos, pero lo que más quieras solo dame ese te, que lo necesito.

-Hay Eliza, de verdad que siendo una mujer tan inteligente nunca te disté cuenta que él te que te di todo este tiempo, está hecho de una sustancia súper adictiva, la ansiedad que sientes es solo el comienzo, mis jefes me pagaron muy bien por darte ese veneno que te comerá la piel, ya que tu cuerpo te exigirá que lo necesitas.

-No, no, de verdad tú no puedes hacerme esto, yo te amo y tú a mí, recuerdas solo dame mi te, siii, por favor, solo quiero mi te, anda dámelo, siiii, mi boca se me quema, lo necesito, hazlo por el amor que sientes por mí.

-No, mi reina, nunca sentí amor por ti de hecho, me dabas asco, yo prefiero a los hombres, no sabes cómo me burle de ti junto con tu hermano Niel, hay que por cierto que buen amante es.

-No, eso no es verdad, lo dices porque te están obligando, no es así, tu no pudiste traicionarme, no, no, necesito mi te, solo damelooooooooo, rascándose la piel de la ansiedad que la abstinencia le provocaba.

-Niel al paso de los días, también fue apresado por ser cómplice de todas sus fechorías…

-Tomas, mi amor, vienes apoyarme verdad.

-No, Niel, no, yo soy Tomas Briseño, agente de la DEA, antinarcóticos, estaba detrás de tu hermana hicimos un operativo, donde yo tenía que enamorarla y convertirme en su amante, para poder atraparla, pero en el transcurso de todo esto estabas tú.

-Pero como pude ser tan idiota, dejarme embaucar por ti, traicioné a mi hermana por ti, te di información que ahora me va a hundir a mi también.

-Niel el tiempo que estuve contigo, llegue a enamorarme de ti- acercándose para besarlo- no quiero que te pase nada malo, así que logre hablar con el juez, si tú coperas con nosotros y testificas en contra de tu hermana, te prometo que te harán una rebaja a tu condena.

-Sí, me niego ¿Cómo confiar en ti?

-Sabes que, si no sintiera nada por ti, me importaría un carajo lo que te pase, solo ayúdanos y nosotros te ayudamos, sé que tienes muchísima información que hará que tu hermana se pudra en la cárcel, solo se puede salvar uno, eres tú o ella, así que decide.

-Está bien, testificare, lo hare solo no me dejes, no te apartes de mí.

Chenoa, despertaba en una recamara donde las cortinas oleaban con el aire fresco que entraba en la ventana, se levantaba de aquella cama sintiéndose extraña, ya que no era su departamento, alguien entraba a la habitación…

-¿Dormiste bien?.

-¡Mama!

-Claro que sí, sabes que siempre duermo muy bien en esta habitación.

-Deberías quedarte, ya definitivamente.

-Sí, lo he pensado, solo que Rouse aún vive conmigo así que.

-Hay hija, ya Rouse está haciendo su vida, cada día la vez menos, Max cada vez se apropia de ella.

-Sí, es verdad, pero me cuesta hacerme a la idea, sabes que hoy es el juicio de Eliza.

-Sí, por fin, no sabes que susto pase, cuando querían los agentes que tu fueras la carnada, lo cual tanto tu padre como yo, nos negamos rotundamente.

-Sí, me acuerdo solo que buscaron a alguien que se pareciera a mí, para cambiarnos de lugar.

-Hay, pero solo así, pude estar tranquila, cuando llamaron que ya habían sido capturados descanse de verdad.

-Ya mami, deja de preocuparte, que eso te hace daño, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor que, aunque ya no te suministran medicina, aun debes de cuidarte.

-Sí, hija lo sé.

Eliza, era llamada para su juicio, encontrando una mujer casi envejecida, como si se tratara de una viejita, los cabellos todos enmarañados con huecos, la piel carcomida, como si fueran escamas y la mirada perdida, el té estaba hecho de una sustancia sintética, que se había elaborado para que cuando se dejara de tomar la ansiedad los volviera locos, haciéndose daño ellos mismos, era la razón por la cual le hacía falta pedazos de carne en las piernas y brazos.

-Eliza Liganz, es sentenciada a cadena perpetua en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, en Nueva York sin derecho a tener una audiencia después para revaluar su caso.

-Solo quiero mi te, solo quiero mi te, solo quiero mi te.

La celadora, se la llevaba a su celda.

Chenoa, fue a buscarla para despedirse de ella…

-A que vienes maldita, viéndola a través del cristal eres una desagradecida casi te entregue el mundo y que hiciste solo traicionarme.

-Solo vine a despedirme de ti, madre no sabes cómo me alegro que estés ahí, me robaste mi niñez junto a mis padres, mis hermanos, mi familia, solo ¿Por qué? Por dinero, te lo hubiera dado todo, si tan solo me hubieras llevado con ellos.

-Jjajjajjajajjaja niña tonta, de verdad que no lo sabes, jajajajajjaj

-Ellos no son tus padres, tus verdaderos padres se llaman Marcia y Andrée Zarbo, los Andlay no son nada tuyos, tu solo eres una recogida.

Chenoa, solo decidió escucho hasta ahí – solo vine a despedirme no volveré a visitarte nunca.

-No, no, no te vayas, ven te diré mas todo lo que quieras saber, solo tráeme mi te, siiii, hija, tu eres mi niña, anda solo tráeme mi te.

Chenoa, salió de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás, dejando un pasado, solo que en sus recuerdos si recordaba a un Andree, quería saber la verdad, así que fue hasta su casa para poder hablar con sus padres…

-Papa, mama, necesito hablar con ustedes.

-Si hija, dinos

-Sacando unos resultados de ADN, donde daba negativo, lo siento, pero tome unas muestras de su cabello y el cepillo de dientes.

\- hija eso no era necesario, creo que te hemos dado la confianza de que puedas preguntarnos lo que desees saber.

-¿Porque no me lo dijeron?.

-¿Que no eres nuestra hija de sangre?

-Si,

-Porque eres nuestra hija aquí- apuntando al corazón. - siempre ha sido así, te queremos como si fueras nuestra y lo sabes.

-Pero necesito la verdad, solo quiero saber quién soy y quienes son mis padres.

-Candy, con lágrimas en los ojos – te lo contaremos todo, pero eso no va a cambiar el cariño y el amor que sentimos por ti, créeme hija tu siempre serás mi pequeña. -Comenzando a narrarle todo, desde que ella nació, al terminar de decirle toda la verdad los tres solo lloraron de las emociones que la verdad les daba, los liberaba de una opresión y un miedo que en esos momentos ya no existía.

-Yo de verdad les agradezco el amor incondicional que tiene por mí, pero necesito hablar con ellos.

-Pero ¿para qué? no es necesario, esa gente solo me da miedo que te hagan algo.

-Creo que ya nada pueden hacerme, solo dejen que vaya hablar con ellos, me deben una explicación.

-William, solo la acurruco en sus brazos si así lo quieres adelante, yo mismo te llevare con ellos, creo saber dónde están.

-Está bien papa, solo necesito preguntar algunas cosas solo eso.

-Como quieras, será como tu quieras.

Los días posteriores William, llevo a Chenoa a ver a Marcia y Andree que se encontraban en un hospital muy graves sobre todo Andree que ya casi ni hablaba, al llegar por ese pasillo blanco y frio que ves en los hospitales hasta que le indicaron en que habitación se encontraban.

Al verla Marcia, solo comenzó a llorar, - eres tan bonita, solo ahora veo que me equivoque en tantas cosas, espero que sepas perdonarme.

-Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

-Solo me deje llevar por la fiesta, las drogas, el alcohol y me deslumbre al no querer una vida con un hombre maravilloso que me daba todo, pero no yo no quería eso, yo quería la adrenalina que la vida de Andree me daba.

-¿Lo amas?.

-¿Andree?.

-Si.

-No, creo que solo me quede con él por la vida que me daba, creo que ya después de un tiempo solo no podía retroceder a volver atrás, después de 5 años me di cuenta que esto era una vida de porquería, mírame ahora con esta enfermedad, aunque tenga todo el dinero del mundo aún no hay cura.

-Pero todo es consecuencia de nuestros actos, mira a tu padre encontró alguien perfecto para él y es feliz, está bien, está sano y te tiene a ti.

-¿Porque mentiste con respecto a quien era mi padre?.

-Porque Andree solo no deseaba ser padre y cuando supe que estaba embarazada ya no podía hacer nada al respecto y ahí estaba William que deseaba ser padre, así que solo lo utilicé para ese fin, sabía que dentro de todo tu estarías bien con él.

-Pero nunca pensaste que, él hubiera podido solo pedir una prueba de paternidad y que él me abandonara al igual que tú.

-Conocí muy bien a William primero va a que lo atropelle un autobús antes de hacer eso, él siempre te cuido hasta de mi misma, ya no soportaba tanta mediocridad y solo salí huyendo de ahí, antes de que cometiera una locura, no estaba preparada para ser madre, solo no podía.

-Chenoa comenzó a llorar, le dolía escuchar a su verdadera madre como le decía sin ni un reparo como ella nunca la deseo en su vida y aun que su vida estaba acabando solo no dada indicios de arrepentimiento.

-Mi padre, Andree ¿Cómo está?

-Mal, peor que yo creo, tiene una semana que no lo veo, no he preguntado a la enfermera, ni quiero saberlo después de que el muera seguiré yo, así que no quiero saber, será mejor que te vayas este lugar no es para ti.

-Creo que obtuve mis repuestas, me iré, solo quería decirte que te perdono de todo corazón y te agradezco por darme unos excelentes padres, nunca imagine tener tanto amor que este bien. – saliendo de aquella habitación.

William, al verla salir llorando solo la abrazo – ya, ya paso ahora solo debemos irnos.

-No, quiero despedirme de Andree.

-¿Estas segura? él está en un estado muy crítico pero si así lo quieres.

-Si estaré bien, debo hacer esto – entrando en la otra habitación donde estaba Andree lleno de cables y respiradores ya no faltaba mucho para que partiera, al verla solo le dio la mano derramo un par de lágrimas y se quitó la mascarilla – perdóname, perdóname. - como un susurro.

-Yo, solo quise verte solo eso, ya te perdona hace mucho que lo hice.

-Con la mano solo pidió que se acercara para acariciar su cara, Chenoa se acercó, pero fue lo último que Andree hizo, su vida se fue como un suspiro del cual solo quedo a la nada.

-Chenoa, solo derramo un par de lágrimas por él, - saliendo para irse con William de nuevo para su hogar, donde su madre y hermanos la esperaban con un amor inmenso que solo decidió que debía acabar con ese capítulo de su vida.

Las cosas se estaban arreglando en todo sentido, ya ella sabía toda la verdad sobre su nacimiento, su tía Paty, solo fue a verla una tarde que lloraron juntas de saberla bien y viva, cosa que la llenaba de alegría.

Rouse y Max decidieron que ya era hora de dar otro paso a su vida y decidieron irse a vivir juntos ya su embarazo estaba muy adelantado ya rondaba en los 8 meses.

-Rouse, que has decidido.

-Bueno aún no he visto las familias que quisieran adoptarla, pero sé que encontrare a la correcta.

-No quieres quedártela.

-No, yo aún no me siento preparada para ser madre, así que, si no lo voy hacer al cien, mejor que la cuiden quienes estén dispuestos a darle el amor que necesita.

-Como quieras amor, sabes que estaré ahí para lo que decidas.

-Sí, solo que ayúdame que necesito ir al baño cada vez está más grande.

Max la ayudaba a levantarse de la cama para que fuera al baño, cuando escucho un grito de aquella habitación.

-Max, llévame al hospital sentándose en la cama tocándose el vientre.

-Pero aun no es tiempo, aún falta.

-Sí, pero no se algo anda mal, me duele mucho.

-Si vamos – saliendo para el hospital.

Rouse, fue ingresada en una camilla para que la revisara el ginecólogo en turno.

-Dime Rouse ¿dónde te duele?

-Hay doctora el vientre.

-Te haré una ecografía –poniendo el gel en su vientre- mmm no me gusta nada creo que ese bebe ya quiere nacer, pero tu presión está muy alta, tratare de bajarla poniéndole un medicamento en lo que se estabilizaba salía para informarle a Max.

-Señor Sanders su esposa, está muy mal deberé hacerle una cesaría para poder sacar al bebe, sino lo hago corren riesgo las dos.

-Solo haga lo que sea necesario, pero que salgan bien las dos por favor. – Max, llamo a los Andlay que, aunque no eran su familia sabía que se preocupaban por ella – ¡Chenoa!

-Sí, Max que pasa.

-Es Rouse, está muy mal, por favor ven estamos en el hospital.

-Voy enseguida.

Todos corrieron Al hospital para estar con Rouse…

-Pero ¿qué paso Max?, si ella estaba bien.

-No, lo sé, ella estaba bien solo fue al baño y cuando regreso ya me dijo que se sentía mal, solo la traje al hospital.

-Candy estaba con William, así como George con su esposa Natalie, que estaban muy preocupados.

Después de un par de horas salía la doctora con cara de pocos amigos – la niña ya nació está en la incubadora, pero Rouse no está bien, el parto fue demasiado para ella, su presión se disparó, no entiendo ¿acaso no les dijo que se sentía mal?

-No, de hecho, estábamos platicando y solo fue al baño.

-Debió ocultárselo.

-Doctora, ella se va a poner bien verdad, - pregunto Max.

-No, solo pasen para que se despidan de ella, no le queda mucho tiempo ya no hay nada que hacer.

Chenoa solo se puso a llorar desconsolada, junto con Candy que la abrazaba junto con William.

-Pasa tu primero Chenoa, solo trata de calmarte.

-Chenoa paso a verla – hola mi Rouse, mi hermana sabes que ya tuviste a una hermosa hija, esta como para comérsela.

-No dejare que te la comas, sabes que quiero que hagas.

-No, dime hare lo que quieras, lo que me pidas.

-Búscale una hermosa familia como la que tienen William y Candy, donde la amen como te aman a ti.

-Yo, yo me puedo hacer cargo de ella, no te preocupes por eso.

-No, tú te la vas a comer, no, quiero que seas feliz, que hagas tu vida y que por una vez por todas seas feliz, llevando acuestas a mi hija se te va hacer muy difícil, quiero para ella lo que no tuvimos unos padres, que estén al pendiente de ella, que la mimen y la malcríen como soñábamos te acuerdas en el colegio, que queríamos ver a nuestros padres ir por nosotras, por lo menos una vez.

Solo, prométeme lo que te pido.

-Te lo prometo.

-Ahora quiero ver a mi hombre, que sé que le será duro mi partida, así que dile que pase, cada vez me cuesta más hablar.

-Max, entro después de que salió Chenoa de aquella habitación – hola bonita, aquí estoy.

-Hola mi amor, solo quiero decirte que en mi vida nunca tuve casi nada de felicidad y solo la tuve por unos meses y esa fue contigo, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste, una felicidad que nunca creí alcanzar, me hiciste muy feliz.

-Mi amor, pero la seguiremos teniendo te pondrás bien e iremos a casa.

-No Max, sabemos que eso no va a pasar, lo siento si tengo que dejarte, pero solo me adelantare un poquito, quiero que cuando me vaya no te estanques y encuentres a la mujer que cuide de ti, no quiero que mi recuerdo sea un obstáculo para ser feliz.

-Rouse, yo no podre vivir sin ti, te imaginas quien me prepara el café en las mañanas, solo lucha por mí, solo quédate conmigo mi amor- sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

-Solo quiero que me prometas, que no volverás hacer el mismo de antes si no que serás un mejor hombre, que cuando conozcas a la indicada te darás la oportunidad de ser feliz, que te portaras mejor que como lo fuiste conmigo, porque tú tienes un gran corazón y me hiciste muy feliz, te amo Max, te amo mucho – solo dando el último suspiro cerrando sus ojos para siempre.

-No, Rouse no me dejes, noooo que voy hacer sin ti, que hare con mi vida de ahora en adelante. – después de que la doctora la reviso, solo confirmo la hora de muerte.

Max salió de aquella habitación, la mujer que había hecho que el cambiara y se convirtiera en una mejor persona acababa de fallecer, tenían tantos planes, tantas cosas por hacer y ahora se habían vuelto nada.

William, se ofreció hacer todos los preparativos para su funeral que se harían en los próximos días, la bebe estaba en la incubadora ya que por ser prematura necesitaba atención medica aún.

Chenoa, estaba inconsolable muy triste por la partida de su hermana como ella le decía.

-Ya mi amor, te vas enfermar anda debes de comer.

-No mama, no quiero nada, me siento devastada con todo esto, no sé qué hacer con la niña, ¿Cómo sabré cual es la mejor familia para la pequeña Rouse?

-Como hija ya la bautizaste, recuerda que ella quería que tuviera una familia que se haga cargo de ella.

-Si mama, pero que familia tiene lo necesario para hacerse cargo de la bebe, no creo poder entregarla.

-Hija, si tú quieres yo hablo con tu padre y nosotros podríamos.

-No mama, tu ahora aun estas débil no podrás con una bebe, ella necesita de cuidados y no eso no puede ser por el momento, apenas acabas de salir de la radiación y eso también puede poner en riesgo a la bebe.

-Entonces, ¿qué has pensado?

-Pues buscare la mejor familia, me dedicare a buscarla se lo debo a Rouse, se lo prometí y se lo voy a cumplir, Rouse nunca se casó con Max y dejo como tutora a Chenoa, aunque los de servicios sociales ya la rondaban por no ser legalmente su madre adoptiva.

A los siguientes días un George, fue personalmente para darle la noticia a Martha la madre de Melanie o Rouse como solían llamarla, pidió verla para darle la noticia que no era fácil simplemente dar una noticia de esta magnitud.

-A qué viene, a ver cómo me metieron a la cárcel, pues bien, aquí estoy satisfecho.

-Martha no vine a eso, a lo que vine fue a darle una noticia muy triste, pero alguien debe dársela.

-Pues después del montón de años que tendré pasar en la cárcel, no sé qué pueda ser.

-Martha, lamento mucho decirte que Rouse tu hija, falleció hace una semana tuvo una hija y no soporto el parto, lo lamento mucho.

-Nooooo, nooooo, eso no es verdad mi hija está en Londres estudiando, ellos me prometieron que tendría la mejor educación, que sería alguien en la vida, que sería mejor persona que yo.

-Solo queda decirte, que si fue mejor persona como querías y fue feliz al menos en los últimos momentos si lo fue, si llegases a salir de aquí, te dejo la ubicación de su tumba donde fue depositada.

-Martha, solos se quedó llorando lamentado todo lo sucedido, si ella se hubiera armado de valor habría hablado con su ex patrón y las hubieran buscado, ella habría estado con su hija, los últimos años, pero por buscar lo mejor, solo descubrió que todos esos sueños, que alguna vez tuvo se esfumaron, como se extingue un fosforo.

Él bebe, ya la habían pasado a un cunero e iba ser enviada alguna casa hogar, si es que no se arreglaba lo de su adopción, ya varias parejas habían buscado a Chenoa para llevarse al bebe, pero algunas parejas querían adoptarla y llevársela lejos, eso era algo que no soportaría ya que quería estar cerca para asegurarse que estaría bien.

Visitarla de cuando en cuando y estar cerca en los momentos más significativos de su vida, pero creía que eso era imposible de hallar ya que la mayoría de las parejas, no querían estar en contacto con nadie de la familia de la niña.

Cuando de repente escucho que en la habitación de aquel hospital estaba George, con su esposa Natalie cargando a la bebe y haciéndole arrumacos y mimos.

-Mira como arruga la nariz, ya viste.

-No la hagas llorar, que si lo haces creerán que la pellizcaste.

\- Como crees que yo haría algo como eso, hay mírala que bonita es, no te parece.

-Sí muy linda, es la beba más hermosa que yo haya visto.

Chenoa, escuchaba todo detrás de aquella puerta donde veía a la pareja metido en los mimos de aquella pequeña, que había sido dada para buscarle los mejores padres que podría tener, pero al parecer ya los había encontrado- entrando para ver aquella fotografía de la familia feliz.

-Hola tía, tío ¿Qué hacen?

-Hay hija aquí viendo a la niña, que esta tan sólita de solo pensarlo me da tristeza.

-Sí, así es, tan pequeña que dan ganas de protegerla- decía George.

-Y ¿Por qué no lo hacen?

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Natalie.

-Si ¿Por qué no lo hacen? Créanme he visto varias parejas, pero solo no me han convencido y ahora que entro ustedes solo están ahí cuidándola sin que se los pida, ¿Por qué no la adoptan?

-Lo dices en serio Chenoa, darías el permiso para que lo hagamos.

-Creo que ella ya eligió a sus padres, no yo.

-Hay siiiiii decía una Natalie muy entusiasmada o tu qué piensas amor –con una voz apagada.

-Amor, ya lo había pensado solo que pensé que no ibas a querer, dejamos ese asunto atrás hace mucho que pensé que ya no querías.

-Sí, si quiero hay mi nena, mi chiquita.

-Solo tendrán que hacer algo, si aceptan.

-Dinos hija un George, con expectación.

-Bueno se deberá llamar Rouse y deberán dejar que Max y yo la visitemos como si fuéramos sus tíos, solo eso con unas lágrimas que no podía contener y decirle quien fue su madre, que no se olvide de ella.

-Claro hija es mas siempre sabrá que su mama, se preocupó hasta el final por su bienestar.

-Siendo así, podrán pasar asistencia social para que firmen los papeles inclusive hoy mismo para que se a puedan llevar.

-Hoy hija, ya de llevarla ya, un George nervioso.

-Sí, hoy la dan de alta y no sé qué hacer, así que si no se la llevan turnaran su caso para que este en una casa hogar en lo que le buscan una familia.

-No, vamos de inmediato y sabes que querido tendrás que ir a comprar todo lo que necesite, hay ¡dios! que nervios tendré que ir de compras de inmediato.

Ya después de llamar a su abogado los papeles las arreglaron de inmediato y como Candy conocía a la directora de asistencia social ese mismo día podía llevarse a la niña a la casa de los nuevos padres, Max en cuanto supo dio el visto bueno solo dándole un beso en la frente, sabiendo que con nadie estaría mejor ese bebe.

Los nuevos padres, estaban como locos se fueron a comprar a una tienda de bebe todo lo que necesitarían, entre porta bebe, asiento para el carro, la silla para darle de comer, biberones, pañales, leche etc.

-Querido, lleva varios paquetes de pañales, mira de aquellos, estos también.

-Natalie, pero porque llevar varios del mismo si luego crecen aquí dice el libro que debemos ver su etapa.

-Si querido, pero no sabemos si le van a rosar, mira ahí esta una mama con varios niños iré a preguntar, solo cárgala y que no llore que se acaba de dormir.

George, ahí en medio de aquel almacén con una beba en brazos que ahora era su hija, la cual amaría con todo el amor que tenía para dar.

Chenoa, regresaba a casa con padres después de haber firmado todos los papeles, para dar en adopción a la niña ya que ella había quedado como tutora en lo que encontraba una familia perfecta para la pequeña Rouse.

Candy, solo se sentaba en el mueble con su hija en sus piernas y los gemelos a su lado abrasando a uno y el otro recargado en ella por sus piernas, llegando William a buscar su calor de hogar.

-Chicos dejen a su madre que está cansada, mi vida ya hora de llevarte a la recamara debes descansar.

Ya subiendo a la recamara, ella se acuesta en la cama viendo como su esposo se quita la camisa y comienza a besar.

-No dijiste, que debía descansar.

-Solo fue un pretexto para estar contigo, además ya el doctor dijo que podías hacer de "todo" ya tanta abstinencia me tiene como loco.

-Hay mi amor, pensé que no me deseabas, digo como cuando lo dijo el doctor no hiciste nada.

-Solo quería estar seguro, que no te iba a lastimar y que estuvieras más fuerte, pero por ganas no paro, si tuve que aguantarme dios sabe cuánto tuve que contenerme, besando su labio inferior, así que señora mía prepárate porque esta noche abra noche de pasión, muchísima pasión.

-¡William los niños! nos van escuchar.

-Le dije a chenoa, que se los llevara a su departamento para que checara el nuevo vídeo juego que les compre, ya se los llevo el chófer.

-Lo tenías planeado.

-Muy planeado señora Andlay, esta noche es toda mía.

Sí, soy toda tuya.

Continuara.

Hola chicas, me imagino que se preguntaran porque el trágico final de Rouse, pero todo tiene un fin y porque así es la vida, a veces para dar vida hay que dar la nuestra, el deceso de Rose estuvo planeado desde el principio, lamento si eso las entristece.

El siguiente capítulo esperen el final de esta historia que realmente me costó hacerla por lo delicado de los temas.

Ya saben nos vemos por la misma estación la XEW, Radio.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Cinco años después…

Chenoa, había ido a visitar la tumba de Rouse – hola hermana, sabes hoy la niña cumple 5 años solo vine a dejarte flores como cada año y a platicarte los últimos acontecimientos.

Empezare con alguien especial como sabrás Max a pesar de que le costó trabajo se ganó a papa y por fin acepto hacer negocios con él, se asociaron y desde que lo hicieron las empresas subieron en acciones a pasos agigantados. Ahora papa confía mucho en Max y son amigos como si se conocieran de toda la vida, hasta se van a pescar juntos antes solo él lo hacía con el tío George, pero ahora se van los tres.

Te acuerdas de mi amiga Margarita, bueno su mama fue operada y salió bien de aquella operación, aunque meses después tuvo una complicación ya su enfermedad estaba muy avanzada y desgraciadamente falleció, pero se recuperó muy bien del duelo, ya que en ese inter conoció a Max y después de que salieron por casi 3 años por fin dieron el gran paso, a Max le costó mucho trabajo olvidarte no sabes cómo lucho Margarita con tu fantasma, pero fue tenaz y ahí su recompensa.

Los gemelos, bueno ellos están en la adolescencia no tienen otro tema en la boca más que de chicas con lo guapos que son, imagínatelos atléticos, piel blanca, rubios, cabello ondulado, Alex tiene los ojos verdes como mama y Anthony azules como los de papa, las muchachas de su escuela andan como locas por ellos, mama tiene que estar al pendiente de ellos para que no las metan a la casa, papa ya les dijo que cuidado embarazan a una porque se los come vivos.

Pobre de mis padres, que tiene que lidiar con eso y lo que les falta, papa inspecciona su habitación a cada rato ya que tiene que sacarlas hasta debajo de la cama para que se vayan, porque ellas insisten en querer perder la virginidad con alguno de ellos.

Cada día la juventud está muy adelantada apenas tiene 17 años, que será cuando vayan a la universidad, me da muchísima risa cuando tengo video llamada con mama y me cuenta las peripecias que tiene que hacer papa para meterlos en cintura.

Eliza cada día se vuelve más loca, de hecho, ya no está en la cárcel sino en el psiquiátrico ya que su adicción no se la pudieron controlar, creo que a Tomas se le paso la mano con la dosis, tuvo que pagar también sobre ese aspecto ya que perdió su trabajo en la DEA, ese trabajo lo hizo por órdenes de Andree, su venganza por todo lo que alguna vez hizo, pero Andree le pago muy bien ahora solo se fue a disfrutar de sus ganancias.

Niel resulto que le acortaron la condena por testificar en contra de Eliza y solo estuvo un par de años en la cárcel, pero ya nunca más busco a Tomas, se sintió engañado por él, puso una tienda de mascotas ahora de eso vive, ya que a Eliza le congelaron sus cuentas ya no pudo obtener nada del dinero de ella.

Cinthia y Natasha te acuerdas de ellas, bueno Cinthia fue contratada en una constructora, pero no duro mucho ya que le hacían la vida de cuadritos no la podían ver ni en pintura, pidió trabajo en varias empresas, pero como no podía decir que había trabajado en la empresa de papa, había un vacío en su hoja de vida que nunca más encontró un trabajo como el que tenía.

Natasha se fue del país no se bien a donde, pero trabaja en una tienda de diseño, que para colmo lavaba dinero y solo era una empresa fantasma, así que una vez que descubrieron liquidaron a todos los empleados, otra mancha para su expediente ahora no sé dónde está, la verdad es que no quisiera saberlo.

Bueno sé que lo que quieres escuchar no es de ninguno de ellos, bueno de Max sí, pero la realidad es que de quien desea saber es ¿qué paso con la pequeña Rouse?…

-Papito quédate quieto que ya casi termino de ponerte brillito en las uñas.

-Natalie no puedo ir a la oficina con brillitos en las uñas, tengo una junta en dos horas.

-Solo deja que se te seque, no enseñes mucho las manos.

-¿Por qué no pones las tuyas?

-Yo ya tengo en todas las uñas, tanto de las manos, como de los pies – enseñándole las uñas.

-George, solo suspiro – me lo puedo quitar después.

-Nop- enseñando sus dientes de leche, con su cabello aun revuelto de que no hacía mucho que se acaba de despertar.

-Vamos hija, que tienes que desayunar ya está tu panqueque de conejo, - vamos amor antes de irte te daré acetona guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando de repente tocan a la puerta – entrando Max con Margarita con un embarazo de 6 meses en su vientre.

-Tío Max, tío Max.

-Como amaneció la niña más hermosa del planeta. - cargándola – hay cada día mas grande ya no puedo contigo.

-¿Que me trajiste? porque hoy cumplo años, cinco -enseñándole su mano.

-Ya se y por eso quise traer este regalo antes de la fiesta.

-Pasa Margarita, siéntate que desde que te robo este hombre de mi oficina ya no te veo.

-Señor, ya sabe trate de que no lo hiciera, pero solo me atrapo con sus encantos.

Max llevaba una foto enmarcada de Rouse (madre) en un portarretrato de plata, para dársela a la niña – ten, este es solo uno de tus regalos, los demás los tendrás en tu fiesta.

-Es la foto, de mi mami que está en el cielo- gracias tío Max, gracias. – mira mamita, es mama del cielo.

-Si mi vida, es tu mami la del cielo.

-Margarita, te quedaras con Natalie ya que Max y yo tenemos una junta.

-Sí, me quedare ayudando a la señora Natalie a inflar globos, que con mi globo es más que suficiente.

-Hay ya amor, no te quejes que ya no falta mucho para que nazca el campeón.

-¿Cómo ya saben que va ser?

-Sí, será un niño.

-Hay Margarita, Max, felicidades, de verdad que dicha.

-Llegando Chenoa tocando a la puerta, con un oso de peluche enorme y globos.

-Hola tío y la princesa ¿dónde está?

-Tía, tía, tía, aquí estoy, qué bueno que llegaste te pondré brillitos en las uñas.

-De verdad a ver si me queda el color.

-Bueno Max, vámonos ya que aquí será el salón de belleza. - amor dándole un beso a Natalie y otro en la frente de su hija Rouse.

-Natalie, saco de su bolso un algodón y lo empapo de acetona para dárselo guiñándole un ojo.

-Como contigo también, hizo esto - enseñándole sus uñas.

-Si soy su papi ni modo que no me haga cosas – suspirando- no sabes como la hemos disfrutado desde que llego a nuestras vidas, era lo único que necesitábamos para ser realmente felices.

En la casa en el jardín…

-Anda Rouse, sopla mira apsli pslis, pslis – un globo para ser inflado.

-No puedo tía, solo no se deja.

-Natalie, recibiendo los bocadillos y la torta para la festejada.

Llegando Candy ayudar, hija ya estás aquí.

-Sí mama, ya sabes que soy la diseñadora de la fiesta, sino decoro esto no soy feliz.

-Hola Margarita, mírate con tu pancita – una Candy tocando la pancita.

-Señora Candy, ¿Cómo está? ¿qué le ha dicho el medico?

-Bueno que estoy bien, que ya lo peor paso, solo sigo en revisión, ahora solo voy dos veces por año para estar segura que todo estará bien.

-Qué bueno, no sabe cómo estaba Chenoa, de preocupada por usted.

-Hay si pobre de mi niña, pero ya todo paso, ahora solo a cuidarse.

Las mujeres solo seguían inflando globos y poniéndolos para la fiesta.

-Abuelita Candy y Abu ¿Dónde está?

-Hay mi amor, el vendrá con tu papi al rato en la fiesta – ¿De quién fue la idea que me dijera abuela?

-Todas miraron a Chenoa ¿Qué? A mí no me miren, ella necesitaba unos abuelos, así que, mama ya que más da, en unos años tendrás nietos ya para que te vayas acostumbrando.

-No, me quieras tanto William, cuando escucho que le dijo Abu, casi le da algo, que George se lo recalca a cada rato.

-Hay mi George, si vieran como es de complaciente con ella.

-Me imagino, me acuerdo cuando nos platicó que las primeras noches, llegaba a dormir a la oficina porque le velaba el sueño, en un libro vio que la niña podía darle muerte de cuna y desde entonces ya no pudo dormir tranquilo.

-Hay ni que lo digas no durmió en tres meses, cuidándola en las noches, hasta que el pediatra le dijo que no era necesario hacer eso.

-Pero es que no tenían ni un tipo de experiencia en cuidar un bebe, es entendible que fuera así, su vida solo cambio de la noche a la mañana.

-Hay sí, pero mira mi regalo – mirando a Rouse que daba saltitos por toda la casa tratando de atrapar un globo. – es mi mejor regalo, que importa si no dormimos en la noche.

-Dímelo a mí, que ya los gemelos tienden a desaparecer para irse de fiesta.

-Mmm se habían tardado, dijera mi George ahorita no duermo por que le velo el sueño, después no dormiré velando para verla entrar por la puerta porque llego de alguna fiesta.

La fiesta comenzaría a las cuatro de la tarde, donde ya los invitados llegaban con varios regalos para la festejada.

William, le había traído un regalo muy especial…

-Abu, Abu, Abu, ¿qué me trajiste?

-Pues está en esta caja, solo que no se si tus papis estén de acuerdo con el regalo.

-La niña, abriendo la caja que a todas luces se movía – wow es un perrito, papito, Abu me trajo un perrito.

-William, te voy a matar - un George, con cara de asesinarlo.

-Es mi venganza porque le dijeron que soy su abuelo, si tú eres mayor que yo, que te pasa.

-Sí, pero un perro, sabes quién limpiara su desastre.

-Vamos amigo, relájate lo harás con gusto.

Era la hora de partir la tarta -cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz – vamos Rouse, pide un deseo

– Un deseo

\- si

\- Quiero un novio – splus apagando la vela.

-¿Qué dijo la niña? Que quiere un novio, dijo un novio, no ¿para qué quiere un novio?

-Querido no te pongas así, ella debió de haberlo escuchado por ahí, anda que tienes una cara de pocos amigos.

-Papito, papito me complas un novio sí.

-Hay hija, los novios son cosas peludas y feas, así como el trol de los cuentos y se te aparece uno solo grita, ¡papito! y yo voy corriendo por ti, - sale-

-Siiii, pero eso no es cierto – sonriendo

-Ha no, porque lo dices.

-Porque un niño del jardín, me dijo que en mi cumpleaños pidiera un novio que después el seria mi novio y el niño no es peludo ni feo, es aquel -mira – señalando con un dedo.

-Mocoso del demonio, como que quiere ser novio de mi niña, agárrame William porque lo mato, lo mato.

-Ya cálmate ni que estuviera de la edad de Chenoa mira que sé que sale con alguien, aun no me lo trae a presentar.

-No, qué esperas para ponerle una cámara y saber quién es.

-Amigo, las cosas no son así, debo confiar en su criterio, sé que sabrá escoger bien, aunque cada chico que se e acerca siento que es el fulano, rompiendo el vaso que traía de papel.

-No es fácil, ¡verdad!

-No, no lo es.

Al terminar la fiesta, todos se fueron solo se quedó la servidumbre para recoger, Rouse termino agotada de lo mucho que jugo, George la llevaba en brazos hasta su habitación para ponerla en su cama.

Natalie, le puso el piyama y le quito los zapatos, solo dándole un beso en la frente, así como George para irse a la recamara. Horas más tarde George se levantaba para ir a la recamara de Rouse, para asegurarse de que respiraba como todas las noches.

-Natalie, solo sonreía de la aprensión que tenía sobre la niña, George regresando a la cama – Dime aun respira.

-Como un ángel, pausado y tranquila

-Que bien, ahora ven aquí y abrásame – haciendo caso a lo que su mujer le pedía – te amo mi vida.

-Yo a ti más y a la muñeca de alado, la amamos los dos.

-Lo sé ahora duerme, que mañana debes limpiar todo el desastre que va dejar el muñequito que le trajeron William y Candy.

En aquel cementerio contando Rouse acerca de la niña, como veras es una niña feliz y querida por todos, es la princesa de su casa, de sus padres y de todo el que la conoce, todos la mimamos y es nuestra luz.

Sé que no quieres saber mucho de tu madre, pero sigue purgando su condena el tío George la va a visitar, le lleva fotos de Rouse, le hace saber que es una niña querida por todos y que ellos la cuidan muy bien de ella, solo pidió que nunca supiera quien es ella, pero sé que le tío George se lo dirá, callar las cosas no es bueno, pero eso será mas adelante.

Me imagino que querrás saber de mi ¡verdad!, pues te diré, sabes termine la universidad estudie para ser analista financiera, ahora estoy haciendo mi maestría que ya casi la termino, inicie una fundación para niños con enfermedades como VIH, Cáncer y otras enfermedades, también inicie otro proyecto para hacer un programa para ayudar a jóvenes con adicciones, aunque papa en eso no está muy de acuerdo, ya que dice que puede ser peligroso.

Pero bueno solo es un proyecto aún no decido si lo hare, también Mauricio dice que me apoya en todo lo que decida, sabes alguna vez me dijiste lo que sentías por Max y déjame decirte que te quedaste corta con lo que yo siento por mi Mauricio, lo conocí en una de las fiestas anuales de papa, es uno de sus clientes, aunque ya tiene unos meses que salimos creo que estoy muy enamorada.

Hay amiga sé que algo apunta que Mauricio es el indicado, es un buen hombre, trabajador y sobretodo que está muy al pendiente de mí, al principio fue chistoso nunca se imaginó que era hija de su socio, ya sabes mucha gente no lo sabe así que solo le dije que era una invitada más, hasta que un día me encontró en la oficina de papa y me presento con él.

No sabes, fue muy bochornoso después me espero afuera de la empresa y me dijo que hasta cuando pensaba verle la cara, solo levante los hombros y use mi sonrisa femenina con él y creo que me funciono, me perdono de inmediato, aunque ya de salir, salir llevamos varios meses él ya quiere hablar con papa, dice que ya es hora de que sepan con quien salgo, pero se me hace raro ver la cara de papa, que se ve que se muere por preguntar y solo no le digo nada.

No sé, por primera vez siento que alguien se preocupa por mí, mama solo se la pasa calmando a papa, pero ya creo que en unos días hare una cena y prometo presentárselos sé que en cuanto sepa papa de quien se trata descansara de su angustia.

Bueno eso es todo, lo que tenía que platicarte, hay Rouse no sabes cómo te extraño, pero sé que cuando necesite hablar con alguien aquí estarás esperándome, te quiero mucho, prometo visitarte después.

Chenoa, salía de aquel lugar solo dejando un ramo de rosas blancas para adornar el lugar, cuando de repente unos brazos la atrapaban de la cintura – amor me asustaste.

-Solo pensé que, debía entrar averiguar a quien vienes a visitar.

-Bueno te presento, a mi hermana Rouse. – Rouse él es Mauricio Lenard.

-Hola Rouse, no te preocupes por tu hermana que créeme que está en muy buenas manos, ya que la amo como un loco y si me deja, la pienso hacer muy feliz, así que por ese lado puedes estar tranquila.

-Más te vale que me quieras hacer muy feliz. –vámonos porque se hace tarde y debo ir a la universidad hoy tengo un examen.

-Sí y yo debo regresar a la oficina, solo que no me pude resistir a darte un beso antes de irte, oye cuando me dejaras hablar con tu padre, de verdad que cada que tenemos una junta muero por decirle suegro, pero tú no me dejas.

-Pronto amor, de verdad.

-¿Cuándo? – mirándola a los ojos.

-Ok organizare una cena para que vayas como mi invitado y listo ahí les decimos, te parece.

-Está bien, así me quedare más tranquilo – dándole un beso en los labios. – nos vamos.

-Sí, vámonos.

-2 años después-

En una celebración cerca de la playa donde una pareja celebraba sus bodas de plata que renovarían sus votos en donde un sacerdote daba su bendición. – Estamos aquí reunidos para la celebración de renovación de votos por sus 25 años de casados de esta pareja, que alguna vez decidió formar una familia así que. – vamos hijos pueden decir sus votos.

-Candy, tu eres la mujer con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida, la madre de mis hijos y con la que sueño ver hasta el último día de mi vida, sé que hemos pasado cosas terribles juntos, pero siempre has sido esa luz que he necesitado que sin ti solo me perdería, te amo con todo mi corazón y solo deseo hacerte feliz, te amo mi vida, porque mi vida está en tus manos

-William, sé que el estar aquí no ha sido fácil, que es cierto que a veces soy complicada y que no he sido muy fácil ser la esposa perfecta para ti, pero te amo por ser esa persona que siempre está ahí para mí, tú el hombre al que decidí que fuera el padre de mis hijos y al que decidí amar por el resto de mi vida, te amo, te amo mucho amor.

Bueno hijos, solo me queda darles la bendición en nombre de dios – puede besar a la novia.

William, toma a Candy de la cintura para darle un beso en aquella playa que daba una escena a una tarde maravillosa, para después susurrarle al oído – te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

La fiesta prosiguió con un baile de esposos y después en la siguiente pieza siguieron sus hijos que los gemelos bailaron con su madre y Chenoa con su padre, para después darle paso a los amigos y los demás la fiesta termino, la pareja se fue a un bungaló del hotel donde tendrían una noche romántica.

William lleno las copas de la champaña para esperar a Candy en el jacuzzi, Candy apareciendo con un sexi traje de baño de dos piezas en color blanco, para agasajar a William.

-Amor, sigues igual de bella que cuando te conocí.

-Mentiroso, sabes que ya pasaron más de 25 años de eso.

-Pero para mí sigues igual de bella, me gustas muchísimo sentándola en sus piernas para abrasarla, sabes que hemos pasado por cosas muy tristes y fuertes, pero siempre pude con todo ya que estuviste a tu ahí a mi lado.

-Hay amor, sabes que yo jamás hubiera salido de mi depresión sino hubieras sido paciente conmigo, la desaparición de Rouse sabes que me afecto muchísimo y después el cáncer que casi destruye nuestra familia, ¡dios! Gracias por permanecer a mi lado incondicionalmente.

-Creo que los dos nos salvamos mutuamente, solo la vida nos unió para darle batalla a todo lo que estaba por venir, aún hay cosas que vendrán, pero siempre estaré ahí para sostenerte de la mano y no soltarte. - Pero ven que ya te necesito – comenzando a besar sus labios deseosos de quitar la poca ropa que traía, quitando el bañador de la parte de arriba para poder tener acceso a su cuerpo.

Candy, se aferraba a su esposo para besar sus labios, mordiendo el labio inferior el cual después solo lo miro a los ojos – sabes que estoy loquita por ti.

-No me lo habías dicho, desde hace mucho.

-Estoy locamente enamorada de ti, abrasándose a él comenzando a besar su cuello para comenzar amarse intensamente, William quito todo lo que le estorbaba para sentir su calidez que lo recibía con pasión, solo se puso ahorcajadas para ser tomada por su esposo que ya conocía muy bien sus caricias, solo poniéndose a su disposición para disfrutarse mutuamente.

El agua corría por sus cuerpos, pero eso no era impedimento para amarse, las manos de William, viajaban por todo el cuerpo de Candy que sentía sus caricias arder por todo su cuerpo, besando y acariciándose mutuamente para terminar con un ahogado orgasmo que ya lo hacían de una manera unida, ya que se conocían tan bien que sabían el punto exacto para llegar a la cúspide del placer Haaaa….ohhhhh, mirándose los dos con una sonrisa que sabían que solo era el inicio de su noche de pasión.

-te amo.

-Y yo a ti amor.

Los días continuaron, así como las estaciones y ese mismo año pasarían una navidad reunidos todos los familiares y amigos en una fiesta, donde llegaba a casa de William y de Candy un George con una pequeña carriola cargando una pañalera…

-Y que es todo esto George.

-Amigo silencio, que él bebe está durmiendo y lo puedes despertar.

-Jajjajajajajja de verdad que me sorprende como hace Rouse, para que la acompañes en sus juegos.

-¿Qué quieres? si no hago esto le puede repercutir cuando sea adulta, así que yo hago caso a todo lo que dice el libro.

-Papito, sacare al bebe para jugar.

-Sí, mi niña anda ve a buscar donde poner él bebe.

-Pasa Natalie, Candy está en la cocina.

-Si iré a verla.

Tras ellos llego Max con Margarita y su bebe de Un Año y medio que apenas si caminaba.

-Pasa Max, adelante ya empezaron a llegar todos.

-También llego Paty con su esposo Stear y sus hijos Beatriz, de doce años y su hijo Armando de 8 años.

-Pasa Paty, Candy está en la cocina, Stear amigo que bueno que llegaron.

Después llego Annie con Archivald, sus hijos que fueron dos ya tenían vidas separadas, ya que ambos aptaron por irse a cursar sus estudios fuera del país, ellos tenían una tienda de productos tecnológicos y si habían invertido su dinero en la empresa de William, solo que ellos vivían en Michigan que ahí fue donde criaron a sus hijos hasta que se fueron a estudiar, así que solo fueron ellos dos a la cena.

-Hola Annie, Archivald pasen, Candy está en la cocina en un momento sale está cuidando el pavo y Archivald tu hermano está en la sala.

-Si, iré a saludarlo.

-Llegando después Chenoa con su prometido Mauricio, que casual esa noche le acababa de dar el anillo de compromiso sorprendiéndola en un parque dándole un regalo sorpresa donde le pidió matrimonio.

-¡Hija! Pensé que estabas en tu habitación.

-Fui por Mauricio al aeropuerto.

\- Pasa Mauricio, que gusto que están aquí, pensé que no llegaría tu vuelo. –pero al ver a su hija su mano, noto el anillo que traía puesto. – hija, deja ver eso ¿es acaso?

-Sí, papa me pidió matrimonio y dije que siiiiii.

-Hay hija, casi me da algo, pero me alegro abrasándola –te amo hija me da gusto – mirando a Mauricio –solo cuídamela.

-Por supuesto, señor.

Chenoa, fue a ver a Candy a la cocina para darle la noticia y enseñarle el aniño que portaba, dándole la bendición ya que sabía que Mauricio cuidaría bien de ella.

Los gemelos también habían llegado desde la mañana, que estaban de vacaciones ya que los dos estaban en la Universidad cursando sus carreras, ambos muchachos saludables y deportistas, que, si se iban de fiesta, pero les daban prioridad a sus estudios, haciendo sentir orgullosos a ambos padres, sus niños habían crecido y si los dos eran muy pero muy populares, inclusive ya los estaban buscando para que fueran modelos de pasarela por algunas marcas de ropa deportiva.

-Los padres de William también habían llegado, ellos desde hace unos años atrás decidieron irse a vivir a una casa de descanso en la florida, ya que el clima era mejor para sus cuerpos que siendo mayores, ya solo buscaron un lugar tranquilo para pasar sus últimos años de vida, pero siempre estaban para sus hijos ya que a Candy la veían como una verdadera hija.

-Candy, salía con el pavo para iniciar la cena entre cantos navideños y bebidas celebraron los acontecimientos venideros. Después de la cena Candy, estaba exhorta en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana viendo como estaba nevando.

-Que miras amor, abrasándola por detrás para darle un beso en su hombro.

-Mmm que está nevando y recuerdo que yo llegue a tu vida en una noche así, nevando.

-Si lo recuerdo bien, no sabía qué hacer con una bebita en mis brazos y tu llegaste a mi auxilio.

-Oye, ustedes me salvaron a mí y me regalaron una familia.

-Sí, pero ahora ya no temas a que este nevando, ya que yo te daré el calor que necesitas para tus "noches nevadas".

-Lo se amor, siempre me has dado la protección y el calor que necesito aquí en tus brazos, para sobrellevar esas "noches nevadas", volteándose para darle un beso de amor infinito sabiendo que, aunque pasara lo que pasara solo con su amor podrían con cualquier adversidad fuera la que fuera.

La magia la rompía un grito de júbilo que decían los presentes – feliz navidad.

-feliz navidad amor.

-Feliz navidad cielo - mirándose a los ojos por siempre y para siempre.

FIN.

Bueno chicas hemos llegado al final de esta historia, que espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado tanto como yo el escribirla, también que la información les sirva para las que no conozcan de esta enfermedad que si se detecta a tiempo puede salvar tu vida, solo necesitan hacerse un chequeo médico anual, para saber que todo está bien.

No me despido, si no que las espero en la siguiente historia ya saben por la XEW, Radio.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Este no es un capitulo, sino que por preguntas que ustedes mismas me hicieron, hice este anexo para dar una explicación de cada una de las decisiones sobre la historia esperando que cumpla con sus expectativas.

Iniciare de esta manera esta historia comenzó primeramente como un fic de navidad para un concurso, pero por situaciones personales no lo pude terminar, solo iba ser de cinco capítulos los cuales poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en 19 capítulos.

Comienza con una familia disfuncional, donde una mujer prefiere dejar a su familia para irse a vivir la vida con su amante, nunca quiso ser madre y no se hacía cargo de su bebe, en el caso del esposo que tenía que llegar del trabajo para ocuparse de su hija, entre el abandono de su esposa y la desesperación de qué hacer con su bebe, contrata a una niñera de la cual con el paso del tiempo se enamoran.

Comienzan una familia en la cual todos pensarían que con el sí acepto y el hecho de comenzar una nueva vida, se pensaría que se llegaría al felices para siempre, cuando sabemos que la vida no es así, sino que es al contrario apenas comienzas a vivir una nueva aventura y eso precisamente sucedió con William y Candy.

Ellos tuvieron una enemiga potencial que les arruino la vida y no solo a ellos sino que iba destruyendo todo lo que tocaba a su paso Eliza, que representa Eliza para mí, pues bien son los obstáculos que se te atraviesan en el camino, problemas de salud, problemas económicos y hasta morales, Eliza es la muerte misma a todo lo que padecemos como humanos, la incapacidad de poder tomar una decisión o hasta la misma depresión por no poder ser quien queremos ser, por no poder alcanzar nuestros anhelos o nuestros proyectos.

La familia pasa por varias situaciones y una de ellas es el ocultar que la madre de Rouse en realidad está viva, pero para William era muy difícil simplemente contar a su mujer en este caso Candy, que había sido abandonado que te lleva a esto, que a veces te pasan cosas que te avergüenzan aun inclusive no sea tu culpa, quien no te ha dejado un novio o novia por alguien más y te preguntas ¿en que falle? Mas sin embargo no eres tú, sino esa persona que no supo valorarte.

Conforme va avanzando ellos se integran como una familia donde la base de todo es el amor y Candy se enamora de la hija de William a pesar de que no es su hija, la aprecia como si ella misma la hubiera tenido al grado de sufrir una muy fuerte depresión cuando se ve separada de ella.

La niña ni siquiera era de William no era su padre biológico, así como Candy más sin embargo podrían solo aceptar la separación y continuar con su vida, pero esto no es así ya que era una parte que era irremplazable en su familia y en su hogar, causando estragos en la vida de ambos, Candy al verse sumida en la depresión deja un tiempo a William al verlo que él se sume en el alcohol ya que el dolor lo quería mitigar embriagándose.

Cuantas personas después de una perdida tan fuerte simplemente no pueden con esta pena y les es muy difícil continuar con su vida, aun teniendo todo para ser feliz, sino que su alma esta tan enferma que, aunque tengan la felicidad en las manos no les he suficiente. Pero en determinado punto de su vida se da cuenta que tiene una familia, que tiene que luchar por ellos y salir de ese hueco en el que se ha metido, para liberarse.

La vida continua y a pesar de todo Candy la absorbe la depresión de la cual no puede salir dando así a un problema mayor, con lo que tendrá que luchar el Cáncer de lo cual es una enfermedad que se alimenta de eso precisamente de la tristeza, negación, falta de ganas de vivir y de la depresión.

William es su apoyo a pesar de que lleva acuesta el ser padre de dos adolescentes tiene que ser la fuerza de su familia, el pilar de lo cual Candy se tiene que aferrar para poder salir adelante, de sus hijos que aun la necesitan y que sabe que debe luchar por ellos.

En este fic plasmé todo lo que se dé la enfermedad, ya que yo la padecí y en algunos fragmentos de la historia fue real, aquí Candy fue acompañada por su esposo todo el tiempo, en mi caso mi William fue mi padre, ya que mi madre cuidaba a mi hija de dos años, conforme fui pasando la enfermedad y mi papa estaba cansado de estar acompañándome, mi madre también fue mi compañera en esta travesía.

Fueron casi dos años de lucha donde tenía que viajar de una ciudad a otra para que me suministraran los medicamentos y era cada 15 días es comprensible el agotamiento de los tres.

Esta enfermedad acaba con tus sueños, con tu economía, con tu familia y realmente debes tener una familia bien cimentada que te apoyen incondicionalmente para poder sobrellevarla, porque es muy destructiva en muchos aspectos. Ahora entiendo porque mis padres han estado juntos durante muchísimo tiempo, más de 40 años toda una vida, no creen y al parecer van por muchos años más, no ha sido fácil han pasado por mucho pero siempre se apoyan a pesar de la adversidad.

Y espero que al menos conozca un poquito de lo que viví, ya que cuando me sucedió no sabía nada de ella, ni que era, es más ni siquiera estaba consciente de que podía morir, a lo largo del camino fui dejando amigas que se me adelantaron en el proceso, uno de ellos fue mi médico el doctor Isaac Assac, el oncólogo que me trato toda mi enfermedad, al igual que muchos conocidos que fallecieron de esta enfermedad.

Cuando sabes que estas enferma, lo peor que puedes hacer es echarse a llorar sino que, debes tomarlo con la mejor aptitud que se pueda, yo me decía a mí misma es solo gripe se te va a quitar, tienes que luchar ya que tienes a alguien por quien hacerlo, en este caso mi hija.

Las drogas, es un tema que al menos lo vives de cerca todos los días, los tiroteos, la mafia que se dedica a eso es el cáncer del mundo, aquí lo vivimos a diario y hubo una época que, aunque no lo crean se veían las cosas como las narco series, porque hasta bombas de expansión tiraron una vez en unas calles afectando civiles que ni la debían y la temían, aunque parezca ficción es la realidad.

Aquí puedes platicar con alguien y no saber realmente a que se dedica, puede ser un secuestrador, un gatillero o simplemente de los que se dedican a vender ese tipo de sustancias y aunque no lo crean puede ser hasta tu vecino, así que, si lo plasme, así como si fuera muy del señor de los cielos es porque realmente he vivido cosas en mi ciudad muy fuertes.

Bien comencemos con lo que realmente quieren saber, ¿Por qué la muerte de Rouse?

La muerte de Rouse fue planeada desde que las muchachas se escapan del colegio, algunas me preguntaron ¿Por qué? Rouse y Chenoa representan la rebeldía misma, que cuando somos jóvenes no pensamos en los peligros a los que nos exponemos, simplemente salimos algún antro o fiesta sin saber si vamos a regresar, más aún como están las cosas en el mundo, muy difícil para la juventud.

Pero si lo vemos desde otra perspectiva si ellas no se hubieran escapado en su momento solo hubieran tenido su libertad, Chenoa hubiera buscado a sus padres y Rouse hubiera tenido una carrera, en la cual se hubiera desarrollado diferente, pero simplemente se dejó llevar por su amiga, la cual tenía un objetivo sí, pero era desobediente lo cual desencadeno que se expusieran a muchos peligros, porque digo esto, desde que llegaron a un país en el cual pudieron ir presas por introducir dinero a un país al que no conocían ni sus penalidades.

Se expusieron al acoso por querer trabajar, pero al no tener conque defenderse, ya que ni siquiera habían terminado sus estudios aceptando trabajos en los cuales podían ser atacadas sexualmente, como paso con Rouse que fue víctima de una violación, que sí, no la busco, el tipo se aprovechó de verla sola y vulnerable, pero esto se lo hubiera ahorrado si solo se hubiera negado a seguir a Chenoa en su travesía.

La muerte de Rouse en sí, es un mensaje donde yo te digo a ti que vivas, que seas feliz con lo poco o mucho que tengas ya que no sabes si mañana estarás, disfruta ahora a tu familia a tus seres queridos, vive y deja vivir, a veces estamos muy sumidos pensando en la vida de los demás que, no vivimos nuestra propia vida, a veces nos preocupamos de más cuando la verdad si tiene solución que bueno y sino pues también.

Max y Rouse tenían planes los cuales no pudieron cumplir, entre ellos era el casarse y formar una familia ser felices, pero la realidad estaba muy alejada de eso, Rouse no iba ser feliz nunca entregando a su bebe, que, aunque no lo deseaba era suyo y aunque había tomado la decisión de darlo en adopción no era fácil solo darlo y ya, a la vuelta de los años eso le iba a repercutir en su vida.

Ahora que si Max era su sostén a la larga todo eso que los dos arrastraban les iba a pesar en su vida, Rouse se trató de quitar la vida, fue violada y embarazada, aparte del abandono que ella ya había vivido, solo no podía darle un final feliz deseado, por mucho solo no podría y por esa razón decidí que fuera feliz, aunque sea unos meses, aunque sea un momento y lo fue, realmente lo fue, solo que de seguir con vida hubiera sufrido mucho más y realmente no se lo merecía.

Max, a lado de Rouse cambio para bien, pero la realidad que él era una persona toxica, la cual solo se servía de las mujeres para satisfacer sus necesidades e hirió a muchas a su paso, aparte que no era una persona completamente transparente, es la razón por la cual no los empareje con Chenoa, aparte que entre ellos siempre hubiera estado Rouse y nunca hubieran sido felices.

Decidí mejor darle una nueva pareja a ambos, para Max a Margarita que es una buena mujer que en su caso va acorde a la edad de Max, recordemos que el ya ronda en los 30 pasados así que tenía que tener una mujer que lo curara y llenara el vacío que había dejado Rouse, que como dije le costó trabajo, ya que Max fue salvado por Rouse convirtiéndose en un buen hombre, el cual necesitaba una mujer que luchara por él, así como el lucho por Rouse, creo que no me equivoque ya que también encontró la felicidad.

William y Candy, a pesar de no ser sus padres eran demasiado protectores como para aceptar una relación con su hija, para ellos como padres querían lo mejor para ella y eso no era Max, que bien es cierto que Rouse lo salvo de seguir siendo una persona oscura, convirtiéndolo en un mejor hombre, creo que Chenoa no se merecía un hombre así, sino uno que fuera solo para ella.

¿El porqué de que no quise que adoptaran William y Candy a Rouse?, bueno la razón es simple ellos ya estaban lidiando con unos adolescentes que bastantes calentamientos de cabeza les darán, como para sumarle un bebe que necesita toda su atención y aparte después del proceso de tratamiento que llevo Candy, de verdad que uno termina agotado y tardas años en quitarte ese agotamiento crónico que te deja un tratamiento como el que dieron.

Realmente hacerse cargo de un bebe para ella sobre todo iba ser muy difícil, mas con la situación de que sus gemelos apenas iban a comenzar la pubertad y entrar en esa edad difícil, con una hija que tenían que recuperar porque fueron muchos años de separación, no creí viable que se quedaran con Rouse.

Mas sin embargo ahí estaba Gerorge, que a todas luces ella y su esposa deseaban ser padres, creo que después de todo lo que ayudaron a la pareja central, así como las muchachas se merecían esa recompensa, que si se fijan bien siempre George es una figura muy paternal, me lo imagino en el manga o en la serie, así como en el libro muy sobreprotector con Albert, quise imaginar ¿Cómo sería como padre?

Creo que así lo imaginaria como lo plasme y aun un poco más, ya que es una figura muy paternal, entonces me dije, sí que ellos sean los padres de la pequeña Rouse, donde interactúe con ella en sus juegos, como es complaciente con su hija y como se preocupa por ella, así como su bienestar, aparte que él tuvo una relación cercana con la madre y la vio en su momento como hija, esa fue la razón.

Y que sobre todo a pesar de que la aman a la pequeña Rouse, no le esconden el hecho, que ella tiene una mama biológica y que ellos solo fungen como sus padres adoptivos, pero dándole todo ese amor que tenían guardado, creo que será una niña muy amada, con unos excelentes padres que lleno sus vidas al matrimonio de George con Natalie que, era lo que les hacía falta para ser totalmente felices con ese regalo que les fue otorgado.

Los castigos de los antagonistas, primero que nada, el castigo de Sergio Robles que representa a los violadores, creo que así me gustaría que fuera su castigo, aunque una parte no está lejos de serlo, pero aun así es poco para todo el daño que le pueden ocasionar a una persona.

Por otro lado, el castigo de Eliza, la sustancia que le daba Tomas se llama Krokodil es una droga que deja aspecto de **cocodrilo**, como indica su nombre. Otros la califican como droga zombi. ... Aunque se ha popularizado bajo el nombre de krokodil, se trata de dietilmorfina y afecta al sistema vascular, los músculos, los huesos y otros tejidos. Así que, si existe esa droga y altamente adictiva, aunque la carne se les caiga a pedazos la adicción hace que el paciente la quiera seguir consumiendo. Creo que se merecía ese castigo, aunque ya lo mencione antes Eliza representa muchas cosas más que una rival de amores o inclusive alguien que te hace la vida de cuadritos.

El castigo de Niel, por mucho que ames a una persona no puedes solo sobrepasar los límites y hacerle eso a alguien de tu familia, convertirte en el amante del novio de tu hermana, creo que, aunque se lo merecía Niel era igual un ser oscuro que sabía las fechorías de su hermana, mas sin embargo la acompaño en todo y nunca evito que ella hiciera sus maldades. Él pudo hablar con los Andlay conocía a William, decirle lo de su hija, mas sin embargo no lo hizo, directa o indirectamente es culpable de muchas cosas.

El castigo de Tomas, dirán que no lo merecía, pero cuantas veces no vemos autoridades haciendo de las suyas, solo brincándose las leyes por obtener dinero, cuantas veces no hemos escuchado que hacen cosas que están fueras de las leyes así que igual le di un castigo, aunque con lo que le pago Andree, creo que le alcanzara para vivir bien el resto de su vida

El castigo de Marcia, creo que el vivir la vida loca como ella la vivió a la larga tiene sus consecuencias, una de ellas es la enfermedad que adquirió por llevar esa vida, dejo a su hija a su pareja para buscar algo que en realidad ni ella misma sabía lo que quería, solo vivir la vida cuantas personas hacen eso y ven las consecuencias después. Aparte de cómo le contesto a su hija que nunca deseo ser madre, cuántas mujeres van por la vida tirando hijos en los basureros, en los baños o los abandonan inclusive en la calle sin ningún pudor.

Realmente me da mucha rabia el ver en las noticias cuando dejan bebes en algún lado abandonados o los entierran vivos, solo porque no se quieren hacer cargo de ellos, me da tristeza ver madres que realmente abandonan a sus hijos por irse con un amante, solo porque no les gusta la vida que llevan y así puedo decir muchísimos casos más que no terminaría.

Andree, un junior hijo de papi que a pesar de ser un adulto es una persona que no trabaja solo vive del dinero de su padre y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero, solo dedicándose a vivir la vida, sin darse cuenta que el mundo en donde esta es el peor de todos, vive en una realidad alterna a los demás autodestructiva y ni siquiera se da cuenta, creo que su vida termina como la de muchos que viven así.

Las mujeres Natasha y Cinthia, creo que siempre te encontraras este tipo de personas, que lejos de ver porque les caes mal solo se dedican hacer daño solo por el simple hecho de que les da envidia que brilles más que ellas, lo sé porque lo he vivido el acoso laboral es muy común, el que llegues algún lugar y digan es que me cae mal, sin ni siquiera acercase a conocerte, si sabes un poco más acercarse a ti y pedir que les enseñen, sino que hacen todo lo posible por que dejes de brillar, ya que les molesta tu luz.

Es una lástima que exista gente así, que la envidia les gane y no se fijen metas en las cuales puedan ser mejores que aquellas personas, pero solo se dedican a sabotear si esa energía la utilizaran para ser mejores creo que podrían alcanzar lo que tanto anhelan, pero no lo hacen así, sino que lo hacen de una forma mal sana y de una altura donde no las identifiques, porque hasta eso son cobardes para decirte de frente, me molesta esto de ti.

Me mencionaron a los amigos como Paty, Annie, los padres de William, que a lo largo de la historia solo fueron saliendo de la trama porque ya habían cumplido su cometido, aun así, los mencione dando entender que ellos hicieron su vida, que están bien y que como todos tienen familia, como sus propios problemas que no solo iban a estar para los Andlay ya que ellos también luchan día a día para alcanzar su felicidad.

Chenoa, creo que ella se merecía un gran amor, limpio lejos de todo lo que había vivido, ser una chica normal que va a la universidad cumple como hija en los estudios y después decide hacer su vida con el hombre que ama, el hecho que recibiera un anillo de compromiso eso quiere decir que cumpliera con los protocolos como es el matrimonio siguiendo el ejemplo de sus padres. Creo que después de luchar contra todo lo que le toco vivir era hora de que fuera feliz, creo que lo logre porque así es, ya que irradia felicidad por los poros.

El hecho de sentirse protegida por sus padres, amada y que se preocupen por ella más que le gusta es porque nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella, era nuevo para ella, pero le gustaba sentir que tenía unos padres que se lo hacían saber a cada rato, a pesar de que no eran sus padres biológicos, aun así, la amaban como si fuera su hija de sangre. Que junto con sus hermanos llenaban la vida sus padres, esos gemelos me dije como serían los hijos de ellos, si con las características de sus padres, ahora imaginen a ese par de chicos una bomba total, guapos atléticos y sobre todo buenos chicos, ya que crecieron con mucho amor por parte de sus padres.

Y llegando al final de esta explicación, cerrando con nuestra pareja favorita, creo que cuando hay amor de por medio puede pasar mil cosas, sufrir muchísimas adversidades, pero si realmente estas con la persona correcta con la que sabes que estará ahí para apoyarte en las buenas y en las malas, que ellos a pesar de todo se sostuvieron juntos y estuvieron el uno para el otro, por siempre y para siempre.

Noches nevadas, me lleno de muchas satisfacciones realmente no me espere este éxito que obtuve, tantas muestras de cariño que no sabía dónde ponerlos se salían ya de mi corazón, es muy bonito saber que algunas se identificaron con los temas que trate en este fic, esperando que si alguna padece este tipo de situaciones existe una salida una solución, siempre abra alguien que te de su mano para sostenerte.

Mil gracias chicas por sus comentarios, sus felicitaciones espero haber sacados sus dudas con respecto a mis decisiones sobre algunos personajes, fue muy complejo realmente me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo y no solo eso, tener que revivir situaciones que muy en el fondo dolían, pero que gracias a dios aquí estoy disfrutando de la vida, tratando de alcanzar mi felicidad.

Las que me quieran seguir en Wattpad me encuentran como Karla Andrw, ahí también publico mis historias, así como mi facebook Karla Andrw, por si gustan buscarme.

Buenos chicas las espero en la siguiente historia ya saben por la XEW, Radio.


End file.
